The Alpha's Girl
by YouOnlyGetOneLifex
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, not everything goes as everyone suspected, how does Sam fit into all this? Rated M for language, violence and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1 Well, That's New

The Alpha's Girl

**Summary- Edward leaves Bella but not all goes as planned….**

**Ages of everyone**

**Sam-20**

**Paul and Jared- 19**

**Bella-18**

**Quil and Embry- 17**

**Jacob and Leah- 16**

**Seth- 15**

**Jacob imprinted of Emily who is 19, Leah and Paul imprinted on each other and Jared Is still imprinted on Kim**

Bella POV

"Bella, come take a walk with me" Edward said, he was acting strange, like he had planned this all out.

"Ok, then" I agreed. When he said walk I didn't think he meant a walk through the woods. Whatever he has planned, he better make it quick because it's getting dark and its cold.

We walked for what seemed like forever until he stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said

"Ok, I should probably tell Charlie something-" I was cut off by the look of annoyance written on his face, "When you say we…?"

"I mean, my family and myself" Edward said.

I felt myself shake, must just be from the cold. I stared at Edward.

"Why, is this because of the party?" I asked

"No, you were just a pet, I got bored, goodbye Bella" Edward said and left.

The shaking that was just slight before was now taking over my body, I couldn't help it. My bones felt like they were breaking. There was a burning that was taken over my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What was happening to me?

I closed my eyes and I screamed but it was replaced by a growl. What the fuck was wrong with me? I opened my eyes and I was staring at the ground and I was looking at paws. What the fuck? I looked around me, nothing had changed except me. I could hear all these voices in my head. Shit now I'm really fucking crazy!

_What was that? A voice said_

_I don't know _ The voices were having a conversation with each other. Yup I was truly crazy. I took a step forward and saw I had a leg of a dog, great, did I take drugs today? I looked behind me and saw there was a black and white tail and I had a black body with specs of white. Ok, yup it's official the school lunches now have crack in them.

There was a crash and when I looked up there were three massive and I mean _massive_ wolves in front of me. Great even when I'm high, I'm a midget.

_Looks like we got a new wolf_

_Leah will be happy about that_

_She looks scared_

_Wouldn't you be if you just turned in a wolf?_

I really wish the voices would shut up, I can't think straight. They started walking towards me and I couldn't help but back up, they were so huge, they couldn't probably pick me up with out even trying especially the black one. I felt so scared. I looked around but everything was still the same. Hiw was everything the same?

_Should we phase and try to talk to her?_

_Don't you think it would be a bit more awkward and scary if we phased and then we stood there naked in front of her?_

_We only be naked for a second and then we would pull our shorts on, come on Sam I'm not that much of a horrible person_

The massive black one kept on staring at me, it was making me feel awkward. I had to get out of here, I couldn't stay here, I had to run.

I backed up one more step and bolted. I ran away from them, the annoying thing was, that the voices in my head got louder, they were telling me to stop and turn around. Yeah like that was going to happen. I kept running as fast as I could. Apparently when I was high and I was a dog I could run fast, like Usain Bolt fast and another weird thing was, that I didn't fall. I managed to dodge the trees and rocks and roots without any problem.

_BELLA, STOP!_

I turned around, and faced the giant black wolf who ran right past me, he was running that fast. I had no idea why I stopped, I just had to.

_Sam did you just Alpha Order her?_

_You know I had to, man Bella, how can you run that fast?_

How does he know my name? What the fuck's an Alpha Order? What the fuck is going on? I just want everything to go back to normal! I looked up at the black wolf, who was still staring at me, what was his problem?

_Paul go to Leah's and get clothes for when she phases_

_Cool beans_

_And don't get _distracted_ again_

_I can't help it, my imprint's hot_

And with that the giant brown wolf left, leaving me alone with the massive black wolf and the smaller, but still massive dark brown wolf.

_Why can't we hear her?_

_I don't know_

_She's so tiny, I bet I could pick her up_

_Don't even think about it!_

_Wow, someboy's touchy, I haven't seen anything like that since Paul imprinted on Leah. Oh my God! You imprinted didn't you?_

_Yes, I did_

The voices sounded so happy, how could they be happy, I was fucking, shit scared about everything. For once they weren't looking at me, they were looking at each other and seemed to be sharing a conversation. I started to back away slowly, thankful that the rain managed to hide the noise of my steps. I took one last look and saw they still weren't looking at me and ran.

It was weird how I found this fun. I just felt free, well until the shouting and the chasing stared again. I kept running even though their shouts were deafening. One second I was running the next I was tumbling down a hil. I couldn't stop, I hit trees and rocks, if I could of talked, I would have been screaming but whines were the only thing that came out. I finally stopped but I crashed by back against a tree and my head snapped back, cracking it off it aswell. I felt pain, go through my body and I cried out. The voices in my head, were now panicking but I couldn't pay attention, I was fighting, keeping my eyes open.

I stood up, my legs shaky. I looked around, my neck seeming to crack back into place. That was weird, I should have had to go to hospital or something.

_Bella, where are you?_

_Bella, stop running!_

The voices were shouting at me but I was stubborn and no way was I going to listen to crazy voices in my head.

_BELLA, STOP!_

Once again, I couldn't dis-obey this, stupid voice. Who the hell did it think it was? I turned around and there stood the two wolves. Next to them were a man and a women the only thing I knew was that they were from La Push and they were Quilete. They were all staring at me.

"Who is that?" The girl asked

"Bella Swan" The guy standing next to her said

"How do you know?"

"We heard her when me and Jared were doing patrol" What's patrol

"What made her phase?" She asked walking towards her, making the black wolf growl

"Sam, shut up, I need to giveher the clothes, idiot"

"Edward Cullen dumped her" The guy replied.

"Bella, you need to think of something calm ok? Try and calm yourself down" The girl said and turned around to the guy and wolves

"Turn around you pervs!" She shouted and turned around herself

"You calm yet Bella?" She asked

I thought about when I was little, in La Push, when me and Jacob would play on the beach. It was fun. All of that calm was soon wrecked when I felt myself burning and my bones crunch. I fell on the ground, I couldn't help the cry that came out. I realised I was on the ground, naked, with everyone aroundme. Luckily they weren't looking at me. I quickly pulled the clothes on that the girl put in front of me.

"You ready yet Bella?" The girl asked

"Yeah" I whispered. Everyone turned around and looked at me. The two wolves that were there before, had been replaced by two men. Everyone was just staring at, well this was awkward.

"Well, since I'm high, I'm just going to go…" I said and turned around

"What do you mean you're high?" One of the guys asked

"Why else would I of turned into a dog and ran about the forest?" I asked and continued walking away.

"Bella wait!" One of the guys shouted. I turned around and faced him,

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Doesn't everyon, I mean you're the chiefs daughter" He replied, that did make sense

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sam Uley, that's Paul, Leah and Jared" He said pointing everyone out

"Thanks for the introduction, see you around" I sat and turned around but he grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him

"What?" I asked

"Bella, you turned into a wolf because… To be honest I don't know why but it wasn't because you're high" Sam said

"Are you sure _you're_ not high? People don't turn into wolves and run around the forest Sam, ever though about professional help?" I asked and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look back.

"Bella, you can't go!" Sam shouted

"Who do you think you are? I don't even know who you are, you can't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him, why was I shouting at him, I would never act like this. The weird thing was, while I was shouting at him , it hurt to do it, I hated shouting at him. I felt this weird pull to him, this was some serious fucked up shit.

"I think, I'm your Alpha and I _can_ tell you what to do" He said to me and I could help but laugh at that.

"Alpha? Ok then, listen here Alpha. Fuck You!" I shouted at him and once again my bones started crunching and I was a dog. Seriously, what the fuck?

"I'll go and get more clothes" Leah sighed and ran away. I looked up and saw where Sam was, there was the giant black wolf.

_Why can't I hear you?_ The voice sounded like Sam's, weird.

I looked around and saw the wolves that were there before, were back, seriously what the fuck?

I looked over at the black wolf, for some reason, I just couldn't keep my eyes off him and I just wanted to be close to him. How could I be feeling like that Edward just broke up with me? I looked up at the sky and saw it starting to get dark, I had to get back before Charlie started freaking out.

I turned around and started walking away

_Where do you think you're going? _ The Sam voice asked

_You can't hear her, she might not be able to hear us_ One of them said, I think it was Paul?

_She heard the Alpha Order_ Jared said, or thought or something. I just shook my head and continued walking. Suddenly the black wolf was in front of me. I was so small, I probably could of walked underneath him, without ducking my head or anything.

_You can't leave_, Sam's voice rang out in my ears. I looked up and him, I had to step back to do it. I growled at him, totally un-intentional.

"Really, Sam? You just have to piss off your imprint on her first phase?" Leah said

Sam growled at Leah, which caused Paul to growl, ok, this was strange. I looked over at Leah who motioned for me to go over to her. I walked over to her, when I stood in front of her, I was the same height, she must have been about 6 foot.

"You really are small aren't you?" She said laughing. I looked down at the ground, "It's a good thing but, it means you're faster" She said

"She managed to out run Jared" Paul said, he could talk? I turned around and saw he was human

"No way, he's the fastest in pack!" Leah exclaimed

"Nope it's true" Paul said

"I wanna see this" Leah said

I looked over at what I assumed was Jared and he was smiling or what a wolf equivalent of a smile was.

_You wanna race?_ Jared's voice rang in my head. I nodded my head

_If you make a run for it, you're in trouble_ Sam's voice said. I looked over at him and saw he looked deadly serious.

I walked over to Jared, I was only about a fifth of his height, yup I was tiny and stood beside him

"Three" Leah said, grinning "Two", I looked over at Sam who was still glaring at me, "ONE!"

I was off, I could feel Jared behind me but I was way ahead of him.

_First one to the cliffs and back wins!_ Jared said laughing. I had no idea where the cliffs were but I just ran. I could hear Jared shouting in my ears but I didn't listen, it just sounded like noise to me. I looked behind me and saw Jared wasn't behind me anymore, I could hear him. What the hell? I stopped and looked around. Nothing. I know this is going to sound weird, but I couldn't smell anything either. Everything smelt like… mould and dead things. What the hell?

I heard something snap behind me. I turned around and Victoria was standing smiling at me. Did she know it was me? I hope she didn't, I would be in trouble if she did, Hell I'm in trouble anyway, I'm like the size of a Chihuahua and I standing here in front of a vampire who wants to kill me! Yup, I'm dead.

"Hello, puppy" She said, in her annoying high pitched voice. I looked at her

"Aw, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She said laughing

"This should be fun, I never have fought a wolf before. Maybe I might get to find out what the Cullens find so nice about drinking from animals" She said.

She took a step forward and instead of backing up. I took a step forward. I had no idea what I was going to do if I had to fight her but I thought I'd at least try.

"How cute. The puppy's going to fight the vampire! I might actually get a laugh out of this" She said, happily, I couldn't help the growl that came out.I stared at her as she took another step towards me.

"You know puppy, you remind me of someone" She said, oh shit!

"Want to know who?" She asked, I took another step towards her. At least I was slightly taller than her, she only came up to about my chine, if wolfs have chins, do they have chins?

"You remind me of the Alpha, only miniature" She said, for some reason this made me happy and angry at the same time. I was angry because I didn't want to be like Sam, he thought he could boss people around and they would just do what ever he said, which I kind of did. It made me happy because it don't know it just did.

"Do you like being like your Alpha pup?" If she called me pup or puppy or whatever one more time I was going to bite her.

"Still can't talk pup?" She asked. I growled at her and she started laughing again. I lunged for her and before I realised it, I had my teeth in her shoulder. She was screaming and trying to get away from me but for some reason, I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop killing Victoria. I know I should be, in fact I wish I had stopped but I couldn't. I got off her and realised, I had actually torn her apart. I looked around and was happy to see that no one had seen me. I shook my head and tried to hide the remains of Victoria's body. I started walking back to where I thought everyone was. I managed to smell them soon enough and followed their scent. When I got close enough Sam and Jared's voice were bouncing off the trees.

"…I don't know, Sam! I was behind her and then she bolted and I lost her! I tried to follow her, but seriously she is _fast_!" Jared shouted

"I don't care! That's why I didn't want her leaving! She just fucking phased, do you not get-!" Sam snapped his head in my direction, shit he was pissed!

I walked over to Leah, who put the clothes on the ground and turned away from me along with everyone else. I went back to human, thankfully this time it wasn't as painful, as soon as I pulled on the last piece of clothing, Sam grabbed my arm and started shouting at me.

"Where ,the fuck, were you? You were supposed to go to the cliffs and come back! Why, the fuck, do you smell like leech?" Sam shouted, when he was done with his rant I managed to answer his questions.

"I raced Jared and then I lost him, I didn't know where the cliffs were and then I couldn't hear his thoughts. I smell like a leech because I just killed one, let go of my arm, you're hurting me!" I said quickly. Sam looked at me, with a mixture of pride, shock and anger. He didn't let go of my arm

"How, the hell, did you do that? You could of got yourself killed! What do you mean you couldn't hear Jared? He was fucking howling!" Sam continued to rant. I took a deep breath so then that way I wouldn't shout at him

"Sam, I have no idea how I couldn't hear Jared, At first I could hear him and then it was just noise and then it was gone. I killed her because she said I was like the Alpha and that pissed me off. And speaking of the Alpha, could the Alpha let go of my arm before he breaks it?" I replied, as nicely as I could.

He let go of my arm and looked at me.

"Why did it piss you off when she said you were like me?" He asked, he seemed kind of sad about that and that made me sad. Why?

"It wasn't just that, she kept calling me pup and that pissed me off" I told him

"Yeah but why did it piss you off when she said you were like the Alpha?" He asked again

"Because, you act like you can boss people around and everything, and that you rule everyone" I mumbled, looking at the ground

"I hate to tell you but that's what an Alpha is" He said, smirking

"You don't need to be so obvious about it" I grumbled and he burst out laughing. It was that kind of laugh that you just can't help but laugh along with it, so I ended up laughing as well. I looked around and saw that Leah, Paul and Jared had all left. I looked back at Sam.

"I need to go home, my dad'll be freaking out" I said but I didn't want to leave him

"You can't go home" Sam said

"And, why not?" I asked

"Because, if you lose your temper around your dad and phase you could really hurt him. Look, it's Friday, so phone your dad and tell him your staying at a friends tonight or somethin'" Sam said

"Ok, but where am I meant to sleep tonight? All my friends are doin' stuff" I asked

"Stay at mine tonight" Sam said and I just looked at him, "I have a spare room and it's better than sleeping in the forest don't you think?"

"Fine" I said reluctantly. Sam handed me his phone and I called my dad. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Bella?" Shit, he sounded scared

"Hi dad" I replied

"Bella, where are you? I've been freaking out" Charlie said. I couldn't exactly say, I was out in the woods turned into a dog, found out I'm the fastest and killed a vampire. Yeah that just wasn't going to happen.

"I was out with Alice, sorry dad." I apologised

"It's fine, when are you coming home?" He asked

"I was actually wondering if I could stay at a friend's tonight." I asked

"Bella…. Fine, I'm going fishing tomorrow with Billy, so I might not see you tomorrow" Charlie told me

"Thanks dad, see you later" I said

"Bye, Bells" He said and hung up.

I handed Sam back his phone.

"Thanks" I said

"Cool, let's go then" He said and started walking through the forest. We were silent for a while when Sam broke the silence.

"Could you hear us?" He asked

"Yeah, but I didn't know what it was. I thought I was going crazy because I was hearing voices having a conversation in my head" I said laughing slightly

"We couldn't hear you. That's kind of why I was freaking out when you didn't come back. I didn't know if you were ok or not" He said

"I'm not being mean or anything and it's actually kind of nice but, why do you care so much?" I asked

"You remember Jared saying that I imprinted on you?" Sam asked

"Yeah I was freaking out because I thought you had done some weird, creepy thing to me" I said and he laughed a little at that, **(A/N, I'm just going to assume you all know what imprinting is so then that way I don't need to explain it all again)**

"Well, I imprinted on you" Sam said, after explaining everything to me.

"Sounds….cool" I said and we burst out laughing

"Did you imprint on me?" He asked

"I don't know, I don't feel what you explained, like, I do feel the pull and everything but it's more like how you explained how Emily feels." I said

"Hm" He replied, looking very deep in thought

"Maybe, it's because I'm not a proper wolf" I suggested

"What makes you think that?" He asked

"Well, because I'm a midget compared to all of you guys, you can't hear my thoughts and Charlie isn't my dad" I said. Sam stopped and turned and looked at me

"What do you mean Charlie isn't your dad? Who is?" He asked

"You can't tell anyone, my mum and Charlie are the only ones that know" I said

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Sam said

"…..Harry Clearwater" I whispered

"How?" He asked

"Well, I don't know all the details and everything…." I said

"No, I don't mean that but I thought that your mom and Charlie were together?"

"They were… After my mom and Harry done it" I told him

"So you're half Quilete?"

"Pretty much" I said

"It does make sense" He said, "Does Harry know?"

"No, he's thinks he's like my uncle or something because Charlie and Harry are best friends" I said

"Bella, Harry might find out" Sam said

"How?"

"He's an elder and he'll want to know how you became a wolf without having Quilete blood" Sam said, sadly

"No, no, isn't there some way we can do this without him finding out?" I asked

"No, I'm sorry"

"Fuck, and there's Seth and Leah, they're going to hate me" I said

"How could they hate you?" He asked

"I don't know they just will, would you be happy about finding out you had a sister you thought of as a cousin all this time?"

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be ok. You just to lie down and we'll talk about this in the morning" Sam said

"Fine" I said

"Come on, my house isn't that far, if we phase we can get there quicker" Sam said "Here" He said and handed me an elastic band

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked

"Tie it around your ankle with your clothes, so that way when you phase back, you won't have to run around naked" Sam said smiling, "Not that I'd complain about that, but the neighbours might not like it" He said grinning. I just shook my head and turned around and pulled my top up over my head. I could feel Sams eyes on my back and I reached for the button on my shorts.

"You know, if you stare any longer, I'll need to get a restraining order?" I said laughing. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him shaking his head. I laughed and took off my shorts and tied them around my ankle with the elastic band and phased. It still hurt just not as much, which I was happy about. I turned and saw Sam looking at me.

_You're so tiny_ He thought laughing

I nudged him leg with my head because about all I could reach.

_Aw look at you, getting' all feisty Sam thought, still laughing. I shook my head_ at him and started walking

_Come on, Bella, I'm just kidding_ Sam thought. He walked up behind me and nudged my head with his nose. I kept walking pretending like he hadn't done anything

_Come on Bella, I'm sorry, don't be pissed at me_. He thought. He kept nudging my head, which was beginning to get annoying

_Bella, look at me_ Sam whispered, if you can whisper when you think, I think you can.

I turned my head and saw Sam wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw nothing, I could see the shadows of the trees but that was about it. It was hard to see a black wold when it's pitch black. I turned around but I couldn't find him, I couldn't even hear him in my head.

Ok, he thinks it's funny to play a joke on me? Let's see how funny he finds it.

I turned around and ran. As soon as I started running I heard Sam in my head.

_Bella!_

I shook my head and continued running. Soon the noise died down until it was gone completely. I was still running, some how managing to dodge the black trees that seemed to blend in completely with the night. I turned my head and saw something behind me. I turned back and before I could stop I fell. It wasn't like before when I was falling down the hill. I was falling through the air and I didn't feel like there was any stopping it. I crashed into the water and phased back to human. I couldn't see anything, was I blind? The water was so cold, I found it hard to move. I managed to re-surface and I took a lungful of air. I couldn't stop gasping. I looked up and saw Sam in wolf form staring down at me. He silently phased back to human, a very naked human at that and jumped in. The cold didn't seem to affect him as when he came to the surface he was still breathing normally.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He asked

"You disappeared, so I thought I'd see how you like me disappearing" I said

"I was just wondering what would happen"

"Well, now you know" I said and splashed him,

"What was that for?" He asked, splashing me back

"For disappearing" I said

"Sorry" He said,

"It's alright, can we go? it's freezing"

"Yeah, come here" He said, motioning for me to come over to him. I just looked at him

"What?" He asked

"I don't wanna" I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Bella, come here, you said you were freezing"

"I'm not coming over" I said

"Come here, you said-"

"I'm naked" I said and he burst out laughing

"I am too, it doesn't matter" He said, still laughing

"Sam…." I whined

"Bella…." He mimicked me, "Just come over, it's pitch black, no one will see anything and I won't look. We'll phase when we get out of the water" Sam said

"You promise you won't look?" I asked

"I won't look but I don't see the big deal, I'm gonna see it all anyway" He said. I swam over to him and he pulled me into his lap and started swimming away from the cliffs. I felt his hard-on on my thigh and I had to try and stifle my laughter but a little giggle slipped out and he noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing, I just find it funny, how you've got a boner from carrying me" I said and couldn't hold in my laughter any more.

"Keep laughing and you might just have to sort out my problem" He smirked and I stopped laughing and blushed a bright red., making him burst out laughing.

"Put me down, I can phase here" I said

"No, I think I like you in my arms"

"I wonder why that is" I said, sarcastically

"Fine" He said. He dropped me down, the water came up to my neck, I saw Sam staring at me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked

"I'm not, I just want to see if you phase the same way as us" He said.

I shook my head and before I even realised it, I was on all fours, literally. I looked at Sam who looked worried.

"Didn't that hurt?" He asked, I shook my head, "It looked like you were in pain" He said, I just shrugged my shoulders, if wolfs have shoulders? Sam phased, it was actually quite intimidating how big he was.

_Come on ,midget, let's go _I probably could of helped the growl that came out but it pissed me off when he called me a midget.

_I'm sorry but you're just so tiny_ He thought, not sounding sorry at all.

I walked out of the water and looked back at Sam who was still standing staring at me, what was his problem now. I must of made some noise because he shook his head and walked out of the water after me.

We walked for another good half an hour, by the time we got to the forest at the back of Sam's house, the sun was starting to come up, well that was a long night. Samphased and pulled his, soaking wet shorts on.

"Wait here, I'll get you dry clothes, can you do me a favour?" I nodded my head

"Don't go for a run" He said, grinning and walked away.

**A/N So that's the first chapter, I thought I would just give it to you all since I won't be updating for two weeks, so I hope you like it and please review even if you hate it thanks **


	2. Chapter 2 DisOwned

Sam POV

I ran into my house, looking over my shoulder once, to make sure that Bella was still there. It ws weird how protective I was of her when I barely even knew her. She was beautiful, it was strange how she was mostly the same colour as my wolf.

I went inside and grabbed a shirt for her, it would probably come down to her ankles but at least it was dry. I walked back out and saw Bella curled on her side with her eyes closed, she looked so cute. I nudged her gently with my foot. She grunted and rolled over on to her other side. I had to hold back my laughter. I bent down and put my mouth close to her ear.

"Bella, wake up" I said and she grumbled again,

"Bella, wake up, you're in my back garden" I said and she rolled over and stood on all fours, shaking her head. I stood up, I was still a couple of inches taller. She must only be about 6 foot in wolf form. I put the shirt on the ground in front of her and turned around, so my back was to her.

I heard her phase and I had to restrain myself from turning around to see if she was ok. I hated hearing her phase, she sounded like she was in so much pain..

"Let's go then, I'm tired" Bella said, standing in front of me, to my surprise the shirt only came down to her knees.

"I know, I could see you taking a nap" I laughed

"It's not my fault, you were taking too long" Bella tried to defend herself

"I was five minutes" I stated

"Five, _very_ long minutes" She replied laughing

We walked inside my house and Bella sat down on my couch.

"You alright?" I asked, sitting next to her

"Yeah, just worried" She said

"It's going to be ok, what ever Harry or who ever think, you're still gonna have the pack, me and Charlie and your mom" I said

"What are we going to tell Charlie? We can't exactly tell him the truth about why Harry found out about him being my real dad" She asked,

"To be honest Bella, I don't know" I answered, I hated seeing her this upset over something she could do nothing about. Bella yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Bella, do you want to go to bed?" I asked

"No, your couch is comfy" She replied.

I shook my head and laughed slightly. I stood up and picked her up, I burst out laughing when she let out a squeak.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"You are not sleeping on my couch, I've done it before, it hurts in the morning" I said

"There ya go, being all bossy again" She said, smiling

"You want to wake up in the morning with a bad neck?" I asked

"No, you're ok, thanks" She said. She buried her head in the crook of my neck, I knew she would probably fall asleep before I even got her up the stairs.

I carried her up the stairs, it was weird how light she felt, and shouldered her door open. I heard Bella yawn against my shoulder and had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Bella, wake up" I said and her head snapped up, cracking it against my jaw.

"Shit, that hurt!" She said, rubbing her head. I sat her down on the bed and looked at her head which had a bruise on it.

"You've got a bruise on your head" I told her, I looked at her arm and saw there was a giant bruise on it as well.

"Bella?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"See, your arm? Was that because of me?" I asked, afraid of the answer

"Um, maybe…." She said. The thing that weirded me the most was that normally it wouldn't be like that, there shouldn't even be a bruise there, it should of healed about five seconds after i touched her.

"You don't heal…" I whispered, Bella looked at me confused

"What do you mean I don't heal?" She asked

"Nothing, it's just there shouldn't be a bruise there from a couple of hours ago, it should be gone by now"

"Must be because I'm not a full wolf" She said and crawled under the covers.

"Maybe" I said "Goodnight Bella" I stood up and walked out of the room.

I leaned against the bedroom door and closed my eyes. I was actually nervous about how Harry would react, what were we going to tell Charlie and Renee? Everything was going to get so fucked up!

I walked down the hall and into my room. I collapsed on to my bed and closed my eyes. I must of fell asleep soon after that because I was woken up by an annoying buzzing noise, that wouldn't shut up. I sat up and looked around my room for the source of the buzzing and found that it was my phone. I looked at it and saw it was three in the afternoon, Shit!

"Hello?" I said, rubbing my eyes

"_Sam, it's Paul. The Elders want to see you"_ Paul said

"Why? It's too early for this shit" I grumbled getting out of bed

"_Sam, it's three in the afternoon and they want to see you because one you imprinted and two because there's a new wolf in the pack"_ Paul said.

I opened my bedroom door and was hit with the smell of bacon. Who's in my house and why are they cooking bacon?

"Alright, I'll get you at Billy's at five" I said

"_Cool"_ He said and hung up.

I walked down the stairs, still trying to wake up. I walked in to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Bella plus bacon equals the sexiest thing I have ever seen!

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist making her jump and scream slightly.

"Good morning" I said

"Good afternoon," She rplied smiling

"We need to go to Billy's house at five" I told her

"Why?" She asked

"Because the Elders want to see us because I imprinted and because you're the newest wolf in the pack" I said, I could feel her stiffen in my arms. "Bella, it's going to be ok" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm just scared" She told me

"I won't let anything happen to you" I told her

"Breakfast is ready" She said, changing the subject, not that I minded, it smelt so good.

I took my plate, or mountain, of bacon and eggs and sat at the table. Bella sat down next to me and I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing a wolf eat so little" I said and she just shook her head and started eating her breakfast. Even though I had about triple her portion, I finished before her.

"How do you eat so fast?" She asked, shocked, I just shrugged my shoulders

I looked at the clock and saw it was half three.

"Give me your plate and I'll wash up" I said as she took the last bite of bacon. She looked at me warily.

"Ok…" She said

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked

"No reason. Can I use your shower?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll ask Leah to bring you some clothes so you can just phase and get changed at Billy's" I said and she nodded her head and walked up the stairs.

I washed the dishes and watched TV for a bit. I walked up the stairs and saw Bella walking out of the bathroom buttoning up the shirt I had given her.

"Fancy seeing you here" I greeted her and she nearly jumped five feet in the air, making me double over laughing.

"That's not funny" She said

"It's quite funny" I said still laughing, "I'm going to go in for a shower and then we can go, ok?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Might go for a run to pass the time" She said, smirking

"No, no, no. The last time you went for a run you ran into a vampire, I don't want you doing that" I said

"Nothing bad happened, and I killed it, so I can stick up for myself and I could probably out run a vampire so I'll be fine Sam" She said but I still didn't like the thought of her being out there.

"Sam, I'll be fine" Bella said, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Bella…"

"Sam….." She mimicked me, "I promise I won't go far, when you phase I'll come and get you"

"Fine" I said, reluctantly and she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you soon" She said and was gone.

I jumped in the shower and when I was done with that, I went into my room and pulled on a pair of shorts and texted Leah asking if she could bring clothes for Bella. It was half four, so I had to get Bella.

Bella POV

"See you soon" I said and ran down the stairs.

I knew Sam was only like that because he was worried for me but it was a little bit annoying. I walked into the forest and pulled the shirt off and phased. I could hear some ones thoughts but it wasn't someone I had met before so I just ignored them. I started running but I wasn't going as fast as I probably could go because I knew I had to go back pretty soon. I ran for a while until I came to a lake. This was the lake that Charlie and Billy and Harry would always go fishing at. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. He did say, he was going fishing didn't he?

I walked over to the water and even though I knew I was a wolf, I was still startled when I saw my reflection. My face was pure black except for the tips of my ears. The thing that scared me the most was that my eyes hadn't changed. It was weird.

I snapped my head when I heard someone behind me. They were in the trees. They had a gun and it was aimed at me. Charlie had a gun and it was aimed at me, ok this was bad! I was locked in a staring contest with my dad. I heard him cock his gun and he aimed it higher, until it was aimed right at my head. My dad was going to kill me, but he didn't know it was me.

I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot. I didn't even think I was breathing. Time seemed to of stopped and was just locked on this one moment in time. I couldn't take my eyes off Charlie's, he looked torn between shooting me and letting me go, but I knew what one he would choose.

I moved my foot and turned and ran. I heard the gun go off and felt the bullet go past my head. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't believe Charlie had just tried to kill me! He didn't know it was me, he wouldn't intentionally try and shoot me!

I kept running as fast as I could, I had no idea where I was going, I just had to try and put as much distance between me and Charlie as possible. I heard Sam screaming in my head, I knew I should stop and listen to him but I couldn't. I ran until it physically hurt to run. I collapsed down against a tree and tried to get air into my lungs, so I could breathe normally. I heard Sam's voice in my head.

_Bella, where, the hell, are you?_ I could hear the panic in his voice and felt sad that I had caused him to be that scared. I stood up and started walking in the direction I hoped was towards Sam. I would of ran but I felt like if I ran my legs would break.

_Bella, where are you? BELLA!_ Sam shouted and I whined at the volume of his voice.

I shook my head and started to run, even though it was painful, toward's Sam. I took another fifteen minutes but I got to the forest at the back of Sam's house. I phased and pulled the shirt, that still lay on the ground, on. I turned around and saw Sam standing behind me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me

"Charlie saw me" I whispered

"What happened?" He asked again

"He nearly shot me" I whispered so quiet I would have been surprised if he even heard me. Sadly he did, I felt him stiffen and his grip on me tightened and if that wasn't a big give away the growl that escaped him was big enough.

"Sam it's fine, he didn't hurt me or anything-"

"You could have been killed, Bella" Sam cut me off

"But I wasn't, so it's fine" I said, trying to calm him down.

"We need to go and get Paul" Sam said but he was still pretty intense after what I had told him,

"Sam, I'm ok" I said

"I know, I'm just, this isn't the first time one of has nearly been shot. Jared _has_ actually been shot but he healed right after it. You don't heal like us, you could have been killed Bella" Sam said. I hadn't really realised that until now and that thought scared me.

"Let's just go and get this over with and then we'll talk about that, please?" I asked

"Sure" He said and phased. I phased after him and he started running. I mentally groaned at the thought of more running, it wasn't like was going to be running as fast as I was before but it was still a pain in the ass.

I started running, which hurt a lot more than it did before, beside Sam who seemed to be running a hundred miles per hour. We got to Jakes house and there were a lot of people. I started feeling nervous because I didn't want to face all of them with this. Sam seemed to sense this somehow.

_Bella, it's gonna be ok. When we tell them it's just gonna be in front of the Elders _

Who ever the Elders were, I still didn't want to tell them. We walked over and Leah jogged over to me with a big smile on her face. I felt sick, thinking that this was probably going to ruin her family. She put the clothes down in front of me and went back to Paul's side. I phased and pulled the clothes on quickly. This was probably going to start getting annoying.

When I was ready Sam walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"It's gonna be ok" Sam whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and we walked over to the group of people.

"So, Sammy boy, who's the new pack member, I know you imprinted on Bella but who's the new wolf?" Jacob asked, nearly bouncing up and down. Sam looked down at me and squeezed my hand.

"Bella's the new wolf" Sam said and Jake seemed to drain of the giddiness

"But she's not Quilete" A boy who I have never seen before said

"I know, Quil. She's half Quilete" Sam said to Quil

"She can't be, her moms from Phoenix and her dad's from Washington" Jacob said, here it comes. I felt like I was about to either faint or be sick or both.

"Her dad is Quilete" Sam said

"Chief Swan isn't Quilete" Another boy who I didn't know said

"Embry, Chief Swan isn't her dad" Sam said, I could see this was hurting him to tell everyone

"Bella, what's he talking about?" Harry asked. It wasn't until now that I realised that he was here. Crap, this just couldn't get any worse

"Charlie isn't my dad" I whispered

"Then who is?" He asked. I couldn't look at him, I kept staring at the ground, I felt like my heart was in my throat and my stomach was being strangled.

"Bella?" Harry asked

"You" I whispered. I heard Leah and Seth and just about every other wolf except for Sam, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, I nodded my head silently, I still couldn't look up.

"Does Charlie know?" He asked

"He know you're my real dad but he doesn't know I've told you" I whispered

"Have you seen him today?" He asked

"Yeah, he nearly shot me" I answered

"I wish he had" Leah growled. I looked up at her, she looked livid, I was actually terrified to be standing anywhere near her.

"Leah!" Sam growled

"What? It's true, she isn't a part of this family" Leah said

"Leah how can you say that?" Seth asked

"I'm not saying this to be a part of your family Leah" I said

"Right, then do us all a favour and stay away from here" She said and stalked away. I saw Paul was looking between us.

"Go" I whispered

"Sorry" He said looking at me and Sam and went after Leah.

"I'm gonna go" I said

"Bella, what are you going to tell Charlie?" Sue asked

"I'll think of something. I meant what I said; I'm not going to be a part of your family, that's not why I did this. I'm sorry for what my mother done" I said and walked away.

I felt Sam run up behind me.

"Bella…" He turned me around and I buried my head in his chest.

"It's gonna be ok" He whispered

"It's not, I've still got to face Charlie"

"What are you going to tell him?" He asked

"I'm going to tell him…That it wasn't fair for him to just keep thinking that he didn't have a another child but I'm still Charlies daughter" I said

"Come on, let's get this done" Sam said

We walked back to Sam's house and got in his car. He drove to my house. All the while I was thinking about how the hell I was going to tell Charlie.

We got to my house way too soon for my liking.I got out of the car, sad to see Charlie's cruiser was in the drive.

"I'll wait out here. If you need me just shout, I'll be able to hear you" Sam said. He pulled me into his arms and as soon as I was there I didn't want to leave.

"Come on, you can do this" Sam said

"You are definitely more optimistic than I am" I mumbled

"Go, I'll be right here" He said. I reluctantly pulled away from Sam and walked up the path and opened the door. I heard some football game playing in the living room.

"That you, Bells?" Dad shouted from the living room

"Yeah, it's me"

"How was staying at your friends?" He asked, I sat on the couch in the living room and tried to stop my hands from fidgeting.

"It was good" I answered

"You ok, Bells? You look a bit sick" He asked, I felt sick.

"Dad I need to tell you something" I said. He muted the TV and turned in his seat to face me, giving me his full attention, which I hated

"What is it, Bells?" He asked, his voice filled with concern

"I told him" I whispered

"What do you mean?" The shake in his voice told me he knew what I was talking about; he just wanted to hear me say it.

"I told Harry" I whispered, so quietly, it was barely even audible

"Why?" He asked

"He deserves to know that he has another child, but you're my dad, I just thought he deserved to know. I'm still your little girl, dad" I said in a rush

"Get out" He said, what?

"What?" I asked

"If it's so important that he knows you're his daughter, then go and live with him. I'm not father, why should you stay with me? Go upstairs, get your stuff and leave" Charlie said

"Dad…" I whispered

"Go, Bella!" He shouted, I flinched, he never shouted at me. I stood up and looked at him.

"Dad, please" I begged, he looked away from me and turned the volume up on the television. I can't believe this.

I walked up the stairs and opened my bed room door. I was immediately enveloped into a pair of arms, that I realised were Sam's and I broke. I couldn't stop crying, I heard Sam trying to calm me down but it didn't seem to work. I felt Sam move and I was sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I'm gonna put some of your clothes in a bag, ok? Then we'll go" Sam said, I nodded my head and tried to stop the tears. Eventually they stopped, just as Sam finished packing me a bag. He handed it to me.

"I'll get you outside, ok? It's gonna be ok, Bella" Sam said, I couldn't actually see how it could be ok but I nodded anyway.

Sam jumped out of my window. I looked over to my desk and saw my keys sitting on it. I pulled the key to the house off of the key chain and stuffed my car keys in my pocket. I walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room and stuck my hand out, giving Charlie the house key. He looked at it and then at me.

"See you around, dad" I said, dropping the key and walking out of the house.

I opened the door to Sam's car. I threw my bag in and was about to close the door but Sam stopped me.

"You not getting in?" He asked

"Nope, I'm driving my truck to your house" I said and Sam nodded his head and pulled the door closed.

I jumped into my truck and took one last look at the house, I had called my home. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards La Push.

I saw a wolf in the forest and it was staring at me but I didn't pay attention to it. I kept driving until I parked my car at Sam's house.

When I got out of my truck Sam was at my side.

"I'm sorry" Sam said, pulling me into his arms

"It's not your fault" I said

"Come on, I'm tired" Sam said, taking my hand and pulling me into his house.

We walked up the stairs and Sam steered me into the spare room. I sank down into the bed and I felt Sam walk away.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay?" I asked

"Sure" He said and climbed in beside me. I rolled over and buried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up when I heard Justin Bieber playing.

"Sam, make it stop" I whined covering my ears.

"I'm gonna kill whoever keeps changing my ring tone" Sam muttered as he rolled over and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered, rubbing his face.

"What?" He asked, "Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"

I looked up at Sam, he looked a cross between worried, scared and annoyed

"Fine but if anything happens, I'm blaming you" Sam said and hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked

"They're having a bonfire tonight" Sam said

"How's that such a bad thing?" I asked

"it's a way to welcome you to the pack" Sam said and I understood.

"I'm sorry" Sam said

"When is it?" I asked

"Six" He said

"What time is it right now?"

"One o'clock" He said

"Great that gives me five hours to get out of the country before the bonfire starts" I said

"No, no, you're going" Sam said

"But, Sam…." I whined

"Bella, I don't want you going there, really I hate that we have to go but if we don't go tonight then we'll need to go another night, at least this way, it gets it over and done with" Sam said, I knew he was right but I still didn't want to go.

I sat up and started to get out of bed but Sam pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Getting out of bed" I said

"Nope, you're staying here" He said, pulling the covers back over us, making me laugh.

"Sam we can't lie here all day" I said

"No but we can lie here the majority, now shut up, I'm trying to sleep" He said, closing his eyes, making me laugh again.

I shook my head and closed my eyes despite I knew I should get up. I quickly fell asleep after that.

Sam POV

I woke up before Bella and checked what time it was, we had two hours until the bon fire. I really didn't want her going to this but I knew we just had to get it over with.

I sat up, waking Bella up as I did.

"Sam, stop moving" Bella grumbled

"Wake up, we have two hours to get out of the country" I teased

"Fine" She said, sitting up.

I climbed out of bed and down the stairs, I heard Bella walking across the hall and into the bathroom. I turned the pot on and started making coffee. I was pouring coffee into a mug when I heard Bella crying and shouting up stairs.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and I heard Bella shouting again.

"Bella!" I shouted and heard her crying

I ran up the stairs and stood in the hall and realised she was still in the bathroom.

I knocked on the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Mum, I didn't have a choice! Why are you doing this to me?" Bella shouted and I realised she was on the phone. Sounds like Renee was giving her shit as well.

"Bella, open the door" I said

She opened the door and I heard Renee have way through a rant

"…_You must have had a choice, otherwise you wouldn't of told him! Do you have any idea what you have done? You have probably broken up an entire family!" _Renee screeched down the phone.

Bella was physically cowering away from the phone, I hated that she had to put up with this shit.

"Mum, I'm sorry but quite frankly you have no idea why I had to tell him and you never will-" Bella was cut off

"_You're right, I wont because you are not my daughter anymore!"_ Renee shouted and I saw the colour seem to drain from Bella's face. I felt myself start to shake slightly but I knew I couldn't phase this close to Bella.

"What?" She whispered

"_You are not my daughter, you are no longer a part of my family!"_ She shouted and Bella let out a sob.

"Give me the phone" I said, holding my hand out

"What?" She asked, looking confused, but more hurt over anything

"Give me the phone, Bella" I said and she silently handed me the phone.

I looked at it for a second before I threw it at the bathroom wall, smashing it ionto tiny pieces.

I looked at Bella who was leaning against the wall crying. I pulled her into my arms and she seemed to cry harder.

"Shh, sorry, I really hate phones" I whispered and she laughed but it was quickly replaced by a sob.

"It's gonna be ok" I whispered

"How is it? I have no one, everyone hates me" She said

"I don't hate you" I said, "I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered, I barely even heard her

"I'm gonna go in for a shower" She said, pulling away from me but I kept my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'll make breakfast… or is it dinner?" I said in deep thought making Bella laugh

"We really do have some weird sleeping patterns, don't we?" She said, smiling. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers,

"Yeah, we do" I whispered.

I wiped away tears with my thumb and I swear I heard her purr. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face. She opened her eyes and looked at me,

"What are you smiling at?" She asked

"Did you just purr?" I asked, not even trying to hide my amusement

"No, I'm not that much of an animal" She replied, smirking at me

"Maybe, I'll see you downstairs" I said and pulled away from her, instantly missing her being in my arms.

"I'll get you a new phone, by the way" I said, worriedly

"Don't, I never liked my phone anyway, I don't need a new one" She said, smiling

I just nodded my head and walked down the hall and stairs.

When I got into the kitchen I drank my coffee, even though it was stone cold and basically disgusting.

I started making grilled cheese when I felt Bella wrap her arms around me.

"Hey" She said and I smiled, it was weird how she could make me smile like an idiot with one word.

"Hey" I replied and pulled the grilled cheese out of the grill and put it on plates. I burst out laughing when I saw Bella's face when she saw I had nine slices of grilled cheese on my plate.

"You ok, Bella?" I asked, in-between laughing

"How do you eat that much?" She asked, ignoring my question

"I'm hungry" I replied and she just shook her head and picked up her two slices.

Even though I had more than her, I still finished before her, which I just didn't understand.

I was at the sink washing up when Bella came over and sat on the worktop next to the sink. I found it quite funny how even though she was on the worktop I was still a good bit taller than her.

I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow because I would probably be left alone with the pack because Bella would have to go to school.

"Do you need to go to school tomorrow?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Shit" She breathed and I looked over at her

"What?" I asked

"Everyone's going to know" She said, shaking her head

"How could they know? It only happened yesterday" I asked

"It's Forks, everyone in the fucking town knows everything!" Bella exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

"Look at me" I said, standing between her legs, which admittedly wasn't that bad a place, wait I shouldn't be thinking that Bella's upset!

"What?" She asked looking at me

"Everything is going to be ok. If anyone gives you any kind of crap I will break their neck" I said and she let out a little laugh but it sounded forced, "And anyway what they do know, if they know anything, it probably don't even know shit about what they're talking about." I told her and she seemed to believe me.

"Thank you" She whispered

"For what?" I asked

"For being there, you didn't have to be" She said and kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me, which just made a very big problem and she seemed to realise this with the moan she let out.

I pulled away and started kissing down her neck. She moaned again and ground her hips against mine making me groan. I crashed my mouth to hers and growled when she rolled her hips again. When I growled, I could smell her arousal and that just made me growl more. I knew we had to stop otherwise we wouldn't make it to the bonfire, not that I would mind that but I just wanted it over with.

"Baby, we need to go" I mumbled against her lips

"Mm" She replied, pressing her lips harder to mine.

"Bella, baby we need to" I said and she pulled away and pouted at me.

"We're finishing this when we get back" She whispered and I groaned as she once again ground her hips into me

"Jesus, baby"

"Not Jesus, Bella" She laughed

"This bonfire better not last long" I said helping Bella off the worktop, all the while having images of us upstairs in bed together running through my head.

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry for the long wait, the next chapter shouldn't take that long to be updated and if they are I will warn you in advanced. Thank you to everyone who has reviwed, favourite and followed this story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Back To School

**A/N First of all thanks for all the reviews and everything. A lot of you have been saying about how it is strange how both Charlie and Renee have dis-owned her and how it is just un-likely and it probably is but I have done this just for the plot so yeah and Leah is being a bitch because again the plot and also because in the story and the film she is also quite a bitch so I kind of just wanted to keep that little bit of the real story…so here is chapter 3**

Bella POV

Walking down to the bonfire, felt like walking into the lions den or in this case the wolf's den. As soon as I sat down on the log next to Sam everyone's eyes seemed to bore into my soul. If I thought being the new girl at school was bad this was a hundred times worse. When I looked up Jake was smiling slightly at me and everyone else was looking at me with either pity, regret or just annoyance. Leah was probably the worse she seemed like if she could she would be ripping my head off and putting my body in the fire. I quickly turned my gaze back down to the ground and trying to hide my face with my hair.

"Bella, since you are not a full wolf would you tell us what abnormalities you have as a wolf?" Old Quil asked, great now I'm abnormal! I thought sarcastically

"I'm small" I replied, not lifting my gaze off the floor

"You're fast" Jared said, I could the smile in his voice and it made me feel a little better but I still couldn't look up at anyone. I just nodded my head.

" Faster than you?" Harry asked and I guess he was looking at Jared

"Yeah" He replied

"Anything else?"

"She can hear our thoughts but we can't hear hers" Sam said

"Hm" Was Old Quil's only reply

I slowly felt everyones eyes peel away from me and I peeked out from behind my curtain of hair and was met with Leah's piecing eyes. I looked away and saw Jake glaring at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"You shouldn't be here" Leah hissed at me

"Excuse me?" I asked confused because quite frankly eventhough I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to listen to her shit!

"You shouldn't be here, you were just an accident" She told me and that hurt a lot but, in a way I was an accident. I wouldn't of been born if Renee hadn't of been a slut. I shouldn't of been born really.

"Leah!" Harry barked at her, I felt Sam start to shake slightly beside me

"You're right" I said, looking her dead in the eye now. She looked shocked now that I had actually agreed with her.

"What?" She asked

"I was an accident but i couldn't help the fact that my mum fucked your dad, if I could I would of stopped it but I couldn't. So why are you doing this to me? I never asked for this, Leah! I have given my mum crap over the years about what she done but it didn't change anything! But what I think you're forgetting, Leah, is that I wasn't even alive then and that night there were two people there, so why don't you stop giving me shit about something I couldn't help and shut the fuck up!" I shouted at her and turned and ran into the forest. I managed to pull my clothes off before I phased, which must have been record timing to be honest.

I could hear Sam and Leah shouting behind me and I ran. I got a bit away from the bonfire when I felt someone phase.

_Bella, it's Seth, please don't run away, I want to talk to you?_ I walked over to where he was and stood in front of him. It was times like this I wished they could hear my thoughts but I was happy Seth couldn't because right now my thoughts mainly consisted of me ripping his sister apart.

_Leah is… quite frankly Leah's a bitch. You know you're the only that has stood up to her?_ I shook my head, I found it very un-likely that any of the guys would be scared of Leah

_Nope it's true, most of the guys don't because they are scared of Paul. Listen I'm not mad at you. I think it's shit what's going on right now. I know you wouldn't of told us if you hadn't of phased. Leah is just acting like this because when she is upset she get's pissed and when she is confused she get's pissed and when she annoyed….Quite frankly the girl is just pissed_ Seth said making me laugh or the wolf equivalent of a laugh.

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm not angry or anything at you and I get you couldn't of helped any of this and I'm sorry about Leah._

Seth told me. I turned around and walked a little bit and phased and pulled my clothes on, when I turned around Seth was also phased. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered

"I should probably get back, I think Jake and Sam is about to rip just about everyone apart" Seth laughed and pulled away from me

"I'll come with you and get Sam before he kills anyone"

We walked out of the trees and Leah was once again glaring at me but it had softened slightly.

"Why do I have a feeling she is going to shave my head when I'm sleeping?" Seth whispered in my ear and I burst out laughing at the thought of a bald Seth.

Everyone was looking at me and Seth in confusion. Seth walked over and sat in-between Jake and Embry who both slapped him on the back.

I walked over to Sam and he stood up and he stood up and took my hand in his.

We were away when Leah shouted me.

"Bella!" I just ignored her

"I'm talking to you!" She said

"Yeah, and I'm ignoring you, what's your point?" I said and turned around to face her

"I want to talk to you" She said walking up to me

"I think you've said enough don't you think?" I said, I just wanted to go home.

"I just wanted to apologise and was wondering if you want to meet up some time, since you are my new pack sister" She said, it was actually quite funny how fake this was.

"Listen can we do the whole family tree thing another time? I'm going" I said and turned around

"Do you think this whole thing is only affecting you? Stop acting like the sad little one, that bad things only happen to because that's not the case. You're not the only one that's been hurt by this" She said

"Once again Leah, you're right, I'm not the only one that this is affecting, I know I'm not, but I'm the one that's getting blamed for it. I'm the one that's getting dis-owned. I'm the one that needs to go and pack the rest of my stuff out of my home, I need to go to school tomorrow knowing that everyone is going to be judging me over something I had no control over,

"Seth is going through the exact same shit as you and he said he was sorry, _he_ was sorry about what _you_ did. Have _you_ actually thought about how this affecting anyone else?" I asked her.

Leah stared at me apparently un-able to speak. I turned around and walked away. I jumped in Sam's 'ar and he took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry" Sam said as he started his truck

"Why? You didn't act like a bitch" I said

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that and had to explain yourself" Sam said, glancing at me

"Again, you shouldn't be sorry" I told him.

I looked out the window and saw the trees blur behind us as Sam drove.

"I meant what I said" Sam said and I looked at him confused

"What?"

"If anyone gives you any trouble tomorrow, I'll break their neck" Sam explained smirking

"Good to know" I laughed

We fell into silence after that and soon we pulled up to Sam's house.

"After school, I'm gonna go and get the rest of my stuff out of Charlie's house tomorrow" I told Sam, as I climbed out of the car

"Want me to come?" Sam asked

"Could you?" I asked, suddenly very scared at the thought of going to see Charlie alone.

"Yeah, if you want I'll take you to school and then we'll go to Charlie's?" Sam asked

"Thank you" I said.

We walked up the stairs and I was about to walk into the spare room when Sam's hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned around to face him and he was inches away from me. If he moved or I moved slightly we would be kissing but neitherof us moved we just stood staring at each other.

"Goodnight" I whispered, not too sure why I said it I just wanted the silence to go away

"Goodnight" Sam said but still didn't move.

I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and pressed me up against the wall, His hand on my wrist moved to the back of my neck and the other was at my waist. I wound my hands in his hair. He pulled away when we needed air and started kissing down my jaw and neck.

I moaned when he puiled my ear lobe into his mouth and I ground my hips against his very obvious erection, making me moan again.

"Bella…" Sam growled. When he growled I felt a rush of moisture at my panties and he growled more when he smelt my arousal.

His hands snuck up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I moaned but it was swallowed by Sam's mouth. I could feel his dick on my core and it was driving me crazy.

I slid one of my hands down his chest and pulled his top off. I nearly moaned at the sight of Sam's body, luckily I didn't but I think I did whimper.

"God, I need you" Sam breathed in my ear, I just moaned in response

His hands moved back down and pulled my shirt over my head. He stared at me for a moment and then his lips were back on mine. I ran my hands over his hard chest and he growled. His hands moved to my back and un-hooked my bra. It fell to the floor and he stared at my breasts.

"You're mine" Sam growled in my ear. I think I just about died when I heard him say that to me.

"Yes" I whispered, I think that was the only thing I could say without moaning or whimpering.

He moved his mouth from my ear and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly and my hands once again found their way into his hair.

His hand slid down my stomach and then there was a knock at the front door. Seriously?

"Ignore it" Sam growled and crashed his mouth back to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder and then the fucker who was at the door started banging on it over and over again.

"I gonna fucking kill whoever is at that door" Sam growled against my mouth. I reluctantly pulled away from Sam and he kissed me again.

"Sam, door" I said and he groaned

I looked at the clock in Sam's room and saw that it was one in the morning. There is no way I am going to be able to get up for school in the morning.

I pulled my top back on and walked into Sam's room. In sat down on his bed and when my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes. I heard Sam come up the stairs and lie down on the bed next to me. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Who was at the door?" I asked

"Jake, he wanted to see if you were ok" Sam sadi, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him

"Ok" I replied and buried my head in his chest.

It was weird how hot he was, it was like sleeping in a sauna.

"Bella, get up" Sam said shaking me

"Five minutes" I mumbled, trying to get back to sleep

"Babe, you need to go to school" When he said 'babe' a stupid smile came across my face but it was quickly wiped away with the thought of school.

"Now I'm definitely not getting up" I said , stubbornly

"Yes you are" Sam said and then I was in Sam's arms in the air.

I squealed and Sam just laughed at me.  
"Now, wake up otherwise I'm going to drop you" Sam said, I opened my eyes and looked at him,

"I'm up, I'm up" I said and he dropped me down onto the bed

"You said you would only drop me if I didn't wake up" I complained

"Oh well, you're up now" Sam said, grinning

I climbed off the bed and stood infront of him

"You're mean" I said, grinning

"Aww, does little Bella not like being dropped onto the bed?" Sam said and started tickling me

"Does little Bella not like it?" He asked, still tickling me. I squirming about in his hold, trying to get away but he wouldn't stop.

"Sam, stop!" I laughed

"Nope, this is too funny" Sam grinned

"Sam!" I shouted when he tickled a very sensitive spot on my side, I was doubled over but he still tickled me

"Ok" He said and stopped, when he stopped I fell forward, if Sam hadn't caught me I would of fallen flat on my face.

"You're evil"

"Evil, mean do you know any _nice_ adjectives?" He asked

"Not for you" I said, grinning up at him

"Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I started the shower and I heard Sam walking down the stairs.

I was shitting myself about today, hopefully only a small amount of people would know but even at that, everyone would know by lunch. I climbed into the shower and the hot water seemed to relax me. Sleeping next to Sam really was like sleeping in a sauna, I don't know how he sleeps he's that hot.

I washed myself and climbed out of the shower, luckily without falling. I got dressed and walked down the stairs, it was just then I realised I didn't have my school bag. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam eating toast.

"I need to stop my the house before school" I told Sam, taking a bit of his toast

"Why?"

"I don't have my school bag, he probably will be at work by now, so I'll just use the spare key under the mat" I said, Sam still looked worried, "Sam, don't worry he won't even know I was there" I said, Sam just nodded his head. I looked at the clock.

"You still driving me?" I asked

"Yup"

"We should probably go then" I said, hopping off the counter.

Sam walked into the hall and grabbed his car keys. WE walked out of the house and I jumped into his car. I didn't actually realise it before but somehow Sam managed to actually fit into the car, which I found quite surprising.

"What you thinking about?" Sam asked as he pulled out of his drive

"How you can actually fit inside the car without having to be folded up like a piece of paper" I replied and he burst out laughing.

"That's the kind of things you think about when you are sitting in a car on your way to school?"

"Yup, 'cause I'm just that cool" I said laughing

We fell into silence after that and soon we were outside the house I had once called my home. I looked over and was thankful to see Charlie's cruiser was not in the drive. I looked over at Sam

"Be back in a minute" I said and jumped out of the car. I walked up the path and knelt down when I got to the front door. I lifter the mat up and saw there was nothing underneath it. I stood up and jumped up and felt above the door again nothing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I mumbled

"What's up?" Sam shouted from the car, I turned around

"There's no key" I said

I looked up and saw my bedroom window was open and right next to it was a tree. How hard can it be to climb a tree, I mean seriously.

"Bella, you are not climbing that tree" Sam said from the car

"If I can change into a wolf, I'm pretty sure I can climb a tree" I said and he just looked at me. I grinned at him.

I turned back to the tree and jumped. I pulled my self up and swung my legs onto the branch, so far so good. I heard Sam mumbling in the car but I just ignored him. I stood up and pulled myself up higher, I just had to go up one more branch and then I could get in through the window. I looked over at Sam who looked like he was a second away from jumping out of the car, which made me want to laugh.

I pulled myself up and nearly lost my balance when I stood up, which wasn't fun. I walked along the branch and slid through the open window. I stood on my desk and closed the window. I hopped down from the desk and looked around the room for my bag. I found it behind the door. I picked it up and checked to see if I had everything in it. I walked down the stairs and un-locked the front door and locked it, I put the key under the mat because quite frankly I just wanted to make Charlie think he was going crazy and losing his memory. I jumped back into Sam's car who was looking at me in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked

"You can't walk on a flat surface without tripping yet you can climb a tree and not fall and hurt yourself?" Sam said in dis-belief

"Like I said, I'm just that cool" I replied

We got to school way too soon. As soon as we got into the car park, what was my very good mood vanished.

"It'll be ok" Sam said.

He jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. I didn't move from my seat.

"Bella, get out the car, it'll be fine" I shook my head

"Bella" Sam said, he took my hand and pulled me out of the car

"Sam, don't make me go" I said

"I'll see you at the end of the day, if it's really that bad, text me and I'll come by at lunch"

"I don't have your number and you threw my phone at the wall, remember?"

"Here" He said, handing me a phone

"Don't you need a phone?"

"I said, I would get you a new 't i?" He said, smiling

"Sam, I said I didn't need a new one" I complained

"Yeah, well, now you do so that if you get any shit you can call me" Sam said, "Now just say thank you and get over it" He replied smirking

"Thank you" I said. I leaned up and kissed him.

Sam pulled away from me and growled, I could tell he was pissed but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, Sam snapped his eyes back to me and the growling stopped

"Nothing, it's just I forgot you went to school with the Cullens" He said. To be honest, I had forgotten I had went to school with them and Edward had just broken up with me, looks like school was going to be more eventful than I thought.

"Don't worry" The first bell rang, telling me I had to get to registration. I looked at Sam and groaned.

"It'll be ok" Sam whispered in my ear, "I'll get you after school"

He pulled away and kissed me, effectively making me want to stay here more. He pulled away way too soon.

"I'll see you later" He said

"See you later" I said, reluctantly

I stepped around Sam and started walking towards the school. I could feel Sam's eyes on my back. I looked over my shoulder andt rue enough, he was watching me, I smiled at him and walked through the doors.

I walked up the stairs and into class. As soon as I set foot in class everyones eyes snapped to me. Having twenty nine set of eyes firmly planted on you was a little bit scary to put it gently. I walked over to my seat, keeping my head down as I did. I was relieved when I got to my seat at the back corner of the room. When I sat down, everyone turned around and started whispering, they really know how to be subtle.

I looked up and saw Edward's golden eyes firmly planted on me. He looked pissed which kind of confused me. Why would he be angry? Did he know I was a wolf and that's why he was angry? Was it because he saw me with Sam?

My train of thought was stopped when the teacher walked in and started reading out the morning announcements.

The morning kind of passed in a blur filled with stares, whispers and odd glances. Whatever was going around the school must have been very interesting.

It was fourth period and I had biology…with Edward. Should be fun! I thought sarcastically.

I sat down next to Edward who just stared at me. I tried to ignore it but after five minutes of constant staring it was pissing me off and down right creepy.

"You know, if you stare any longer I'll need to get a lawyer involved?" I said sarcastically

"What happened Bella?" He asked and I wanted to hit him

"Why? It's not like you care, after alli was _jusr a pet that you got bored of_, right?" I spat at him

"Bella, I didn't mean that-"

"Oh, I think you did. You left me in the fucking forest Edward." I cut him off, "I phased because of you" I said, too low for anyone around us to hear.

He seemed shocked by this.

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know?" I replied sarcastically

"You couldn't of you're not Quilete"

"That's were you're wrong Eddie boy" I said and he growled at the name I used, "I'm half Quilete, and stop growling, I'm the dog here not you"

"You're not a wolf, you don't smell like one and you aren't even half Quilete" Edward hissed in my ear

"Eddie, listen…" He growled again and I had to hold back laughter, "Just because you think you are the superior vampire and everything… I think I would know if I turned into a giant ball of fluff and ripped Victoria apart"

I heard a laugh at the back of the room and saw Rosalie, shaking with silent laughter.

"You killed Victoria?" His voice filled with dis-belief

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked

"He really doesn't pay attention, does he?" I asked turning to face Rosalie

"No, he's the dis-functional one of the family" She smirked

"When did you kill her?" He asked

"When I first phased, otherwise known as the night you dumped me" I told him, "Now shut up, I want to learn"

I turned to face the teacher who started talking about Mitosis or Miosis or something to do with cells, I kind of didn't listen.

The bell went and I was happy to see I only had two more periods left, I just had to get through lunch and the two periods.

I walked over to my locker to get rid of my books and get the books I needed for the rest of the day. I froze when I saw what was written on my locker. In big black writing were the words 'WHOS YOUR DADDY?', I couldn't believe someone would actually go that far to make this a point. I walked over and opened my locker and hundreds of pieces of paper fell out on to the floor. I picked one up and looked at it again were the words 'WHOS YOUR DADDY?'

This was a piece of shit! I looked over and saw a group of boys doubled-over laughing and high fiving each other, I think I just found out who done it.

I slammed my locker closed and was about to walk away when one of them started shouting at me.

"Aww, is the little girl upset? Some one call her daddy!" Other people in the hall started laughing

"Which one?" One of his friends shouted, this really was low, they were actually going out their way to do this to me

"I dunno, Bella which one do you want?"

I turned around and walked up to him,

"You think this is funny?" I asked, surprised how calm I sounded

"Yeah, I do actually" He replied, grinning.

I smiled back at him and his smile dropped. As soon as it was gone I lifted my leg and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled-over and just about screamed, all his friends started laughing which I found funny. I beant down so I was close to his ear.

"I don't have a daddy, so I would get your facts right before you go shouting a load of shit" I hissed in his ear.

I turned around and walked down the hall when Edward came up to me, he opened his mouth but before he could say anything I cut him off.

"If you say two words to me, I will fucking kill you, I'm not in the mood Eddie" I spat at him and walked out of school.

**A/N So that's the next chapter. I wrote the majority of this at one in the morning so I'm sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. So please review and if you have any suggestions for the story let me know, thanks! x**


	4. Chapter 4Later Bitches!

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who has revied, favourite and followed. The reason why Edward didn't leave is because just because he dumped her, it doesn't mean he needs to run away from her and also I think it just makes things a bit more interesting if Eddie is there. **

I had to get to the forest outside the school, because phasing in front of everyone in the car park didn't really sound like a very good plan. It wasn't really helping that Edward was following me, he wasn't saying anything to me but he was there, which pissed me off even more.

"You know they you can get professional help for stalking?" I said, sarcastically. He didn't say anything just kept following me.

I got into the forest and turned around and he was still there.

"Listen if you're going to stay here any longer can you at least turn around so I can phase, thanks"

He silently turned around, somewhat reluctantly, and I turned my back to him and pulled my clothes off. I phased as soon as I finished pulling my jeans off.

I heard Sam in my head but i don't think he knew I was phased, because he was thinking about everything that had happened. I turned around and saw Edward staring at me.

"You weren't kidding" He said

No shit, Sherlock I thought sarcastically

Edwards eyes snapped to mine, he looked amazed.

"I can hear you" He whispered

Great, so the fucking vampire can hear my thoughts but no one in the pack can, just fucking great.

"Don't be pissed, I'm happy about this"

Of course he is, this helps him! Fucking idiot!

"Don't shout, you're giving me a head ache" Edward said

Vampires can't get head aches I thought and he rolled his eyes at me.

Just then Sam walked over, instantly I felt better but then I realised he looked pissed

_What are you doing out here with him?_

"Some guys were giving her crap and she needed to phase" Edward told him

I turned around and picked up my clothes in my mouth and walked a bit before phasing back so I could talk to Sam.

I walked back out and Sam was glaring at Edward. I walked up to Sam and he looked down at me.

"What happened?" He asked, I hadn't realised I had actually kept the piece of paper but it was in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"It was written on my locker as well" I said, quite frankly afraid of what he was going to do.

"I'm going to fucking kill this cunt" Sam said and started walking towards the school. Me and Edward looked at each other for a second. Edward shrugged his shoulders. I went after Sam, when I came out of the forest Sam was just walking into the school , yup I'm going to get suspended.

"Great" When I walked into the school, it was worse than it was before.

Apparently now I was adopted and I'm in love with Leah, at least according to all the posters on the walls that is. Seriously, how long was I out there for?

It wasn't exactly hard to spot Sam given his height and everything. He had some kid up against the wall, who had a pile of posters at his feet, I think I just found out who's idea it was.

I walked up to Sam, who was shaking right now and I was scared in case he phased in front of everyone, and there was a pretty good chance of that happening. When I walked over, I had to push past people to get close to Sam.

"You think this is funny?" He said and punched the wall next to his head. The guy looked shit scared and quite frankly I was.

"Sam, just leave it" I said, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but he wasn't moving.

"I didn't do it" The guy said

"You think I'm stupid?" Sam sneered

"Sam, stop it"

"I didn't, some guy paid me to put them up" He said, he was shaking but I guess out of fear

"Who paid you?" Sam asked. His shaking was getting worse now and I was sure he was going to phase soon if I didn't get him out of here.

"Sam, it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does"

"Oh, so now you hear me" I heard some people laughing at what I just said, "Sam, just leave it"

"Nope"

"Do you really want to phase in front of the entire school?" I whispered in his ear

That seemed to get through to him, because the shaking stopped instantly and he seemed to realise where he was and what he was doing.

"Let's go" I said and just as I was pulling Sam out of the circle of people the head teacher just had to come out.

I nearly laughed when I saw his face when he saw the height of Sam.

"Miss Swan, my office now" He said, yup I'm suspended.

I looked up at Sam who looked like he was either about to punch someone or apologize over and overagain or both.

"I'll see you later" I said

"I'll get you outside" Sam said and dropped my hand.

I knew he felt bad because he thought that this was all his fault but to be honest if it wasn't today it probably would just of been another day.

I nodded my head and walked down the hall. It seemed to take forever to get to the head teachers office, maybe it was all the staring.

When I got there he told me to sit down.

"Miss Swan, would you care to tell me what happened?"

"About what?"

"Why is your locker being vandalised and why is my school being covered in posters?"

"Because something has happened in my family and people in your school seem to think that that gives them a free pass to treat people like crap" I said, to be honest I didn't really care what I said to him because no matter what I said I knew I was getting kicked out of school,

"What happened?" He asked

"I'd rather not share that piece of information with you, but I'm sure if you go into the hall you might hear something it just won't be the truth" I said

"Miss Swan you will be suspended for two weeks for disprupting the school"

"Can I finish the rest of the year online because you do realise that when I come back, this is all still going to be here?" I asked

"I think that would be best" He nodded his head

"Cool, see ya later Ted" I said and walked out of the office.

Outside everyone was still there staring and whispering but I didn't care, even though I knew I should probably be wanting to kill them I just grinned at them and they looked at me confused.

When I walked out into the car park, I saw Sam waiting by his car and there wqas a bunch of people waiting outside the door and as soon as I walked outside they started shouting abuse at me.

I walked up to Sam and I wrapped my arms around him

"I don't need to go back to school" I informed him, happily

"You sound pretty happy about that" He stated

"It means I get to spend some more time with you, doesn't it?" I smirked and he bent down and kissed me.

He pulled away and opened his door and I walked around and opened my door.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw it was one of the many people who shouted abuse at me

"Yeah?"

"Who is your real dad?"

"I don't have one! Later bitches!" I jumped in the car and Sam started laughing at me and drove out of the school.

"Stop by Charlie's, I'm getting my stuff" I said

Sam pulled up outside and I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive.

"Let's go!" I said, probably too happily

"Bella, are you high?" Sam asked

"I dunno, maybe" I answered and jumped out of the car.

I walked up the path and knocked on the door, Sam looked at me confused

"I'm not going to use the key when he's in, that's just rude" I answered, Sam just shook his head.

Charlie answered the door and looked at me, at first he looked happy but hequickly changed that so that he looked angry.

"Hey Charles, how's it goin' buddy?" I greeted him, jumping past him and ran up the stairs.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?" Charlie's voice boomed up the stairs

"Doing inventory!" I replied and ran into my room and locked the door.

I opened my window and looked out and saw Sam looking up at me laughing.

"He's going to kill you!" He shouted up at me

"Nope, locked the door, I'm going to drop my bags out of here and I'll climb out the window!" I told him and turned around and picked up a bag and started putting my clothes in it. I heard my door rattle.

"Bella, open the door!"

"In a minute" I said as I dropped the bag out the window, I saw Sam go and pick it up and I turned and started putting more stuff in a bag.

"Bella, you can't do this, this isn't your house anymore!"

"Wow, interesting!" I answered, not really listening. I went over to my drawers and started pulling stuff out of there. I dropped another bag out of the window

"So Charlie, how's work going?" I asked

I started pulling my pictures and the rest of my school stuff off the shelves and putting them in another bag.

"Bella, open the door before I break it!" He sounded really angry now good thing I was done

"I'd like to see that very much Charles" I answered and dropped the bag out the window.

"I'm done, I just need to open the door and climb out, ok?" I said to Sam who nodded.

I couldn't hear Charlie outside the door anymore. I creaked the door open a little bit and I saw him at the end of the hall, I knew what he was going to do and I knew it was going to be funny. I left the door open that little bit and ran across the room and climbed out of the window, I looked down and saw Sam standing at the bottom and I jumped and he caught me. As soon as I landed in Sam's arms, I heard a crash come from my bedroom. I looked up and saw Charlie sticking his head out of the window, I was right when I thought he was pissed, his face was red he was that angry,

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted at me

"Think of this as Karma, you wanted me out of your life, this is me doing that. See ya around!" I shouted

I took Sam's hand and he pulled me along to the car. I knew he wanted to be angry at me but he couldn't stop grinning. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Charlie smirk slightly before he went back to angry. I shook my head and climbed into the car.

Sam shut my door and walked around and got in his side. He didn't say anything until we passed the border for La Push.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" Sam asked, grinning

"That's the last time he's going to see me, I thought I'd leave him with a pretty good memory" I answered

"You're fucking crazy" Sam said

"Aw, you know you love me" I joked

"Yup" He answered, he pulled into his drive

Jacob walked out around the back of Sam's house.

"Hey Jake" I said and hugged him

"Hey Bells"

"What's up Jake?" Sam asked, taking my bags out of the back of the car

"Quil asked me to tell you that, Leah is doing his patrol because he got detention, so he will be doing Leah's patrol" Jacob said

"Ok" Sam said

I walked over and took a bag from Sam.

"What's all that?" Jake asked, nodding to the bags

"I just went to get my stuff from Charlie, it was funny" I replied, grinning and Sam just shook his head at me.

"What happened?" Jake asked

"I'll show you if you want" Sam said

"How can you do that?" I asked

"Phase and think about it" He answered

"Oh, right. I'll go and put these inside and then I'm going for a run" I told Sam

"Bella, Leah's phased" Jacob said

"I have called my head teacher Ted, kicked a guy in the nuts, took crap from Edward Cullen and just went and jumped out my bedroom window to avoid Charlie, I think I can handle Leah" I said

"When did you kick a guy in the nuts?" Sam asked

"Lunch" I grinned up at him

"Alrighty then" Jake said, "Now, show me" He was nearly bouncing up and down

"See you later" I said and kissed Sam quickly before taking the other two bags and walked inside.

I put them down in the hall and walked out the back door. I saw Sam and Jake walk into the forest just as I walked out. When I was in the forest there was no sign of them anywhere, I don't know whether that made me happy or scared me.

I phased and started running, luckily I couldn't hear anyone in my head but that was short lived when Leah's voice started ringing out in my ears.

_So, how's it going half-breed?_ She really was going to do this again. I was happy and annoyed that she couldn't hear my thoughts, happy because most of my thoughts would probably get me beat up and annoyed because I just had to sit back and take her shit.

_How does it feel knowing that you have no family?_ She spat at me.

I turned around and she was standing right behind me, towering over me. She wasn't as tall as any of the guys or anything but she was still tall.

_Aww, can the little half-breed not talk?_

I was about to walk away when I smelt the same thing I smelt the same day I killed Victoria, the death and mould, it was disgusting, it made you want to be sick.

Apparently Leah couldn't smell it as she was still talking about how I was a half-breed and shit. I looked around to try and see if I could see it but there was nothing. I couldn't drown Leah out, she was that loud. God, I wish she would shut up!

I turned my head and once again I couldn't see anything, this was fucking annoying me. The smell was getting stronger I felt like I was about to be sick.

_LOOK AT ME!_

Her voice screamed out in my head, I whipped my head towards her and one second she was there, the next she was flying through the air and hit a tree. She got up and then was pinned down by a vampire. For some reason, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't leave her. Damn conscience!

I ran and before it could hit my, I sunk my teeth into it's side. It screamed in pain but stopped and pushed me off of it. I was sent flying and I crashed against a tree, it hurt a lot. My head felt like it was about to explode and it didn't help with Leah screaming! The vampire came over to me and punch my side. I heard something crack and pain radiated all over my side. I looked over and saw Leah starting to back away, she wasn't going to leave me here after I just did that for her!

The vampire looked down at me and smirked and cracked my leg. I howled out in pain and he just laughed.

"Bye, bye puppy" He sneered and ran.

I tried to stand up but my leg felt like it was on fire. It hurt to breathe it was like something was stabbing my lung. I looked around but I was alone, there was no sign of anyone, there wasn't even anyone in my head, why couldn't it of been like that earlier?

I was finding it hard to breathe because quite frankly I didn't want to breathe because it hurt so much. I wanted to phase but I was afraid in case I hurt myself more, only one way to find out.

I phased and yup it hurt, if I thought my leg was on fire before, it was nothing compared to this and my side felt like some had just cracked every one of my ribs, which was possible. I screamed and fell to the ground I didn't care about the fact that I was lying on the ground, naked, I just wanted the pain to go away. Where the hell was everyone? Why would Leah just leave me? Oh yeah because she hates me!

"Sam!" I shouted but I got nothing in response

I wish the pain would just stop! I looked down and saw my leg was bent in a really wrong way and a bone was sticking out in my side.

I felt like I was about to be sick at the sight of me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain but I couldn't, it just wouldn't leave.

"Sam!" I tried again, I heardsomething but I couldn't open my eyes because, quite frankly I was scared in case it was that vampire.

"Bella" I heard Sam's voice but it sounded really far away.

I felt something get put over me and then I was being lifted. I nearly screamed when I felt, I think it was Sam's, hand on my side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella" Yup, it was Sam

"It hurts" I mumbled

"I know, it's going to be ok, don't worry" Sam whispered in my ear.

My leg felt like it wasn't even connected to my body anymore and my rib felt like it was a knife stabbing me every time I need air.

"Jake, call an ambulance!" Sam shouted

"What happened to her?" I heard Jared ask, he sounded scared

"I don't know, Bella, it's gonna be" I could hear the fear in Sam's voice and I hated knowing I had made him like that

"Leah, what happened? You were out on patrol" Jared asked, so Leah was here

"I don't know, I didn't see her when I was out" She lied, I couldn't believe her

"You left" I whispered

"What?" Sam asked

"Leah, you left me" It hurt to talk so I couldn't even talk properly, "I helped you and you left"

"Shut up" Leah growled

"Leah, what happened?" Sam growled, shit now he was pissed

"A vamp came out of nowhere and tried to get me, Bella bit it and then it turned on her and I ran" Leah said quickly

"You left her? You fucking left her? She could have been fucking killed Leah!"

"It's not like anyone would miss her" Leah spat

I heard Sam growl so loud I was sure the people in Forks would hear.

"Sam, calm down!" I heard Jared shout

I felt Sam shake. His grip on me tightened and his hand was digging painfully on my side, I couldn't help the scream that came out,

"Sam, stop! Let go!" I cried,

I felt myself being taken out of Sam's arms and laid down and then there was a lot of shouting and moving about. I heard someone talking about some sort of hospital thing.

I opened my eyes for a second and saw I was being wheeled towards an ambulance. I looked over and I saw Sam standing looking at me, then Leah said something and he lunged for her and then everything went black.

**A/N So what do you think? Was it right of Bella to save Leah? How do you feel about Bella calling Charlie Charles? These are the questions that keep me awake at night so please help me out and answer them, lol kidding on but what did you think about this chapter? xx**


	5. Chapter 5 What's gonna happen?

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites and follows. I found that quite a few people weren't too happy about Bella saving Leah and then well you know, but there is a reason why I did it and you shall find that reason out soon.**

Sam POV

"You left her? You fucking left her? She could have been fucking killed Leah!" I shouted at her, I couldn't actually believe her, I knew she was pissed at Bella but I didn't think that she would leave her to be killed.

"It's not like anyone would miss her" Leah spat

I growled and I felt myself start to shake, I knew I couldn't phase with Bella in my arms without possibly killing her but unless Leah shut up that's what was going to happen.

"Sam, calm down!" Jared shouted at me, I knew he liked Bella and he didn't like Leah that much since she first phased and started like a total bitch to everyone but this was a new low for her.

Sam, stop! Let go!" I hadn't realised that my hold on Bella had tightened and I realised that I digging into her side. As soon as I started to let go a paramedic came over and took her out of my arms and put her on a stretcher.

I wanted to rip the guys head off but I knew he was helping her. I looked over and saw Jacob walking over to me and Paul walked out of my house.

"What's goin' on?" Paul asked, I looked over at Leah and she looked un-comfortable, what so she can leave my imprint to get killed but she can't face Paul?

"Go on Leah, tell Paul what happened" I said, Paul looked at me confused and then he looked at Leah

"Leah, what happened?" Paul asked her

"Nothing" She replied

"You call that nothing? Bella could have been killed because of you and that's nothing? She fucking saved you and you just left her!" I shouted at her

"Leah, what the hell did you do?" Paul asked

"That vamp should of killed her" Leah muttered under her breath, thinking I wouldn't hear her or kill her.

I lunged for her but Jared and Jacob held me back, why? I don't know

"Let me go!" I shouted

"Why did you do it?" Paul shouted at Leah,

"Paul, i-"

"Why did you leave her to get killed? She hasn't even done anything to you, Leah! I've told you to leave her alone, why did you listen to me?"Paul shouted at her

"I did listen to you!" Leah replied

"Then why did you leave her?"

"She's ruined my family, my mum and dad aren't even talking to each other!"

"Really, they're not talking to each other? For fuck sake, how many times do I need to tell you? Bella had nothing to do with Renee and Harry fucking each other! Bella had nothing to do with it and even if she did, it isn't a reason to fucking leave her to be dead!"

The thing that shocked me out of this was that Paul wasn't even shaking; I thought he would have been nearly phasing by now but he wasn't.

"Paul, I know that she didn't-"

"You did! I've told you, Sam's told Seth's told you, everyone has fucking told you! You make me sick!" Paul told her.

Leah was left speechless after that, THANK YOU! I pulled out of Jake and Jared's hold and started walking away

"Where're you goin'?" Jared shouted

"To the hospital!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm coming" Jake said and I heard him and Jared running behind me. I got in the car and Jake and Jared got in behind me. I looked up and saw Paul walking towards the car, with Leah following him, if she comes anywhere near the hospital I was going to strangle her. She must of said something because he turned around and started talking to her, if he didn't hurry up I was going to kill him. Jacob must have been wanting to go aswell because he stuck his head out of the window and started shouting at him.

"Paul, hurry up! I don't want to listen to your two's shit!" He shouted at the window and I nearly laughed but I was too busy thinking about Bella.

Paul ran over and got into the car and Leah was running behind him, she went to open the door, was she fucking serious?

"If you open that door, I will kill you and don't even think about coming to the hospital" I growled at her.

I pulled out of the drive with Leah standing in my drive way looking at me in shock. I knew I was probably breaking the speed limit and there was probably a very good chance that I was either going to get pulled over or crash the car but I couldn't care, I just wanted to make sure Bella was ok.

"Quil and Embry are coming" Jake said, I just nodded my head.

Why was it taking so long to get to the hospital normally I could get there in five minutes.

"Sam, slow down, there's a police car up ahead" Paul said

I reluctantly started to take my foot off the accelerator slightly, but as soon as I passed the police car I went back to the same speed again.

"Sam, if you don't calm it, we're going to pulled over, now calm down. Bella's going to be ok" Jared said from the backseat.

I knew what he was saying was true but I just needed to see her to be sure. Finally I pulled into the hospital. I quickly cut the engine and was out of the car before any of the guys knew we were actually at the hospital.

"Sam, calm down" Jacob said but I was already running through the hospital doors.

As soon as I was through the door I started growling, once again I forgot about the fucking Cullen's, seriously should they not be away sleeping in their coffins or something right now?

"Sam, shut it before someone hears you!" Paul hissed in my ear.

Carlisle turned around and looked at us,

"How may I help you?" He asked

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She just got out of surgery"

"How is she? Can I see her?"

"She's is fine. She has a broken leg and two cracked ribs, you can't see her she is resting right now but I will come and find you when you can see her" Carlisle told me, I nodded my head,knowing that if I said anything there would be a good chance I would get kicked out of the hospital.

Paul, Jared and Jake sat down on the chairs in the waiting room. I sat down but as soon as I did my leg started bouncing up and down. I stood up and started walking back and forth, I couldn't sit still I just needed to see that she was ok and then I would be alright.

"Sam, you heard him. Bella's ok, nothing happened" Jared said

"Nothing happened? She has two cracked ribs and a broken leg, how is that nothing?" I knew I shouldn't of been taking it out on him but I couldn't help it, I just needed to see Bella

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that. Just calm down" Just then Quil and Embry walked in and I resumed my pacing.

"How is she?" Embry asked, sitting down next to Jacob

"Alright, she has a broken leg and two cracked ribs" Jake said, I knew this was hurting him just as much as me because he thought of Bella like a little sister

"How'd that happen? I mean I know she's clumsy but she isn't that bad" Quil asked

"Leah, fucking happened" I spat

"What'd she do?" He asked, looking between me and Jake

"A vamp went for Leah but Bella bit him and he turned on her and Leah left her after she just helped her" Jacob said

Even I was starting to get annoyed that I couldn't sit still or stand still, I felt like I was about to go crazy if I didn't see her soon.

"Sorry Paul but when I see her, I'm gonna fucking kill her" Quil said

"Be my guest" Paul replied, even I was surprised by that. Even before he phased Paul liked Leah he just couldn't do anything about it because me and Leah were together. Now that I think I about it, maybe that's why she has been so harsh to Bella because she doesn't want to see me happy. If that was the case then I was going to kill her, she couldn't care less about my feelings before I imprinted on Bella. Just then Seth and Leah walked into the hospital.

"What, the fuck, are you doing here?" I growled at her

"Seth wanted to come and see Bella so I drove him" Leah said

"Fine, go" Jared said

"I don't see why I should" Leah responded

"Leah, are you stupid?" Seth asked as he sat down next to Paul, who was shaking his head.

"No, I'm not"

"Then go" Embry said

"Mr Uley, could I talk to you for a second?" I police officer asked me from the doorway, what the fuck?

"Um, sure" I looked over and saw just about all the guys looking confused

I walked over to him and followed him outside

"Do you know how Miss Swan ended up in this state?" The police officer asked me. Great, now it's time to practice my lying skills.

"No, I don't. I found her in the forest in that state" I answered

"Are you a friend of Miss Swan?"

"I'm her boyfriend" I answered, I was a bit confused on where he was going with this.

"So you have no idea how Isabella ended up in the forest naked and with two different injuries and you just happened to find her?" He asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did he think I did this to her?

"No I don't, I was outside with some of my friends and I heard her shouting and I went and found her like that and I came back out and Jake called and ambulance and now we're here. Do you think I did this to her?"

"I never said that" He replied

"No but you implied it" I answered

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes" He answered and I left. I can't believe he thought I had done this to Bella, now I was really going to kill Leah. I walked in and she was standing talking to Paul who was still sitting looking like he wanted to punch her.

"Thanks a lot, Leah" I said when I got close enough

"Excuse me?"

"Thanks to you the police think I've done this to her. They think I've beat her up, so thanks. Get out" I said

"Sam, I didn't think that anything bad would happen to you" She said

"She could have been killed, how could that not of been bad to me? I would of died if she was killed but I would of killed you first, now get out of here"

"I'm not leaving without Paul" She said and turned back to Paul

"Leah, did it ever cross your mind that I am not leaving?" Paul asked, as if talking to a small child

"Paul-"

"Leah, I'll come over and talk to you after this ok? Just go" Paul said, I could see that it hurt him to say that but he was more angry right now.

Leah just shook her head and walked out.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Charlie walk in, in full police gear and everything, gun included. He looked over at me and I think if he could I would be the one in a hospital bed right now and quite frankly I wish it was me. He was glaring at me, he didn't think I had done this as well, fuck!

He walked down the hall and I sat down in a chair.

"If one more police officer looks at me like that, I'm gonna rip their head off" I said

"Why, do they think you done this?" Jared asked

"Because apparently if you find your girlfriend naked and abused in the woods and you get her in an ambulance that means that you''re the one who abused her" I said, in a way I could see where they were coming from but I still hated the fact that people thought I could hurt her.

Every doctor that passed I kept looking at to see if maybe they would tell me something about Bella but they all just kept walking by. We had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly an hour and the fifteenth doctor walked past again without giving us a second glance.

"Fuck this shit" Jake said and stood up and walked over to the desk where a slightly scared looking receptionist sat.

"Bella Swan, what room is she in?" He asked, why didn't I think of that?

"23C" She answered. He was about to turn around when he stopped half-way and turned back

"Where's that?" He asked

"Down the hall, up the stairs, third on the right" She gave directions.

Jake walked over to me,

"Now go, because if I see your knee bounce one more time, I'm gonna break it" Jacob said, I could see Quil and Embry smirk at that but I was already down the hall.

Why was it whenever I actually had to get somewhere it seemed to take a hell of a lot longer? I nearly walked past her room door I was walking so fast. I looked in her window and the sight made me want to cry. Bella was lying in a bed asleep, with her right leg in a cast and she was hooked up to all these machines.

I opened the door silently and closed it. I walked over and down beside trying not to make a single sound. The beeping for the heart monitor sounded like a bomb going off every time it beeped. I hated seeing her like this, it hurt to know I couldn't help her, I wasn't there to save her. I took her hand in mine, it was weird how cold it felt.

Carlisle walked in and looked at us for a second before he went over and started pressing buttons on the machines and writing stuff down.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Bella

"Her leg will be in the cast for a month and she has some tape wrapped around her ribs to hold them in place, her ribs should take a couple of weeks to heal" Carlisle said, I nodded my head.

"Do you have any ideas for a story? I've told the police that I found her like this and they think I've done this to her" I asked, as much as I hated the Cullens I could put up with Carlisle barely, but that's only because he's a doctor and he just helped my imprint.

"Just keep it that way, you found her, if they ask Bella, she fell and broke her leg, I don't know what excuse for the ribs" Carlisle said

"Thank you" I said, he looked at me slightly confused but it was gone and he nodded his head.

"Bella should wake up soon, until then try and keep quiet so she can rest. When she wakes up, it will be hard and hurt her to breathe but don't worry, it won't last long, when she wakes up get a nurse to come in and check on her" Carlisle said and I nodded my head.

I put my head on the bed and looked at her, it was a little bit scary how still she was but I knew she was ok.

"What are we goin' to do, Bella?" I whispered, I don't know why I said it

It was weird watching her sleep like this, normally she would talk in her sleep, tt was mostly just my name andstuff, but now she was just still. If it wasn't for the heart monitor telling me her heart was beating, I would be scared that she was dead.

It seemed to take forever for her to wake up, I think I nearly fell asleep. I felt her hand move in mine and when I looked up she was looking at me.

"Hey" She said, in that little word, I knew it hurt her to talk

"Hey, don't talk, if it hurts you" I said

"What happened after I left?" She asked, I knew she wouldn't listen to me

"Leah started saying shit and stuff and Paul came over and nothing happened. The entire pack is down stairs in the waiting said he was going to break my leg because I couldn't sit still" I said and she laughed slightly but it quickly ended. I could see what he meant when he said it would hurt her to breathe.

"How's Paul?" She asked, and now it was my turn to laugh

"You have a broken leg and two cracked ribs and you're asked how Paul is?" I asked

"Yeah, I know Paul is your friend and he's been kind of annoyed about all of this"

"He's fine, he's pissed at Leah. He said he's going to talk to Leah when he knows you're alright" I said and she just nodded her head.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"Not really, I feel kind of numb but when I breathe it hurts a bit" She answered

"Your da- Charlie's here" I said

"Why?"

"Police stuff, they think I done this too you"

"Why?" She asked, I could see that this pissed her off

"Because I found you naked and abused. I told a police guy that I found you like this. If they ask you, you've to say that you fell and broke your leg but we don't really have a story for the ribs." I said, this seemed to piss her off even more

"Why the hell would they think that? You would never hurt me, are they stupid?"

"Bella, calm down. It's alright, don't worry" I said and she seemed to calm down slightly

"Two minutes, I was told to get you a nurse to come in and see you when you woke up. I'll get the nurse to come in and then I'll go down stairs and talk to the guys ok?"

"Ok"

"I'll be back soon" I said and I stood up and kissed her head, "I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She whispered, just as quiet.

I walked out of the room and looked up and down the hall and saw a nurse at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking up to her

"Yes?"

"Could you check my girlfriend in that room, she just woke up?" I asked

"Of course" She said and walked down the hall and into her room

I walked down the stairs and into the waiting room, all the guys were still sitting there.

"How is she?" Jake asked

"Alright, she says it hurts to breathe and stuff" I said, sitting down.

"Sam, what's gonna happen?" Jared asked. I knew he wasn't just talking about the vampire and lying to the police, he was asking about Leah.

"I don't know" I answered. I didn't know what to do, because I knew that I some way, it was going to end up hurting Paul and he didn't deserve it because he wasn't the one who left Bella to get killed by a vampire.

"Sam, I know you don't want to do anything because of me and stop it because it's not right. Bella could have been killed today, you think I still love Leah after this?"

"You do love Leah, you can't hate her, you just hate what she did" I said

"I'm gopnna go talk to her" Paul said

"Paul, don't do anything stupid" Jared said

"No promises" Paul said and walked out of the hospital

Paul POV

"Paul, don't do anything stupid" Jared told me

"No promises"

I walked out of the hospital, truthfully I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew I had to talk to Leah about all the shit she had done because it wasn't right, I knew she was a bitch to people but she has never been like this. It made me sick to know that she would actually leave someone to get killed.

I phased and started running towards Leah's house. It seemed to take forever but I got there. I phased and pulled my shorts on. I walked inside and saw Leah sitting in the living room watching TV. It pissed me off that she could sit there and act like nothing had ever happened.

I walked over and turned the TV off and turned to face her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked

"How can you do that? How can you leave someone to get killed, Leah?" I asked, there was no point in trying to be nice about it

"I didn't know what was happening"

"Oh shut up! You knew what was going on! You got jumped and she saved you! After all the shit you've put her through, she saved your fucking life! You left her die! Is that what you were hoping for? For her to get killed?"

"What if I did? Why do you care about her so much?"

"I care because if she had been killed, you would have been a murderer! You might not of got to kill her but you just ran away when you could of helped her!" I could feel myself shake slightly but I refused to phase, I at least wanted to get through this without phasing

"I don't see why I should of helped her! She could of ran away, she's fast enough!"

"You're strong enough, but you got taken down by a vampire!"

"I didn't know it was there!"She attempted to defend herself

"You knew it was there after it jumped you and you ran, you ran away from her! Why did you do it? Why did you leave her to die?"

"Because she took him away! She took him away from me!" Leah screamed at me. She really wasn't going to throw this in my face

"You left her to get killed because Sam imprinted on her?" I asked

"Paul-"

"Why do you care if Sam imprinted on Her, you imprinted on me?"

"That doesn't mean, I don't still love him" Leah said. I stared at her, I couldn't believe her! I turned and walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Leah asked

"You don't have me anymore" I said and started taking my clothes out of her room

"Paul, what, what are you doing?" Leah asked

"You know what's going to happen don't you? You tried to kill the Alpha's mate, you're either going to get kicked out of the pack or you're going to be banned from seeing your imprint. Either way you've lost me. I hope you're happy Leah" I said and walked past her and back down the stairs.

"Paul, I don't want to lose you" Leah said

"Why, it's not like you love me or anything, right?"

"I do love you" Leah said

"No you don't, you just said that you love Sam. Stay away from me Leah"

"Paul" I walked out of her house, putting my bag on my back.

"Leave me alone Leah" I said but she wouldn't take the hint

"Paul, you can't leave me" Leah said

"I can and I am, so stay away from me Leah. This will be good practise for the future" I said and walked awau from her.

I could feel the tears in my eyes but I bit them back, I refused to cry over her, she wouldn't cry over me so why should I cry over her.

I walked into my house and dumped the bag in the hall. I was about to walk out when I saw a picture of me and Leah on the wall. I looked at it for a second before I ripped it off thewall and smashed it on the floor, it felt good and bad at the same time.

I walked out of my house and into my car and drove towards the hospital.

**A/N So what do you all think? Did you like the Paul POV? The next chapter will have a Bella POV. Nearly have a hundred followers on this story YAY let's see if we can make it to a hundred before the next chapter's up? Review please! xx**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Paul!

**A/N Thanks guys so much, over a hundred followers and over fifty reviews, love you guys, so on with the story! x**

Bella POV

I watched Sam walk out of the room, I knew Sam thought somehow this was in a way his fault and that annoyed me. None of this was his fault and he had to stop think about that. I was worried about Paul because I knew he and Jared were Sam's best friends and this whole Leah thing was kind of putting him in the middle.

I looked up and I saw a nurse walk in. She asked me how I was feeling and stuff but I could hardly talk, it really did hurt. After the nurse walked out Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella" He greeted

"Hi" I replied. I was getting annoyed because I couldn't breathe properly.

"How's your leg?"

"Numb" I answered

"Your ribs?"

"Alright, it hurts to breathe and talk" He walked over and started pressing buttons on a machine

"I know It hurts but you need to take deep breaths, it will help make them stronger for when they heal" He said

"Ok" I replied

I tried taking deep breaths but it hurt like a bitch and then it started to die down, I looked over and saw Carlisle still pushing buttons on a machine.

"Did you just drug me?" I asked, smirking

"Pain meds" He replied, "I need to go and see other patients, I will check on you later" He said and walked out of them room.

I sat in bed and thought about everything that had happened. Why had I saved her? Because I didn't want her to die? Because I didn't want a dead person my conscience for the rest of my life? Well, Leah certainly didn't have a problem with me being dead on her conscience! Would the pack be happy with Leah that she left me? Would they of wanted me dead?

These were the lovely thoughts and questions that were running through my head. There was a knock at the door, at first I thought it was Sam but I don't think he would of knocked.

"Yeah?"

Jared walked in. To say I wasn't expecting him to come and see me was a bit of an understatement. When he walked in, I think I had to do a double take.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" He asked, sitting down in the seat Sam sat in.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked, why was I so shocked to see him?

"Good. Why do you look so scared? Do you want me to go?" He asked, suddenly nervous

"No, no it's fine, I just didn't think that anyone from the pack other than Jake would want to see me" I said honestly

"You're wrong, Seth got Leah to drive him down here, he wants to see you that bad, Paul refused to talk to Leah until he knew you were ok and Quil ditched detention to come down here and Embry, well Embry just wanted to see if you were alright" Jared told me, wow Sam wasn't kidding when he said the whole pack was downstairs.

"Why did you think no-one would want to see you?" Jared asked

"Well… I didn't really think a lot of the pack liked me, you know with the whole Leah thing and stuff. I thought that most of the pack thought that it was my fault all of this happened" I said

"You realise that the only person that thinks that is Leah?" Jared said

"I did not realise that" I answered and he smirked at me

"So… It's pretty boring in here isn't it?" Jared asked and I laughed but it was short because it hurt to laugh but I guess if it hurt I kind of had to do it, so it would help heal.

"Really? I never would of guessed" I replied sarcastically

"Yeah, I mean they don't even have a play station or anything in here" Jared replied

"It's a crime against nature" I said and Jared burst out laughing and soon I was laughing as well. When I calmed down enough to speak I had tears in my eyes from laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" I said, still smiling

"Sorry" He said, still laughing

"Come on, seriously it wasn't that funny" I said which somehow, seemed to make him laugh harder

"Jared, calm down, breathe" I said and he was now laughing silently

"Jesus, it wasn't that funny" I said and he suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me. I looked back confused and he burst out laughing again.

"You are so easily amused" I said, shaking his head

"Yeah, he even finds Quil funny" Sam said, I hadn't even realised that he was there so when I heard him I nearly jumped out of the bed, which sadly made Jared laugh harder and Sam start laughing.

"Seriously? Sam, help, I think I broke Jared" I said grinning

"Sadly, he didn't come with a manual so I have no idea how to fix him" Sam said sadly

"Just cos I'm laughing… Doesn't mean…I can't hear" Jared said

"Sam, did you get him high or something? All I said was that it was a crime against nature that they didn't have a play station in here"

"No, maybe it was Paul or Jake…" Sam said, looking very deep in thought

"How is Paul?" I asked

"What's with you and asking about other people when you're the one in hospital?" Sam asked

"I was just wondering"

"He just got back from talking to Leah, he's a bit pissed, I think he wants to talk to you" Sam said

"Um…ok" I said, suddenly very nervous

"Give him some time to calm down first, he's really pissed. I don't know what happened with him and Leah but whatever it was, it was bad" Sam said, this seemed to shut Jared up.

He looked up at Sam and they seemed to have some sort of silent conversation. Jared looked over at me.

"Right, I'll see you later Bella. Next time I'm back, I want a play station in here" Jared said, grinning at me

"Will do. See you later" I said and Jared walked out.

Sam came over and sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" He asked

"You and Jared, you had some sort of silent conversation or something" I said

"Nah, it's just Jared and Paul are kind of like brothers and stuff so Jared kind of feels like he needs to make Paul feel better so he was leaving. That silent conversation thing, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I feel bad" I said

"Why?"

"I kind of feel like it's kind of my fault that Paul is arguing with Leah. None of this would of happened if I didn't phase"

"None of this would of happened if Leah could just keep her mouth shut" Sam growled

I didn't say anything, I knew he was right. I closed my eyes and heard Sam yawn beside me.

"You tired?" I asked

"Nope" He replied and yawned again

"Aww, is little Sammy sleepy" I teased

"Don't call me Sammy" He said

"Why? I quite like the name Sammy" I replied, smirking

"You are not calling me Sammy" Sam said

"Why not? Sammy suits you" I asked

"No it doesn't"

"I'm going to call you Sammy from now on" I said

"No"

"Yup and I'm going to get all the guys to call you Sammy as well"

"If you even try it…"

"Come on Sammy, don't be like that" I loved this, it was hilarious

"Stop calling me Sammy" Sam said

"But Sammy…"

"I'm not talking to you" Sam said and let go of my hand and folded his arms across his chest. I knew he was just kidding.

"Come on Sammy, don't be like that" I said, he shook his head at me

"Sammy…" Nothing, "Sammy… "

I could see he was trying not to smile but he was failing

"Fine, Sammy, looks like the entire pack is now going to call you Sammy for the rest of your life" I said and he looked at me

"You wouldn't" He said

"Oh, Sammy, I would" I grinned at him, "But… Since you're talking to me now, I might need to re-think"

"You better" He said

"No promises" I said and then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Sam said and Paul opened the door.

"Hey" He said, he looked sad. When he looked at Sam his face seemed to harden, I didn't understand it.

"Hey, Paul" I said

"I'm gonna go and coffee" Sam said and stood up

"See you later, Sammy" I said and he growled at me and Paul burst out laughing

"Oh man, I'm gonna call me that from now on" Paul said

"So, what do you want Pauly" I asked and he stopped laughing and Sam burst out laughing.

"You are not calling me Pauly" He said, sitting down

"Hmm, we'll see" I said, and Sam walked out of the room, I looked over at Paul who looked…Scared?

"Paul, what's up?" I asked

"I talked to Leah" He said

"Paul, I'm sorry" I said and he looked at me confused,

"Why, the hell would you be sorry?"

"I'm sorry because, I know that you are one of Sam's best friends and all of this is kind of putting you in the middle. You shouldn't have to be put in the middle of all this, it's not your fault" I explained

"Yeah, well Leah's made it pretty clear where she wants to be" Paul said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She still loves him, she still fucking loves him" Paul said, putting his head in his hands

"Loves who? What are you talking about, Paul?" I was really confused, whatever has got Pual like this would have to of been bad

"Sam! She still loves him!" Paul exclaimed.

I looked at him, did Sam and Leah go out or something?

"Paul… I'm really confused right now, can you maybe explain some stuff please?"

"You don't know…" Paul said, it didn't sound like a question but I nodded my head anyway, "Shit, you don't know. Shit!"

"Paul, what don't I know?" I asked, I was starting to get a bit worried now.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me, what?" I asked

"Sam and Leah… They were engaged" Paul said. I stared at him, was he kidding on? I knew he wasn't he looked too sad by all of this for it to be a joke.

"What happened with you and Leah?" I asked

"Um… I was asking her why she done it and stuff and then she told me she still loved Sam, I packed my stuff and she asked me what I was doing, I told her this would be practise for the future and left"

"What do you mean, it would be practise for the future?"

"Well… She tried to kill the Alpha's mate, so as punishment, she is either going to get kicked out of the pack or she's going to be banned from seeing her imprint AKA- me" Paul said

"Paul, won't it hurt you, if she get's banned from seeing you?" I asked

"Maybe, but it would hurt her more. Right now, I can't even look her in the eye, Bella. She makes mee sick" Paul said

"Help me sit up" I said and he looked at me, I hadnt realised it until now but he had tears in his eyes

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea.." Paul said

"Just help me sit up" I said.

Paul stood up and carefully sat me up. He was about to sit down but I grabbed his hand

"Now give me a hug" I said

"I don't hug" Paul said

"Sure you do, Pauly"I teased and he hugged me, careful of my side.

"Have you told Sam?" I whispered

"No, I don't know if I should" Paul whispered back

"I might tell him" I whispered

"Ok" He replied and after a little bit of silence, I asked him

"Why are we whispering?" and he burst out laughing. He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes

"How's your side?" He asked

"Alright, Carlisle gave me drugs, so I can't really feel anything"

"Wait until I tell people that Bella Swan has turn into a drug addict" Paul said, sarcastically

"Yup, promise me you will send me to rehab if my addiction gets out of control" I said and we started laughing.

"Right, I got to go, want me to send Sam in?" He asked

"Um.. yeah sure" I said, "Paul, do you think he should know?"

"He should know why Leah's been acting like this"

"Is that why, because Sam imprinted on me and not her?"

"She didn't really want him to imprint on anyone. She just kind of wanted him to only love her and no-one else" Paul said and I wanted to hit Leah but then a thought hit me. What if Sam felt the same way? What if he still loved Leah and he didn't want me?

"Bella, you ok?" Paul asked

"Yeah, just thinking" I said and he nodded his head

"See you later, Bells" He said and walked out of the room.

I lay there thinking about everything. Leah hates me because Sam imprinted on me. What if Sam doesn't love me? What if Sam still wants to be with Leah? What if Sam didn't want me and was stuck with me for the rest of his life?

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam walking into the room.

"How you feeling?" He asked sitting down

"Ok" I replied

"Are you alright, Bella? You look kind of pale"

"No, I'm fine. I found out why Leah's hates me so much" I said

"Oh, so why does she hate you?" He asked

" She loves you" I whispered,

"What?" He asked, I knew he had heard me

"She loves you." I said, louder

"Bella-"

"Don't, I know that you were engaged to her and everything. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't think you needed to know" Sam said

"You didn't think I needed to know, that you were engaged and that could even possibly be the reason that your ex-fiancée tried to kill me?" I asked

"Bella, I didn't think you needed to know because it was in the past, I didn't know that's why Leah was like this to you. If I had then I would of done something about but I didn't"

"Do you know she told Paul?"

"What?"

"She told Paul she loves you. She told her imprint that she doesn't love him, that loves you" I said

"Shit, I don't fucking believe her"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do"

"No, I don't mean you love me because of the imprint, I mean do you love _me_, like do you only love me because of the imprint?" I asked

He stared at me and then he didn't say anything. He doesn't. He only loves me because of the imprint! He didn't say anything, he just sat stared at me.

"Get out" I whispered

"Bella-"

"No, get out, I hope you and Leah are very happy together" I said

"No, Bella I love you"

"No, you don't get out. Just go Sam!" I shouted at him.

"No" He said

"Sam, please. I don't need you to stay because you feel like you have to because of some stupid imprint, I don't need you here, so just go" There were tears running down my cheeks but I didn't care, I couldn't look at him right now.

"Bella, please" He said, I rolled over onto my side, ignoring the pain in my side and ignoring the awkwardness with the cast on my leg.

"Bella" Sam said but I just ignored him and closed my eyes. How did it get to this? Before I talked to Paul me and Sam were joking and laughing at each other and now, this!

I heard my door close and I let out a sob I had been holding back, for some reason I didn't want Sam to see me like this. I rolled back over onto my back, thankful for the pain and awkwardness to go away. I kept my eyes closed and just let the tears fall. I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it, I didn't want tp talk to anyone.

"Bells, I know you're in there" Jacobs voice came from the other side of the door. I closed my eyes tighter, somehow thinking if I done that, he would go away.

"Bella, I know you're awake and if you don't tell me I can come in, I'm just going to come in anyway" Jake said

"Whatever" I said and he opened the door.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jake asked, sitting down beside the bed

"He still loves her" I said and Jake took my hand in his,

"Bells… I don't know what to say here" Jacob said honestly

"Don't say anything" I said

We just sat there in silence for a while. The weird thing about Jake was that even if you just sat there in silence-like what we were doing- he could make you feel better without even having to say anything to you.

"Imprinting sucks" I said aand we burst out laughing

"Glad I haven't done it yet then" He said

"Ya lucky shit" I said

"Yup, that's me"

"How long? How long ago were they together?" I asked

"Leah and Paul imprinted on each other two years ago" Jacob said

"That's a long time" I stated

"I'm wondering if that's like fourteen or something in wolf years" Jacob said and we burst out laughing again

"That has to be the strangest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth" I said

"Really, I would of thought you would of heard some weirder stuff than that" Jacob said

"Yeah, you talking about cars, I mean seriously, I have no idea what the fuck you're even talking about. You're just lucky I know what the exhaust is" I said and he started laughing at me

"Yeah, you are pretty hopeless" He said

"Hey, only when it comes to cars" I tried to defend myself

"You're also hopeless when it comes to walking on a flat surface, not blushing everytime someone says something nice about you and not ending up in hospital"

"Fine, since I'm so hopeless, I'm not cooking for you ever again" I said

"Oh, come on, you can't take away my food" Jacob said, sounding genuinely hurt

"Yup, that's what you get for insulting me" I said

"Aww, I'm sorry Bells, please don't take away the food. The food!"

"It's too late, nothing you can say can change my mind"

"Alright then, I'll live" Jake said and started laughing again.

I sat there shaking my head at him and then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I shouted

Carlisle walked in, heading straight for the machines.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Alright, it doesn't hurt as much to talk, my leg is still numb" I said

"Alright, I don't think you need anymore pain killers right now."

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nearly mid-night" He answered

"Wow, long day"

"Yes"

"When, will I be able to get out of hospital?" I asked

"In about a week" He answered. Great a week in hospital!

"Fun" I said sarcastically and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure the pack will keep you company, Bella" He said and walked out of the room.

"How's Sam?" I asked, why was I asking? I was fucking mad at him and I was asking how he was!

"Well… He…um… He hates himself" Jake said. I was expecting this to make me feel better but it didn't, instead I felt guilty be was upset, dammit it hate this fucking imprint!

"Is it that I feel guilty that he hates himself?" I asked Jake

"Not bad, it just shows you care" Jacob said

"This is so annoying" I groaned, covering face with my hands.

"Do you want me to get Sam?" Jacob asked

"No, I want you to kick him in the nuts but then if you do that then I would want to hit you because you hurt him! Why do I still care about him after this?"

"Because you love him?" Jake asked, as if it was the most obvious thing, and it probably was.

"Yeah, I do, I fucking love him, but he doesn't love me. He loves Leah" I said, "Fuck, I'm Paul" I said and Jacob burst out laughing

"What? How are you Paul?" He asked

"The exact same thing is happening to him! He loves Leah but she loves Sam, Jesus, I'm the girl version of Paul!"

"You are not Paul!" Jacob laughed

"Yes I am!"  
"Paul, is the most annoying angry person who I have ever met and that was before he phased after that he got more angry at everyone, if you even said his name he would phase, it was actually quite funny. You are not Paul, you are just in the same situation as him"

"Thank God, I was freaking out there!" I said and we laughed at my sudden out burst.

"Is it weird that it's midnight and I feel like I'm high?" I asked

"Yup, you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Jacob said, he was walking towards the end of the bed when I stopped him.

"Jake, is Sam really upset about this whole thing?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied

"Ok, see you tomorrow" I said

"See you tomorrow" He said and walked out of the room.

**A/N Thanks again guys for all the reviews and follows. For some reason I found this chapter really hard to write, so can you tell me if I done alright?x**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Getting Out Of Here

**A/N Once again, thank you for all the reviews ect, I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

Bella POV

Sleep didn't come as easy as I had hoped it would. I had always loved sleep, I know that makes me sound really lazy but I liked the fact that even though all the bad stuff had happened you could just forget about it for a while. Unless your sub-conscience was a total bitch and every time you actually did fall asleep you dreamt about the person that had caused all the bad stuff, otherwise known as Sam and Leah.

When I did fall asleep, I dreamt of Sam leaving me for Leah and then Leah killed me. Every time I woke up, I would be so scared but then I realised it wasn't real so I went back to sleep and it happened again…and again…and again…and once more just for luck.

I really was getting ready to just scream. If I could of, I would of gotten out of bed and went for a walk, but I couldn't since I couldn't get out of bed and I couldn't walk. Fucking Leah! The most I could do to entertain myself, was play with the remote that controlled what angle my bed sat at. I wish I could just sleep without having to wake up every single time because of a stupid nightmare.

I wonder if Sam is having trouble like this, I hope he is. _No you don't!_ Yes I do, he;s been a fucking ass! _Because he loves the girl he was engaged to?_ I really hate my thoughts sometimes!

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, hating my thoughts more and more with every passing second. Why couldn't they just shut up? I don't want to think about Sam! _So don't, you're the one remembering him!_ Why do I sound so annoying in my head? Is that what I sound like to other people?

I was in very deep thought about this when my phone started ringing. Wait, my phone's here? I have been sitting here, staring at the ceiling when my phone has been right beside me? How could I not notice this? I leaned over, ignoring the pain in my side and grabbed my phone. I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey" Sam's voice rang out in my ears. I wanted to slam the phone shut, I wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave me alone but instead I just held the phone to my ear.

"What is it?" I asked

"I… I missed you and Bella, please, please don't be mad at me" Sam begged

"Ok, I won't be mad at you for being in love with the girl that put me in hospital" I said

"Thank you" Was he fucking serious?

"I was being sarcastic Sam! Of course I'm fucking mad!" I said, the most annoying thing ever was that I felt bad for shouting at him, why can't I just be self-less, just this once?

"Bella, if the situations were reversed. If you were engaged and you loved them with all your heart and then you find out that they are meant to be with your best friend. Are honestly telling me that you still wouldn't have feelings for them?" Sam asked

"I would still have feelings for them, but I don't think I would love them!" I said. I started feeling like I did the day at school, when I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin, God please don't let me phase in a hospital. But I couldn't exactly get out of bed and run to the forest to phase, I couldn't leave! Even if I could get outside to phase, how was I going to explain how I ended up outside, the cast broken off my leg and the tape around my ribs gone.

"Bella, you ok?" I heard Sam's voice, but I wasn't really listening, I just to get out of here.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the panic in his voice and for some reason it pissed me off, why the Hell would he be scared, he doesn't care.

"Why? It's not like you care" I said, why did I have to phase now? Of all times when I'm in hospital?

"Bella, I care because I fucking love you! Now tell me what the fuck is wrong?" He was using his annoying Alpha voice, meaning he thought he could get whatever he wanted.

"You don't love me, so don't say it and I need to phase right now, because you pissed me off and I can't get out of bed so unless you have some sort of magical plan, I'm going to end up phasing in a hospital!" I told him

"Right, Bella you need to calm down ok? Calm down, I'll be there soon alright?" Sam said, I could already hear the engine of his car.

"One, I can't calm down and two, you can't get in at three o'clock in the morning"

"You're not the only one who can climb through a window" Sam replied and I laughed a little bit at that but then I hated myself, because I realised he just made me feel better.

"You're an ass" I said and he laughed

"Why, because I can climb through a window?"

"No, because even though I want to hate you right now, I can't hate you and it's so fucking annoying"

"Please accept my dearest apology for the fact that you cannot hate me" Sam said

"You don't sound very sorry" I stated

"Because I'm not, I don't want you to hate me, Bella" Sam said

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want" I said

"But what if you need it?" He asked

"Then you don't love other people?" I asked, slightly confused about what we were talking about

"Bella, I was engaged to her! I'm going to still have feelings for her!"

"Two years after she's been with your best friend?" I asked

"Hang on a sec" Sam said and before I could say anything he hung up.

I sat there staring at my phone, when my window started to open, I nearly screamed when I realised that it was Sam.

"You know, I always thought that if I was climbing through a window to see you, it would maybe be your bedroom window or something, never thought it would be a hospital" Sam said as he sat down next to me

"I'm tired Sam" I stated

"You been having nightmares too?" He asked

"Yeah, what happened in yours because I to be honest I don't really think anything bad can happen to you"

"I lost you" Sam said

"You kind of have" I whispered

"How?"

"You basically said you didn't want me, Sam"

"I didn't anything"

"And that was enough. I asked you if you loved me and you didn't say anything. If the places were reversed would you be happy about that?" I asked him

"Bella, I love you" Sam said

"Don't say stuff you don't mean"

"Why are being like this? You wanted me to say it and I did and you don't believe me"

"I want you to say it because you actually mean it, not because you just want me to hear it"

Sam didn't say anything after that.

"Sam… I get that you were engaged to her and that you will still have feelings for her, but…"

"But, what?" He asked

"But, it hurts to know that I love you for you and not because of some stupid imprint and the only reason you've stayed with me all this time is because of it" I said

Again Sam didn't say anything, I shook my head and rolled over, as best as I could with-out hurting myself and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered

I closed my eyes tighter and hoped I would sleep without any more nightmares.

I woke up, it took me a while to actually realise where I was, but I quickly realised that I was in the hospital. I looked over and saw Sam asleep on the chair. When I first saw him, I was happy, but then I remembered what happened yesterday and I felt annoyed.

I groaned slightly but it didn't wake up Sam, thankfully. I looked over and saw a door, please be a toilet, please be a toilet. I was happy that yesterday Carlisle had dis-connected me from the majority of the machines so I could move about a bit easier. I pushed down the railing of the bed, once again happy I didn't make a noise. I sat up and winced slightly at my ribs. I swung my left leg off the side of the bed but I had to kind of pick up my right one and lift it. I moved forward slightly when I heard Sam mumble something behind me. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up….

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sam asked, sounding like he was still asleep.

"I need the toilet" I said

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could of helped you" Sam said, and then he was in front of me, helping me stand up.

"You didn't really miss much" I said, "Pass me the crutches please"

He let go of my hands and walked over to the corner of the room and handed me the crutches. I took them and started hopping over to the door and was happy to find that it was a toilet. I done my business and I hopped over and looked in the tiny mirror. I looked like crap! My hair was everywhere and I looked about as pale as a vampire, yeah not a good look.

I splashed my face with water and tried as best as I could to try and control my hair. I managed to fix it slightly, but after about ten minutes I just gave up. I hopped out and went back to bed. I sat down and looked at Sam who was staring at me.

"What you looking at?" I asked, he shook his head as if he was in deep thought.

"Nothing, just thinking about something" Sam answered

"What you thinking about?" I asked, I know this is going to sound bad, but I didn't really give two shits, I just didn't want to sitin an awkward silence for the rest of the day.

"Stuff" He answered, smirking

"What kind of stuff?" I asked

"What's got you all nosey?"

"What's got you being all mysterious?" I asked

"I'm not being mysterious" Sam said

"Yeah you are" I said

"I'm not"

"Then tell me what you were thinking about" I said

"I told you I was thinking about stuff" He replied, shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah, cause that just isn't mysterious" I said sarcastically

"You really want to know what I was thinking about?" Sam asked, moving to put his arms on the edge of my bed

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Sam, I am positive, tell me"

"You one hundred per cent sure?" Sam asked

"Sam, just tell me already" I exclaimed

"Ok, ok, I was thinking about…. Stuff" He said and he started laughing at me

"Fine, be that way Sammy" I said and he stopped laughing

"Don't start that again"

"Oh, I think I will Sammy" I said and he growled at me. I would have been lying if I said it wasn't hot and I was annoyed that I thought that because I was supposed to be pissed at him.

"Sammy, be nice. It's rude to growl" I said and he stopped growling but continued to look at me.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward silence

"Staying with you" He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. I did want him here but I wanted to be pissed at him, why was it so hard to be annoyed at him?

"What if I don't want you here?"

"You said 'if' so I'm taking that you do want me here" Sam said, suddenly very full of himself

"I don't want you here" I said, I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much to say it, or the hurt look on Sam's face. _Good, he should be hurt!_ Oh, so now my thoughts are suddenly on my side?

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" He asked, he still sounded full of himself but he looked like someone has just ran over his puppy.

"No, I don't. I don't want you here" I said, great now I was about to cry, seriously?

"Bella, come on, I know what happened yesterday was shit-"

"For you"

"Excuse me?"

"It was shit for you. For me it was like getting slapped in the face" I said

"Bella, I'm sorry but I do love you" Sam said

"You just love Leah more" I stated

Sam's head dropped and he sat staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Sam said

"I wish could of told me you loved Leah sooner" I said

"Would it of made a difference?"

"It might not of hurt as much because I wouldn't of been thinking that you liked me for as long"

"I do love you" Sam said and took my hand in his.

"Like I said last night, don't say stuff you don't mean" I said and pulled my hand away

"What if I do mean it?" He asked, taking my hand in his again.

"Then you have lied to me" I said

"I do Bella, I do love you it's just…"

"It's just you love Leah" I finished for him and once again the head went down.

"I know I will probably regret saying this in the future but… Why don't you talk to Leah?" I asked reluctantly

"Why would I do that?" He asked

"I don't know, so you can both sort your shit out and get some… closure or something?"

"Why are suggesting this?" He asked

"Hm, maybe it's been two years and you both got given the people that your both supposed to be with but you still want to be together. Sam, it's hurting me and Paul, you two need to sort this out before it gets worse. Have you ever seen Paul cry?" I asked

"No" Sam said

"Yeah, well I did yesterday and it hurt to see him like that. So please talk to Leah. The only reason I'm saying this is because I feel sorry for Paul and you are pissing me off" I said

"Ok, I'll talk to Leah" Sam agreed

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked

"What is it?"

"Can you get me clothes…and a hair brush…and a toothbrush?" I asked

"Already done" Sam said and pulled a bag out from underneath my bed and put it next to me.

"You should be a magician with tricks like that" I said

"Nah, I just packed it for you before I came last night"

"Now see, that's why a magician never reveals his secrets, takes all the fun out of it" I said, shaking my head

"Sorry, I'll remember it for next time" He said.

I opened the bag and started to pull the clothes out that I wanted to wear, or that I could at least get over a cast.

I was about to pull my top off when I looked over at Sam who was looking at me.

"What?" He asked

"Turn around" I said

"Why?"

"Cause I want to get changed so turn around" I said

"No, I'm quite comfy here thanks" He said

"Fine" I said. I sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed on of my crutches and my clothes in another.

"You're an ass" I said as I hopped over to the toilet

"Aww, you know you love me" Sam said.

Yeah, I do. I was going to make myself depressed with these thoughts. I shook my head and hopped into the bathroom. Why the hell was I doing this to myself? He shouldn't even be here right now!

I pulled the weird gown thing off of me and grabbed my top. I looked in the mirror and saw there were big purple bruises on the edge of the tape thing that was holding my ribs in place. I touched my side and winced, yup I should not touch it. I pulled my top on over my head and picked up my joggies. I was going to get annoyed, a whole month without being able to wear jeans, I may cry. It was probably the most awkward thing ever to get the trousers on. Eventually I did.

I brushed my hair, thankful for it not to look like a birds' nest, I brushed my teeth and walked out.

When I walked out I saw Paul sitting in the chair.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, putting my stuff in my bag,

"Good, how are you?" He asked, while helping me get back to bed, which I found wuite funny for some reason.

"Fine, where's Sam?" I asked

"He went to go and talk to Leah, was it really your idea?" He asked, sitting back down

"Yeah, it was" I answered. "Sorry, did you not want him to talk to Leah?"

"No, I think it was a good idea and now maybe they will stop being such pricks" Paul said and I laughed at him.

I looked out the little window in my room that faced out into the hall and I saw Sam and Leah. Leah looked like she was close to tears and Sam didn't look that much better.

"Is it bad that I'm happy that they are upset?" Paul asked, looking out of the window

"No, they really us, so it's bad, I don't think so anyway" I answered

"So, what you doin' today?" I asked

"I don't know, I need to do patrol at lunch and then, don't know maybe watch tv or somethin'" Paul answered

"Don't take this the wrong way and you know I love you and every but… You live quite boring life, don't you?" I said and Paul started laughing at me

"How am I meant to take that the right way?" He asked

"I dunno, but you're laughing so I'm taking that as a good sign" I laughed

"Maybe I'm just laughing to disguise how hurt I am" He said

"Wow, in that case you better get to Broadway because you are a terrific actor" I said

"Yeah, they have called but I had to turn them down because I couldn't get time off work" Paul said sarcastically

"Aww, that has to be the saddest story I have ever heard" I sat in-between laughs.

It was weird how Paul made me feel this happy. I looked out of the window and I saw Sam and Leah still hugging.

"I want to get out of here" I said, turning back to Paul.

"Don't worry, you're only in here for a couple more days" Paul said

"No I don't mean the hospital, I mean Forks, when I get out of this cast off, I'm leaving" I told Paul

"Why?" Paul asked, I looked out of the window and saw Sam and Leah hugging each other.

"I know after this, Sam's going to say he loves me, but… I know he will always love Leah, so I'm gonna go. No point in me staying here for nothing" I said

"But, what about Jake, Jared, me?" Paul asked

"It's not like I'll never come back. I'll still see you, I just won't be staying here" I said

"Where are you going to go?" Paul asked, I knew he was looking for any reason for me to stay, and I felt bad for doing this because i thought of Paul as a brother so I would miss him and I hated doing this to him.

"I've always wanted to see Scotland…" I said, thinking about it.

"Why Scotland?" He asked

"I dunno, I really like the accents, so I want to go there and see what it's like" I said.

I looked back out the window and saw Leah still in Sam;s arms.

"Don't tell Sam" I said

"Bella…"

"No, please Paul, I don't want him to know because he won't let me leave"

"How do you know I won''t let you leave?" He asked

"Because… If you want you can come with me and we can we mess with them when we return" I said and Paul smirked

"I thought you would never ask" Paul said, "So… When do we leave?" He asked and Sam walked into the room.

"When do we leave for what?" He asked

"When do we leave to go and see 'Ted' at the cinema because that looks amazing" Paul lied, thank God he was a good liar.

"That's not even out yet, Paul" Leah said

"So?" He said

"Never mind, I'll see you later" She said to Sam and walked out, Paul looked at me and I smiled at him. I looked up at Sam who was looking between us with a confused look.

"So…How'd it go?" I asked

"Yeah…Um, it went good" Sam said, shaking his head slightly, did I miss something?

"Right, well, I'm going to go and do patrol. See you later, Bells" Paul said and walked out of the room

Sam walked over and sat in the seat.

"So, you want to see 'Ted'?" Sam asked

"Yup, looks funny" I answered, why was it so awkward to have a conversation with him?

Great, now it's silent, why is it so awkward? Sam was just staring at me which was just adding to the awkwardness!

"Is it just me or is this extremely awkward?" I asked him

"Yeah, it is. So… Jared was right it is pretty boring in here" Sam laughed

"Yeah, just be thankful that you don't _need_ to stay here for a whole week" I said, Sam looked a little hurt when I said he didn't need to stay here but I didn't really understand so I just left it.

Carlisle walked into the room just then.

"Good morning Bella." He greeted me. He picked up the chart thing at the bottom of my bed and walked over to the machines and started writing on it.

"Morning" I answered

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Alright, a little tired, my ribs don't hurt as much anymore and I can actually feel my leg now" I replied

"That's good then" He said

"You know how I'm supposed to stay here for a week?" I asked, he looked at me curiously

"Yes.."

"Is there any chance I could get out earlier, like on good behaviour or something?" I asked and Carlisle and Sam started laughing

Carlisle was about to walk out when he stopped.

"Oh before I forget, Edward asked me to give you this" Carlisle said, handing me...Homework.

"Oh, did Edward not know? i got suspended, so I decided to finish my year online, but thanks it will give me something to do"

"What did you get suspended for?" He asked

"Disrupting the school, when it was the school that did all the disrupting" I said

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"People think it's funny to make a show out of someone else's problems and apparently that involves people putting up posters and writing on your locker and various other stuff" I replied

"Oh, I see" He said and then Charlie walked in

"Hey Charles, fancy seeing you here" I said sarcastically. I heard Sam growl slightly but I didn't do anything, if he wanted to tell Charlie why he is growling then let him!

"Bells, what happened to you?" He asked

"Well…. There was a tree and hill and lets just say we have agreed to go our separate ways" I replied, smirking, I looked over at Sam who was still growling.

"Bella, I'm serious what happened to you?" He asked

"I fell" I answered

"Bella, I know you're not that clumsy"

"Well, that just shows how little you know me"

"Bells…"

"What are you doing here Charlie?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you were ok" He said

"Well, as you can see I am ok, so you can go" I said, I knew I was being harsh but he was the one who said he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Bella, I still care" Charlie said

"Really? I didn't really get that from you kicking me out" I spat at him

"Charlie I think you should go" Sam said, thankfully he had stopped growling.

"Can I just ask, since when did you and my daughter talk?" Charlie asked

"Since I found her in the woods after Cullen broke up with her" Sam said

"Can I ask a question? Since when was I your daughter?" I asked Charlie, he looked hurt when I asked that but he was the one who said he didn't want me.

"Bella, of course you're my daughter"

"Then why did you kick me out? Why did you tell me you weren't my dad even though I said you were my dad? Do you know I got suspended from school because of this?"

"I never said you had to tell anyone!" Charlie tried to defend himself

"No you didn't, but I needed you! I needed my dad and he kicked me out!" I shouted and he just looked at me

"Bells-"

"Just go, Charlie" I said

"Bells, please-"

"Please, go" I said and he looked at me for a second. He turned his gaze to Sam who just looked back at him. Charlie sighed and walked out.

Carlisle walked out after him and we were left in silence. After about ten minutes of this silence, I shook my head.

"I'm goin' outside for so air" I said, grabbing the crutches

"I'll come with you" Sam said

"Alone, I just need some time to think" I said quickly. I looked over my shoulder at Sam, who looked hurt. I shook my head again, trying to shake the guilty feeling and walked out of the room.

**A/N So guys, what do you think? I just had to get a little Charles and Bella bit in there at the end because I thought he needed to hear that. What do you think about Bella and Paul running away? There's a poll on my profile for who should imprint on Bella for my next story, I would pick it myself but I wanted your opinion so please poll away! x**


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Call Me Pauly!

**A/N Thanks once again for all the reviews and everything, means a lot. I hope you like this chapter!x**

Bella POV

I felt like I hadn't been outside for ages, even though I had just gotten into hospital yesterday. It really was going to be a long week. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the hospital, for once it wasn't raining and it felt nice for the little bit of sun heat me up.

"Bells, what are you doin'?" Paul's voice came from beside me, when did I close my eyes? I snapped them open and smiled at him.

"Trying to build a rocket" I said sarcastically

"Really? Wow, I've always wanted one" Paul teased

"Who said it was for you?" I smirked

"That's low" Paul said, laughing, "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I wanted some air, that room gets really warm with all you stupid werewolves" I said and he laughed

"Sorry, can't help you out with that" Paul said

"Where do you want to go?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"When we run away, where do you want to go?" I asked him, looking at the very rarely seen blue sky

"I've always wanted to go to New York" Paul said

"You really weren't kidding about Broadway, were you?" I laughed

"Nah, it's on my bucket list" Paul said

"You have a bucket list?" I asked

"Yup, number 7- go to New York" Paul smirked

"Fine we'll go to New York" I agreed

"What about you? You still want to go to Scotland?"

"Yup, still want to go"

"Why do you want to go there so bad? It can't just be the accents"

"Well, there's a lot of history there and plus, I want to try Irn Bru again" I said

"What the fuck is Irn Bru?" Paul asked

"It's amazing, I went there on holiday and I tried some, ever since I haven't found any Irn Bru so when we go over there, I'm going to get a crate load of irn Bru and smuggle it back over to Forks" I said

"You're crazy" Paul said

"You know it" I laughed.

We fell into silence after that both of us in our own little thoughts. I had to get money when I got the cast off. I still had money hidden in Charlie's house; I just hope he doesn't find it before I get it. I was going to need to think of a lie to Sam, _or just wait until he does patrol and run away then!_ It's times like this I love that little voice in the back of my head.

"I have a plan Bella" Paul said, interrupting my thoughts, I looked over at him.

"What's your plan?" I asked him

"I tell Sam what I need to get off patrol because I'm visiting my cousins in Canada, then what you do is that you are going to visit, some distant relative or something a couple of days before bt really we're both going on the same day. So you leave Sam's house after saying goodbye or some shit" I laughed at him then, he looked at me briefly before continuing, "Then you come over and get me-"

"Wait, what if one of the pack see's me picking you up, when I'm suppose to be away to go and see a distant relative?"

"Ah, that's why, all the pack will be over Jake's house having the annual FIFA tournament on his PlayStation 3, now if I can continue?" I nodded my head

"So you come over and get me and we drive to the airport and we're on a lovely plane to New York, by the time we are in New York, Sam thinks you are re-united with your relative and the guys think I have ditched the FIFA tournament and they don't suspect a thing till the next day, when they realise that I have not slept in my bed since three nights ago and then you call Sam and tell him that you are in New York and have run into the greatest person ever to live, Paul Lahote and that you are going to travel around a little bit, Sammy-boy here, get's all angry and shit and then we come back and everything is fine" Paul said, I stared at him, jaw hitting the floor, amazed that he had thought of all of this.

"I just have one little in-put?"

"Please"

"Before we go to the airport, I need to stop by Charlie's house and get my hidden money" I said

"Cool beans" Paul said, he looked very full of himself, probably because he thought of all that.

"Do you guys honestly have an annual FIFA tournament?" I asked

"Yeah, we done it before we phased, so we thought we would keep the tradition going" Paul said

"Paul Lahote, you are a genius"

"Yup, that's me" He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I smirked at him,

"It's pretty convenient that our escape day happens to fall on your FIFA tournament" I stated

"Yeah, it picked a good time to want to escape" Paul agreed

"Do any of the guys know?" I asked

"Nah, I just need to be careful not to think about it when I'm phased with any of them"

"Yeah, just sing Justin Beiber when you're phased" I said and Paul looked at me

"I am not going to put myself through that kind of hell" He said and I burst out laughing at him.

"It was just a suggestion, don't worry" I said but he kept on staring at me, "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to get Jared and the rest of the pack call you Pauly" I threatened

"Right, I'm sorry, sorry, please don't, God I'm sorry" Paul said, I found it quite funny how he sounded so scared, I didn't even try to hide my amusement so I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"I find it quite funny, how the six foot six werewolf is scared of a little girl about a fifth of his size" I laughed

"Don't laugh at me, your threats are scary" He mumbled  
"Aww, I'm sorry Pauly"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Pauly" I said and he glared at me but it quickly turned hopeless as he burst out laughing,

"Right, I'm going to go back inside, you comin'?" I asked, once we calmed down enough to speak

"Yeah, sure" We walked inside and back up the stairs, well Paul walked, I hopped. We got to the hall that led to my room and I stopped. Sam and Leah were outside of my room hugging again, I knew it was probably nothing but it still hurt. I looked up at Paul, he looked like he wanted to hit something or just turn around and walk away.

"We're going to get them back" I whispered in his ear, he looked at me confused for a second and then he seemed to realise it after a second and nodded his head but he still looked hurt.

I walked over to my door but somehow, they managed to block the door and they didn't notice me and Paul.

"Excuse me" I said and Sam jumped back, letting go of Leah as if she had just shocked him. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and walked into the room.

"Bella…" Sam said, sitting in the chair, he put his head in his hands

"Sam…" I mimicked him

"I'm sorry" He said

"For what? Hugging someone?" I asked, inside I wanted to hit him…with a hammer…over the head, but I wasn't going to do that because I thought I if I was nicer to him, it would hurt him more when I left.

"It's just…I know you don't want me to talk to her and stuff-"

"Sam, I don't control you, if you want to talk to Leah that's fine, I just don't want her trying to kill me every time she looks at me" I lied, since when was it this easy to lie?

"Oh…ok?" He seemed slightly confused right now

"You should go outside, it's sunny for once. I mean it must be annoying for you to be sat here all day, why do you think I left?"

"Yeah, I might go out and get some air" Sam said, he still looked really confused, which made me want to laugh slightly.

"See you later" I said.

As soon as he was out of the room and he walked past the window and around the corner, I pulled the pillow from behind my head and buried my face in it and screamed.

"How can you do that?" Paul asked, I hadn't realised he came in so to say I was surprised was a little bit of a lie, I nearly jumped off the bed.

"Jesus, when did you get in?" I asked

"Just there and the name's Paul not Jesus, get it right" Paul said, laughing

"Haha, and I can do it because I know that it will hurt him more when we leave" I replied

"I don't even know how you can talk to Sam, I haven't talked to Leah since… Yesterday, hm, seemed a lot longer in my head" Paul said

"I know, I have no idea how I'm going to handle being stuck in here for six more day"

"Maybe you'll get out sooner if you mysteriously get a lot better"

"Somehow, I do not hold that kind of ability" I said

"I don't mean that, the next time and the time after that and the time after that and the time after that, whenever Dr What's-His-Face-"

"Carlisle"

"Yeah, that, whenever he comes in you just say that you are fine and are feeling a lot better until he realises you are fine and he let's you go home to finish off your healing, come back in a couple of more days get the tape took off, come back in another few weeks get the cast off and then it's 'Adios, mother fuckers!'" Paul said and once again, my jaw was on the floor.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Paul?" Paul started laughing, "Seriously, it's freaking me out, when did you get all amazing with the ideas?"

"Still me, you just have not been so aware with the awesomeness" Paul said, grinning

I shook my head at him.

"Oh by the way, I was thinking something. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"Well, my truck is the slowest thing on the planet so I was wondering if, I drive my car to your house and I park my car at Charlie's house and then I go inside get the money and then we use your car to get to the airport?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea"

We sat and talked a bit more about some stuff; what else was on Paul's bucket list, what we were going to do when we got back and some other shit.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly one in the morning, wow we talked for like six hours about all of that!

"We have talked about all of this shit for like six hours" I said and Paul looked at the clock in dis-belief.

"Wow, that's a long time"

Carlisle had came in twice more to check on me and every time I tried to tell him how much better I was, I think he was starting to believe me, as he thought that because I was half wolf I had the weird super-healing thing it just wasn't as strong but truthfully I was just telling him a load of crap.

"I reckon he's gonna let you out the day after tomorrow" Paul said

"I love that movie" I said and Paul looked at me before laughing.

"You come out with the most random shit sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, in my defence I think that was pretty relevant given the fact that you said 'the day after tomorrow' and the film is called that and it's my favourite film"

"Again, random shit!" Paul laughed and I laughed as well.

"I'm tired" I stated

"Me too"

"You want to stay? I don't think Sam's coming back" I asked him

"Yeah, alright"

Paul moved his chair slightly and then lifted his legs and put them on the bed, even with just his legs on the bed, he gave off an intense heat.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You're like a fucking space heater!" I exclaimed, laughing

"I'm sorry, that insult was a little un-called for"

"No it wasn't, and who said it was an insult?"

"Me, it hurt my feelings!"

"Fine, I'm sorry Pauly"

"Stop calling me that!" Paul said, sounding annoyed but I knew he was only kidding

"Fine, but can you open the window, seriously how can you sleep when you're that hot?"

"I don't know, I don't really notice it. So… You think I'm hot?" He smirked, as he sat back down from opening the window.

I kicked his shin, even though he probably didn't do anything to him.

"You know what I meant" I replied

"Violence is never the answer Miss Swan" Paul said

I handed him one of my two pillows and he took it without saying anything. I rolled over and turned the light off and closed my eyes.

"Night, Bells" Paul said

"Night, Pauly" I smirked

"You said you wouldn't call me that!"

"It was just too tempting" I said, laughing slightly

"Call me that one more time Swan…" Paul trailed off

"What was that, Pauly?" I asked and then I felt his pillow hit my head,

"Stop calling me that" He said, I sat up and pulled my pillow out from under my head and hit him with mine.

"Not goin' to happen Pauly" I laughed

Paul reached across me and turned the light back on. He looked down at me and then hit me with his pillow again.

"Oh, it's on" I said and hit him.

He hit me back and then we got into a pillow fight, I was surprised a nurse or doctor hadn't came in because of all the noise. Paul dropped his pillow and I looked at him cautiously.

"Put the pillow down and we can talk about this" Paul said. I reluctantly put the pillow down. Before I could speak, Paul was next to me tickling me, careful of my ribs. I was laughing and trying to get away from him but he wouldn't stop tickling me.

"Paul, stop!" I laughed

"Promise you'll stop calling me Pauly" He laughed

"Never!" I gasped, it was starting to get hard to get air into my lungs.

"Then I won't stop" Paul said

"Fine, fine, I promise, now stop!" I agreed and Paul stopped, laughing at me.

"Well, that was fun" Paul said, putting his legs back up on my bed.

"You're an ass" I said, hitting him with my pillow

"Oh, you really want to start this again?" Paul asked seriously

"Maybe" I said, I reached over and turned the light off, I closed my eyes and everything was silent. I was about to fall asleep when Paul's pillow collided with my face,

"Paul, what the fuck?"

"Karma" Was his reply, I shook my head

"Good night, Paul" I said, smirking

"G'night Bells"

Sleep was surprisingly peaceful for once, there was no nightmares, no one trying to kill me and no one was leaving me, which I was happy about.

When I woke up, nothing had changed except that it was light outside. I looked over and saw Paul was still sound asleep. I smiled as I remembered what happened last night. Paul was really like a big brother to me, I was happy he was coming with me. It was weird that even though we had supposedly been given the person that we were to spend the rest of our life with, we got along better than them. Maybe Taha Aki or whoever it is got it wrong because from where im sitting Sam and Leah are better together than me and Sam. In a way I wish Paul had imprinted on me, but it felt wrong to think that because as I said, Paul is like the big brother I never had.

I sat up and grabbed my crutches. Paul woke up, his eyes snapped to me.

"Bells, what are you doin'?" He asked, I was nearly falling off the bed try to grab them.

"I need the toilet, so I was getting my crutches" I said

"Why didn't you just wake me up? You're nearly falling off the bed" He asked, he stood up and handed me the crutches

"Thank you, I didn't wake you up because you were sleeping and I get pissed when people wake me up, so I didn't want to wake you up"

"You thought I would be pissed at you if you woke me up so you didn't fall off the bed?" Paul asked

"Well….."

"Bella, I could never be pissed at you… Ok, fine I'll be pissed if you call me Pauly but that's the only time" He said and I laughed at him.

I hopped over to the toilet and done my business. I looked over at the shower longingly, I want to take a shower badly but knowing my luck I would probably fall and hurt myself even more. I shook my head and looked in the mirror. My hair wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, the bags under my eyes were gone and for once my eyes weren't red from crying. That was quite strange for me. I shook my head and walked back out in the room. Paul was sitting on his phone looking very deep in thought.

"What's got you thinking?" I asked

"What?" He asked, seeming to snap out of some sort of trance

"I said 'what's got you thinking?'"I repeated

"Nothin', I just got a text from my dad" Paul said, not sounding at all happy about that.

"Why's that a bad thing?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed

"He hasn't talked to me since I was twelve, so he obviously wants something" Paul answered. Oh, I didn't really know what to say.

"Oh…."

"Yeah, oh…." Paul said, sinking into the chair

"Well, what's he say?" I asked, I hated seeing Paul like this

"He asked how I was doing and if we wanted to meet up. He hasn't even tried to contact me in like six years and he suddenly wants to know how I'm doin'? He's a piece of shit" Paul said

"Do you _want_ to see him?" I asked

"No…Yes, maybe I don't fucking know, Bells!" Paul shouted

"Paul, do you want to see him, yes or no?" I asked

"….No" He whispered

"Then don't get so worked up about this, you don't _have _to see him, just text him telling him you don't want to meet up" I said

Paul pulled his phone out and started pressing buttons on it.I sat and watched him as he seemed to freeze over the send button.

"Paul, you can go and see him if you want to" I whispered, he shook his head and pressed the button and put his phone in his looked up at me and smiled slightly

"Sorry for shouting at you" He said in a small voice

"It's fine, don't worry about it" I said and my phone started going off. I grabbed it and looked at it, Sam was calling me.

"I so want to reject it" I said to Paul who smirked at me.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Hey Bella, how you feelin'?" _Sam asked me

"Good, how are you?" I asked. I looked over at Paul who was making faces at me. I picked up the pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"_Yeah, I'm good"_ Sam said. Paul hit me back and I laughed, _"What's so funny?"_

"Nothin', just Paul" He hit me again with the pillow, "Paul, stop it" I heard Sam growl on the other end of the phone, I rolled my eyes and Paul looked like he wanted to smash the phone.

"_What's he doing?"_ Sam growled

"Currently he is making faces at me, listen did you phone me for a particular reason or…..?" I asked, the growling stopped

"_Yeah, I called to tell you, I can't come to the hospital today"_ Sam told me

"Oh, um, why?" I asked, I looked up at Paul who looked confused

"_Just hang up on her already"_ I heard Leah's voice in the background. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Paul looked like he was about to punch the wall.

"Alright, goodbye Sam, I hope you and Leah have a good day today, see you around" I said and hung up before he could say anything.

I looked over at Paul who was shaking slightly.

"Paul, do you need to phase?" I asked

"Nope" He said, barely opening his mouth to say the word

"Do you want to punch the wall?" I asked

"Yup"

"Be my guest" I said. He turned around and punch the wall, right where the door handle would hit if someone slammed the door open. That was pretty convenient.

"If anyone asks, that was there when we got here" Paul said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I would punch the wall but I would probably end up breaking my hand" I said and Paul laughed slightly, but it sounded forced. I scooted over slightly and put my head on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly but he still seemed pretty pissed.

"What are we going to do?" Paul whispered

"We're going to make them hurt like we hurt?" I whispered

"Sounds like a plan" He said. He took my hand in his and started running his thumb over my knuckles. I closed my eyes. We didn't say anything after that. We just sat there in silence, in our own little worlds, thinking about all the crap that has suddenly decided to drop on us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door banged open to reveal Carlisle. The door hit off the wall.

"Looks like you used a bit too much force there Doc" Paul stated and I had to hold back laughter. Carlisle looked at the wall in shock and confusion before shaking his head

"Hospital's falling apart" I heard him mutter. I shook my head as he walked over and started pressing buttons on the machines.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked for about the fiftieth time in two days.

"Really good, it doesn't hurt when I take breaths and stuff" I replied, it was weird how I wasn't even lying when I said that.

"Good, that's really good, if you're still feeling like this by the end of the day, you could get dis-charged tonight" Carlisle told me, smiling and then he walked out.

"What'd I tell you?" Paul said

"You told me I would get dis-charged tomorrow" I said

"Eh, close enough" Paul said and chuckled

"Did you just chuckle?" I asked him

"Who says the word 'chuckle'?" Paul asked

"No one, but did you just chuckle?"

"Who chuckles? Can you even chuckle?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you can since you just did it" I laughed at him

"What's a chuckle?" He asked

"I don't know some sort of laugh thing" I said

"If you don't know what it is, how do you know I done it?"

"Because I think that's what a chuckle would sound like if I ever heard anyone chuckle"

"You two fight like you're married" Jared's voice came from the door, making me and Paul jump, "Seriously, you're both werewolves and you didn't even smell me?"

"In my defence, I don't have the senses of a werewolf" I said

"Ok, what's your excuse, Pauly?" Jared asked, sitting in the seat

"Oh no, not you too" Paul groaned

"Yes! Thank you Jared!" I laughed, Paul shook his head,

"Aww, it's ok Pauly" I said

"You promised you wouldn't call me that!" Paul said

"I told you, it's too tempting!" I said, laughing. Jared looked at us and shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" Paul asked him

"Nothin'" He replied, smirking

"Tell us, otherwise I will think of an evil nick-name for you" I threatened

"How can you think of a nick-name for me, my name's Jared, you cannot think of a name for that" Jared said

"Are you certain of that?" I asked

"Yes"

"You really want to try it and then have the entire pack call you an annoying nick-name for the rest of your life, you will get called it so much it will be written on your grave stone for even more people to remember?" I threatened

"Fine" Jared sighed, I laughed and Paul grinned, "I was thinking, that it's weird that Paul _only_ imprinted on you as a brother and nothing more"

Me and Paul looked at Jared in confusion. Obviously Paul was not aware of this.

"I imprinted on Bella?" Paul asked

"You didn't know?" Jared asked, shocked

"No, I only thought Sam imprinted on her"

"Dude, the entire pack knows you've done it, even Sam and Leah. You really didn't know?"

"Nope, I just thought it was a because she was an imprint that I thought of her as a little sister" Paul said,

"I do think of you as a big brother" I said

"Yay, I just thought of a nick-name for you!" Paul exclaimed

"Did you just say 'yay'?" I asked

"Shut it, Chuckles"

"Is that my new nick-name?" I asked him

"No, your new nick-name is going to be a mystery" Paul said

"So why did you tell me that you have a nick-name for me?"

"To keep you in suspense" Paul answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You're crazy" I said, I looked over at the chair and Jared was gone, "How does he do that?" I asked

"Do what?" He asked

"Appear and disappear" I said

"Oh yeah….." Paul said

"Did you not even notice he was gone?"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, he's your friend and you didn't even notice he left, that's just sad Paul" I said

"Sorry" Paul said, smirking

"Shut up" I said, smiling back at him.

"Is it just me or does it kind of suck, that we got stuck with two of the most shitest people ever for life?" Paul asked

"Yeah, it sucks, but at least I got you" I said

"Yeah, you got me" Paul said, smiling at me. Suddenly there was a growling coming from the window, I turned my head and saw Sam.

"You know Sam, just because you _can_ climb through the window doesn't mean you have to" I said

**A/N So what do you all think? What do you think of Paul imprinting on Bella as a brother? I know it's probably quite a random to want to go to Scotland, but the reason I chose Scotland was because I live there so I thought it would be easier to write about it. So please tell me what you think about this chapter? Thank you again for all the reviews and favourites and follows! x**


	9. Chapter 9 I really hate my thoughts!

**A/N Thank you to everyone once again for the reviews, favourites and follows. I know this is probably going to be quite random, but I have found a few songs that I think just kind of goes with this story quite good, it's Kings Of Leon- Pyro and Eminem feat Pink- Won't back Down and Coldplay- Polotik, I know quite a random three songs but they just seem to fit in my opinion. **

**Right so I'm just going to clear some stuff up right now-**

**I know it hurts the imprinter and imprintee if either of them do something to hurt them **_**but**_** because Paul imprinted on Bella, while Sam and Leah were together, Bella and Paul didn't feel any pain because they were together but, Sam and Leah felt the pain that they **_**should**_** be feeling. You with me so far? Good. I know it is a Bella and Sam story and right now it is looking more like a Bella and Paul story but don't worry it will get back to Bella and Sam. I know it seems like they could never forgive them after everything they have done to them but it will all un-fold and become clear at a later date. So do we all understand now? YAY, now on with the story!**

Bella POV

Sam just stood there growling at Paul, who had stood up and started growling back at him, seriously, I think they were more like animals than they realised!.

"Sam, why are you here?" I asked, hoping that at least one of them would stop growling enough to talk.

"I cam here to see you" He said, not looking at me, just staring at Paul,

"Really, cause from where I'm sitting, it looks like all you're seeing is Paul" I said and his head snapped to me, he looked pissed.

"So…How was Leah?" I asked, grinning at him,

"Bella, it's not what you think-"

"Really? Please, enlighten me on what I think because I think that you spent the night with her" I said

"You spent the night with Paul" Sam growled at me

"Yes, he slept in the chair because surprisingly you couldn't come and see me because you were with Leah and Paul, who is like my _brother_, didn't want to leave me alone" I spat at him, he at least had the decency to look a bit guilty!

"Any way, what are you doing here? You said you weren't coming" I asked

"So it's a crime to see my imprint now?"

"No, it's not. Your imprint doesn't want to see _you_, so why don't you go back to Leah and see if she'll fuck you again?" I asked

"Bella, it wasn't like that-"

"You do realise I don't give two shit's what it was like, right?"

"Bella, please-"

"Oh, by the way just in case you didn't know, there is a very good chance I'm getting dis-charged tonight. I just thought you might want to know that"

"That's great Bella, it'll be good to have you back at my house again" Sam said

"You actually think I'm staying at your house?"

"Well, where else are you going to stay?"

"With me, Bella can stay at me" Paul said, he looked like he wanted to rip Sam's head off, which I also kind of wanted to do.

Sam growled in response and that pissed me off.

"Sam, shut up, just because you are a dog doesn't mean you need to act like one" I spat at him.

"You're supposed to be with me" He growled at me and I laughed at him,

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting that you slept with Leah last night and you're telling me I should be with you? Are you fucking crazy or are you just stupid?" I asked, why the fuck was it hurting to shout at him?

"Bella, you need to be with me, it hurts! Don't you feel it?" Sam asked

"Wow, I actually thought for a second you actually wanted me to be with because you wanted me but you only want me there to not feel pain? Well, guess what? Get over it, Alpha" I said to him

"If this is a bad time, I could come back later" Carlisle's voice came from the door, I looked over and smiled at him,

"No, it's not a bad time and anyway, Sam was just leaving" I said, glaring at Sam

"I'm not leaving you Bella" Sam said

"Well, I'm leaving you" I said, if only he knew…..

"You can't leave me" Sam said, "It would hurt you too much"

"I'm not as weak as you think" I said

"You're telling me that when you're in a hospital bed with crutches and two cracked ribs?"

"All because of your ex-fiancée" I spat at him, "So, Carlisle what can I do for you?"

"I need to check on you and then if it all looks good, you're getting dis-charged tonight" He said, looking a tiny bit worried about the two growling wolves, "Can one of you maybe leave, because I'll need to actually get to Bella to see if she is able to leave?"

"See you around, Sam" I said, he glared at me and I grinned in return.

He didn't move, he stood there glaring between me and Paul.

"For fuck sake, go! I would quite like to get out of here tonight!" I exclaimed, he shook his head but walked outside, I shook my head as well, but when I looked out of the window that faced out into the hall, Sam was standing there watching what was happening. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face Paul and Carlisle. Paul was trying, and failing, to hide his smirk and Carlisle looked a little bit more relaxed there was only one and a half werewolves in the room.

He walked over to me and started looking at the machines again, I had no idea what he was seeing because to me it all just looked like a bunch of lines and stuff, with a lot of buttons that I felt the need to press.

"Is it childish of me that I want to press every single one of the buttons just to see what happens?" I asked Paul, he looked at the buttons and started laughing.

"Yes, because I want to press them too, so we're either very childish or… No, we're just very childish" Paul laughed, I looked over at Carlisle who was smiling and shaking his head.

"So am I getting out tonight?" I asked hopefully

"We just need to get some X-rays and then I think you should be good to go" Carlisle said

"Ok then" I said

I looked over at Paul who already had my crutches in his hand.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay at yours?" I asked

"Yeah, I've got another bedroom so you can sleep there" Paul said

"Thank you" I said, I took my crutches off him and started to follow Carlisle down the various different hall ways towards, where I'm guessing, the x-ray.

My ribs were pretty easy to get x-rayed, my leg not so much. It probably would have been easy if I actually had balance. Eventually it was done and I was able to go home, or in this case Paul's house.

I went back to the room and grabbed my bag and went into the waiting room. Paul and Jake were waiting, where did Jake come from?

"Hey, Jake" I said, he bent down and hugged me.

"Hey, that's good news you're getting home early" He said, stepping back

"Yup, one thing out of the way" I said

"Yeah, well, let's get going, I hate hospital's" Paul said

"Let me get this straight, the big, bad, Paul Lahote, who fights vampires and changes into a werewolf is scared of hospitals?" Jacob said, laughing

"Shut up, you're scared of spiders" Paul shot back

"Seriously Jake, spiders?" I asked

"Hey, they are scary and you've got to be of somethin', it might as well be spiders" Jacob tried to defend himself

"But still, spiders…." They were still arguing about this all the way to Paul's car.

"Ok, you are both wimps, let's just agree on that" I said and they both looked at me like I had just threw out their X-box or something.

"That's just harsh Bells" Jacob said

"You want a lift home, Jake?" Paul asked, helping me get into the car

"Yeah, thanks" Jacob said

He jumped into the back seat and Paul started the car.

They were talking about some football game or something so I just kind of zoned out of the conversation. I sat looking at the trees blur behind us as Paul drove. My mind started wandering to Sam. God, this was going to get annoying! Why would it of hurt me to not be with him? Did it hurt him? I hope it did! _No you don't!_ Shut up! Why did I still love him after everything he has done? _Because you're supposed to be with him for the rest of your life, you need him!_ I've survived this long without him, I think I can survive a little longer! _But, that was before you even knew about you! You hadn't even met him yet!_ It wouldn't even matter, he loves Leah! _No he doesn't! It's you, he needs you!_ He has a funny way of showing it! _Because he's scared to move on! _Did I just have a full conversation with the little voice in my head? _Yes, yes you did! _God sake, shut up!

"Bella, Bella we're here" Paul said, shaking me slightly, wow that was quick!

"Oh right, sorry" I said, I looked up and saw Leah sitting on the steps thatled to the front door, "This should be fun" I said sarcastically

"What the fuck?" Paul jumped out of his car and walked up to Leah, I got out of the car, which was slightly awkward.

"What do you want?" Paul growled at her

"I wanted to see you" She said

"What, was Sam busy or somethin'?" Paul spat, I hadn't really seen Paul this angry before and it was slightly scary,

"Paul, it's not like. It's only you, no one else"

"Really? Cause I didn't really get that when you told me that you loved Sam" Paul said

"Paul, I love you, Sam…Sam is always going to have a place in my heart, I was engaged to him for Christ sake" Leah said

I scoffed at that and Leah snapped her gaze to me, her eyes instantly hardening.

"Shut it or I'll put you back in hospital" Leah threatened, I grinned at her

"I'd like to see you try" I said, she lunged forward but I stayed exactly where I was. Paul put his arm out and she crashed into his arm,

"Touch her and _I'll_ put you in hospital" Paul growled in her ear

"What the hell? What happened to you?" Leah asked, she looked a bit scared of Paul right now

"Yeah, because something would have to be wrong with _me_ to be pissed at you"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Leah said, going back to Paul's threat

"If you hurt her, I would"

"She's nothing, I'm your imprint!" Leah screeched

"First of all, werewolf hearing, no need to shout and second, I imprinted on her as well, so if you hurt her, I'll hurt you" Paul growled

"You imprinted on her? What it isn't enough she took Sam away she has to take you too?"

"As a brother, he imprinted on me as a brother and to be fair I never took Sam away from you, you had already left him" I said

"I never had a choice about leaving him!" Leah tried to defend herself

"Whatever, I don't really care, you can have him"

"I can't have him, it hurts too much, can't you feel it?"

"No, I haven't felt anything except the need to punch you and Sam" I answered

"Leah, just go"

"Paul-"

"Go, Leah" Paul repeated

She shook her head

"You don't know what you've got until you've lost it" Leah said

"Hopefully you'll learn that" Paul said and Leah waled away but not before glaring at me of course!

"Come on" Paul growled, I knew he didn't mean it, he was still pissed off because of Leah.

We walked in and in the hall were bags and there was a picture smashed, Paul bent down and picked the picture up.

"Paul, you ok?"

"What?" He asked, seeming to snap out of some sort of trance

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" He said, I looked at him, I knew he wasn't, "Bella, I'm fine, honestly don't worry about it"

I nodded my head, I still didn't believe him but I wasn't going to push him.

"Um, come on I'll show you your room" Paul said, trying to change the subject. I nodded my head and started to follow him up the stairs, it wasn't as awkward as I thought but I think it will be funny when I have to go down the stairs.

"Right, um…Night Bells" Paul said after he showed me the bathroom and stuff

"Paul, I know this is probably a stupid question but, what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm just pissed off that she thinks I'm just going to go right back to her after everything." Paul said

"I know, what is they keep talking about it hurting?" I asked

"Well, when you cheat or do anything with someone that isn't your imprint you and the imprint feels this really annoying pain. I don't think me and you felt it because I imprinted on you and we were together but they felt it because they were sleeping together" Paul explained

"Oh, ok then" I said

"See you in the morning Bells" Paul said, he was about to walk out when I stopped him

"Where's my hug?"

"What's with you and hugging? I swear you have some sort of disease or something" Paul teased. He walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"Do you think they will realise what they have lost?" I asked

"I hope so, if they don't I'm break their necks" Paul grumbled, I laughed at that,

"Night, Paul" I said,

"Night" He turned around and walked out of the room.

I climbed into bed and turned the light off. Sam's words echoed around in my head, '_you're supposed to be with me…._' Possessive ass-hole, _well, you are meant to be with him! _Oh come on, we are not doing this again! _Fine! _God, I'm really going crazy, who argues with their thoughts? _You do!_ Shut up!

I rolled over and thankfully fell asleep without too much trouble.

"_You really are evil aren't you?" Sam growled at me_

"_What?" I was really confused, I was in the forest, Sam was towering over me, glaring at me._

"_Why would you cheat on me with Paul? My best friend! Why would you do that to me Bella?" Sam was shouting at me now_

"_I didn't!" I tried to defend myself. Sam was shaking now, I was scared in case he phased. I tried to move back a step but it was like my feet were nailed to the ground. I looked around, but I was truly alone._

"_Don't lie to me! That's why you left me! You left me for him! You're supposed to be with me! Do you like hurting me?" _

_The growling got louder and his body was starting to blur. I tried to move back but when I finally managed to lift my foot, I was sent flying forward into a very angry phasing Sam. I crashed into him just as his paws hit the ground, I felt pain go up my side and I screamed. I looked down at my side and there was blood everywhere. I looked up and I saw Leah standing there grinning. _

I screamed and sat bolt up right in bed, which was kind of a bad idea with my side. I was gasping for air, but it wouldn't seem to go into my lungs. I put my hands on my side and was thankful to find there was no blood there. My heart felt like it was in my throat, why was I so scared by this?

Just then the bedroom door crashed in and Paul was standing in the doorway staring at me. He looked scared, did I actually scream?

"Bella, what happened?" Paul gasped

"Sorry, I had a bad dream" I apologised, turning the light on.

"You too?" Paul asked, I looked at him

"You had a bad dream?" I asked, that was quite weird that we both had bad dreams.

"Yeah, I think I died in it…I'm not to sure" Paul said, and shuddered

"Well, I got mauled by a werewolf so I think you win" I said

"You alright?" Paul asked

"Yeah, are you?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said.

He was leaning from one foot to the other and looking around the room, looking like he didn't want to leave.

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" I asked, smirking

"Eh, well….Could I?" He asked nervously, I had to resist the urge to go 'aww'

"Paul, it's your room" I said

"Oh yeah, I forgot that" Paul mumbled

"Paul, if you want to stay here, I could just sleep on the couch or something?" I offered, why was he so nervous

"No, um, would you mind if I um, slept in here…?" He mumbled something at the end that I couldn't catch

"What was that?" I asked

"…Sleptinherewithyou?" Paul said, way too fast

"Paul, just tell me"

"Would you mind if I slept in here with you?" He asked

"No, I wouldn't mind" I said, grinning at him, it was quite funny to see him this nervous.

He walked over and climbed into the bed beside me

"It's quite funny seeing you nervous" I told him

"I'm not nervous" Paul said

"Yeah you are" I said and turned the light off

"Paul Lahote does not get nervous"

"Then you must not be Paul Lahote" I said, laughing

"Shut up" He said

"Well, you didn't deny it so I must be in bed with a complete stranger, who are you?"

"I'm Paul, pleased to meet you"

"Hm, that seems legit" I said, Paul laughed at me and even though I couldn't see, I knew he was shaking his head.

"Night, Bells"

"Good night for the fifth time tonight" I teased

"Whatever"

"Wow, you must really be tired to not even give a come back"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Paul said

"Alright, Chuckles" I said

"At least it's better than Pauly" Paul mumbled

"Oh I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me Pauly" I laughed.

He groaned and rolled over onto his front.I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. As soon as I closed them, Sam's growling face was behind my eye-lids again. I shook my head slightly, trying to get the image to go away.

I woke up confused about where I was. I looked around and realised I was in Paul's house. I looked over and saw him still sleeping. I had two options- One, let him sleep and go and do my own thing or two- wake him up by shouting in his ear and laugh at him. I think that's a pretty easy decision.

I leaned over until my mouth was very close to his ear. I waited a second to make sure he was still sleeping. Luckily he was.

"PAUL WAKE UP!" I shouted in his ear. I jumped back just before his arm made contact with my face. He jumped and fell off the bed. I looked over and started laughing at him. He looked around like he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What the fuck Bella?" He shouted, I couldn't even answer him I was laughing so hard.

"Bella, why would you do that?" He shouted, "I was sleeping, bitch!" For some reason this just made me laugh harder. I wasn't even making any noise now.

"Bella, breathe!" Paul said, I shook my head. He picked up his pillow and hit me over the head.

"Hey…Bit harsh!" I said in-between laughs

"Perfectly necessary" He said and hit me again.

I picked up my pillow and hit him.

"Why do we keep having pillow fights?" He asked

"Because secretly we are teenage girls at a sleepover, shh don't tell anyone" I laughed

"You're crazy, you know that?" He said hitting me again

"I prefer the word unique" I said

"Come on, breakfast" Paul said, helping me up.

"Yeah, just change the subject why don't you?" I asked

"Maybe because I don't want to get into a pillow with a crazy, unique person who woke me up by shouting in my ear. And plus, I like food"

"Who said I was crazy?"

"Me"

"That was just too harsh, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you"

"What if I make pancakes?"

"You're forgiven" I said, grinning. He looked down at me and laughed

"I'll need to remember that pancakes are the key to forgiveness"

I was sitting at the kitchen table because Paul said I wasn't allowed to do anything. I looked over at him and a smile came across my face. I realised something, he made me happy, _So did Sam! _He did but he doesn't love me, so it doesn't matter! _He does love you! You need to go and give him a chance! _He slept with Leah, how am I meant to give him a chance? _Because you love him and he loves you! _Yeah, I really got the feeling he loves me, anyway, I'll be out of the way soon, so he and Leah can be very happy together! _He won't be happy-!_

"Bella! Bella! BELLS!" I snapped my head up and saw Paul sitting across from me, he looked worried

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you ok? I've been shouting your name for like ten minutes"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry" I said, I looked down and saw the pancakes sitting in front of me.

"Thanks, they look really good" I said

"They taste even better"Paul said, smugly

"You're the cook, you're not supposed to say that"

"Alright, they taste like shit, so eat up" He said grinning. I rolled my eyes at him and started eating them. They did taster good.

"They _do _taster good" I said

"Good? Good? I'm insulted" Paul said

"Fine, they are the best fucking pancakes I have ever had the privilege to taste in my entire existence" I said

"Bit extreme but I'm willing to accept it" Paul said smirking.

He stood up and walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes. I stood up and went over to him.

"Paul, let me do that" I said

"Nope,"

"Paul, it's only fair, you made breakfast"

"No, you're an invalid" He said, smirking at me

"No, I'm not, I have crutches, I'm not paralyzed" I said

"I can change that" He said, I looked at him

"Paul, what are you-? Paul!" I shrieked.

He quickly took my crutches off me but before I could fall over he picked me and was walking into the living room,

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked

"Making sure you don't move" He replied

"So you took my crutches?"

"Yes, now stay" He said, dumping me on the couch

"Just you wait until I get this cast off" I threatened him

"I think I can wait" He said and walked back into the kitchen.

**Two Weeks Later**

Paul and I were walking out of the hospital, I was so happy to finally get the tape off of me! The majority of the bruising had gone away but there were still a little bit. It didn't hurt when I touched my side, so the first thing Paul decided to do when I got out of the hospital was pick me up around the waist and spin me around.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing

"For getting that tape stuff off" He replied and started walking towards his car, just one more week and I could get my cast off.

"Hey, can we stop by Sam's house?" I asked

"Not that I don't love the guy and everything…" Paul said sarcastically making me smile, "But why do you want to stop by his house?"

"Because, I'm going to tell him that I'm going away to visit relatives and I need my clothes. There is a _very_ good chance he is going to ask me to stay at his house, I'm going to say yes because it will make him hurt more when we leave because he's going to think I was stupid enough to forgive him" I told Paul and he smiled

"You are an evil little midget" He said. Over the two weeks Paul had finally came up with a nick-name for me since I call him Pauly, apparently my name is Midget.

"Yes, yes I am Pauly" I said, grinning

**A/N So what do you all think? I'm sorry for the very long authors note at the beginning but I just had to explain some stuff. We've nearly reached one hundred reviews, I think we can go all the way, come let's to one hundred! So please review and do the poll, I need to know who imprints on Bella in my next story, if no one picks it, I'm just going to do it myself, so please do the poll…That actually sounds quite wrong but oh well lol x**


	10. Chapter 10 You Dont Break A Window!

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff again, I hope you like this chapter, oh and by the way, I have found a song that I think just sums up Sam without Bella perfectly it's Blink 182- Lost Without You and Bella and Paul's song is Kings of Leon-On Call. By the way guys, I must apologise for telling you all to do the poll when I hadn't even put it up on my profile, yup I'm just that stupid, but it's up now so please vote, now on with the story…..**

Bella POV

We pulled up to Sam's house; I looked over at Paul who looked back at me.

"I'll wait out here" He said, I found it quite sad to see this, I knew he didn't want to see Sam because of Leah and that was a good reason, but it was still sad I mean they were best friends.

"Ok, I won't be long and if I am staying I'll come out and see you" I told him

"See you in a bit, Midget" He said, smirking at me

"Later, Pauly" I grinned at him and jumped out of the car. I was happy because it was easier to walk with the tape off, because I didn't have to be really careful about hurting myself even more.

I knocked on Sam's door and turned and saw Paul glaring holes in the door. Why was I so nervous, it's not like I actually want this! The door opened and I looked up and I saw Sam glaring at Paul but when his eyes looked at me he softened.

"Bella… What're you doing here?"

"I need to get my stuff" I told him

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one reason, I'm running out of clothes and another, is that I'm going away for a while to see some family that haven't dis-owned me" I told him

"Oh, right…" Sam said and stepped aside for me to get in.

I stepped past him and looked at him awkwardly

"Can I go up the stairs?" I asked, why did I just ask that?  
"Yeah, your stuff is still in the spare room" Sam told me.

I nodded my head and silently walked up the stairs. I walked into the room and picked up the bags. I could feel Sam's eyes on my back the entire time.

"So, have you got the tape off yet?" He asked

"Yeah, I got off just there actually" I responded

"When are you getting the cast off?"

"Next week" The day before I leave you, why does that thought suddenly make me want to cry?

I turned around and started walking towards the door but Sam was standing in the doorway.

"Bella, where have you been staying all this time?" He asked, taking the bags out of my hands and putting them on the floor. I looked up at him.

"I've been staying at Paul's" I answered, he bent down and out his hands on my waist and rested his forehead against mine. I had to resist the urge to pull away, I had to do this if I wanted to get back at him.

"Please, stay here Bella" He whispered, his breath fanning across my face

"I don't know Sam.."

"Just until you have to go away, I need you back Bella. I miss you, I want to make it up to you" Sam said, I sighed, why was this suddenly so easy for me to forgive him, _You're not forgiving him! You're doing this to hurt him!_ Right, you have to make up your mind because you're sending me mixed messages! _I am you!_ Oh, yeah!

"Just until I go away?" I whispered

"Just until you go away" Paul repeated

"….Ok" I whispered, I really do hate myself right now.

"Really?" Sam asked

"I'll stay" I whispered, I would have been surprised if he had heard me

"Thank you" He said. He wrapped his arms around me and his head went into the crook my neck. Why was I nearly crying? Oh yeah, because I actually thought I had forgave him! _You haven't, you and Paul are running away and you are going to show Sam what it's like to get hurt!_

"Sam, I need to go and tell Paul, he's waiting outside for me" I said

"Yeah, yeah, ok" He said.

He pulled away from me, rather reluctantly, and I walked down the stairs.

When I got outside Paul was still sitting in his car. I walked up to him and knocked on his window, he rolled it down .

"How'd it go?" He asked

"Too easy" I smirked and he grinned

"So, oh hey, do you want to come over to mine tomorrow, the guys are comin' over to practise for the FIFA tournament and all of them want to see you?"

"You all practise for the tournament?" I asked

"Hey, it's a serious event!"

"Fine, but why do the guys want to see me so badly? They saw me two days ago" I asked

"I don't know" He said, trying to hide a smirk

"Paul…What did you do?"

"What? Why would you immediately assume I did something?" I just looked at him, "Fine, I may of made a bet with Jake that you would get beat off of me and him"

"So, Jake has faith that I will beat you and him at FIFA whereas my own brother has zero faith in me?"

"No, I have faith in you, it's just me and Jake are the best in the pack and it always comes down to me and him in the final and plus I am amazing" He said, grinning at me

"How much did you bet?"

"A tenner"

"You really do hurt me, ah well it won't be me losing money tomorrow"

"Nope, it will be Jake" Paul said

"Just you wait Pauly, just you wait" I said

"Fine, want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok"

"Cool, I'll be over at around one" He said

"So you'll be here around two"

"Now who has zero faith?"

"Me, I'll see you tomorrow" I laughed

"See you later, Midget"

"Bye, Pauly"

I turned and walked up the path and into Sam's house.

He was standing in the hall waiting for me.

"Hey" He said

"Hi" I replied.

Why did I agree to this? At least tomorrow I was getting out of the house. I just need to get through this week and then me and Paul are going to be away from Sam and Leah and we're going to get back at them for hurting us. Yup, just keep thinking that!

Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me again. He bent down and pressed his forehead to mine. Déjà vu much.

"I dreamt of you last night" He whispered

"I dreamt of you too" I replied, too bad it wasn't a dream, it was a fucking nightmare

"We were together in my dream" He told me, well that's just a load of shit

"You killed me in mine" I stated, he laughed a little

"I'd never hurt you" I was about to say something but his face seemed to get closer to mine, I turned my head to the side and his lips met my cheek.

"I said, I would stay here, I didn't say I forgave you" I whispered. Why did it hurt so much to reject him?

"I miss you Bella" He whispered, it hurt to hear how hurt he sounded, I wanted to take that hurt away but at the same time I wanted me to suffer

"I miss you too" I admitted

"Kiss me" I really was considering it, and I hated myself for it, but before I didn't find it hard to kiss him even though this little thought at the back of my head was telling me about Leah but now it was screaming at me. I shook my head.

"I don't love you" I said, he stepped back and looked at me.

"What?" He looked more shocked than hurt

"You heard me"I said

"Bella, I love you" He said

"And let me guess, you and Leah sleeping together was an accident that never meant to happen, oh and before you tell me that you were drunk, you can't get drunk because you're a wolf, so don't even think about lying to me" He looked down at me, his jaw looking dis-connected from his face, I smirked at him. I tapped his chin, making it go back up, "You'll catch flies"

I grinned at him and walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. I had my back to the kitchen door so when Sam put his hands on my waist, I nearly dropped the glass.

"You know you love me Bella" He whispered in my ear

"You always this sure of yourself?" I asked

"You will always love me"

"Always is a long time…." I trailed off

"You're mine" He growled in my ear

"I'm not anyone's, you can't own me Sam" I said

"You're mine, mind, body and soul. You were mine ever since you accepted the imprint"

"Maybe you should of thought about that when you were fucking Leah" I spat at him

"How do you know I didn't?"

"You trying to tell me that, while you were fucking Leah, you were thinking of me?"

"Exactly" He said and started kissing up and down my neck

"You make me sick" I hissed,

"You don't mean that" He said

"I do"

"Aww, is that you practising for the future? How cute" He said in my ear, I was really about to run, oh wait I couldn't, my leg was in a fucking cast, I felt that all too familiar feeling that I was about to jump out of my skin, if I did phase would that help my leg?

"Sam, stop" I hissed, if he didn't stop I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from phasing, it had been nearly a month since I had phased and all of this wasn't helping me!

"You don't want me too" He said

"Stop" I growled

"I know you don't want that Bella" I really was about to kill him.

I pushed him off of me –how I managed to do it I had no idea- and banged open the back door as soon as my foot hit the grass I phased.

My leg burned for a minute but it then went numb but at the same time I was able to control it and everything.

"Bella!" I turned my head and saw Sam standing at the kitchen he was shaking so bad he was starting to blur. My dream came and whacked me in the face again and I turned and ran. Sam's voice rang out in my head, was he always this loud?

_Bella, stop! Calm down! _

Sam's voice just made me run faster, his voice was starting to give me a headache but I kept running. My leg was starting to feel a bit better but just as it did, I just had to be sent tumbling down a hill. Jared's voice started ringing out in my head.

_Bella, how are you phased? I thought you couldn't_

_Can we maybe question her another time Jared? _ Sam sounded pissed. I can't imagine why! I thought sarcastically

I stood up just as Sam and Jared started running down the hill, how can they not fall down it?

I turned and ran as fast as I could, I refused to let Sam's stupid, commanding, Alpha voice stop me. I eventually managed to drown him out but Jared's voice still ang out in my head. I wish he could hear me right now.

_Bella?_

_Yeah?_

_I CAN HEAR YOU!_

_Jesus, not so loud and what do you mean you can hear me?_

_I mean I can hear you!_

_Ok, do me a favour, get Paul, please!_

_Will do_

Jared's voice went away and Sam's voice came back full force, I wonder…

_Hey Sam, so… Seen any squirrels lately?_

_How can I hear you?_

_Well, you see Sam, we have these things called ears and-_

_Bella, stop!_

_No can do, amigo_

Sam's voice drowned out. So if I want someone to hear my thoughts they can hear it, interesting. I wonder why Leah could never hear my thoughts then.

I could hear Sam behind me, I turned my head slightly and saw he wasn't actually as far behind me as I would of liked. I kept running, I could hear the waves crashing against the cliffs and I got an idea.

_First one to the cliffs wins!_

_Bella, why are you doing this?_

_Because I want to see if the almighty Alpha is faster than the little half-breed!_

I heard him growl and I wanted to laugh. Paul's voice started sounding in my head.

_Bella, what's going on?_

_Hey, come to the cliffs!_

Everything went silent except the little buzz of Jared, Sam and Paul talking or thinking rather.I knew I was getting close to the cliffs now, the waves were getting louder and louder. I turned my head slightly and saw he was still pretty close behind me. Yes! The cliffs were now in sight. Just two more minutes.

I stopped and turned, dirt going everywhere, I ducked down slightly and Sam went flying over me and the edge of the cliffs. That went pretty well.

Jared and Paul slowed down and stopped in front of me.

_Where'd Sam go?_ Jared asked, looking around. I walked over to the edge and looked over and saw Sam floating in the black water.

"What the fuck Bella?" He shouted up to me

I turned around and Paul held out a t-shirt to me. He walked over and put it behind a tree, grinning the entire time and went over and looked over the edge to look at Sam. When I phased I heard Jared and Paul laughing like it was the funniest thing they have ever seen.

I tried putting some weight on my right leg and was happy to see it didn't hurt. I stuck it out in front of me slightly and rotated my ankle slightly and it kind of clicked and it didn't hurt at all. Why didn't I phase sooner? I walked back out and Jared was shouting stuff down at Sam and Paul was just shaking his head. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What happened?" He asked me

"Karma was taking too long so I thought I would speed things up a bit" I replied, I looked down and Sam was glaring at me

"Will you listen to me, when I day I don't want to, now Sammy?" I shouted down at him

"Wait, what did he do to you?" Paul asked, turning me around to face him

"Well, he, um…"

"Bella, tell me" Paul was in his weird over-protective mode.

"Well, he didn't do anything per say…"

"Bella, stop trying to protect him, what did he do to you?"

"He, um he…."

"If you don't tell me I'm going to call you your full name" He threatened

"Oh come one, you know how much I hate that"

"Then tell me"

"He may of tried to tell me that I wanted him when I said I didn't and then… Oh come on, I don't want to tell you"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"AHHH" I covered my ears and I heard Jared laughing at us

"Tell me"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Stop saying that!" He stared at me and I stared back, I didn't want to be the first to break but sadly I was, "Fine! He tried to kiss me, I said I didn't want to and just because I said I would stay with him it didn't mean in forgave him and then some other stuff happened and then I had my back to him and he came up behind me and tried telling me all this stuff, I told him I wanted him to stop kissing me because he kept kssing my neck and he told me that I didn't want him to stop and this went on for a little bit and I ran outside and phased" I said in a rush, "Like I said nothing to tell"

I looked over at Jared who's jaw had hit the floor and Paul looked like he was about to kill Sam.

"I need to punch something" He said through gritted teeth

"There's a tree over there" I offered. Before I was even finished the sentence, he had turned around and the tree was on the ground.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" I asked Jared

"It would hurt you" He said grinning, I found it funny because even after all this, he was still grinning

"Hey…Ok it would hurt me but you don't need to point it out" I said and Jared burst out laughing

Paul walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"I thought you didn't hug" I stated

"You've turned me to the dark side, you should be ashamed of yourself" Paul said, it was weird how his voice sounded so angry but he was completely relaxed. I looked up at him and he and Jared seemed to have some sort of silent conversation between the two of them. How do they do that?

"Hey, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, um… Just in case you didn't know, you're staying at mine tonight" Paul said and I looked over at Jared who nodded his head.

"Fine" I sighed, "But as nice as your t-shirt is Paul, I would prefer my own clothes, which are all at Sam's"

"A little birdy told me that you are pretty good at climbling through windows" Paul smirked

"I'll distract Sam, you climb through the window" Jared said, not leaving any room for argument

"But…What if…Fine" I sighed again, Paul and Jared high—fived each other and then I was over Paul's shoulder

"Paul, what the hell?"

"I'm carrying you" He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Why? My leg isn't broken anymore"

"I'm not taking any chances" He said and Jared doubled over laughing, but somehow still managed to walk

"Jared, if you keep laughing I'm going to use your nick-name"I threatened, he straightened up and looked at me.

"You're evil, Midget" He said

"Evil's a strong word, I prefer loveliest person you have ever met" I laughed

"You might prefer it but I'm not going to call you it" He said and I laughed

"Fair play"

We were getting close to Sam's house and I was getting worried.

"What if the window isn't even open?" I asked

"Then we will find a way to open it" Jared said

"Hey, can I distract him? I think it will be fun" Paul asked

"Yeah alright" Jared said

"Paul, don't say anything stupid" I said

"When have you ever heard anything stupid come out of my mouth?"

"This morning you asked me if Lego was edible!"

"It was an experiment!"

"So you just had to try and swallow it even though I said 'No, Paul, Lego is not edible if you do you will choke'?"

"Like I said, experiment" Paul said

"Right, come Bella, me and you will sneak around the back" Jared said.

Paul put me down and continued his walk down the street. Jared grabbed my hand and we started running through the forest at the back of Sam's house.

"Hey, Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we running?" I asked

"I have no idea how long Paul will be able to stall Sam and if the window isn't open and we need to open it ourselves, that will also cut our time short" Jared explained.

I was going to miss Jared when we left, I knew Paul would miss him. We got to the back of Sam's head and me and Jared both groaned. Sadly the window was shut.

"Right, you climb up there and I'll think of a easy way to open the window" Jared said

"Ok"

I ran across Sam's garden, looking at my torn up clothes, all the while hoping and praying Paul would be able to keep him distracted.

I climbed up the tree at quite a fast speed. I got to the branch right outside of the window and looked over at Jared who was pacing back and forth.

"Jared!" I whispered, I knew he would hear me

His head snapped over to me and I pointed to the window. He looked around him and then picked something up. He motioned for me to move out of the way so I leaned back slightly, hoping I didn't fall off.

He threw whatever it was in his hand at the window and it smashed through it.

"Jared?"

"Just go!" I shook my head and climbed through the window, I felt some of the jagged pieces of glass scrape against my arms and legs but I didn't care. I saw a pair of my jeans on the floor and I nearly jumped for joy. I grabbed them and pulled them on.

"Wait down here Sam, I'll go up and see what it is!" Paul's voice came from downstairs

"Paul, I'll go!" I launched myself across the room and started to grab my bags. The door banged open and I nearly screamed but I heald it back when I saw Paul come in,

"What the fuck happened?" Paul hissed

"The window was shut so Jared threw a rock at it" I explained quickly

"Paul, what is it?" Sam asked, walking up the stairs.

Me and Paul looked at each other for a second before, I slammed the door shut and Paul ran across the other side of the room and grabbed the chair. He started pulling the chair over, he was acting like the chair weighed a ton.

Sam pushed the door and I had to throw my entire weight against it.

"Paul, come on" I said, trying to keep the door shut

"Hey, this shit is heavy" He said

"For fuck sake, you fight vampires yet you can't move a chair?"

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Sam's voice boomed from the other side of the door

"Yeah, hey Sam!" I said, glaring at Paul who was still trying to move the chair

"Bella! How did you get in?"

"I came through Narnia" I answered and Paul started laughing.

Finally! He got the chair up against the door and angled it so it was underneath the handle

"Bella, open the door!"

"So Sam, you come here often?" I asked ignoring the demand

"Bella….."

"Sam….." I mimicked him

I grabbed one bag and put it over my shoulder and Paul took another, he grabbed the last two and threw them out of the window.

"Idiot!" He shouted and pointed down to the ground.

"Bella, open the door"

"Really? I think it would be more fun if you break it down. You know, show that door who's boss or in this case, Alpha" I said

Paul grabbed my arm and started to pull me across the room. I heard a crash from the door and realised Sam was actually going to break the door down. Paul kicked the few bits of glass that were still in the window out of the way and picked me up and jumped out of the window.

Jared was waiting at the bottom with a bag in each hand.

"Hey, seriously a rock? You couldn't of thought of anything else?" I asked

"I don't do well under pressure, why do you think I didn't want to distract Sam?"

"Hey can we do this another time? Yeah, good" Paul took a bag off Jared and slung it over his shoulder. Just then, there was a giant crash from the room.

"I think he broke the door down" I said

"Run" Paul said and grabbed my hand and before I could say anything, started running.

I heard a thump behind us, I turned my head slightly and I saw Sam running after us behind us.

"Shit, run!" I shouted and Paul and Jared ran faster. How I was managing to keep up with Jared and Paul, I was fast when I was a wolf but when I wasn't, I was still clumsy and still the person that can't even run the lap of the football pitch in P.E,

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were getting chased by Sam.

"My house or yours'?" Paul asked Jared

"Yours', my mum's in" Jared answered

"Oh right, hey how's she doin'?" He asked him. Seriously?

"Yeah, she's good. She was asking about you the other day-"

"Guy's, seriously?" I asked

"Hey, some people eat when they're nervous, we talk about random shit!" Jared defended himself

"And you call me crazy"

"I thought you preferred unique?" Paul asked

"I prefer it but given the current situation, I think crazy fits a bit better" I said, we were getting close to Paul's house which I was happy about.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam still chasing us. Did he not have anything better to do?

"Sam may I ask you a question? Why, the fuck are you chasing us?"

"Got nothing better to do, what the fuck do you think?" Sam shouted

"You're a bit angry aren't you? Did you miss your nap?" I asked, Paul laughed and Jared was grinning

"I'm angry because someone broke my fucking window!" Sam shouted

"That was Jared" I said

"Hey!" Jared exclaimed

"What? You did!"

"You're not supposed to tell him!" Jared said, but he was still grinning

"You weren't supposed to break the fucking window!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know but you don't break a window!"

"Guy's, shut up!"

"We'll continue this later" Jared said as Paul quickly opened his front door and we crashed inside.

**A/N So did you guys like it? To me not a lot happened in this chapter but you all might think differently? So please go and do the poll since I have finally managed to figure out how to work it. Come on guys, let's get to one hundred reviews it would make me happy and it may or may not depend on how quick I update the next chapter, hint hint….**


	11. Chapter 11 The Bet

**A/N YAY ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you all so much, made me feel all happy and stuff. I loved that you all found my last chapter quite funny because I thought that since just about every single other chapter had been all dramatic and stuff, I would give you a chapter filled with banter and laughs. So thanks again and I hope you all like this chapter! x**

Bella POV

"Jared, get off me!" I said

"If he breaks my window because of you Jared, I'm going to kill you" Paul said, I tried to get off of Paul but Jared refused to move so I was stuck

Just then the door slammed but Jared was still on top of me, so he couldn't of closed the door. I tried to move but Jared is pretty heavy.

"Jared, can you move? I'm kind of losing the feeling of my entire body" I asked

Suddenly Jared was off me and I pushed myself off of Paul.

"She said get off of her are you stupid?" I turned around and saw Sam had Jared against the wall by the neck.

"Sam, let him go!" I said, I went to step forward but Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me back so he was slightly in front of me. Jared was trying to get his hands off of his throat but he wasn't moving. Jared was starting to turn slightly purple.

"Sam, let him go!" I repeated

"Sam, stop it! He didn't do anything!" Paul said

"He broke my fucking window!" Honestly? That's why he's strangling him?

"So he'll fix your fucking window, just don't kill him for fuck sake!" I shouted at him, I couldn't believe him!

He looked at me and then he let go of Jared. Jared sunk to the floor, holding his throat and coughing. Paul and Sam were standing glaring at each other. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, filled up a glass with water and walked back into the hall. Nothing had changed, to be honest I wouldn't of been surprised if either of them hadn't blinked.

I walked past Paul and sat down next to Jared who was still holding his throat. I silently handed him the glass of water and he started drinking it.

"Thanks" He said and I just nodded. I was afraid that if I took my eyes of Sam and Paul, they would end up killing each other, again I wouldn't be surprised.

"Sam, Jared'll fix your window" I said

"He will?" Jared asked, suddenly back to his old self

"Yes, he will" I said, giving him a pointed look

"He will" Jared said reluctantly, "Only if you promise not to physically abuse me again" He said quickly, I smirked at his last comment

"Fine" Sam agreed, not taking his eyes off of Paul

"Sam…."

"Yes?"

"Apologise" I said, for some reason I found this quite funny

"Fine, I'm sorry you are stupid enough to break a window" Sam said

"Hey! Bit harsh!" Jared exclaimed

"Not for that! No offense it was quite stupid,,," I started

"Hey, again!"

"Well, I mean come on! We're trying to be all sneaky and stuff, we've even got Paul as a distraction and then you go and smash a window, I mean seriously?"

"You were the one that put me on the spot! If you hadn't put me under pressure then I probably could of thought of a better idea!"

"Like what? Kick a door down?" I asked grinning

"Hey, that was plan C, ok? And anyway, I didn't see you thinking of any great ideas"

"Because you told me to go and climb up the tree and that you would think of something-"

"Hey! As much as it is a pleasure to hear you two arguing about who thought of how to break into my house, I don't want to hear it" Sam said

"Yeah, I mean it isn't the kind of thing that anyone care's about anyway" Paul agreed

"I care about it" Jared mumbled under his breath

"Wait, did you two just agree on something?" I asked

"Don't sound so surprised, we've agreed on stuff before" Paul said

"Yeah, I mean we were best friends" Sam said ans Sam and Paul stared at each other again, but this time they weren't glaring at each other, it was like they were having one of the weird silent conversation things they all seem to be able to do.

"Do they do that a lot?" I whispered to Jared, even though I knew Sam and Paul would be able to hear me

"It's not normally this awkward" He replied, I nodded my head.

"Well, since this was a very awkward encounter, I'm going to go home" Jared said standing up

"Oh, yeah, ok man, I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said, snapping out of the strange trance thing

"When are you fixing my window?" Sam asked

"The day after tomorrow"

"Love that movie" I said laughing and Paul just shook his head

"Please don't start that again" Paul said

"What? It's still a pretty relevant comment" I defended myself

Jared and Sam were looking between me and Paul with confused looks on their faces.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked

"Could ask you the same question" Paul mumbled under his breath, I elbowed him in the ribs and he looked at me.

"Do what?" I asked

"Break into my house and why did you run away?"

"Well, I ran away because I needed to phase and it didn't help with having a possessive prick, breathing down my neck about how I was his even though I had asked him to stop and I broke into your house because I didn't want to stay in the same house with said possessive prick" I replied

"I'm sorry"

"Why did _you_ do it?" I asked

"Do what?"

"Well, for starters, why did you sleep with Leah and then why did you get all possessive over me after you slept with her?"

"That's a complicated answer" Sam answered, rubbing the back of his neck

"It's only as complicated as you make it" I told him

"Right, I slept with Leah because we were both upset because we thought we were losing our imprints"

"Don't try and turn this to make it seem like it was our fault you slept with your best friends imprint" I spat at him,

"Fine, I slept with Leah because I loved her, I loved her and we wanted to make love one more time before we left each other for you, that's why we done it. I was all possessive of you because I fully accepted the imprint and I hated smelling another wolf on you, I accepted the imprint and I needed you. That's why I done it" Sam told me, I looked at him and I knew, I don't know how, but I knew he was telling the truth. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I didn't even know why I was crying

"Excuse me" I said and turned and walked up the stairs.

"Bella-"

"Just leave her Sam" Paul told him.

I opened the bedroom door, walked in and sank down against the door. I put my head in my hands and the tears fell. Sam's words were banging about in my head.

_He slept with Leah because he was saying good bye… He accepted the imprint… He hated smelling another wolf on me… He accepted the imprint_

I sighed and a sob broke out. Why couldn't he of told me this sooner? Did I still love him? Did I want the imprint? I was stoll going away but did I want to tell Sam or did I still want to mess with him? I still wanted to get him back for hurting me but would I be able to?

I looked out of the window and saw Sam walking away from the house with Jared. This was all so fucked up! If he had told me before would it of made any difference? Probably not, I would still be here, crying and acting like it was the end of the world!

I got up and walked down the stairs. I saw Paul sitting on the couch, he had his head in his hands. I went over and sat down next to him.

He took my hand in his and I put my head on his shoulder. I don't think he was crying, he was just thinking about everything.

"This is fucked up" He said after a while of silence.

"Yeah, it is" I whispered

"What are we going to do?" He whispered, I hated hearing him like this. He sounded so lost, so broken.

"I don't know" I answered honestly

"I still want to go away, just to sort some of this shit out in my head" Paul told me

"So we'll do that" I said

"Ok" He said

We sat there in silence again for a while. I was starting to feel tired

"I'm tired" I stated

"Me too" He told me

None of us made any way to move or get off the couch. I looked over at Paul and saw he had his eyes closed. I shook my head and stood up but his hand that still held mine tightened

"Where are you goin'?" He asked, smirking at me

"Bed, I'm tired" I said

"Stay…." He dragged the word out and then opened his eyes and gave me the puppy-dog face.

"You know, giving me the puppy-dog face is a little bit ironic given that you're a wolf" I said

He didn't say anything to that. He lay down on the couch and then tugged my hand and I fell down next to him on the couch.

"Night night, Midget" He said, my back was to him but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Night, Paul" I said

"WAKE UP!" I screamed and fell off the couch.

"What the fuck?" I put my hand to my head and tried to actually wake up, I looked up and saw Jared and Jacob standing laughing and Paul was growling at them.

"So that's what that feels like" I said

"Guys, what the fuck?" Paul shouted, he was pissed

"We thought you needed an alarm clock, since we didn't think you would be waking up any time soon" Jacob said, still laughing

"How did you even get in? I locked the front door" Paul asked, he was still growling but he didn't seem as angry now

"You didn't lock the back door" Jared said grinning

"What is with you and breaking into people's houses?" I asked

"It's my specialty" Jared said, totally serious. That kind of scared me.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked, helping me up

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, "You two aren't getting food" I said, walking into the kitchen

"Aw, come on Bells" Jacob said

"Nope"

"Bells, please" Jake said, following me into the kitchen

"No, Jacob"

"Bells, pretty please, I'm sorry"

"It's too late for apologies Jacob" I said and pretended to wipe away a fake tear

"Oh, Bells please"

"Alright then" I said and Jake looked at me and started laughing

"Hey, where's your cast?" He asked

"Is that you just realising I don't have the cast on?" I asked

"Well, I was a little bit distracted when I first saw you"

"Yeah, a bit too busy trying to be a human alarm clock" I said ad Jake started helping me make breakfast.

After about half an hour of laughing and making breakfast it was done.

"FOOD!" Jacob shouted, I looked at him, "What, it's the easiest way to get their attention"

As soon as he finished the sentence Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth came running into the kitchen. Jacob picked me up and put me in front of him.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"You're my human shield, they are animal's!" Jacob said

"So are you, now put me down!"

"In a minute…" He said

"Jake, put the midget down!" Quil shouted

Jacob put me down on my feet and went to get food

"Now Midget, this is the part were you say 'thank you' to me for saving your life" Quil said

"Now Quil, this is the part where you say'thank you' for me making you breakfast" I said, grinning

"Thanks Midget!" Just about everyone said at the same time

"Hey, I helped!" Jacob shouted

"You used me as a human shield!" I shot back.

I looked over and saw Paul in the corner shaking his head at us. I walked over to him.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters you've only got one piece of bacon on your plate…" I started and he started laughing, "So what's up?"

"Nothin', it's just… I'm gonna miss this" He admitted

"If you want you can tell them" I said, i knew they probably had heard this entire conversation but they were too busy talking about something to notice.

I walked over to Quil and quickly took a piece of bacon off his plate and bit into it.

"Hey! That was mine!" He said

"And now it's mine, what's your point?" I asked, smiling

"I want it back" He said, fully serious

"You're kidding" I said

"He doesn't kid about food, Bells" Embry said. I looked over at Quil and he was looking between me and the piece of bacon in my hand.

"Come on it's one piece of bacon" I said

Everything had went quiet now and I just wanted to laugh at this entire situation.

"Quil….." I said and he launched himself across the little kitchen and flung me over his shoulder.

"Quil, put me down!" I shouted

"Not until you give me my bacon back"

Seth walked up behind him and I looked at him in confusion. He put a finger to mouth andi stayed silent.

"Quil, I'm not giving you the bacon back" I said and Seth took the bacon out of my hand shoved it in his mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Why won't you give me the bacon back?"

"Because Seth just ate it" I told him

"What?" He dropped me to the floor and turned around in time to see Seth swallow the bacon.

"Seth, that was my bacon!" I said

"No it wasn't it was mine, it was on my plate you stole it, Bacon Thief!" Quil said

"For fuck sake!" Embry said, "Here!" He stuck his plate out and handed me and Quil a piece of bacon.

" I always knew you were my favourite" I said, jumping up on the counter next to him.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted

"What? He's the only one that doesn't all me Midget!"

"I'm so hurt, Midget" Paul said

"Sorry, Pauly" I said and he groaned and all the pack laughed at the nick-name

"You said you wouldn't call me that in front of the pack" Paul said

"Come on Pauly, it's funny" Jared said, putting an arm around him

"Call me Pauly again and I'll kill you" Paul told him

"But Pauly.." Jared started, he didn't get to finish as Paul pun ched him in the stomach,

"Paul!" I shouted and Jake went over and pulled him away from Jared because we all knew Jared would say something else to do with the nick-name

"Yeah?" He asked me

"Why did you hit him?" I asked

"He called me Pauly" He answered

"I call you Pauly and you don't punch me" I stated

"Yeah, but he also broke into my house and woke me up" Paul said

Jared looked over at him and shook his head at him.

"Fuckin' bitch" He said and punched him in the shoulder.

"You kind of deserved after breaking into my house" Paul said

"Technically I didn't break, you left the back door open so I just kind of…Entered" Jared replied

"I'm going to beat you at FIFA for that" Paul said

"You're on" Jared said and they walked into the living room.

I looked at the rest of them

"Oh, by the way Jake, Paul told me about the bet" I said

"Paul!"

"Yeah?" He shouted from the living room

"You're not supposed to tell her!" I heard Paul laughing in the living room and Embry was shaking his head

"She asked, I just told her!"

"I'm still going to beat you Paul!" I shouted and all the pack made that really annoying 'oooooh' noise

"No way! No way! You did not just say that!" Paul said walking back into the kitchen, I laughed at him.

I hopped off of the counter and walked up to him

"And what if I did?" I asked

"You are not going to beat me" Paul said

"Watch me" I said and Paul burst out laughing, and then stopped

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Yes" I answered and he actually looked scared for a second

"Paul, are you playing or what?" Jared shouted from the living room.

"Yeah! You're gonna regret saying that Swan"

"You're going to regret making that bet Lahote" I replied and he turned and walked back into the living room.

"Remind me to never make a bet against you" Seth said

Everyone laughed, I shook my head and walked out into the hall. My bags of clothes were still in the hall from yesterday. I picked them up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where're you goin'?" Quil asked, walking into the hall

"To get changed" I said and walked up the stairs.

I got changed quickly and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked back down the stairs and everyone was in the living room. It was quite funny seeing them all packed into the tiny living room. Paul and Jared were sitting on the coffee table staring at the TV and Jake and Embry were sitting on the couch, Quil was sitting on the floor and Seth was sitting on the floor.

I walked over and sat down next to Seth.

"Midget, there's a seat right here" Quil told me, smirking and patting his knee

"Hear that Seth? Quil's got a seat for you" I said and everyone started laughing. Seth just looked at me and Quil looked like he wanted to cry.

"Aw, I'm sorry Quil" I said, smiling

"Come over here and say that" He said, grinning.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Quil" I said, I turned around to walk back over but Quil had other ideas. He grabbed my waist and pulled my back and I fell into his lap.

"Now see, isn't this much better?" He asked grinning

"Well, it is comfier but I'm not too sure about the company" I teased

"Now that hurt Midget, that really hurt" Quil said

"I'm sorry Quil" I said again.

I turned around and started watching Paul and Jared playing the PlayStation, I found it quite funny listening to them.

I took Quil's Coke out of his hand and had a drink.

"What is with you and stealing my food?" He asked, taking it out of my hand, "You don't steal a man's food and you certainly don't steal a werewolf's food unless you want to lose a hand"

"One- Coke is a drink, not food and two- you love me too much to take my hand away" I told him

"Very true but still, stop stealing my stuff"

"YES! Haha, I told you I would beat you!" Paul shouted, Jared had his head down.

"The only reason you beat me was because when you aren't patrolling you're sitting in here playing FIFA" Jared said

"Doesn't change the fact that I beat you" Paul said, "Come on Midget, let's get this done"

"I'd rather beat Jake first" I said, I looked over at Jake who was grinning, "Jake, don't even think about not trying just so that you can win the bet!"

"Aw come on!"

"No you need to try" I said

"He'll win either way" Paul said

"I can't wait to beat you Paul" I said

"I'm going to make you eat those words"

"Whatever Lahote, Jake come on" I said

I stood up and Jared handed me his controller

I sat down and Jake sat down next to me. We set the game up and then we started playing the game.

"Bella, have you ever played this before?" Jake asked

"Yup, Phil had a PlayStation in Pheonix." I answered

"Paul, you're in trouble" Jake said and I laughed

"Why am I in trouble?" He asked

"Because right now, she's beating me 5-1" Jacob said

"What? How is that possible? You aren't trying, you're just doing this to win the bet" Paul said

"That's the thing, I am trying" Jacob said

"And you've lost!" I said as the game ended, "In your face, Black!"

I looked over at Paul who was sitting staring at the TV in confusion,

"You regretting this bet now, Paul?" I asked

"No way" Paul said, not taking his eyes off the TV

"Are you sure? I'd be more than willing to just stop now and let you walk out of here with at least some of your dignity left" I said and everyone started doing that weird 'ooooooh' noise

"It's on" Paul said and sat down next to me

"You asked for it" I said

"How the fuck did you beat me?" Paul shouted as the game ended

"For me to know and you to never find out" I replied grinning

"Way to go Midget!" Quil said

"Don't call me Midget!" I said

"What you going to do about it Midget?" He asked

I stood up and ran towards him, he ran away and pulled a laughing Embry in front of him

"Come on Quil, I'm not going to hurt you" I said trying to get past Embry

"Embry, help me! The Midget scares me!" Quil said

"Quil, let me go! I need to go and do patrol before Sam kills me!" Embry said, trying to get out of Quil's hold

"Right, come on" Paul said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked

"I want a re-match!"

"One second!" I said, I jumped off his shoulder and went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and groaned when there was no Coke left.

"Quil! Why did you have all the Coke?" I shouted

"I was thirsty!"

"Idiot!"

"Love you too baby!"

I shook my head and pulled a beer out of the fridge, I was about to close the fridge when I realised Paul would probably whine about how I wasn't allowed any so I pulled a bottle out for him and closed the fridge. As I thought, when I walked into the living room the first thing Paul noticed was the beer.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"That's why I got you one" I said throwing it at him, he caught it and shook his head at me.

"Where's mine?" Quil asked

"Right here" I said and drank some of it

"Not cool Midget"

I shook my head and sat down next to Paul, who pulled me into his lap and started growling.

"Paul, what's up?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. I looked around and saw Jake was also growling, Quil, Jared and Seth looked pissed and Embry looked a little bit scared.

"Guys?" I asked but just as I did Sam walked in, of course!

"Embry, did you forget about patrol?" Sam asked,

He was in his element right now, he was in full Alpha mode surrounded by his pack and I felt the intense need to take it all away from him.

"No, i was just going" Embry said

"Bye Em" I said and it was followed by various other goodbyes.

"Later" He said and walked out of the house

"You really need to learn how to lock doors Paul because seriously it's just going to get us in trouble one day" I joked, trying to ease some of the tension it didn't work.

"Bella, do you not say hello to your mate when you see him anymore?" Sam asked with a stupid cocky smirk on his face. I was determined to wipe it off his face

"Oh I'm sorry, I hadn't realised I hadn't greeted my mate" I said in shock, I looked over at Quil, "Hey Quil" I said, smirking and he grinned back

"Hey baby" He said and I shook my head and looked back at Sam who was growling.

"Trust me" I whispered in Paul's ear, too low for the pack to hear

He nodded his head. I stood up and walked over to Sam. He looked down at me, the growling had stopped but I knew he was stil pissed and he was also still in his 'Alpha mode'

"You getting jealous, Sam?" I asked, smiling at him. He bent down until his mouth was at my ear and placed his hands on my waist, holding me close to him. I wanted to hate this but some sick part of me liked it. Fucking Imprint!

"You're mine" He growled in my ear

"Really? I don't remember you claiming me" I said

"I don't need to claim you for you to be mine" He growled,

"Well, why don't you think about that some more and I'm going to go and play Paul. See ya"

Before I could get away he crashed his lips to mine. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him off me but it was proving quite impossible. He pulled back and his mouth found it's way back to my ear

"You're mine, don't ever forget that" He growled

"Let her go" I heard Paul growl

"I'll make you a bet…" Sam started, I looked over at Paul who was now standing up and looking one second away from killing Sam.

"Tell me more" I said sarcastically, not taking my eyes off of Paul

"Since you all seem to love this game so much, I'll play you. You win, you leave me, you don't need to speak to me, listen to me, you don't even need to look at me, only when you absolutely have to. I'll stay away from you and I'll deny the imprint as much as I can. I'll leave you alone for as long as you want me to" Sam said. I knew it was too good to be true so that's why I was so scared to ask what I did.

"And, if you win?" I asked

"I claim you" He said smirked

"NO! No you can't bet that you sick fuck! You're not agreeing to this Bella!" Paul shouted

"Sam you can't be fucking serious!" Jacob shouted

"Deal" I whispered

**A/N OOOOH CLIFF HANGER! Yup I'm evil like that but I think you will like the next chapter, there's a lot of drama, yeah like all my other chapters haven't been dramatic *heavy sarcasm* seriously it's like an episode of Hollyoaks! Right so I hope you like this and thank you all for the reviews. Please vote on the poll even though this story is no where near done and the next story won't start until this one is finished but please vote! x**


	12. Chapter 12 Keep Your Eyes Open

**A/N So once again thank you all for the reviews and everything and here is Chapter 12….**

Bella POV

"Deal" I whispered

I felt Sam smirk against my neck and Paul started shouting at me.

"Bella are you sucking stupid? Why the hell are agreeing to this?" He shouted.

I pushed Sam off me, now that he was actually allowing me to, and walked over to Paul. I took his hand and pulled him outside. I knew they would still be able to hear us but at least they couldn't see us.

"Bella, why the fuck would you agree to that?" He shouted

"Because I have the chance to be able to stay away from him and not feel one single piece of fucking guilt! I have the chance to stay away from him and not be worried about hurting him! Wouldn't you take that?"

"You also have the chance for him to fuck you and you won't be able to do one thing about it! Do you not get that Bella?" Paul shouted, I knew he was more pissed at Sam than he was at me.

"Yes I get that! It was my stupid decision to agree to it so of course I fucking know! It's me that's going to go through with it so just calm the fuck down!" I shouted, for some reason it seemed to be the only way I could get him to listen

"How am I meant to calm down when there is a good chance my little sister is going to get raped? That's what it's going to be Bella! I can't just sit there and watch you get taken away to get raped! I can't!" Paul said. I walked forward and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know, Paul. I won't let him. I'll beat him and then I won't need to see him again" I said

"You better, otherwise I'll need to kill him" He said and I knew that he wasn't kidding

"Third time lucky as they say" I whispered

"I won't let him hurt you" He whispered and kissed the top of my head

"I know you won't" I said and walked inside.

Everyone was either glaring holes in the back of Sam's head or they were looking at me, Sam was one of the ones looking at me.

"You ready?" He asked and threw me a controller

"Of course" I said and walked over and sat next to him. Jake was looking at me with pained eyes and I hated that I was the one to cause it. 'I'll be ok' I mouthed and he nodded his head

"I'll let you back out if you want" Sam offered and I wanted to, God I wanted to but I wasn't going to.

"And lose the opportunity to get rid of you for the rest of my life? No way" I said

"You really hate me don't you?" He asked, grinning at me

"You have no fucking idea how much I hate you" I said as I scored a goal

"I think I have a pretty good idea" He said, "But I'm pretty sure I can change your mind about me"

We were half way through the game and so far Sam was winning by two points, my hope was slowly fading.

"I'm pretty stubborn" I stated and scored another goal

"Like I said I bet I can change your mind" Sam said

The game ended and Sam had won. I stared at the screen silently hoping that the numbers on the screen would change. My throat felt like it was closing over and my stomach felt like it was in a million knots and it was being tied in more and my heart was in my ears. Everything was silent until Paul broke it.

"You fucking bitch! You're not touching her!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, I put my hand over my mouth and ran into the kitchen and as soon as I saw the sink, I threw up. How the hell did this happen? Why did I not back out? God, I was so stupid!

I felt an over-heated hand pull my hair out of my face and another went on my back.

"Shh, Bella it's ok, don't worry. Everything's going to be ok" Quil tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen to him

"Get out of my fucking house!" I heard Paul shout and then Sam was walking through the kitchen to the back door.

"See you Saturday, Bella" Sam said and he walked out.

I heard Paul growl and he followed him outside. I walked out after him despite Quil trying to pull my back inside.

"You stay away from her!" Paul shouted. I grabbed Paul's arm and tried to pull him inside but he wasn't moving.

"I gave her the option to back out but she didn't take it so I'm going to claim her Paul whether you like it or not" Sam said

"You won't fucking touch her!" Paul shouted

"Paul, I told you I would accept it! It was my stupid decision to agree to it! Now just calm down!" I said

"Bella, I just have one question for you" Sam said, I turned my head slightly, "My house or your?" He asked and Paul roared

"Bella, move!" I heard someone shouted and then I was being pulled away

"Paul!" He then phased and lunged for Sam who phased and lungedfor him as well.

I turned and saw Quil was pulling me back into the house.

"Quil, let me go!" I shouted trying to get out of his hold

"No, do you really want to get in the middle of two werewolves fighting? You'll get killed!" He shouted back and sat me down in the living room.

"What the fuck is going on out there?" Jake asked

"Paul is about to kill Sam" He answered

I felt a sharp pain go up my side and I screamed

"What the hell's going on with her?" Jared shouted, coming over to me

"Shit! She's got two fucking imprint's out there fighting each other, she's going to feel whatever they are doing to each other!" Quil said quickly

"How the fuck do you know that?" Seth asked

"Grandad told me" He answered, trying to calm me down but the pain wouldn't go away and as soon as it started to go away another pain would come back

"What? Old Quil?" Jared asked

"No Taha Aki, of course it's Old, Fucking Quil!" He shouted

"Hey don't shout at me ok?" Jared shouted back, Quil shook his head and turned back to me

"Bells, it's going to be ok, don't worry. It'll go away soon" Quil told me

"It fucking hurts" I said through gritted teeth, it felt like my entire leg was on fire

"I know it does baby, I know but it'll go away soon, I promise" Quil said, "Jake go outside and get them to stop and get Paul back in here"

"Ok, Jared come with me" He said

"It's gonna be ok, Bells" Jared whispered and then he and Jake left

I closed my eyes and wished the pain would stop. It was starting to get hard to just keep my eyes open.

"Bella you need to keep your eyes open" Seth's voice rang out in my ears

"Why does she need to do that?" Quil asked, shaking me slightly

"You said she could feel what they feel, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Quil asked

"If they hit their head or something, they'll heal almost instantly, Bella won't" Seth told him, and I felt another pain go up my side, what the fuck were they doing to each other?

"Make it stop" I begged

"I can't baby, I wish I could but I can't. Jake and Jared are outside trying to make them stop. It won't be long baby, I promise, just keep your eyes open" Quil said

"Where the fuck are they?" I heard Seth asked

"I don't know, they're going to end up killing each other if they don't get back here" Quil said

I doubled=over and clutched my stomach and groaned

"Bella, Bella, it's going to be ok" Seth said

"It hurts, what the hell are they doing?" I cried

"I don't know, baby. It won't last long, Paul's going to be back soon and it's going to go away. Paul'll be back soon and it's going to be ok" Quil tried to tell me

As soon as he finished that sentence I felt like my head was about to explode. I put my hand over it and cried.

"Shit, no, shit!" Seth said

"Fuck! No they fucking idiots!" Quil shouted and pulled me towards him slightly.

"Baby, it's going to be ok, just let me see ok" Quil said.

I felt him pull my hand away and then he started touching my head and I cried again.

"What the fuck have they done? Her head's fucking bleeding!" Quil exclaimed, "Seth, go and get them to stop whatever the hell they're doing and get Paul to come in here, I'll an ambulance, ok?" Quil said and Seth ran out of the house.

"Bella, baby,look at me,ok? Just keep your eyes on me, ok? It's going to be ok, I promise. Just talk to me" Quil said and pulled his phone out

"I shouldn't of made that bet" I said

"No, I don't want to hear about that. Tell me something happy, ok? Let's talk about something happy" He had tears in his eyes and the hand that was hold his phone to his ear was covered in my blood.

"Paul really sucks at FIFA" I said and Quil laughed slightly

"Yeah, he's fucking shit" He said and started saying stuff down the phone.

"We need to get Seth back for taking that bacon" I said

"Yeah, we do. We're going to get him back. Just keep talking to me and keep your eyes open, ok?"

"Ok, ok. You have blood on your hand you know?" I didn't know what I was saying, I was just talking a load of shit. God, I wish my head would just stop hurting!

"That's because of you, bitch" He said, laughing but it sounded forced. The tears that were in his eyes were now running down his cheeks.

"I'm going to get you for taking the last Coke" I said

"Yeah, well I'm going to get you for not getting me a beer" Quil joked

"You didn't deserve that beer" I muttered and closed my eyes.

"Bella, open your eyes. Ok, don't close them" Quil said but my eyes felt like they were a ton and I suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm tired, Quil" I told him.

"I know you are, but you need to stay awake for me, stay awake for me baby" Quil said, "Where the fuck is that ambulance?"

"I always found it funny…"

"What did you find funny baby?" He asked

"That you called me baby… And Paul never hit you" I told him

"Me too, it's funny. It's gonna be ok, you're going to be ok" Quil told me.

I heard a crash and then there was shouting.

"Bells? Bells, what happened? What happened to you?" Paul's voice rang out in my ears

"She felt what you and Sam were doing to each other and now her head is bleeding because one of you hit your head!" Quil told him

"Shit! I may of hit Sam over the head" Paul said

"Good job Paul!" I heard Jared say

"He didn't mean it" I muttered

"Bells, open your eyes. I wanna see you" Paul said but I couldn't

"Come on, Midget I wanna see you" He said, I hated hearing him like this but my eyes were too heavy.

"Come on baby. Open your eyes" Quil said but I couldn't

"Come on, Bells. Open your eyes, remember we're going away, we can't go away if you don't open your eyes" Paul said

"What do you mean you're going away?" Jared asked

"I need to know you're ok Bells, please open your eyes" Paul said, ignoring Jared's question.

"It hurts" I muttered

"I know baby, but just open your eyes please" Quil said

"Bella please" Paul said and then there was shouting.

I felt myself being picked up and being laid down.

"Bella, it's going to be ok I promise!" I heard Paul shout but he sounded so far away, but I knew he wasn't

I heard people talking about 'severe blood-loss' and 'head injuries' and some other stuff but none of it made sense to me and I think that's what scared me the most.

"Paul, calm down it's going to be ok!" I heard Jared shout and then everything went silent.

Paul POV

"It hurts" I heard her say. She looked so broken and it hurt to know that I was the cause of this. I hated knowing that if I hadn't been so angry with Sam that she wouldn't be lying here with a fucking bleeding head!

"I know baby, but just please open your eyes, please" Quil begged, I wanted to fucking kill him for calling her baby but I knew she would kill me if I hurt him

"Bella, please" I begged again and then my front door was being kicked in. What the fuck?

Then there were paramedics running into the living room and taking her off the couch and putting her onto a stretcher.

"Bella, it's going to be ok, I promise" I said and then she was being taken away. I hated not being able to see her, the last time I didn't see her she ended up like this.

"Where're they taking her?" I asked and tried to get to her but Quil and Jake held me back.

"Paul, calm down it's going to be ok" Jared tried to tell me but I didn't believe him, I needed to see her.

"I need to see her! Let me go!" I shouted and tried to get out of their hold

"Paul, do you really think they are going to let you into the hospital like this? You need to calm down and then you will be able to see her" Quil told me.

I didn't care that I was crying, I didn't care that any of the guys were seeing me cry, I just had to see Bella

"What's going to happen to her? Is she going to be ok?" I asked one of the paramedics that were still in the room.

He looked down at the floor and ignored my question.

"Hey, is she going to be ok? I need to know!" I shouted but he walked out of the room without saying anything.

Suddenly my legs felt like they couldn't hold my weight anymore and I sunk down to the floor. Jake and Quil let go of my arms and I put my head in my hands.

"What if I killed her?" I said, I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, I was just talking

"Dude, you haven't killed her. She's going to be ok" Quil said

"Promise me that. Promise me she's going to be ok and she's going to come out of the hospital alive" I said and Quil looked down at the floor silently.

"Get him in the car, I'm driving" Jared said and walked out of my house.

Jake helped me up and started walking out of the house. I was about to get into the car when I saw Sam walking down the street holding the back of his head.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked

I shook my head and got into the car, Quil and Jake got into the back and Jared started the engine.

"If you're a good friend you'll run him over for me" I told him

He pulled out of the drive and started driving towards the hospital, sadly without running him over.

"I'm not a good friend, and plus it would do your car more damage than it would him" Jared said

I didn't say anything after that, I just sat and stared out the window and tried to keep my thoughts to shut up and silently pray for this car to go faster.

Eventually we got there and I jumped out of the car but before I got far enough, Jared grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to his side.

"Paul, calm down. Do you want to get kicked out of the hospital and not even see her?"

"No"

"Then just calm down and sit still" Jared said and we walked into the hospital.

"Hey, um Bella Swan?" Jared asked the receptionist

She turned in her seat and started typing stuff into the computer and turned back to us.

"She's currently in surgery" The receptionist

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked

"I'm afraid I can only tell that to her family and even if I could tell you, I don't know as she is not out of surgery yet" She told us

"I'm her brother, so can you tell me when she get's out of surgery?" I asked

"_Like _a brother, they're very close, they are like family" Jared corrected me and I wanted to punch him

"If none of Miss Swan's closer relatives show up by the time she is out of surgery I will come and tell you" She said and I nodded my head.

I walked over and sank down on one of the seats and put my head in my hands.

"What the fuck man?" Jared asked sitting down next to me

"What?" I asked

"You can't go around telling people you're her brother, people are going to think you are going crazy" Jared told me

"Why not? I am her brother"

"You imprinted on her as her brother, you aren't actually her brother. I know that's shit to hear but you just can't tell people that you are her brother" Jake told me

"You're right, that is shit to hear" I said and leaned back in my chair.

"I need to see her" I said and looked around the room, magically hoping she would appear.

"She's in surgery man, it could be a while before they let you see her" Quil told me

"What happened to her? What happened to her when I was outside?" I asked

"Paul, I don't know if you really want-"

"What happened to her?" I cut him off

"Fine,I got her inside and sat her down, then she started screaming and I asked her what was wrong and she told me that it hurt. I remembered what my Grandad told me and I knew that you were doing that to her. I sat there and tried to calm her down but it didn't help because you and Sam were fighting. She asked me to make it stop but I couldn't, I couldn't make it stop because I couldn't leave her. Then she cried and put her hand to her head. I asked her what was wrong and when I looked at her head it was fucking bleeding." He stuck his hand out and it was covered in blood, Bella's blood, "She kept asking me to help her but there was nothing I could fucking do, she started to close her eyes and I begged her to keep them open but she wouldn't open them, she told me she regretted making that bet, she thought that this entire thing was her fault.

"I'll need to live the rest of my life knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her. If she dies today, I'll feel like it's my fault that she died. You may of imprinted on her like a sister but I still think of her like a sister so don't sit there and think that this is only affecting you Paul, because this is killing me right now. It's killing me knowing I couldn't do shit to help her" Quil told me. I sat there staring at him, I couldn't believe that he had just said all that.

"Quil-" I started but he cut me off

"Save it" He said and walked out of the hospital.

An hour later Quil walked back in with Embry. Quil looked so broken and I hated knowing that I was thinking this was only hurting me. Jake looked as broken as Quil and Jared…I don't think Jared quite believed what had happened.

I hated knowing that I had hurt her. I might not of actually hit her or anything but I was still the one that put her in hospital, _with the help of Sam!_ The little voice inside my head said.

Three hours. Three hours we had been sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear news of how Bella was doing but no one told us anything. Every time a doctor passed by I kept staring at them silently telling them to come over and tell me that Bella was going to be ok and I could go and see her now, but no one came and told me.

"Right, time's up" I said and stood up and walked over to the reception desk

"Excuse me, lady?" I said

"Shit" I heard Jared say

"Yeah, Bella Swan, is she out of surgery yet?" I asked

"I'm afraid I need to wait until a family member comes to tell you that, sir" She told me

"Right, in case you haven't noticed, we've been waiting here for three hours, not one but three. None of her family is coming to see her, yeah that's hard to hear, you see all those guys over there" I said and pointed over towards the four massive teenagers sitting in the tiny waiting room, "Yeah, we're the only family she's got so if you don't hurry up and tell me if she is even out of surgery yet, so help me God, I will go around this entire hospital to find what fucking room she is in. So…Will you pretty please tell me what room my little sister is in?" I asked, the nurse was staring at me in shock. I looked over at the guys and they were also in shock

"She just got out of surgery, there should be a doctor in her room that will tell you of her condition. She's in room 34G" The nurse told me

"Thank you very much" I said and turned to the guys who were still staring at me, "Are you guys comin' or what?" I asked and started walking down the hall.

The guys didn't take long to recover from their shock and soon they were following me down the hall.

"Bella would be proud of you man" Embry said and what little hope I had came crashing down.

She just got out of surgery, what had happened to her? Was she going to be ok? Would she hate me? Would she even want to see me? God, why can't I breathe? What am I doing? She probably doesn't even want to look at me! Man, I was so stupid!

"Paul, why did you stop?" Jacob asked me

"What the fuck am I doing?" I asked

"Dude, what's up?" Jared asked me

"She's gonna fucking hate me" I said

"Paul, she could never hate you. She would never blame you for this. As far as she's concerned, it's Sam that's done this to her, not you. So just breathe and we'll go and see what's wrong with her" Quil told me, I silently nodded my head and followed them down the various hallways and staircases until we got to the intensive care ward and we were standing outside the room that Bella was in. We couldn't see in the window as the curtains were closed but I wasn't even entirely sure that I wanted to see what I had done to her.

Jake knocked on the door and a doctor walked out of the room. Sadly, it was Doctor Cullen.

"Hello, what can I do for you all?" He asked

"Hey…Um, what's wrong with Bella" I asked

"Bella…I'm sorry to say, Bella is a medically induced coma right now, we had to do it so we could operate on her head. She also has some internal bruising as if she has been abused. I'm sorry" I stared at him, I couldn't get air into my lungs, his words just kept bouncing around in my head.

'_Coma…As if she has been abused'_ She's in a coma…She is in a fucking coma, all because of me.

"Is she going to be ok?" Quil asked

"I'm not too sure, it's quite hard to tell as it is so soon after surgery. You can go in and see her, but only one at a time. I'm sorry" He said and walked down the hall.

**A/N Awwww! Who else loves Quil right now? I love him! Right so what did you all think? It was a pretty depressing chapter wasn't it? Yeah sorry but I do have songs for this chapter, Coldplay- Polotik and He is We- And Run, yeah some depressing songs for a depressing chapter but any way tell me what you all think and please vote on the poll it's still up there! x**


	13. Chapter 13 I Need You To Wake Up

**A/N Thanks everyone, I know that the last chapter was quite depressing but to be honest with you, this chapter isn't that much better, sorry! Also a few people have been asking me if Quil has imprinted on Bella as well, no he hasn't, he just has a bit of a crush on her and he didn't want to tell Paul because he thought that he would kill him, so yeah. I hope you all like Chapter 13…..**

Paul POV

Once again my legs couldn't seem to hold my own weight and I collapsed onto the floor and started crying.

"Dude, it's gonna be ok" Jared tried to tell me , kneeling down in front of me and putting a hand on his shoulder

"It's not, it's not gonna be ok, I put her in a fucking coma man, tell me how it's gonna be ok" I cried "I put my little sister in a fucking coma, I could of fucking killed her. We were meant to get out of here, this wasn't supposed to happen"

"What do you mean you were supposed to be getting out of here?" Embry asked, SHIT! Well, I might as well tell them

"When Bella got her cast off we were going to go away, try to show Sam and Leah what it was like to lose us so they could feel what it was like to lose us" I told them

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Jake asked sitting down next to me

"No offense but you guys aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets and we were going to tell you, we were going to tell you when we were away and got off the plane" I told them

"Wow, I turns out Bella is better at keeping stuff to herself than I thought" Jacob said and I laughed slightly but I stopped myself as I remembered what I was here for.

"Paul, go in and see her" Quil told me, I looked up at him and saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry" I said

"You didn't mean to do it" He said and I shook my head, he rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a 'man hug'

"Fuck, Bella's really turned you both to the dark side, hasn't she?" Jared joked

I nodded my head and smiled at him. I pulled away from Quil and walked over to Bella's door. I slowly opened the door, for some reason trying to be as quiet as I could.

I looked over at her and the breath caught in my throat. Bella was lying in a hospital hooked up to at least six different machines. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and she had her eyes closed.

I felt more tears to fall down my cheeks, but I didn't even try to wipe them away. I walked over and sat down next to her and took her hand in mine.

"God Midget, what have I done to you?" I whispered

"I always thought you looked pretty when you were asleep but this is just taking it too far Midget, seriously" I said.

I cleared my throat, trying to dis-lodge the huge lump that was there but it wouldn't go away.

"I always knew I would end up crying over a girl but I never thought it would be you Bells" I said and wiped my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said, "I'm so, so sorry Bells, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think I was hurting you, if I had known I was hurting you I wouldn't of even phased in the first place. Please Bella I need you, Jake needs you, Quil needs you even Jared needs you, that's how bad it is" I laughed slightly but it was replaced by a sob , "Please wake up soon Bells, I'll do anything Bella, just wake up please" I begged

I sat and talked to her for another hour or so. I couldn't bring myself to leave her, I felt that if I left her then I was leaving her to get hurt again but I knew I had to leave because I knew Jake or Quil would be desperate to talk to her.

"Right, I need to go Midget, I have a feeling Jake or Quil are going to kick the door down any second because I've been talking to you for so long. I'll see you later Bells" I said and reluctantly stood up and let go of her hand.

I walked out of the room and saw everyone was sitting out in the hall either talking or looking at the door. I walked over and sank down in-between Jared and Quil.

"Hey" Jared whispered

"Hey" I replied,

"She's gonna wake up" Jared whispered

"I hope so, I'll die if she doesn't" I said

"Me too" Quil said

"Me three" Jake said

"Don't talk like that guys" Jared said, "You know she's a fighter, how many times has she been put into hospital and she's bounced back?"

"There's only so much fight one person can have, Jay" I said, I looked at him and he knew it was bad. I hadn't called him Jay since I was thirteen and that was when my mum died, I didn't want to call him that again because it made me sad because it reminded me of my childhood and that was shit. He knew I was bad when I called him Jay.

"Paul, you know she wouldn't want to hear you talking like that, so don't" Jared told me

I looked over and saw Quil and Jake talking to each other and then Quil stood up and walked into the room.

"Bella might not have a lot of fight left in her but you do, so stop talking like that and actually believe that something good might happen for once" Jared said to me.

Quil POV

I stood up and walked into Bella's room. I looked over at her and I wanted to scream. I hated seeing her like this. How did it get like this, this morning I had her over my shoulder because she took my bacon and she was sitting in my lap because we were having a laugh and now…Now she's in a fucking coma even though I promised her everything would be ok!

I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine, it felt weird how cold she felt, she normally always felt a little cold to all of us but now she felt like a fucking ice cube!

"Hey baby, I'm so fucking sorry" I said, I half expected her to make some comment about how no matter what I said I wasn't getting a beer but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promised you everything would be ok, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wish I could of done something, I wish I could of stopped you from hurting, fuck I'm just fucking sorry" I apologized

"You're going to get it when you wake up, making me cry and shit" I said and wiped my eyes "Paul told us by the way, he told us you were going to run away. You know what, I'm insulted you didn't ask me to come along baby, that would have been fun. That was pretty smart of you to plan to run away, none of us even knew anything about it. I miss you, I know it's only been a few hours but I do, I fucking miss you. Can't believe I'm about to say this but I think you've got me whipped Bells, I hope you're proud of yourself" I laughed slightly but it was forced, I forced myself to laugh in case she could hear me

"You need to wake up baby; I need you to wake up." I whispered

"You know the guys banter isn't the same without you, nope, their banter has gone straight downhill, I think me and you were the only funny ones in the pack, don't tell them though if you do, I will never let you take my bacon ever again." I joked, "I really do need you Bells, I can barely look at Paul right now without feeling guilty, it's my fault you're in here you wouldn't be in here if I could just of helped you. God, Bells I'm sorry. When you wake up, when you wake up you can hit me as much as you want baby, I fucking hate myself. But you wouldn't hit me, you're too nice, you wouldn't hurt anyone, I think I might need to change that about you baby." I said and smiled slightly

"What are you doing to me baby? Quil Ateera does not cry and you've got me here crying my eyes out. I always knew you were evil Midget" I said sarcastically

"Right babe I'll make you a deal ok? When you wake up, I won't get detention for the rest of my school year, ok and we both know that will be nearly impossible because the teachers at school can't handle my extreme awesomeness , all you have to do is wake up pretty soon because like I said the banter here isn't very good...

"Who am I kidding? I don't need to lie to you, I'm fucking scared, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. I love you baby and I'm scared that I'm going to lose you and I can't do anything about it. I'm scared that I won't be able to look Paul in the eyes again because it's my fault you're in here, if I could of done something… If I had called that ambulance sooner or if I had known how the fuck to help you, you might not be in a fucking coma. I'm so fucking scared" I repeated

I looked down at my our hands and just let the tears fall, I hated that I had done this to her, it wasn't meant to go this way today, today was meant to just have a laugh with all the guys and Bella. None of this was meant to happen and if it was to happen, it certainly wasn't supposed to happen to her. If this was going to happen to anyone it should of happened to one of us, we would of healed! She isn't, she's in a fucking coma! I remembered all the promises I made her before she got brought into the hospital, I promised her it wouldn't hurt long, I promised her it would be over soon, I promised her it would be ok. None of this was ok, none of it was even close to ok!

"You don't deserve this" I said, "I'm sorry I made those promises, I sorry I _broke_ them"

"This should never of happened, you shouldn't be here right now, we should all still be at Paul's house, you should be arguing with Paul about how you didn't cheat to win and I should still be sitting there trying to convince you that my lap is still comfier than the floor, Jared should be planning how he's going to convince you how to break into Sam's house again and Jake should be making me a sandwhich, Em should be my human shield right about now because you're trying to punch me for calling you a midget and Seth…Well, Seth will be there thinking of funny things to say every now and then…That's what should be happening right now, not this, this should never of happened" I told her and started crying again

"What the fuck are you doing to me baby? You're not even saying anything to me and I'm crying" I asked her and tried to wipe the tears away but every time I did they were replaced by new ones, "I think you've finally broke me, they always said I would break you but it looks like it's the other way around"

"I really hope you can hear me, I need you to wake up baby. I really do need you. Paul was right…You are pretty when you sleep. That probably sounds very from your point of view doesn't it?" I laughed and tried to wipe the fucking tears away but they wouldn't stop.

"I need to go baby, I need to go do patrol. I don't want to leave you baby but I think Jared and Jake want to see you. I'll be back though just three hours, three fucking hours." I said and stood up

"I'll be back soon baby" I said and walked out of the room. I looked over and saw Jared, Paul, Jake and Embry were still sitting on the floor.

"Do you really need to go for patrol?" Jake asked

"Don't want Sam coming around here asking me why I didn't show up ,now do i?" I asked him, he just nodded his head

"Quil?" Paul said

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault" Paul said, I nodded my head and walked down the hall and headed outside the hospital.

As soon as I phased Sam's voice invaded my head, seriously couldn't I just get a break? Just this one time?

_Quil, what happened to Bella? _ I think the thing that actually pissed me off more was that he sounded worried, why would he be worried? He doesn't even care about her!

_Why? It's not like you actually care!_ I probably shouldn't of been pushing him, given he had already been humiliated in front of the pack once today

_Quil, tell me what happened to my imprint!_

_Seriously Sam? You're Alpha Ordering me?_

_Yes, now tell me what happened?_

_She's in a fucking coma_

Sam went silent in my head and for a minute I was thankful but as it dragged on I got worried. I looked around and saw Sam wasn't anywhere near me. I started running until I found him, human and slumped against a tree.

"How?" He whispered, I phased and pulled my shorts on.

"You hit your head and she felt it, her head started bleeding and she had to get put in the coma to get operated on" I told him.

He looked down at the ground and put a hand behind his head, the exact spot where Bella was bleeding from earlier. I walked over to him and looked down at him.

"Can I see your head?" I asked, he looked at me in confusion but removed his hand. On the back of his head was cut, that was still healing, it must of been a pretty big hit if it hadn't finished healing yet, it was enough to put her in coma! I looked at it for another second before lifting my hand and punching him in the head.

"What the fuck Quil?" He shouted, he put his hand to the back of his head as it started to bleed again.

"Your fucking imprint is in the hospital and you're sitting in the forest feeling sorry for yourself? If you really gave two shits about her at all you would be down at the hospital right now! You make me sick Sam; you made a fucking bet to claim her today! You made a bet because you were a fucking jealous prick who couldn't stand the thought of any of us around her! You fucked Leah and you honestly expect her to just come back to you? When she wakes up she's leaving! She's not staying here when she wakes up Sam! You fucking did this, you've drove your imprint away, so I hope you're happy with yourself!" Where the hell has all that come from? Well, wherever it came from, it felt good to shout at Sam about it.

"Quil, you have no fucking idea what is going through my head. You don't know what I'm feeling, you haven't even imprinted so don't stand there and give me shit!"

"You're right I haven't imprinted, but I wish I had! I wish I had imprinted on Bella! I wish I had imprinted on her because at least I would treat her good, unlike you had to make a bet to get her to sleep with you!" I spat at him

"You fucking shut it Quil! I treated her good but she hasn't even let me talk to her-!"

"Because the last time she talked to you, you told her you didn't love her! You told her you were more in love with the girl that tried to kill her! Fuck sake Sam listen to yourself! You done this! Not Paul, not me, not Jake, you! You're the one that's made her not want to talk to you! You're the one that's made her want to leave you! So don't sit there and tell me that she won't let you talk to her because she's got a fucking good reason not to!" I shouted at him

I turned and phased and started running, I just wanted to get patrol over with. I heard Sam shouting me but I just ignored him. I really hope he doesn't go to the hospital because If he does I might just need to kill him.

Patrol had to be the most boring thing that has ever existed. The most interesting thing I have seen was a squirrel! It wasn't helping that Sam kept coming in and out of my head every half hour, seriously I was about five seconds away from killing him and telling the guys it was a mistake and I thought he was a vamp.

YES! Three hours done! Now I just had to wait Leah to show up so I could go. I waited for her but after half an hour had gone by I was done waiting. I phased and pulled my shorts on. I pulled out my phone which had Bella's blood on it, out and dialled Leah's number.

"What do you want, Quil?" She said my name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, I was hating her more and more with every passing day.

"I want you to come and phase so I can go, I've waited half an hour for you, so hurry up" I said

"What's the rush?" I was about to tell her I had to get back to the hospital but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea as she would probably come over and try to drag Paul away or some shit.

"I didn't want to do patrol in the first place and now I have to wait for you and I'm fucking bored, so hurry the fuck up"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming calm down" She said and I hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and started walking back towards the hospital. I didn't understand why Sam thought that Bella would actually go back to him after everything he had put her through. It pissed me off that Sam had been given Bella and he had basically broken her. She was in a coma because of him, well technically it was because of Paul but I liked Paul so I wasn't going to blame him. It pissed me off that he imprinted on her and left her, I fucking love her and she was his! I know I'm going to siund like a spoiled brat right now, but it wasn't fair!

Bella POV

What had happened to me? Was I dead? Was this what death was? I thought I was dead but then the all too familiar beeping of a heart monitor sounded and I knew I wasn't dead. If I wasn't dead then what was i? I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open, was I blind? Did I go blind because of my head? Fuck I'm blind! I tried to open my mouth to speak or do something but again it didn't work, I tried to move my arms and legs but again nothing fucking worked! Maybe I was really dead and the beeping was just false hope.

I felt my hand being lifted into a very over-heated hand and I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was but it wouldn't work!

"God Midget, what have I done to you?" I heard Paul whisper, what? What have you done? I'm so fucking confused!

"I always thought you looked pretty when you were asleep but this is taking it too far Midget, seriously" Paul said, I wanted to tell him I was ok and that whatever he had supposedly done it was alright but I couldn't! I didn't even know what was wrong with me!

"I always knew I would end up crying over a girl but I never thought it would be you Bells" Paul said and laughed slightly, why was he crying? What had I done to make him cry? Why can't I open my fucking eyes?

"I'm so sorry" Paul said, "I'm so, so sorry Bells, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think I was hurting you, if I had known I was hurting you I wouldn't of even phased in the first place. Please Bella I need you, Jake needs you, Quil needs you even Jared needs you, that's how bad it is" He laughed slightly but it was replaced by a sob , "Please wake up soon Bells, I'll do anything Bella, just wake up please" He begged, I must not be dead if he was begging me to wake up, what was wrong with me then? Why can't I move? Was I paralyzed? No, if I was paralyzed I could at least open my fucking eyes!

Paul talked to me a bit more, all the while I was trying to open my eyes or move, but none of it seemed to work. My body wouldn't do as it was told and it was freaking me out! I was so fucking confused and I had no idea what was even wrong with me! If I did know would that make it any better?

"Right, I need to go Midget, I have a feeling Jake or Quil are going to kick the door down any second because I've been talking to you for so long. I'll see you later Bells" Paul told me, no don't go! Tell me what's wrong, I'm scared!

Paul let go of my hand and I wanted to reach out and grab his hand again but I couldn't, I heard the door close and I was alone. I hated this feeling, I could hear but I couldn't see and it scared me, I felt like anything could hurt me right now.

"Hey baby, I'm so fucking sorry" Quil said, why was everyone so sorry? What had happened?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promised you everything would be ok, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wish I could of done something, I wish I could of stopped you from hurting, fuck I'm just fucking sorry" I heard him cry and I hated it, I hated hearing Quil cry it made me want to wake up and tell him to stop it. I couldn't fucking do anything!

He told me that Paul had told them that we were planning to go away. He told me that he was insulted that I hadn't thought of him, I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, I wanted to open my eyes and tell him I could hear him but again I couldn't.

"You need to wake up baby, I need you to wake up" He whispered and God did I want to but I couldn't! He told me how he was sorry, how it wasn't supposed to be this way. Quil told me how Jared should be planning how to break into Sam's house and Embry should be his human shield because he called me a midget again. I wish it was that way but it wasn't, I didn't even know what it was. He told me that he needed to go and I wanted to tell him to stay and talk to me but I couldn't, I couldn't even open my eyes.

He let go of my hand and then he was gone. I wanted to open my mouth and try and shout for someone to tell me what was wrong with me, I wanted to just be able to move but I couldn't.

I didn't know what scared me most, not being able to see, or not being able to move or not even knowing what was wrong with me!

**A/N So what do you all think? I know it is maybe quite a strange place to end the chapter at but I just couldn't think of a place to finish it and I wanted to get a Bella POV in there as well. So thanks once again for the reviews and again please vote on the poll thanks!x**


	14. Chapter 14I'm Going To Fight For You

**A/N Hello again, thank for all the reviews and follows and favourites.**

Paul POV

It had been a week since Bella had been brought into hospital, a whole fucking week since I hit Sam and this happened to her. Sam had tried to see her but I refused to even let him into the waiting room. I knew this had to be hurting him as much as it was hurting me, maybe even worse but in my eyes he had done this to her. If he hadn't made that stupid fucking bet in the first place I wouldn't of had to hit him.

Quil and Jake were as bad as me. They barely even left the hospital and when they did it was either because their parents wanted to see them or because they had patrol. Jared refused to leave me, he was basically all I had left, I still had Bella and the pack but… I wasn't even really there when I was with them. When they talked to me I would just nod or give one or two word answers.

Jared actually had to be ordered to do patrol one day by Sam because he didn't want to leave me because he was afraid I would do something to myself like when my mum died. When my mum died I basically drank everything in the entire house and when that was done, I cut myself. Jared found me the next morning when he came to get me to go to school. He took me to the hospital and I had to get my stomach pumped.

If Jared had to leave me he made Jake, Quil or Embry watch me. It was shit that Jared had to do that but I knew he was scared for me. I was scared for me as well but I was more scared for Bella. I was scared in case she never woke up. I'm her big brother and I done this to her. Quil was worst next to me. He also blamed himself for this whole thing because he felt that because he was with her when it happened and that he couldn't do anything to help her that it was his fault that she was like this. He would barely talk to me and when he looked at me, it was sad to see him like that. He was always the funny one, the one that was pretty much the joker and everything, he would always make you laugh when you were sad but now… Now when you looked at him you wanted to phone a doctor and get him checked out for depression. He wouldn't even smile anymore, he would barely even eat and the only time he spoke was when he was with Bella or when one of us actually asked him a question just so we knew he was ok. I wondered what he was like at school but from what Embry and Jake had said it wasn't very good, apparently a few of the teachers had pulled him out of class and had spoken to him and had phoned his mum to take him home because he wasn't fit to be in school.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jared sat down beside me.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked

"Alright" I answered

"Heard from any doctors?" He asked, sounding a bit hopeful

"No, they won't tell me anything. There still waiting for her dad to show up" I told him

"That's shit. Sam's still trying to get in the hospital" He told me

"Can't he just fucking take a hint?"

"Apparently not"

"I'm going to fucking kill him" I said and before Jared could say anything I was already half way down the hall.

One thing that hadn't changed since this entire thing, and I wished it had, was my temper. I still got extremely pissed at everyone who even looked at me the wrong way.

I walked down the stairs and Jared followed me.

"Paul, what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm going to make him realise that he isn't going to see her"

"Paul, that's not a good idea, look no offense but you can't fight him" Jared said, I turned to face him

"How not?"

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" He asked

"I dunno…One week ago?"

"Come on" He took my arm and pulled me into one of the dis-abled toilets

"What are you doin', Jay?" I asked

"Making you look in the mirror"

He pushed me in front of it and I flinched. The person in the mirror wasn't me. It didn't look like me but I knew it was me. It freaked me the fuck out. I was pale, well paler than normal and I was as skinny as a werewolf could get. I knew I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep but the dark circles under my eyes told me I hadn't been sleeping as much as I had thought.

"You can't fight him like this Paul and you know it"

"Like you said, Bella might not have a lot of fight left in her but I do. I'm not going to let him think he has a chance in hell to see her. Whether I can fight him or not he isn't going to see her Jay" I said

"Paul…"

I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom and started towards the way out of the hospital.

"Paul, you know you're the one that's going to end up getting hurt" Jared said

"I'm gonna die at some point, might as well die trying" I said

"Paul, do you think Bella would want you doing this? She would hate herself if she knew that you were doing this for her"

"Yeah, well she can't do this for herself so I'm going to do it for her" I said

"You know what he can do. He could Alpha Order you to stay away from Bella if he really wanted to, the only reason he isnt is because he doesn't want to hurt us even more but if you push him you know that's what he's going to do Paul"

"Well let him, he thinks that he can get away with what he's done? He's fucking broke her Jared! He's broke her! I won't let him get away with it! If I lose her, I'm at least going to fight for her!" I shouted at him

Jared grinned at me and clapped me on the shoulder

"Good to have you back man"

"What?" I was really confused right now

"Did you really think I was gonna let this go without a fight? I just had to get you back to yourself before we could do it and what better way to get Paul Lahote back than making him think a load of shit" He grinned, I smirked at him

"You're smarter than you look Jay-Jay" I said

"Oh msn, you haven't called me that since we were seven"

"For some reason it never stuck did it?"

"Nope"

"Right, I'm gonna go and kill Sam Uley, you comin'?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He asked

We walked outside, I knew I couldn't fight Sam, I could barely stand up, but I didn't care. I felt like Paul, I felt like I did before this happened, I felt like I did when Bella was with me and that was a pretty good feeling.

We got to the waiting room just as Sam walked into the hospital and walked past us, seriously he didn't even notice us or was he just ignoring us? Me and Jared looked at each other before turning and going after him.

"Hey Sam, how's it goin'?" Jared asked putting an arm around his shoulders

"What do you want Jared?" He asked

"Well since you're asking, I would like a Porche 911, a new house oh and a hot tub"

"Seriously Jared a hot tub?" I asked

"What's wrong with a hot tub?" He asked

"I dunno, it just seems like a pretty weird thing to want"

"I don't have time for you idiots, what the fuck is it?" Sam snapped

"Right, here it is. You…" I said and jumped in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders, "Are going to turn around…" I spun him around, "You see that door there?" I asked he didn't say anything so I just continued, "You're going to walk forward a little bit… There we go" I said as I moved him forward a few steps, "And _then_ you're going to get the fuck out of this hospital and stay out there" I said quickly and kicked him on his butt. He stumbled forward a few steps before he turned around and started growling at us.

"Shit" Jared said

"So, Sammy how's it going buddy?" I asked and as a reply he just growled

"Sam, you ok? I think you should see a doctor about that throat infection. Oh goody, here comes one now" Jared said and pointed behind Sam.

He turned around and saw there was no one behind him. Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall and up the stairs at a speed I didn't even know existed. I heard Sam behind us but I didn't do anything. We got to the floor that Bella was on and we ran to the waiting room that was on that floor, we saw Jake, Embry and Seth sitting there, Quil must be in with Bella, thank God.

I pulled out of Jared's hold and ran up to Embry and pulled him up to his feet.

"What the fuck Paul?" He asked

"Quick Embry, human shield" I said as Sam rounded the corner and saw us.

"Paul's back" Jared grinned

"No kiddin', Paul let me go, I don't want to be your human shield" Embry said but I could tell he was grinning

"No way, Sammy's here and when Sammy is here that means trouble" I said and Jared and Jake started laughing, it was good to hear them laughing for once, it felt like ages since I heard them laugh

"Where's Bella?" Sam growled

"I am afraid that is classified information" Seth said, wow Seth never dis-obeyed Sam, he must be wanting to get back at him too

"Where the fuck is she?" He said, I noticed he was starting to shake slightly and I knew we shouldn't be pushing him but it felt good to be doing this

"Somewhere you will never find her" I said

"Paul…" He growled

"Fine, fine I'll tell you…" I said and looked around the room until my eyes fell on Sam and he looked at me expectantly

"Well?"

"Oh you meant you wanted me to tell you now? Oh right ok, no I'm not going to tell you"

Quil walked up behind Sam and glared at him, he looked at us in confusion.

"What's douche-bag doing here?" He asked

"He wants to know where Bella is" Jake said

"Fuck off, Sam" Quil spat

"I thought he was douche-bag?" Seth said

"Oh Quil, in case you didn't know, Paul's back" Embry said

"Really?" Quil asked

"Yup and he's using me as a human shield" He continued

"What the fuck man?" He shouted and we all looked at him in confusion, "I'm the only one that get's to use him as a human shield!" We all laughed at that

"Fine, you can have him" I said and Embry walked over to Quil

"Seth..." I said

"No, no, no, I'm not going to be your human shield"

"I'll pay you" I said

"Who fixed him? Whoever did, did a shit job of it" He asked

"Hey, I'm offended" Jared said

"HEY! As much as I would love to hear about this crap, where the hell is Bella?" Sam shouted

"She's-" Jake was cut off by Carlisle walking over to us

"Mr Uley, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the hospital" Carlisle said and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing

"What?" He snapped

"I have had various patients and their family members complaining of the noise so I am going to have to ask you to leave" Carlisle explained

"You can't be serious, I need to see Bella"

"That may be but you need to leave the building there are patients trying to rest and their families are here to try and support them and they can't do that with you shouting so I am going to have to ask you to leave"

Sam looked over at us and we shrugged our shoulders

"Bye Sammy" I said and waved at him, he glared at me and turned and walked away. Carlisle turned to us

"The only reason I kicked him out was because Bella doesn't need him here right now got it?" Carlisle asked

"Got it" We all said

"Good, but do keep the noise down, I wasn't kidding when I said there were patients trying to rest" Carlisle said, we all nodded and he walked away.

"So… Is Quil back?" I asked and he looked at me

"Maybe" He said

"Come on, I miss you and your banterful ways" I joked

"I'll come back when Bella wakes up" He said and I nodded

"I'm holding you to that" Jacob said and I smirked at him

"What am I not enough for you Jake?" I joked

"Well….No, not really" He said and grinned at me

"Wow, that hurt man, that hurt"

"Good thing you're in a hospital then" He said and laughed

I nodded and walked over to Bella's room, I looked in the window. Nothing had changed, she had been hooked up to more machines to check on how she was doing. The doctors said that she could hear us, we just had to wait for her to wake up. Over the week I had basically just said I was sorry over and over again, I knew if she could she probably would of hit me by now. I didn't want her to be pissed at me. I opened the door and walked in. I sat down and took her hand in mine, just like I had done every single day this week,

"Hey Midget, I've got some good news for you" I said, "I'm back" I whispered

"I know it probably hadn't been very helpful, me sitting here crying and apologizing every five minutes, I know you are probably going to hit me when you wake up and I will let you…I'll just need to hit you with a pillow afterwards." I laughed, it was weird that it sounded so strange now, "I don't want you to wake up and I'm a fucking depressed idiot, who is taking a hundred anti-depressants a day, that just wouldn't be good. When you wake up, I'm going to still be the Paul I was before you went to sleep…Unless you _want_ me to be a depressed idiot who is taking a hundred anti-depressants a day because I think I could make that work."

"I'm gonna fight for you" I whispered, "I'm not gonna let Sam anywhere near you. Carlisle actually just threw him out of the hospital that was quite funny. Oh and Seth is my new human shield because Quil stole Embry off me. Quil said he's going to be back when you wake up, so you better wake up soon, ok?"

"Quil really loves you, i mean let's face it he isn't the most subtle of people. He has a _massive_ crush on you, if you thought Jake was bad Quil's taken it to a whole other level, I don't think he knows that I know so when you wake up don't tell him I've told you this ok? I think he's afraid in case I hit him…" I said and thought about that for a moment, "Ah, well whatever it is he like's you.

"I miss you Bells, it's shit not being able to hear you" I whispered, "You're probably going to want me to shut up when you wake up" I said

"Please wake up" I whispered, "I need you to wake up" I said

**One Month Since Bella Was Taken Into Hospital**

Quil POV

One month, one whole fucking month! I was losing it, my mum has had to force me to eat, my teachers keep talking to me about getting professional help for depression and Embry keeps having to tell them that I'm just not feeling well right now. Paul was back to himself…For a week, after that he started to slowly lose hope again, now he is like me. He barely eats, Jared keeps trying to get him to think that Bella is going to wake up soon and doctors keep asking him is he wants to be checked out. He barely even leaves the hospital, when he does it's to do patrol, he only leaved because he doesn't want Sam to come to the hospital to Alpha Order him.

Sam keeps trying to see Bella, every time he fails but he won't stop coming in here and trying to get in. One time he had to get taken away by the police because he tried to beat up a couple of doctors because they wouldn't let them see her. That was the day Charlie came.

When Charlie saw Bella he nearly fainted. Apparently no one had told him but I found that very un-likely because it was a small town and the hospital had his phone number. When he came in I wanted to hit him, he looked so sad to see her hurt when he had hurt her as well. He asked me what had happened to her.

"You're not her family, only her family have a right to know" I growled at him

"You're not her family but you know" He said

"She's Seth's little sister and Seth is our brother so she is out family" I spat at him

After that he walked away and he hadn't been back since. Harry had come up to see how she was but he didn't really say very much, I think he still didn't believe that she was his daughter. Speaking of daughter's, Leah has been up five times in total, each time it was slightly worse than the last. Every time Paul told her that he wasn't leaving the hospital to talk to her, and every time she would tell him that she was his imprint and he should be loyal to her. We were all about a second away from killing someone when Leah just had to come. She walked up to Paul who was already growling and she hadn't even said anything.

"Paul, I need to talk to you"

"No" He answered

"Paul, please"

"Once again: No"

"Come on Paul, why are you doing this? She isn't meant to be with you, I'm meant to be with you. So stop sitting her howling after the stupid, little Leech-Lover!" And that was my breaking point but what we all didn't expect was for Embry to snap. He had stood up, grabbed Leah and pushed her against the wall before any of us even knew what was going on.

"Shut the fuck up Leah! You don't fucking know anything about her! She's in a fucking coma and all you care about is getting Paul back you're fucking sick, but we all knew you were sick when you fucked your imprints best friend when he was at the hospital!" Embry shouted in her face. None of us had ever seen Embry lose his temper, even when he first phased he was able to control it. It would be an under-statement to say that we were shocked, Embry leaned in close to her ear and whispered almost too low for us to hear, _almost_. "She may be a leech-lover but at least she isn't a slut"

Embry pulled away from her and walked down the hall, he was shaking the entire time he was speaking to Leah so we knew that he had to phase. I looked over at Leah and all the colour had seemed to be drained from her face. Paul stood up and walked over to her.

"Now that Embry has said what everyone was thinking, go!"

When he shouted the last word she visibly flinched as if he had hit her. She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

She turned and walked away without saying another word and we all seemed to let out a breath we were un-intentionally holding.

"Wait" Jake said, we all looked at him

"What?" Seth asked

"What are the chances that Leah drove here?"

"She couldn't of Mum has the car" Seth answered

"So, she's going to phase at the same time a very pissed off Embry is phased and ready to kill anyone?" Jake asked, we all looked at each other

"Shit!" Jared shouted

We all stood up and ran out of the hospital, it was only when I phased that i realised that this was the first time I had voluntarily chose to leave the hospital for the first time in a month, wow that's sad!

We ran through the forest but for some reason we couldn't hear Embry or Leah's thoughts

_Maybe Embry phased back and went back to the hospital?_ I asked

_Or he's phased human and ripping Leah's head off her body?_ Jake asked

_I wouldn't complain_ Paul said

We all stopped and phased back.

"Where the fuck are they?" Jared asked

I pulled out my phone and called Embbry

"So, we think to run into the woods as giant wolves to try and find them when we could of just called, wow we're stupid" Jacob saidf

"Speak for yourself" Jared said

"_Hello?_" Embry's voice came from the other end of the phone

"Hey Em, yeah where the fuck are you?" Quil asked

"Oh shit! Guys get to the hospital" Embry said We had already started running towards the hospital as soon as he finished that sentence

"Embry, what's up?" I asked

"Sam just came in" Embry said

**A/N Yes once again I am evil for leaving you with a cliff hanger, but who can blame me it was just too tempting! Aww Paul was being all fight-y and stuff and now he's back to the way he was *Sad Face*. So what do you all think? The poll is still up on my profile but sadly I only have 11 votes, come on! Please vote!x**


	15. Chapter 15 What Happened To You?

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy you all liked the chapter even with the cliff-hanger again I am sorry! I got asked regarding the poll if possibly the two most popular wolves won, then would I do a double imprint? I could possibly it might be a bit hard for me because this is only my second single imprint story and I don't really know how to do a double imprint story but I would be willing to try if I got enough votes *hint-hint*! I hope you all like Chapter 15….**

Quil POV

"What? How could he?" I asked, already running towards the hospital

"I came back from phasing to see you guys and he was walking into the waiting room, I tried to stop him Quil, I swear I did but he fucking Alpha Ordered me! Pushed me down the stairs as well" Embry said, he sounded like he was in pain and I knew he was trying to fight the Alpha Order as he wouldn't be hurting from getting pushed down the stairs.

"Em, don't fight it, we're nearly there. Is he with Bella right now?" I asked

"Yeah" He said

"Right, be there in a sec" I said quickly and hung up

I was surprised that I was managing to out-run Jared, even human he was the fastest in the pack.

"Quil, calm down!" Jared shouted, was he fucking insane? He wanted me to calm down when Sam was with Bella?

I ignored him and ran into the hospital's main waiting room, nearly knocking a nurse over as I did so.

"Sorry" I muttered and ran down the hall. I turned my head slightly and saw Jake, Jared, Seth and Paul all running into the waiting room, nearly knocking the same nurse over.

"Quil!" Paul shouted

"He's gonna fucking kill him" I heard Jake say

I ran up the stairs, trying not to fall flat on my face as I did so. I ran down the hall and stopped dead when I got to Bella's room. I looked in the window and saw Sam sitting in the chair, holding Bella's hand. He looked as bad as me and Paul and he was crying, I had never seen Sam cry and I thought after everything that had happened I would want to see Sam cry but I didn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen Bella. I'm supposed to protect you, I was supposed to be there for you" Sam sobbed, I wanted to go in there and strangle him but I couldn't. "I was supposed to love you" He whispered

All the guys skidded to a stop around the window and Sam looked up at us. He stared at us for a second, not bothering to wipe away his tears which I knew were annoying him, and then let his head drop. I looked over at Paul who looked a cross between pained and pissed. He looked at me,

"It's up to you" I whispered

He nodded his head and looked back at Sam who was silently cry. Embry came over to me, his head was bruised but it was healing quickly.

"I'm sorry, I tried man, I did-" Embry apologized

"It's fine Em, he um…" I looked over at Paul who nodded his head.

"He… God, I fucking hate this, Jared you do it!" Paul said

"Nope, you have to do it" Jared said

"But you know I don't like doing it!" Paul whined

"Do. It." Jared said, leaving no room for argument

"Sam… Can see her this once, he has been hurt as well" Paul said through clenched teeth, "There, ya happy?" Paul asked Jared

"No, I'm pissed off that he Alpha Ordered Embry to let him see Bella. I'm pissed off that none of us were there to at least try and stop him" Jared said

"You're not the only one" Jacob said

"I didn't know he was like that" Seth said

"Like us?" Paul said, pointing between me and him

"Well…Yeah" Seth said, I knew he was a bit afraid to say that because quite frankly Paul scared Seth.

"Yeah, I get it" Paul nodded his head and looked through the window. Sam was still crying, I hadn't realised he was hurting like this, if I had would it of changed anything?

"I don't look like that when I cry do i?" Paul asked Jared

"No, you look like you're high on birthday cake" Jared said sarcastically, "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just curious" Paul said shrugging his shoulders.

We all shook our heads at him and went over and sat in the waiting room.

"What'd I do?" Paul asked and came over and sat with us.

Jared and Paul started talking along with Jake, Embry and Seth but I wasn't paying any attention to it. My eyes were glued to Bella's door.

I could hear everything Sam was saying, most of it was him apologising over and over again, he told her about how he had tried to come and see her sooner but he couldn't get in. He told her how much he loved her and how when she woke up he was going to make it up to her. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. I wanted to believe that he would make it up to Bella, that he would actually treat her well but he had the chance to treat her well and it had ended up like this.

Carlisle walked down the hall and into Bella's room, SHIT! We had told Carlisle that he wasn't getting into the hospital and if he did, he was to get thrown out. Sam would not be a happy puppy

"Guys?"

"Yeah"

"What are the chances that Sam will rip Cullen's head off if he tells Sam to get out of the room?" I asked

"Pretty good, why?" Jake asked but before I could answer Sam was walking out of the room shouting.

"I've got as much fucking right to be here as any of them!" Sam shouted at Cullen, I stood up and walked over to him and the others followed

"Sam the last time you were in the building you nearly knocked out one of the doctors, I can't have you here" Carlisle replied calmly

"I wouldn't of had to if you had just let me see her!" Sam shouted

"Sam, calm down. Do you want Bella to hear you shouting your ass of in the middle of a fucking hospital?" Paul spat at him, what little sympathy Paul had for Sam was now gone and mine was starting to slowly fade,

"I don't care, I need to be with her!"

"Ok, first of all- wolf hearing, you don't need to shout, second of all- you're not the only one, we've been waiting an entire month to see her and you've only _tried_ to get in like what five times? There's a bit of a queue and lastly-you should fucking care because when she wakes up she's going to remember you screaming your ass off." Jake told him, "So I'm gonna give you three options, you can sit down and shut the fuck up, you can get the fuck out of here and stay out of here or if you don't want to do either I'll take my place as Alpha and order you to stay away from her"

We were all stunned into silence, we knew Jake didn't really want to be Alpha so he must be either really pissed or really fed up with Sam to even think of that as an option.

"You wouldn't" Sam growled

"Try me" Jacob replied

Sam turned and walked down the hall and that pissed me off.

"For fuck sake Sam!" He turned around and looked at me, "We are actually letting you stay here and you're just going to go? You say you love her and you want to make it up to her and then you just leave? You're so fucking stupid because next time we're not gonna let you in/ Next time she could of woken up and you won't know because you were too fucking stupid!"

Sam just continued to stare at me. Carlisle was looking at him curiously, was he ok?

I shook my head and walked into Bella's room. I felt myself shake slightly but I calmed myself down. I looked over at Bella and froze.

"Bella?" I whispered and she gasped, "Shit, Bella, Carlisle!"

I ran over to the side of her bed and took her face in my hands, she was trying to open her eyes but it was like she couldn't.

"Bella, Bella look at me" I got a strange sense of déjà vu, which really freaked me

She let out another gasp and I hated how painful it sounded.

"Baby open your eyes" I whispered and then I was being pulled away from her.

"Let me go!" I shouted not taking my eyes off Bella

"Quil, the doctors need to help her" Embry said and pulled me out into the hall and pushed me into the wall. I tried to get past him and Jake but they ended up having to hold me against the wall. I looked over at Paul who was being held by Jared

"Where's Sam?" I asked, looking through the window but I couldn't see Bella, past all the doctors

"He left, he's an idiot" Jacob told me

I heard Paul growl and then Jared was on the floor, Jacob let go of me and went to get Paul before he went into the room.

"Paul, you need to calm down, they're going to help her"Jacob tried to tell him, Jared got up and grabbed his shoulder

"I need to see her" Paul growled

"You will, you will see her. They just need to make sure she's ok first" Jared told him

"She's not fucking ok, she's been in a coma for a whole fucking month!" Paul shouted

"Yeah and now she's woke up, so calm the fuck down!" Jared shouted and pushed him against the wall.

I could see he didn't want to act this way towards Paul but he had to, otherwise Paul would be in there right now trying to rip the doctor's heads off.

"I don't care I need to see her!" I pulled out of Embry's hold and went over to him and punched him in the face.

"We all want to see her! So calm the fuck down! They're trying to help her so shut the fuck up Paul!" I shouted at him, he looked at me for a second, before raising his hand and putting it to his jaw.

"That fucking hurt, man!" He exclaimed, I shook my head at him.

"Honestly? Your little sister is waking up and all you care about is your fucking jaw?"

"I thought you didn't want me to care about her, with the punch and everything?"

"I never said that, I said you had to calm down otherwise you're going to get thrown out, they are trying to help her and you would of broken the fucking door down" I told him

Paul looked over at Jared who just looked back at him.

"Sorry for…Pushing you" Paul said reluctantly, he really hated apologising to people.

"Whatever" He replied

"This is the part where you apologise for shouting at me and pushing me against a wall" Paul said

"Nah" Jared replied and then doctors started to flood out of the room. Carlisle was the last.

"Is she ok?" Me and Paul asked at the same time

"She's fine, we had to give her some pain medication so she'll be asleep soon but you can go in and see her" He told us. Paul nodded his head and walked into the ropom, he turned around .

"Carlisle?" He shouted, he turned around and looked at him," I can't believe I'm actually about to do this but…Thank you"

Carlisle nodded his head and walked down the hall.

"You can cross that off your bucket list" A small voice said, Paul snapped his head and saw Bella smiling at him.

Bella POV

I heard the door open and knew it was either a doctor or one of the guys but the voice that followed scared me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Sam said, if I could of I would screamed, where were the guys? Why was Sam here?

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't of done it. I shouldn't of made that fucking bet. I'm so fucking sorry, I've tried to come and see you, I have but the guys don't let me and they're right not to. FFuck I'm an idiot." I could hear him cry and I wanted to like the fact that he was crying, I really did but I hated the fact that he was upset. I hated that he was like this and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I was supposed to protect you, I was supposed to be there for you…" He told me, "I was supposed to love you" He whispered

I wanted to cry right now, why I don't know. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to tell him to go away and leave me alone but I couldn't, one because I couldn't talk and two, I didn't want to. I wanted him here with me, I wanted to have him close to me again, but I knew I couldn't, I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him be close to me again because he would just hurt me.

He didn't say anything after that, just cried. I wanted to stop him from crying, I wanted to tell him it was going to be ok but I wouldn't, when I woke up, I couldn't go back to him.

I was starting to think that he wasn't even there anymore, but his grip on my hand told me otherwise. I wanted to open my eyes so bad, just so I could see _something_ but I couldn't, I tried to ove again, just lie had for the …..How long have I been like this? It feels like I've been like this for ages but at the same time it doesn't feel like any time had actually passed, this was fucked up!

I felt Sam let go of my hand and then I heard my door being closed.

I hated this feeling whenever I was alone, I didn't know what was there and that scared me. It wasn't like I was scared of the dark or anything, it was just that I was afraid that anything could be there and I wouldn't know because all I could do was hear.

_Wake up Bella!_ Really? That thought never occurred to me!

I tried to open my eyes but they were too fucking heavy! Seriously? Did someone duct-tape my eyes shut or something?

I tried to move my hand or leg or something but nothing worked. I just wanted to wake up, was that too much to ask?

I opened my mouth and gasped. WHAT? I opened my mouth? YES FINALLY!

"Bella?" I heard Quil whisper

I opened my mouth to speak but I just gasped again, fuck that hurt!

"Bella, Bella look at me" Quil begged, wow déjà vu much.

I tried to open my eyes again but they still felt too heavy,

"Baby, open your eyes" Quil whispered

"Let me go!" I heard Quil shout

Why can't I open my eyes? I heard Paul shouting outside and then there were doctors talking and ordering things around me, what was going on?

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again, God, that light was bright! I tried to open them again and tried to keep them open but they started to water and I ended up having to close them again. I lifted my hand up and wiped the tears away. My hand felt like a hammer, it was weirdly awkward to use for some reason.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me

I opened my mouth and said 'ok', at least that's what I planned to happen, when I opened my mouth, I mouthed the word 'ok', for some reason I couldn't make a sound.

"Bella, I need you to talk to me" Carlisle said gently

"Ok" I whispered, wow that hurt

"How's your head?" He asked

"Heavy" I replied and he laughed slightly , "How long?" I asked

"Excuse me?"

"How long…Have I been asleep?"

"A month" He replied, ok that's a long time.

"They haven't left" He told me, I looked out of the little window, now that all the doctors had left except for Carlisle, in time to see Quil punch Paul.

"Why did he do that?" I asked Carlisle, knowing he would of heard their conversation.

"Paul wouldn't calm down and he was about to break the door down and kill the doctors to see you"

"Good old Paul" I sighed.

"I'll let you speak to them" He said and walked out of the room.

"Carlisle?" Paul said, I couldn't really see Paul right now but he didn't sound too well which scared me, "I can't believe I'm about to do this…Thank you"

"You can cross that off your bucket list" I said smiling slightly. His head snapped towards me and he froze.

Paul looked…Different. He was skinnier and looked depressed to be honest. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were blood-shot.

"Is that you?" Paul whispered

"No, it's Katy Perry" I replied sarcastically, he laughed slightly, even his laugh sounded strange. I hadn't heard him laugh all the times he had spoken to me, he always sounded so broken.

"Wow, even when you've woken up from a coma you're still really sarcastic" Paul saod

"What happened to you?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"You really know how to boost someone's confidence don't you?"

"Paul I'm serious, you look…ill" I said worriedly

"Well, you try having to watch your little sister be in a coma for an entire month and you can't do anything about it to make her better" Paul said, taking my hand

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"Why? I've been trying to figure it out this entire time, why are you so fucking sorry?" I asked

"It's my fault" He said

"What is?"

"That you're here, it's my fault"

"No it's not. It's not your fault Paul" I tried to tell him but he just shook his head

"Of I hadn't of hit him…You wouldn't be here"

"Hit who? Paul you're not making any sense" I asked

"I hit Sam over the head and you felt it. That's why you were in a fucking coma for the past month, because I hit Sam" Paul told me

"Help me up" I said

"No, Bella you need to lie down"

"I've been lying down for the past fucking month, now help me sit up" I said, smirking at him

He reluctantly helped me sit up and I leaned against the headboard

"Now come here" I said and opened my arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged me.I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he buried his head in my hair.

"I don't blame you" I whispered, "He deserved that hit"

"You didn't" He whispered

"He knows" I whispered

"What?" He asked, pulling back but still keeping his arms around me

"I think this got through to him better than us running away. He really thought he was going to lose me. He now finally understands what he's done" I said

"He'll never understand, when you get out of here, he'll expect you to run to him"

"Let him think that because I'm not going to. I won't lie, I do want to but I won't. I'm not going to get hurt again" I told him

"I'm sorry I let him in" Paul apologised

"Will you stop apologising? I've had to put up with it for the past month" I asked, laughing slightly

"Well, I've had a lot to be sorry about"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, ok? Nothing. So come on, tell me something funny" I said, grinning at him

"I don't really have anything funny to tell you"

"Really? Paul Lahote, the banter king, the all mighty jokster has nothing funny tto tell me? Well, that's a disappointment" I said and he looked at me and burst out laughing

"I've missed you" He said

"Aw, shucks" I said sarcastically

"Now see, this is the part where you say, 'I've missed you too'?"

"No, this is the part where I say, 'Thanks for coming, coming again soon'" I joked

"Nice to know I'm loved" He said laughing

"Yeah, it's always a good feeling" I said and we laughed at each other.

"I really have missed you Bells" Paul said smiling

"I've missed you too" I said and then there was a knock at the door.

Paul turned and saw Jared standing there

"Hey man, I'm really sorry but we've got patrol together" Jared said

"When?" He asked

"Seriously Paul?" I asked

"Now" Jared said grinning, "How's it goin' Midget?"

"All good, how's you?"

"Can't complain" He said still grinning at me

"So…Broke into anyone's house lately?" I asked smirking

"Nah, but I did have to break my bedroom window because the front door wouldn't open" Jared said

"You forgot your key and you didn't think to ring the door bell even though your mum was in. She called the police and everything, thought there was a murderer or something in the house" Paul said laughing.

"No way, seriously?" I asked

"True story bro, now come on Paul, I don't want to get strangled again" Jared said

"Alright alright. See ya later Bells" Paul said, hugging me again and then

"Bye Pauly" I said, grinning at him

"Is it bad that I actually missed you calling me that?" He asked

"Yes it's horrifying now go" I said

"You don't need to be so eager to see me go" He said and stood up

"Dine, fine I'm sorry. Please don't leave me, stay here and never leave. How's that?" I asked

"Better" He said and walked out of the room with a laughing Jared

I sighed, was it normal to wake up after acoma and feel like you are the energizer bunny on redbull? There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Quil standing at the door.

"Hey there's my favourite Quil" I said smiling. He smiled back and walked into the room

"How many Quil's do you know?" He asked, sitting down

"You'd be surprised" I said and laughed, Quil didn't say anything. He just sat looking at me with a tiny smile on his face tthat was barely even noticeable. I noticed that he was like Paul, he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were blood-shot. Quil look a lot skinnier and even more tired.

"Quil, no offense or anything but what happened you?" I asked

"You went into a coma, is what happened to me" He answered

"I never meant to hurt you" I whispered

"I know you didn't, I just hated seeing you like this. I felt like it was kind of my fault because I couldn't help you, I couldn't help you when you were hurt and it killed me" Quil said

"It wasn't your fault. Even if you did know how to help me, you couldn't tof done anything Quil. I was bleeding in my head for fuck sake. Don't blame yourself Quil, please don't" I begged

"You're too good, you know that"

"You make it sound like a bad thing" I teased

"Sometimes it is a bad thing, but with you, you seem to make it an amazing thing"

"Aww, look who's using the big words" I laughed

"Yup, you can thank my English teacher for that" He laughed

"How is school anyway?" I asked

"Bella, you don't go to my school" He said

"Yeah but I'm nosey"

"There's not much to tell"

"Fine, I'll just ask Jake or Embry" I said

"Bella, I don't want to tell you"

"Like I said, I will just ask Embry and Jake"

"You really want to know?" Quil asked

"Yes" I answered

"Fine, the teachers keep asking me about professional help for depression, I don't eat at all unless my mum has to actually force me to eat and I don't talk to anyone other than Jake, Embry and Seth because I can't look Paul and Jared in the eyes without feeling guilty. So that's what's been happening at school" Quil said

I stared at him. He's been like this all because of me? God, I was evil, I had been sitting here this entire month thinking only about myself and Quil was getting checked out for depression, way to go Swan!

"Quil, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't know you were having to go through that. I'm sorry"

"Let me get this straight, you're sorry because you made me depressed while you were ina coma?" Quil asked in dis-belief

"Yes" I answered

"You're crazy" He said

"I'm sorry for caring about you" I said sarcastically

"So you should be" Quil said totally serious

I laughed at him and he joined in a little. It was quite sad to see Quil like this, he shouldn't be sad, he should be happy and joking like he was before this.

"I hate seeing you sad" I admitted

"I hate seeing you in a coma"

"Well, I'm not in a comma anymore, so you can be happy"

"Thanks for giving me permission, I have been waiting all day for it" He said sarcastically

"It's a good thing the wait is over then isn't it?" I asked and laughed

"It's weird…" Quil said

"What is?"

"I don't why but, I kind of expected you to be different but you're not"

"You don't sound too happy about that" I laughed

"No, I am. I'm glad you're awake, I've missed you" Quil said, suddenly very shy

"I've missed you too" I said

He looked at me and smiled and for the first time, it met his eyes

"I saw you punch Paul" I stated

"Eh, well…Um…" Quil stuttered

"Thanks" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"I kind of wanted to punch him with the amount of times he had said sorry, seriously I think he has made a world record" I said and Quil laughed

"Yeah, I actually had to punch him so he would stop trying to get into the room so the doctors could look at you" Quil said

"Aww, look at you, getting all violent" I said and he laughed

"Yup, I think Paul is rubbing off on me" He said

"Oh no, the horror" I said, laughing he started laughing and it was like his old laugh: It wasn't forced like he did when I was asleep, it wasn't fake to try and fool anybody, it was his real laugh and I loved it.

"You're back" I whispered

"I guess I am" Quil said, grinning

**A/N YAY QUIL AND PAUL ARE BACK! Who else is happy about that? Oh, that means the banter can continue properly YAY! So much good news right now. I a willing to make a deal with you all. So far there is 19 votes on the poll, if it get's up to thirty votes by Saturday (When I update next) I will tell you all who iss winning SO FAR. Deal? Ok good! x**


	16. Chapter 16 I Came To Borrow Some Sugar

**A/N YES! You guys have earned the right to find out who's wining the vote SO FAR, s the vote is not over yet, you still have time to vote so please do. Since I am such the evil person that I am who leaves you with cliff hangers and promises you things, you all have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out who is in the lead. Like I said I am that evil but anyway, I hope you like Chapter 16….**

Quil POV

I was so happy that Bella was awake. I could already feel myself start to go back to the way I was, my teachers would be happy or would they. No they probably wouldn't, I think they liked the fact that I didn't talk in class, they were in for a shock when I got back.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked

Me, Jake and Embry were all cramped into Bella's tiny room in the hospital. Seth would have been here but his mum wanted him home or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Thinkin' about how my teachers are going to be in for a shock when I get back" I replied grinning.

Bella had been awake for two days, so I had been here over the weekend, tomorrow I had to go to school so that should be fun, insert heavy sarcasm there.

"YES! Does that mean I don't need to lie to them anymore?" Embry asked nearly jumping out of his seat

"Yes it does"

"How bad was it really?" Bella asked, looking between Embry and Jake

"Quil, how many time's did you get asked about depression on week number four?" Jake asked

"In one class, one full day or the entire week?" I asked

"One full day" Jacob answered

"Fourteen" I replied, Bella snapped her gaze to me but they weren't done there

"How many times did you get taken out of P.E because of your eating habits and got lectured about anorexia?" Embry asked

"Week?"

"Four" He replied

"I get P.E six times a week and I got lectured seventeen times on week four" I answered

"And last but certainly not least…" Jacob started

"How many times did your mother have to give you sleeping pills so you would actually get to sleep, the entire time Bella was in her coma?" Embry finished

"She went through fifty bottles of sleeping pills" I answered

"What…You…Why….FIFTY?" Bella stuttered

"Yup" I answered

"I can't believe I done that to you" Bella whispered, we all looked at each other

"You think you done that to him?" Embry asked

"I don't think, I know I done that to him" Bella said

"Baby, you didn't do anything to me-" She cut me

"You wouldn't of had all those teachers asking about depression and eating habits if I hadn't been in a fucking coma! God sake, I can't believe I done that" Bella exclaimed

"Ok, first of all-you being in a coma, wasn't your fault, it was Sam's fault because he can't keep his mouth shut and second- if you blame yourself one more time I am never going to let you use me as a seat ever again" I threated

"Fine, Jake can just be my new seat" She said smirking

"Get in!" Jake exclaimed, high fiving Bella

"Wow, that hurt baby, that hurt" I said and buried my head in Embry's shoulder

"Aww, I'm sorry Quil" She said, I could hear the grin in her voice and Jake and Embry were trying to hold in very obvious laughter

"It's too late for apologies" I said

"I'll make you a sandwich" She said

"Ok" I said and snapped my head up

"Dude, we're in a hospital, she's not gonna make you a sandwich" Jacob said

"Way to kick a man when he's down" I said shaking my head

"Technically I didn't kick you, I just gave you false hope" Bella said

"Technically, you're a bitch" I shot back, smirking at her

"Technically, I'm a half bitch" She shot back,

"Technically, nobody gives two fucks" Embry jumped in

"Technically, I gives two fucks, I kind of want to see where this goes" Jacob said

"I don't think I have ever heard the work 'technically' be used so much in one conversation" Bella stated

"You had to ruin it" Jacob said shaking his head

"Yup, I just had to"

"Evil" Jacob said

"Jacob, don't insult Embry that way" She said and I laughed

"I know Jake, what did I do to deserve that?" Embry said, faking hurt

"You wouldn't make me a sandwich" Jacob said totally serious

"For the last time, I was out of bread and I didn't want to go to the shop now leave it!" Embry said

"I don't care, I wanted that sandwich"

"I get it, I get it, you wanted the fucking sandwich! I will make it up to you! Now leave it!" Embry exclaimed

Me and Bella were laughing so hard that it was silent. Jake was sitting grinning and Embry was shaking his head.

"Did…That actually happen?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh

"Did that conversation happen or did I really not make Jake a sandwich and now he's raging?" Embry asked

"Both" Me and Bella said at the same time

"Yes" Embry and Jake said at the same time

"What's all the hilarity in this room?" Paul's voice came from the door

"Wow, what's with you guys and suddenly cracking out the big words?" Bella teased

"I'm offended" Paul said

"Em and Jake are arguing about sandwiches" Bella said

"Oh, interesting argument, can I get in on it?" Paul asked, walking over and sitting next to Bella on the bed

"Embry when are you making me that sandwich?" Jake exclaimed

"I told you, I will get you the fucking sandwich, now shut the fuck up!" Embry said

"I will shut up when you give me the sandwich!"

"Em, while you're at it can I get a sandwich?" Paul asked

"No! I am not the sandwich getter" Embry said

"Come on man" Paul said

"Is getter even a word?" Quil asked

"I think so, Paul you're the human dictionary, is it a word?" I asked

"I don't give two fucks if it's a word or not, I just want a sandwich!" Paul answered

"Embry, please I will leave it as soon as you get me the sandwich" Jacob begged

"How am I meant to make you a sandwich? We are in a hospital!" Embry asked

"You're smart, you'll think of a way" Jake said

"What is with you guys and sandwiches?" I asked and they all gasped, including Embry, "What did I do?"

"Right, Paul I'm sorry but she has got to go" Quil said, pointing at tme

"I'm insulted" I said

"Sorry Bella but you have to go" Paul said

"I'm in a hospital bed, I can't go anywhere!" I said

"Right, Quil help me lift her!" Paul said and before I could stop him, I was in his arms and being lifted up, it was a good thing I had been dis-connected from most of the machines

"Paul, put me down!" I shouted

"Stop moving or I'll drop you" Paul threatened

"You wouldn't" I said, going completely still

"You wanna try me?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow

"Paul, put me down"

"I'm gonna drop you"

"Paul, down"

"I'm gonna drop you" This went on for a while, with Embry, Jake and Quil just sitting laughing at us

"Paul, could you please put my patient back down please" Carlisle said walking into the room.

I knew he was nervous about being in the same room with four werewolves but he managed alright.

"So, how's it goin' doc?" Paul asked, he had kind of came to a mutual agreement with Carlisle, like whenever he saw him in the hospital he would be pleasant to him, but outside of the hospital he would go back to the same Paul who hates vampires and Carlisle was quite pleased with that arrangement

"I'm fine Paul, how are you?" Carlisle asked

"It's all good" He replied, grinning from ear to ear

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, nudging him in the side

"What? So, I'm not allowed to be happy anymore?" Paul asked, still grinning

"I never said that"

"Good" Paul said, "Heym doc, when can Bella get out of hospital?" So that's why he was being nicer than normal

"Paul, she woke up from her coma just two days ago. She won't be getting out any time soon" Carlisle said

"But, _pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase….._" Paul said,

"Why are you so eager to get me home?" I asked him

"I like your food" He said

"Wow, and here I thought it was because you actually wanted me out of hospital" I said and laughed at him

"He does have a point baby, you do make good food" Quil said, I heard Paul growl slightly at Quil's name for me.

"Paul, we've been over this" I said

"I don't care" Paul grumbled, I rolled my eyes at him and smirked at Quil

"Paul, you know what I'll do….."

"You wouldn't" Paul said

"You know I will"

"What will she do?" Embry asked, rubbing his hands together

"Please, Bells don't" Paul begged

"Paul James-Matthew Lahote!" I said quickly and he covered his ears and started saying random shit

"What is with you two and full names?" Jacob asked

"Isabella Marie Swan" Embry said and I covered my ears just like Paul had done

"Thanks Em" Paul said

"Shut it" I said

"Aw, look at baby getting' all feisty" Quil commented and Paul growled again

"Seriously, Paul?" I asked

"I don't like him calling you that" Paul said

"Yeah, well get used to it" I shot back

Carlisle was looking between me and Paul with a curious look on his face

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just quite strange to see how like brother and sister you two are like" He said and shook his head.

"Cos she is my little sister" Paul said

"Just because I'm your little sister that means that Quil can't call me 'baby'?" I asked

"Yes" Paul said

"Fine, be that way Pauly" Quil said

"Call me Paul one more time Arteera…." Paul growled

"What you gonna do about it Pau-?"

"Quil, call him Pauly and you can't call me baby anymore" I said

"Fine, what if I call him-?"

"No" Jake said

"What about-?" Quil started again

"No" Embry said

"How about-?"

"NO!" We all shouted at the same time, I turned to Carlisle who was smiling at our little exchange

"Carlisle, when can I walk?" I asked him

"Technically, you can walk" Jake said smirking

"We are not doing this again" I said and him and Embry started laughing. I turned back to Carlisle

"You could try walking tomorrow, if you really want to. But I would suggest that you have someone to help to keep you up-right" Carlisle said

"Paul…" I said, looking up at him

"Sorry, I can't" Paul said, not looking at me

"What? Why not?" I asked

"I'm not coming to the hospital tomorrow" Paul stated

"Um, ok, why not?" I asked,

"It's nothin' Bells, don't worry about it" Paul said quickly

"Paul, what is it?" I asked, I looked over and saw Jake, Embry and Quil were refusing to meet my gaze

"Nothin' Bells, really it's nothing" Paul said and smiled at me but it was forced. I wanted to keep asking him but I knew if I kept pushing him then he was going to get pissed.

"Ok. Jake, you want to be my human walking stick?" I asked and he smiled at me

"Yeah, but I won't be able to come over until after school" Jacob said

"Cool beans" I replied and then everything went silent.

Why was it suddenly so awkward? It had never been awkward around the pack, not even when Quil liked to share with us his dirty thoughts (which were a lot of thought) it had never been this awkward!

"CORGIS!" Quil shouted at the top of his voice and Jake and Embry groaned

"What the fuck Quil?" I asked

"We have a deal that whenever there is an awkward silence or it is just silent for more than a minute, the first one out of the three of us to shout corgis gets a fiver. Speaking of which, pay up" Quil said smugly holding out his hand

"Why 'corgis'?" I asked as Jake and Embry reluctantly handed over their money

"One, the dogs are awesome and two, it's a fun word to say" Em said

"You turn into giant wolves and you think corgis are awesome?" I asked

We got into arguments about nothing really and we just had a laugh for the rest of the night. It was about one in the morning when it was starting to get hard to keep my eyes open.

"Aw, is little Midget tired?" Em asked as I yawned

"Yes" I answered, putting my head on Paul's shoulder.

"We should probably be goin'" Jake said and stood up

"Bye guys" I said

"Night, Midget" hen they all walked out

"Can I stay?" Paul asked

"Do you want to?" I asked

"I'll stay if you want me to" Paul said

"We both know that you would be more comfortable in your own bed" I told him

"I'm comfy here" Paul said

"One-you are not sleeping on my bed, you take up too much room and two- Paul, I know you're not sleeping well here, go home and get some sleep and do whatever it is you're doing tomorrow" I suggested

"You know, if you want me gone you could just say" Paul said

"Fine, I want you gone"

"Harsh" Paul said

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me, stay with me forever and ever never leave my side. How's that?" I asked grinning up at him

"I never knew you were that clingy" Paul teased

"Fine, I'll see you Tuesday, ok?"

"Yeah, ok" Paul agreed

"I don't suppose you could give Jake a key to your house so that he could bring me clothes?" I asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes and he sighed

"Fine, but I could always just get Jared to break into the house" Paul mumbled

"Yes, but if Jake goes there is less chance of him breaking things and stopping for an hour to play the PlayStation" I stated and he laughed

"Very true, ok I'll give Jake a key. See you on Tuesday" Paul said and kissed the top of my head

"Paul, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that if I just gave it one last try he might tell me

"I told you Bells, it's nothin'" Paul said

"Ok, see you later" I said and lay back in my bed

"Night Bells" Paul said and walked out of the room, turning the light off.

I was a bit worried about what Paul was doing tomorrow and why he wasn't telling me. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard someone shuffling about in my room. I opened my eyes and saw that Carlisle was in my room. I was surprised that he had actually made noise because he could travel around silently, so he must of either wanted me to wake up or he was just tyring to be more human than normal.

"Carlisle, what's up?" I asked, sitting up in bed

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing Bella" Carlisle stuttered

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing, Bella" Carlisle repeated. Why was no one telling me anything?

"Carlise, if you don't tell me what is going on, I am pretty sure that the pack knows because Paul wouldn't tell me anything either. So either you can tell me or I'm asking the pack" I said

"Victoria" Carlisle said, I looked at him in confusion.

"I killed her" I told him

"Yes, Edward told me but she made an army before you killed her" Carlisle told me

"I don't understand" I told him

"Before you killed her, she was in the process of making an army of new-born vampires to come to Forks to kill you. Now that she is dead Laurent has taken over and is continuing to make the army. They are coming to Forks" Carlisle told me

I wanted to laugh, I wanted to tell him that it was funny and tell me what was really happening but the grim expression that was on his face told me that he was perfectly serious.

"What does this have to do with the pack?" I asked

"We have to fight with them to destroy the army" Carlisle told me

Why didn't Paul tell me? Why would he do this? I was going to kill him when I saw him next!

"When?" I asked

"Soon, we are waiting for Alice to tell us exactly" Carlisle told me

"When Jake comes over, I need to get out of here" I told him

"Bella-"

"No Carlisle" I cut him off, "I am not just going to sit here while everyone is trying to save people. I'm a part of the pack to, I'm going to help"

"I was actually just going to ask if you want me to call Jacob right now and tell him to come down to the hospital?" Carlisle asked smiling at me

"Yes please" I replied

He walked out of the room and I saw him speaking on his phone but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"Jacob is on his way, does Paul know that you are aware of this?" He asked

"No, he refused to tell me yesterday" I told him

"Alright, I'll go and get you dis-charged" Carlisle said and walked out of the room

Fifteen minutes later Jake walked into my room with a bag in his hand

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey, thanks, you got me out of maths" Jake said smiling at me

"It was my pleasure, now why the fuck didn't any of you idiots tell me there was a fucking war coming?" I asked him and for a second he actually looked scared

"We didn't really want to tell you because you just woke up, we wanted to wait a while"

"How long were you willing to wait?" I asked him

"….Until the war was over" Jake said

"You fucking idiots. Help me up" I said and he walked over to the side of thebed and helped mestand up.

It was strange how my legs felt like they were tooth-picks.

"You're like Bambi" Jake said smiling at me

"I feel like Bambi right now. It's weird" I said and started to walk

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen Bella Swan walk across a flat surface and not fall" Jake teased

"Don't speak too soon" I said and laughed

I walked over and picked up the clothes

"Thanks for getting me clothes" I said

"See, I'm not that much of an idiot" Jacob said grinning

"I'm going to kill Paul when I see him" I said and walked into the tiny bathroom

"Why? It's not his fault" Jake said on the other side of the door

"I had asked him three times yesterday what was going on and he told me it was nothing. This is not nothing" I said as I pulled my shorts on

"To be fair, he knew you would act like this, he just wanted you to heal first" Jake said

"Well, I'm healed" I said and pulled my t-shirt on. I looked in the mirror and saw I actually looked alright, well alright for a person who just woke up from a coma two days ago.

I walked out of the room.

"Let's go Jakey" I said and grabbed his hand

We walked out into the hall just as Carlisle was walking towards us.

"They are all at my house. They don't know you're coming Bella" Carlisle informed us

"Thank you Carlisle" I said and walked down the hall

We got outside of the hospital and it was actually a nice day today.

"Come on, we'll phase, we'll get there quicker" Jake said as he dragged me into the forest

I was surprised to see I still had the rubber band around my ankle.

"I thought that would of gotten taken off" I said

"Yeah, they did but I put it back on, knowing you, you probably would of gotten pissed and had to phase" Jake said smirking

"I don't get pissed that much" I said and Jake just looked at me, "Fine I get pissed now come on" I said and took my clothes off and tied them around my ankle and phased.

_I'm still waiting for Em to make me a sandwich_

_Dude, we're about to have a vampire war and all you care about is a sandwich?_

_Hey, I put the important stuff first!_

We continued to discuss this as we neared the Cullen's house. When we got close enough, I phased back and pulled my clothes on.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked

"Yup" I answered and walked across the large garden and up the steps with Jake following behind me. The back door was open so I just walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jake shouted

"Hey Jake" Paul said not looking up from a video game he was playing with Emmett and Jasper

"How's it goin' my brother?" I asked walking up behind him

His head snapped to me and he dropped the controller to the floor

"What game you playin'?" I asked smirking at him

"Bella, what are you doin' out of hospital?" Paul asked me, wow he looked pissed

"Carlisle told me about the war you are having. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Bella, I didn't tell you because you just woke up of a fucking coma!" Paul shouted

"I'm perfectly fine otherwise Carlisle wouldn't of dis-charged me. Now what's goin' on?" I asked

"Bells, why are you doing this?" Paul asked sighing

"Paul, no matter what you say to me I am not going back to the hospital so you can either stand there and question me or you can tell me what the fuck is going on" I told him

"What happened to Bells?" Emmett asked

"I got imprinted on by an ass" I said glaring at Sam who was standing in a corner talking to Edward and some other vampire I had no idea who.

"Fine, we are going to war with the vampires and we have to play nice with the Cullens to do that" Paul said

"Aw fun!" I said sarcastically

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Alice standing staring at me in shock

"Hey Alice" I said

"What are you doing here?"Alice asked

"I wanted to borrow some sugar" I said and Emmett, Jasper and Paul burst out laughing

"Right, Paul am I fighting?" I asked, turning to face him he looked a bit worried. Jasper and Emmett were trying to hold back laughter

"No offense Bella, but you can't fight" Jasper said

"And why is that?" I asked

"You're human, you can't fight, sorry Bells" Emmett said

"They don't know?" I asked Paul

"Only Edward and Carlisle know" Paul told me

"What don't we know?" Jasper asked

"Emmett, I'll fight you right now" I said smirking at him

"Bells, what did they give you in hospital because I think you might be high" Emmett asked

"YAY, my midget is here!" Jared exclaimed and before I knew it I was over his shoulder

"Jared, put me down!" I shouted

"What are you doing out of hospital?" Jared asked putting me down

"Well, since you guys don't like to tell me what the fuck is going on I had to find out through Carlisle" I told him

"What's she doing here?" Leah spat as she walked past me

"Always a pleasure Leah" I said sarcastically

"Right, so what don't we know?" Emmett asked

"Come outside and I'll show you" I said grinning at him

"What are you planning Midget?" Jared asked me

"I'm going to fight Emmett because apparently I can't fight" I told him

"Ooooh, you're in for it now Emmett" Jared said

"She can't fight me! I'm a fucking vampire, she's human!" Emmett said walking outside

"Half-human actually" I said and walked outside after him

"What?" Emmett asked

"Nothing Em!" I shouted back at him as I walked into the forest

"Where're you going? I thought we were fighting!" Emmett shouted at me

I walked into the tree-line and stripped off my clothes and tied them to my ankle

I phased and walked back out and Emmett stared at me before laughing.

"Good one, what wolf is that?" Emmett asked them

"Bella" Paul replied

"That's not Bella, she isn't a werewolf" Emmett said, I growled at him and he just smiled at me

"Ok, ok. So this is 'Bella'?" Emmett asked

"Yes" Jared said

"Alright then" Emmett said and we started to circle each other.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella" Emmett whispered, I just growled in reply

"I know it's not you" He said and I jumped.

I manged to knock him over and because I was faster than him, I pinned him down and my mouth was at him neck. It was scary how hard it was not to bite him right now.

I jumped off him and shook my head, trying to shake the intense feeling of wanting to kill Emmett.

"Yup, that's Bells" Emmett said laughing

"Right, since you are crap at fighting Emmett, I'll try" Jasper said grinning

"No matter what you say Bella, you're not fighting" Jasper told me and I growled at him.

Who the fuck did he think he was? I was going to fight in this fucking war whether he liked it or not!

"You can't fight" He growled at me.

I think I heard a few of the pack growl but I was paying attention, I was trying to figure out what was going to happen with Jasper who was currently circling me.

He jumped at me but I ducked out of the way and he landed behindme on his feet. I turned around and saw he was grinning at me.

"You're fast but that won't help you. You can't fight Bella" Jasper continued to growl at me

He lunged for me again but instead of ducking I crashed into him and pinned him to the ground, once again my teeth at his throat.

I pushed off him and turned around and phased with my back to everyone, I quickly pulled my clothes on and turned to face Jasper who was still on the ground in shock that I had actually managed to get him.

"Tell me I can't fight again and I'll kill you" I growled at him

**A/N So what do you all think? Just when you think nothing worse can happen, there just has to be a war but it will be a while before the war happens so don't worry. Now the vote…..I only got 28 votes! Seriously guys, that makes me sad! But since I am not that evil I will just tell you who is in the lead so far…PAUL! Yes Paul is in the lead so far but if you want to change that or make sure he wins VOTE! Please review !x**


	17. Chapter 17 I Dare You

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and such. Everyone seemed pretty happy that Paul is winning the poll, but it is not over yet someone else could still win. I hope you all like Chapter 17….**

Bella POV

I walked over to everyone else, all the pack that was there were grinning so big it to hurt and the vampires were either extremely happy or really scared.

"Don't look so scared Eddy, I'm not going to hurt you" I said smiling at him as I walked past him that seemed to scare him more.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Jared repeated as he picked me up again, Sam growled at him

"Jared put me down please" I said and he put me down

I walked over to Sam.

"Ok Sam, here's how this is going to go; I am going to fight in this war even though I'm not even a part of the pack-"

"That's not true-" He started

"If you will let me finish….I will fight even though I'm not a part of the pack as long as you stay away from me and don't try and rip anyones head off every time they give me a hug. Ok?" I said and Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffended in his hold

"Bella, you're a part of this pack and I have good right o try and rip anyones head off" Sam told me

"Wow, ok. First of all, you don't have the right because one-they are your brothers, two- they are my friends and three-you don't. Also, I'm not a part of the pack as I think your lovely Leah over there has gone to great lengths to prove, isn't that right Leah?" I asked and Leah dropped her head, avoiding my gaze, "And finally, let me go" I said and tried to get out of his hold

"I don't understand, if he imprinted on you, how can you hate him?" Jasper asked

"Oh, pretty easily, you see when I was in hospital the first time due to the fact that Leah, you know Leah right? Well while Leah was busy telling me about how un-wanted and un-loved I was a vampire attacked her. She had been hating me for a while now and even though I knew she hated me, I couldn't leave her to get killed by a vampire. So I helped her and then the vampire attacked me and what does Leah do? She runs. I get put into hospital because of a broken leg and two cracked ribs, while I am in hospital Sammy boy here sleeps with her" I told them, just about all of their jaws hit the floor, "Now Sammy, let. Me. Go" I growled and he let me go.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I still love you"

"Guess what?" I said and went up on my tip-toes so I was close to his ear, "I still hate you"

I walked over to Paul who immediately pulled me into his side.

"So do you two go out?" Emmett asked, pointing at us

"Emmett, that's disgusting!" I exclaimed

"Dude seriously?" Paul shouted

"What? Jared told me that he imprinted on you" Emmett said

"Yeah, as a brother! God sake Jared, why didn't you tell him it was as a brother?" I asked Jared

"I thought it would be funny" Jared said smirking

"Oh you thought it would be funny?" I asked

"Yeah and it was"

"Fine, no more food"

"Aw, come on!" Jared said

"Nope, no more food for you" I said

"Paul, come on man" Jared looked at Paul pleadingly

"Come on Bells, don't you think you are being a bit harsh?" Paul asked

"Nope, perfectly necessary" I said

"I find it strange….." The man that was talking to Sam and Edward earlier trailed off

"Who are you and what do you find strange?" I asked

"My name is Eleazer, I find it strange that you can go from being a killer one minute and then you can be completely at ease the next" He told me

"I could say the same about vampires" I said and he smirked at me

"What makes you say that?" He asked

"One minute Jasper was sitting playing video games and the next he is fighting with a werewolf" I said and smirked back at him

"You've changed" Edward said

"Yes, what's your point?" I asked

"That is my point, you're not Bella anymore" Edward said

"I think that's a good thing" I said, "I may not be the Bella that you broke up with but I'm still Bella"

"Maybe" Edward said

"Right, I want a re-match Paul" Emmett said

"Fine, I'm going to beat you" Paul said

"Please, I beat you do you really think you'll beat Emmett?" I asked

"I know I will" He said and everyone started walking into the house.

I turned and started walking into the house.

"Remember our bet" Sam hissed in my ear. I turned around and without thinking, slapped him across the face.

Why had I done that? I didn't even think about hitting him!

Sam stared at me and then I was up against the wall by the throat, held by none other than Leah.

"Go on Leah, kill me. Let's see how big of a person it makes you feel. Let's see how good you feel knowing you've finally killed me" She tightened her grip on my neck and I was starting to find it hard to breathe but that didn't shut me up. "Come on Leah, just do it we all know you want to"

"Bella shut up!" I heard Jake shout

"Come on Leah, kill me and you can have Sam all to yourself." She froze, "Come on Leah, you can leave a vampire to kill me but you can't kill me yourself?" I taunted

"Shut up Bella!" Emmett shouted

Her grip on my neck tightened again.

"Go on Leah, get it over with, we all know you want to" She didn't say anything. I wanted to shut up but I couldn't, if she was going to kill me I was at least going to keep on talking. "Come on Leah, we don't have all day"

"What's she doing?" I heard Jared said

"Bella shut the fuck up!" Paul shouted at me

"Come on Leah, kill me and I'll be gone forever. Everything will go back to normal, it'll be like I never existed" I told her. Her grip loosened slightly

"What? You having second thoughts now? Maybe we should get that vampire back in here to finish the job, what do you say? It'll be just like old times, eh Leah"

"You deserve to be dead" Leah hissed at me

"So do it!" I shouted in her face, "Kill me Leah! If it'll make you so happy kill me! It won't change anything! Paul will still hate you, Sam will still love you and you will still be a little slut!" I shouted in her

Her grip tightened considerably and black spots started to cloud my vision. I saw Paul move forward

"Don't move Paul! Let her get what she's always wanted." I spat at her, "Come on Leah, you've come this far, why not just finish the job? Do it, kill me" I growled at her. It was starting to get hard to keep my eyes open but I just couldn't shut up.

"You really want to die?" Leah growled

"Bella!" Paul's voice rang out

"I dare you" I whispered

"Bella, shut the fuck up!" Jared shouted

Her grip tightened again and I closed my eyes and then I was on the floor.

I coughed so hard blood came up, which wasn't very good. I heard shouting and then there was a crash.

"Bella!" I heard Paul shout

I stood up and ran out of the house, still coughing up blood and trying not to fall.

"Bella stop!" I heard Sam's Alpha Order and I wanted to hit him

I froze where I was and doubled-over and started coughing again.

I felt someone put a hand on my back.

"Only you Bella, would cough up blood in a house full of vampires" Edward said

"Shut up" I said as I coughed some more

"Why didn't you shut up?" Edward asked rubbing my back slightly

"If she was going to kill me… I wanted to give… Her something to kill me for" I told him in-between coughs, fuck that hurt!

I stood up and turned around in time to be enveloped in a pair of over-heated arms

"You fucking idiot Bells" Paul said and buried his head in my hair and I buried mine in the crook of his neck.

"Come on, you have to admit I did good" I said

"Good? You did fucking amazing but you need to learn how to shut your mouth sometimes Bells. You could have been fucking killed" Paul said

"But I wasn't, so it's all good"

"I can't lose you" Paul whispered even though everyone would of heard him.

"You won't" I whispered

"Promise me" Paul said

"Can't I just make you a sandwich?" I asked

"No, promise me" Paul said

"I promise, as long as I don't lose you first"

"I'm not going anywhere" Paul said, "Let me see your neck"

Paul pulled back slightly and he looked down at me. He saw my neck and let out a very loud growl.

"Paul, it's fine-"

"It's not fine!" Paul cut me off, "You look like you've been fucking mauled!"

He turned around and went back into the house, oh shit!

I went in after him to see him towering over Leah.

"You could of fucking killed her! For what? Because she hit Sam? You don't protect im Leah!"

"He didn't deserve it! Just because he made some bet?" Leah shouted back at him, everyone was standing at the edge of the room looking slightly worried

"Do you know what the bet was Leah?"

"No, I don't!" Leah shouted, ok this was going to end badly

"Sam bet her that if he bet her at a game of FIFA, a fucking video game that he would claim her! He would claim her if he bet her! He bet her Leah and he reminded her of that! That's why she hit him!"

Leah looked over at Sam who was not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Is that true?" Leah whispered, he would of heard her but he ignored her.

"Is it true that you were going to take her just because you bet her at a game? Is it true Sam?"

"Yes!" Sam shouted and everything went silent. Until Emmett crashed into Sam that is.

"You fucking make me sick!" Emmett screamed in is face as he punched him in the face.

Jasper and Edward were trying to pull him off Sam but it wasn't working.

"It's sad that you had to make a bet to sleep with her! She doesn't love you can you not accept that?" Emmett screamed at him

"Don't even try to calm me down Jazz!" He shouted

I looked over and saw Rosalie standing watching this

"Rosalie, do something!"

"He basically raped you, he deserves what he get's!" Rose shouted at me

I shook my head and walked over to them

"Bella!" Paul shouted

I put my hand on Emmett's shoulder and tried to pull hi slightly but it was pretty impossible

"Emmett, he didn't do anything to me!" I shouted

"Do't fucking lie Bella!" Emmett growled

"I'm not lying, he never got the chance to do anything!" I shouted and Edward and Jasper manged to pull him off Sam who slid to the floor

"What do you mean?" Emmett growled

"He didn't get the chance because Paul hit him over the head and I felt it and I got put in a coma. He didn't do anything to me" I said quickly

"I still want to kill him" Emmett said, calming down considerably

"You're not the only one" I said

I walked over and sat down next to Jared who pulled me into his lap.

I looked over and saw Leah looking at me with sadness in her eyes. I ignored it at first but after about three minutes of staring it pissed me off.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped

"He would of raped you" Leah murmured

"Wow, you catch on quick" I said sarcastically, making a few people snicker including Jared, who currently was resting his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Don't" I cut her off, "You've had so many chances to say sorry to me Leah, I don't want your apologies" I was finding it hard to talk now, must be because of my throat.

"Bella, you shouldn't talk, you'll hurt your throat worse than it already is" Paul told me, seeming to read my mind

I stuck my thumbs up at him and he laughed

I leaned back and my head fell against Jared's shoulder

"Jay, you ok man?" Paul asked

"Sh, tired" Jared mumbled

I smiled and Paul shook his head.

"I've never heard you call him Jay" I stated

"I used to call him it when we were younger, I call him it when he is acting like a two year old sometimes" Paul said smirking at him

"Aw, who's a sleepy little Jay-jay?" I teased

"Shut up Midget" Jared said

"Jared there's a spare room up the stairs with a bed" Esme told him.

I loved how mother-like Esme was.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked him

"I had patrol from eleven at night until seven in the morning" Jared said and yawned

"You need to sleep Jared" Jake told him

"You're right, come on Midget" Jared said and picked me up and started walking up the stairs with everyone laughing.

"Jared, I'm not tired" I told him

"Do not disturb!" Jared shouted down the stairs and I heard Paul and Sam growl

"Jared, you are evil" I said

"Yes and welcome to my lair" He said as we walked into the room

I laughed but it hurt to do that.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" I complained

"That's going to be hard" Jared said and climbed into the bed.

I stood up and went to walk out of the room, when Jared grabbed my wrist.

"No, stay" Jared said

"Jared, why do you want me to stay?" I asked

"I'm scared in case Sam or Paul come up and attack me when I'm asleep" Jared said totally serious,

I sighed and climbed into bed beside him

"You fight vampires and you're scared of Sam and Paul" I mumbled

"Hey, they are scary"

"Shut up and sleep" I told him and closed my eyes.

I woke up and I felt an arm draped across my side. It took me a minute to realise where I was and then it hit me. I rolled over and saw Jared still asleep.

I nudged him and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, I was sleeping" He said and closed his eyes

I opened my mouth to speak but when I tried it felt like it was on fire. I cleared my throat which turned out to be a very bad idea as it hurt a hundred times more.

"You ok?" Jared asked, sitting up slightly

I shook my head and he nodded. He stood up and stretched. He picked me up and walked down the stairs.

"Really baby? You'll sleep with Jared but you won't sleep with me?" Quil asked and Jared laughed at him alont with Jake, Embry, Jasper and Emmett.

Paul growled and hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked

"You ok, Bells?" Paul asked

I shook my head and Paul snapped his head to Jared and growled

"What the fuck did you do?" He growled at him

"I didn't do anything, it was Leah. Bella can't talk because she strangled her" Jared defended himself

Jared walked into the kitchen and sat me down on the ccounter. He filled a glass with water and handed it to me.

I drank some of it and tried to talk again.

"You really like carrying me don't you?" I asked, smirking at him

"You're an invalid, you shouldn't be walking" Jared said smirking back at me

"I'm not an invalid, an invalid wouldn't be able to deck two vampires" I countered

"Hey!" Jasper and Emmett shouted from the living room

"Alright, I'll concede but I do like carrying you" Jared said and smiled at me, it wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a grin, it was a smile and for some reason it surprised me. I had seen Jared smile before but this time it seemed different somehow.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked

"Nothing" I said

"Guy's get in here!" Embry shouted, I jumped off the counter and ran into the living room before Jared had a chance to carry me.

"You're evil Midget" Jared said walking in.

I grinned at him and sat down next to Quil.

"Hey Quil, how was school?" I asked

"Hey baby, I got detention" Quil said grinning at me

"Yay, Quil's back!" I laughed and he put an arm around me

"Yup" Quil replied

"So, what's going on?" I asked, turning to everyone who had suddenly went very serious.

"First of all, we know that there is some problems in the pack so you guys either need to sort them out or just push them aside because we don't need them interfering with what's going on right now" Jasper said

I looked over at Sam who was looking at me hopefully.

"We're pushing them aside get over it Sammy" I told him and everyone laughed slightly

"Bella, you'll be fighting with us" Jasper said smiling at me

"I told you" I said

"What did I miss?" Seth asked

"Me beating up Emmett and Jasper" I told him smirking

"She couldn't beat me" I turned my head and froze. I was met with bright red eyes.

"Hey, you made it" Jasper said and walked over and hugged the man and woman who had appeared.

"Guy's this is Peter and Charlotte, they are going to be helping us aswell" Jasper said

"Bella, you ok?" Peter asked me

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Just about every vampire knows of you because you were the great human that was with the evn greater Edward Cullen" He told me

"Great, just great" I said and sank into the couch

"You don't sound too happy about that" He observed

"Because I'm not"

"What smells like dog?" Charlotte asked

"That would be us and we prefer wolf" I said making the pack laugh

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked

"Who's doing show and tell?" Jake asked

"Can I do it? While I'm at it, I could beat Peter" I said and his smile grew

"You really think a tiny human like you can beat me?" He asked stepping forward

"I _know_ a tiny human like me can beat you" I said and stood up

"I'd like to see you try" Peter said

"Your wish is my command" I said and walked outside

I walked out side and the majority of the people followed. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned to see Sam.

"Be careful"

"Let me go" I said

"Promise me" Sam said

"Let her go Sam" Paul growled at him

Sam reluctantly let go and I walked into the trees.

"Where's she going?" I heard Peter say

I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle and walked out.

Peter's eyes grew before he burst out laughing.

"Aw, I'm fighting a puppy" He laughed, I growled at him, fucking idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer cub?" He asked and I lunged for him.

I got him but he pushed me off quickly and I landed in the grass.

"Ok, that's how it's going to be?" Peter said and started to circle me.

"I always thought you were fake" Peter said and lunged for me but I jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

"You think you're smart?" Peter asked, his red eyes glowing

I only growled in response and he ran at me. I waited until he was only about a step away before stepping to the side and causing him to fall slightly. When he stumbled I jumped at him and he landed on the ground, he tried to get me off but I managed to pin him down and my teeth were at his throat.

"I want her with me when we fight!" Peter shouted at the others making them laugh.

I jumped off him and back into the treeline. I phased and quickly pulled my clothes on.

I walked back out and Peter was standing staring at me.

"How?" He asked me

"How, what?" I asked

"How can a little thing like you beat me?" He asked

"It's called skills" I replied and walked over to Paul who was grinning

"But still, how can you beat me?" Peter continued

"Have you ever been beat before?" I asked

"Yes, but they were all vampires and none of them were girls" Peter said

"So you can't stand the thought that a girl can beat you at something?" I asked

"Watch what you say next Peter" Charlotte said, smiling at me

"No…It's…I can….Jasper help me out here" Peter said

"No, I'm quite interested in where you go with this" Jasper said grinning

"Fine, I can handle getting beat by a girl…." Peter started

"You just can't stand getting beat by a human girl?" I finished

"Exactly!" Peter said and I think he learned his mistake as soon as he had said it

"Ok, listen here, you sexist, fucking vampire-" I was cut off by Quil picking me up and putting me over his shoulder

"Come on baby" Quil said

"Quil, put me down!" I said and tried to get out of his hold

"Bella, you'll kill him" Quil said as he walked into the house with everyone laughing and following us inside.

"Quil, if you don't put me ddown, I'll kill you" I threatened

"You couldn't kill me baby, you love me too much" Quil said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked up and saw Peter grinning.

"Just you wait, as soon as he let's me go, I'm going to get you" I said and his grin fell.

"Jasper, help me" Peter said, hiding behind Jasper and Emmett

"Nope, you got yourself into this, you get yourself out of it" Jasper said grinning from ear to ear

"Come on brother" Peter said, "Emmett what about you?" I asked

"Nah, I'm playing Call of Duty" He said and walked over to the PlayStation

Quil sat down but I was still over his shoulder.

"Quil, you are aware that I am still over your shoulder aren't you?" I asked

"Yup"

"Can you let me go?" I asked

"Nah, you're pretty comfy up there" Quil said

"Quil, my ass is pretty much in the air, so put me down" I said

"Fine" He sighed and put me on the ground.

I turned around and saw Peter trying to hide behind Esme.

"Come on Peter" I said and ran at him

"No, you scary little human" Peter sshouted running past peole.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I said

"I don't believe that" Peter said and grabbed Embry and held him in front of me.

"What is with people and using me as a human shield?" Embry asked and tried to get out of Peters hold

"Come on Peter" I said and tried to get past Embry.

"ENOUGH!" Sam's voice rang out making us all freeze including the vampires.

"What is it Sam?" Jake asked in a small voice

"They're coming in a week" Alice said

We all looked at each other. Peter let go of Embry and walked over to Charlotte who looked scared.

"I'm gonna go phone Kim" Jared said and walked outside.

"I'll be back in a sec" Jake said and walked outside

I looked over at Sam who was looking back at me in worry. I looked over and saw Paul shaking his head slightly.

I looked down and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked softly from behind me

"I need some air" I lied, I just couldn't be in the same room with all of that, they all looked so scared.

"Don't lie to me Bella" Sam said and I felt his intense heat from behind me

"I'm not lying" I said

"I know you're scared, I am too" Sam whispered

"You don't know anything about me" I whispered

"I can't lose you" Sam whispered in my ear as he put his hands on my waist

"You don't have me" I whispered, why was this so hard to say?

"I wish I had, I need you Bella. I love you" Sam told me

"I can't love you" I said, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and the lump slowly forming in my throat.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked

"I can't"

"I need you Bella, you're the only reason I'm alive. You're the only reason I breathe, I can't live without you please, please Bella" Sam begged, I could feel him trying not to cry and that seemed to be it for me.

"I can't do this again" I said, I pulled out of his hold and ran out of the front door

**A/N So what do you think? I just had to put a little bit of Sam and Bella in there because it was just needed. Who else loves Peter right now? Haha kidding on. I have the next chapter already written, I feel quite proud of myself, I wrote the last section of Chapter 16, the entire of Chapter 17 and the entire of Chapter 18 in one day, so either I'm very good or I'm quite a sad person that spent the entire day inside writing fanfiction….Ah well, tell me what you think of this chapter and it could depend on the quickness of Chapter 18 *hint hint*…..**


	18. Chapter 18 She's A Killer

**A/N Thank you all once again for the reviews and stuff. Please enjoy Chapter 18…**

Bella POV

I ran down the steps and the very long driveway. How had I not fallen yet? It would have been easier to phase and run but I didn't want to do that, there was no point in taking the easy way out he would just Alpha Order me.

"Bella!" I heard Sam shout

Sam's voice seemed to make me run faster. It felt like a giant hole had been ripped out of my chest, was that my heart? Yeah, cheesy. Is this what Sam and Leah had been talking about, the pain that they felt? God it hurt so much.

The further I ran the more the pain would increase but I didn't stop, I just wanted to put as much distance between me and Sam as humanly possible.

Sam's words just kept bouncing around in my head. I wanted to go back to him. I wanted to just turn around and run back into his arms but I couldn't. I felt that if I ran back to him then he would just hurt me again. He would just laugh at me and turn back to Leah. He would just lie to me again.

What if he didn't? What if he actually meant what he was saying and he really did love me? Would I go back to him? I would probably hate myself if I did. If I went back to Sam would it be any easier than it was right now?

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?" I asked, fuck! Why won't the pain go away?

"Bella, where are you?" Sam's voice came down the phone, I knew he had been crying

"It hurts" I whispered and slid down to the ground

"I know it does, please tell me where you are and I'll make it go away" Sam said,

"You can't" I told him and I felt another stab of pain and I cried

"I can Bella, I can make it go away, just tell me where you are" Sam begged

"You made me hurt" I whispered

"I know, I hate myself Bella, please God please, Bella just tell me where you are" Sam said

The pain faded slightly at the sound of Sam's voice

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They are out training, I stayed back because it hurt's, I can't Bella, I can't do this without you" Sam said

I regretted sitting down because when I tried to stand up it seemed like the hardest thing in the world to do.

I stood up and looked around me

"You can't make it go away Sam" I whispered

"I can Bella, I can make it go away just please tell me where you are" Sam's voice came from the phone.

I looked up and saw that there was a vampire standing in front of me. Ok, now I'm about to die, this should be fun.

"You want to know where I am?" I asked him

"Tell me Bella, I need you. I feel your pain just please tell me" Sam said

"I'm at death's door" I said and dropped the phone.

"You know what I am?" The vampire asked me

"Yes" I answered, I heard Sam's voice shouting down the phone but I kept my eyes firmly planted on the vampire in front of me

"How do you know of vampires?" He asked

"Oh, I didn't think you were a vampire, I thought you were a leprechaun" I said sarcastically, it's nice to know that even when I'm about to be killed I am still sarcastic as ever.

He growled at me

"Fine, fine, I know of your existence because I work for the F.B.I. don't tell anyone" I whispered

"Your secret will be safe with me" He said and his eyes glowed

"So, let me guess, Victoria or Laurent, right?"

"How do you know?"

"You really don't listen do you, like I said- F.B.I" I said

"Yes, I am working for Laurent" He growled

"What's your name?" I asked

"You don't need to know that" He growled at me and stepped closer to me

"It's not like I'm going to live through this, you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine" I said

"My name is Riley" He told me

"Well, Riley, did Victoria ever mention a little someone called Isabella Swan?" I asked, the pain in my chest grew and it was starting to get hard to stand up.

"Yes, that's why we are here" I had to do this, I was willing to do this.

"I'll make you a deal" I said

"Humour me" He said

"I'll get you Isabella Swan, you kill her or do whatever you want and you and your army leave, you don't come back here, you stay away from here" I said

"You are willing to kill Isabella Swan?"

"I'd rather one person die than hundreds" I said

"You sure about this?" He asked me

"Absolutely" I knew Paul would be broken along with the majority of the pack but at least this way they didn't have to go to war. They wouldn't risk the chance of being killed. They would be ok, I was protecting them.

He thought about it for a good while. The pain burning non-stop in my chest.

"Deal" He told me and the pain got worse, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from crying out in pain.

"Where can I find her?" He asked, here it comes.

"You're looking at her" I told him

"You?" He asked

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan" I told him

"You are willing to die just so that others won't get hurt? Others aren't normally this selfless"

"I am willing to die so my family won't get hurt" I told him Paul's face flashed across my eyes and when I blinked it was Sam and then it was gone. I shook my head and looked up at Riley who was staring at me.

"How can you have no sense of self-preservation?" He asked

"I have self-preservation, I just don't want to sit by and watch my family get murdered and I can't do a thing about it" I told him

"You do realise that even though I'll kill you there is a very good chance I could still go to war" Riley told me

"I realise that, I'm just hoping that you won't"

"You must have a lot of hope"

"Must do" I said

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain. At least when I'm dead I won't have to feel this pain.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, I opened my eyes and then he was right in front of me

"Can I ask you a question?" I said

"You just did but go on" He replied smirking

"Why did there have to be a war to get me? Why did you have to go through all this trouble when it was as easy as this?" I asked

"We never thought you wanted to die. I hope you have fun in heaven" He said grinning at me and his mouth moved to my neck

"I belong in hell" I whispered and then his teeth pierced my skin.

The pain in my heart started to go away. I could feel my blood being sucked out of me but there wasn't a burn this time. He wasn't putting any venom into me, he was just draining me. As soon as I had thought that he was yanked away from me. I fell to the ground. I looked up and I saw a giant black wolf tear him apart.

Sam.

That was the only thought that crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my neck, I could feel my blood pouring down my neck. I tried to hold my hand tighter against my neck but it wouldn't stop and it was starting to get hard to stay awake. I opened my eyes and saw Sam walking over to me.

"Bella, what the fuck were you thinking?" Sam asked, moving my hand out of the way so he could look at my neck.

"If it was up to you, would you rather one person die and protect everyone that meant anything to you or would you let them go to war and you be left knowing you could of stopped it?" I asked him and started coughing, effectively bringing up more blood.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed and pulled his phone out

"Carlisle, I need you to come to the house, don't let any other vampires in" Sam said holding my neck

"Bella got bit and she's coughing up blood, I don't know what to do" Sam said, I hadn't really seen Sam this scared before but right now, I knew he was petrified.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec" Sam said and hung up the phone.

"Come on Bella, I need you to stay awake, you're going to be ok"

"How many times have I heard that" I said sarcastically and then I was being held in Sam's arms and he was running.

I closed my eyes.

"No Bella, I need you to keep your eyes open" Sam said, I opened my eyes and looked at him,

I looked to the side and saw we were getting close to the Cullen's house

"You never answered my question" I stated

"What question?"

"If you had the chance to save the people you love and the only way to do that was to die or you and the people you loved had to go to war and you had to watch them get murdered, what one would you pick?"

"I would protect the ones I loved and I couldn't do that if I was dead" Sam replied

"That wasn't an option"

"It's my option" He stated and then he was running up the steps.

He kicked the door and it opened. God, it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"CARLISLE!" Sam shouted even though he didn't have to.

"He's not here yet, what happened to her?" Emily asked, I remember Jake telling me she was a nurse or something like that.

"She got bit by some vampire" Sam growled and then there was shouting.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the noise

"Bella open your eyes" Sam told me

I opened them and saw Paul staring at me

"What happened to you?" Paul asked me

"I tried to protect you" I whispered

"You don't make deals with vampires" Sam said

"So making deals with werewolves is any better?" I asked him, "God, it fucking hurts" I moaned

"Get her upstairs" Carlisle's voice rang out in my ears.

I felt myself being laid down and then there were freezing cold hands touching my neck.

"Why did you do it?" Carlisle whispered, I don't think he realised that I could hear him

"Like I said, I was trying to protect you all" I said and I tried to open my eyes.

"Does it burn?" Carlisle asked me

"No, it just hurts" I told him

"Good," Carlisle said, "There's no venom"

I just gave up trying to open my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up on a bed, in a room that I didn't recognise. I sat up felt dizzy. Memories flooded back to me and I sighed. I didn't regret my decision; I was trying to help them. I knew I was doing the right thing.

I stood up and felt the same dizzy sensation. I walked across the room and found a bathroom, I done my business and looked in the mirror as I washed my hands.

I looked unusually pale and there was a white bandage on my neck, it looked brighter than it probably was because of the dark purple bruises that were on my neck.

I shook my head and walked down stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. As soon as I walked in their heads all snapped to me.

"Hey" Paul said, his voice sounding sore and I knew he had been crying

"Hi" I said, my voice not sounding that much better

"How you feeling?" Jake asked me

"Dizzy" I replied and sat down next to Paul who wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked

"Twelve hours" Carlisle told me, I nodded my head

"Thanks for fixing me" I said and he smiled softly at me

"Why did you do it?" Emmett asked me, I was wondering how long it would take before one of them asked me

"I made the deal that; if I let him kill me then he had to leave along with the army. I told him that since it was me that they were doing this entire thing for then he could kill me instead of attempting to kill more" I said

"You were going to get killed just so we wouldn't have to fight?" Charlotte asked

"Yes" I answered

"Why would you do that? We're already dead" Rosalie asked

"The pack isn't. Jared and Jake have Kim and Emily" Kim and Emily looked away when I said that, "Seth is only fifteen he has a whole life ahead of him, Quil and Embry have their families. Sam has…Leah." I said and Sam looked away "Paul has…Jared" I said and Paul scoffed at that, "They all have someone and even though you all might be dead, you still have each other. I don't have anyone; I don't have a family that owns me. The only thing I really have is Paul and he has his brothers with him every day. It would have been better for me to die and lose no one than the risk of you all dying and losing people you love" I said

All the women in the room either had tears in their eyes or were looking away trying not to show anyone that they were crying. The men were either hanging their heads or staring at me in dis-belief.

"You would be willing to die just so we could all stay with the ones we love?" Esme asked

"Yes" I looked over at Sam who was one of the people hanging his head, "Why did you stop him?" I asked

He slowly looked up and I saw his eyes were blood-shot.

"I told you that you're the only reason I'm alive, I couldn't see you die" Sam told me

"You did the right thing" Jasper said

"How did he? There's now a good chance that you're going to die just because I lived how is that right?" I asked him

"You're so concerned about us losing someone that you don't even realise what we would be losing if you died" Esme said

"Embry and Jake would of lost their best friend, Jared would of lost his partner in crime" Emmett said and Jared smiled at me softly, "Seth would of lost his big sister, Quil would of lost the girl of his dreams, well at least until he imprints" Emmett continued. I looked over at Quil who winked at me, "Paul would have lost his little sister and Sam would have lost his imprint. Alice would of lost her best friend, Esme and Carlisle would of lost their daughter, Edward would of lost…Well technically he already lost you so let's skip him" Emmett said we laughed slightly including Edward, "Jasper would of lost, again, a little sister, Peter, even though he only just met you, would of lost the human girl who finally beat him at something, Charlotte would of lost the girl that _finally_ put Peter in his place, I would of also lost my little sister .We all would of lost someone if you died Bella" Emmett finished

I looked at the floor and tried to hold back the tears. Ok, looks like the idea wasn't as good as I thought but then again I am a stubborn one.

"Still, i know you could of all lost someone but at least you all wouldn't of had to go to war" I said

"Well, we're doing it so get over it kid" Peter said and Charlotte hit him on the head, "What was that for?"

"For ruining a very emotional moment" She said and I smiled at them.

"Bella, you may not like the thought of us having to fight but we're going to have to, if you hate that thought so much then you don't have to fight" Jasper said

"Are you fucking crazy?" I asked and everyone's snapped to me, "Of course I don't like the thought but I'm still going to fight, God sake Jasper I thought you knew me better than that"

"Now who ruined an emotional moment?" Peter asked smirking at me

"Bella, I'm not too sure you'll be able to fight, you lost a lot of blood today" Carlisle said

"Let's test that theory" I said and turned to Peter who was literally bouncing up and down

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please Carlisle please" Peter said and ran over and got down on his knees in front of Carlisle, "Pretty please?"

"Bella, I think you've broke him" Jasper said and I laughed

"Fine, just take it easy, ok?" Carlisle said smiling at Peter

"No!" Sam shouted I looked at him and he stared back at me, "You're not fighting him, you could of died today Bella" Sam told me, I looked over at Paul who gave a small nod and I knew that that was him giving me permission to fight Peter. I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"You might be my Alpha but I still make my own decisions" I told him, man that hurt to say that to him!

I walked outside and into the forest. I phased after I had pulled my clothes off. My neck ached slightly but it didn't hurt that much which I was happy about.

I walked back out and Peter was again bouncing up and down, was he high? Can vampires even get high?

I walked over to him and we started circling each other.

"You ready?" Peter asked

I didn't growl at him or nod my head or anything, I just continued to circle him.

"I asked-"Peter said but I cut him off by lunging at him and pinning him to the ground. Unlike before, he pushed me off him. I landed in the grass on my back. I rolled over and stood up just as Peter ran at me. I stepped out of the way and if he didn't have vampire reflexes he would of hit the tree.

"Ok, that wasn't fair the way you pinned me down, I wasn't ready" Peter said and started circling me again. I wonder…

_Are you ready now?_ I asked him on the off chance that he could hear me through my thoughts

"Well….Yeah, I'm ready" Peter said and I jumped at him, pinned him to the ground and my mouth was once again at him throat.

I jumped off him and walked back into the forest, phased and walked back out again fully-clothed.

"Wow, even with severe blood-loss I'm still better than you" I said grinning at him

I walked over to Paul who, again, pulled me into his side

"Who taught you?" Eleazer asked me

"Taught me, what?" I asked him

"Who taught you to fight?" He explained

"No-one taught me to fight" I told him

"She killed a vampire on her first phase" Sam told them, for some reason he seemed really proud of that

"A nomad?" Peter asked

"Victoria" I told them

"You killed Victoria?" Emmett asked in shock

"Yes, I killed Victoria on my first phase, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked

"She has a power" Eleazer whispered

I looked up at him

"I didn't think werewolves could get powers" I said

"They do, Jared's fast, Paul's a fighter, no surprise there, Embry is a tracker etcetera" Sam said

"So, what's my power?" I asked Eleazer

"You're a killer" He told me

I felt sick. I was not a killer, I couldn't kill a bee. No, no, no, he must of got it wrong or something.

I shook myself out of Paul's hold and walked back into the house.

"Bella!" Paul shouted me

"No!" I shouted back

I got into the hall before someone caught me. I turned around and saw Paul.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Paul asked

"He got it wrong, I'm not a killer. I can't be a killer Paul" I said and he pulled me into his arms, I buried my head in his chest and he held me

"_You_ aren't a killer Bells but your wolf is different" Paul told me

"But it doesn't change anything does it? I'll be the one killing someone, I'll be the one that's murdering a person. Do you know I found it hard not to kill Emmett this morning? That scares me Paul, that scares the shit out of me knowing that I could of killed my brother" I cried

"Yeah but you didn't kill your brother did you? You could of and you didn't. When we're fighting, we're not fighting people; we're fighting other killers ok?"

"It doesn't change anything does it Paul? I'm still killing someone!"

"Would you rather they killed us?" Paul asked, I knew he didn't want to use that card but he had to

"It's just fucking shit" I mumbled

"I know, just think after this, it'll all be over and you don't have to be a killer anymore"

"I'll always be a killer because I'll always be a wolf"

"Technically, they've already been killed, so you're not really killing anyone"

"You always see the bright side Paul" I said sarcastically

"Yup, that's me" Paul said happily "Bella, if you think about it, it's kind of a good thing"

"How so?" I asked him

"It gives us a better chance of winning this thing" Paul told me

"I guess" I agreed reluctantly

"Wow, the stubborn Bella Swan actually caved? I need to document this moment" Paul said sarcastically

"Hilarious" I said

"I know I am. You ok?" Paul asked me

"Yeah, like you said, I'd rather kill them than have them kill you" I said

"I really need to get a voice recorder, you caved and you agreed with me in one conversation, this is crazy shit" Paul laughed

"Whatever Lahote" I said and we walked back into the living room where everyone was once again sitting

"So, the killers ok?" Emmett asked

"Emmett!" Esme shouted

I looked at the floor and walked across the room and sat down next to Quil.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I was just trying to have a joke" Emmett apologised

"It's alright. It's not the worst thing in the world" I said and smiled at Paul who just nodded his head

"What happened? We weren't listening" Embry asked

"I find that very hard to believe as during the entire conversation, none of you made a sound" Paul said and took the last available seat next to Sam. I found it quite funny how awkward Paul looked sitting next to Sam. I could have left Paul to sit there and be awkward next to Sam but since I am the lovely person that I am I done this.

I stood up and walked over to Paul, Sam looked up at me but I didn't look at him.

"Move" I said to Paul and pointed to my now empty seat

"What? Why?" He asked

"I am not going to sit there and watch you look like you're sitting next to a rapist now move" I said and most of the people in the room laughed at that.

Paul grinned at me, stood up and sat next to Quil. I sat down next to Sam who relaxed a lot, to be honest I felt more relaxed sitting next to Sam but I knew it was the imprint making me feel these things.

I looked over at Paul who was talking to Quil and Jared. Everyone seemed to be in deep conversation with everyone else, effectively leaving me and Sam in an awkward silence.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to do this but…Thank you" I said to Sam who looked at me in shock

"You're speaking to me…And it's not hateful" Sam said, smirking at me

"Keep that up and it will be hateful" I said and he laughed

"Yeah, ok, you really scared me earlier, I thought…I thought it was too late" Sam whispered

"Well, it wasn't so it's all good" I said and smiled at him

"Can, um…Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Sam asked, it was weird how suddenly we were both really nervous.

"Uh, yeah" I said

We stood up and just as we were about to walk outside Paul just has to notice us.

"Where're you two goin'?" Paul asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Outside" I answered

"Watch it Sam, she's a killer" Peter joked, I knew it was a joke but it still hurt but when he said it, I was more pissed than hurt.

I growled before I could stop it but before I could do anything else. I was over Sam's shoulder and being carried out of the house.

**A/N So what do you all think? Was Sam right to save Bella? What does he want to talk to her about? Why has Leah suddenly learned to shut up? So many questions, that's why it's called a questionnaire, I'm just joking, it isn't actually a questionnaire don't freak out or anything, ok? So yeah, now that we've cleared that up tell me what you think!x**


	19. Chapter 19 I'm Teaching You Something!

**A/N Hello again a few people were saying that Bella is going suicidal and everything, yeah she isn't she thought she was protecting the people she loved but apparently not, so now that's cleared up, I hope you all like this chapter…..**

Bella POV

Sam carried me out of the house and when we got into the forest he put me down but he continued walking. I followed him, trying not to fall over as I did so.

Sam stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, i… When I saw…I just…Fuck, why is this so hard?" Sam exclaimed and started pacing

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" I shouted and his head snapped to me, "What are you trying to tell me?" I asked softly

"Ok, when I saw you earlier with that leech, it killed me because I thought I was too late and I had let you get hurt again. I thought I had lost you for real and I nearly died when I saw him trying to drain you Bella" Sam said and I could see the tears in his eyes, "I know what I've done to you is un-forgivable ok? I know it was horrible what I did to you, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm not asking you to take me back or anything, I just…I just want to at least be able to talk to you and not feel like I'm about to make you cry, I want to talk to you and not feel like I'm hurting you with every fucking word I say. I want you to talk to me like you do with Jared and Quil, fuck, I want to be in the same room as you and not feel like I'm hurting you by doing it! I just want to be fucking near you and actually feel good!" San told me

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he had just said all that! I wanted that too but if I agreed to that would it just be like I was getting back with him? Would I just end up hurting myself again? Was I just fooling myself? God, this just made things a whole lot more confusing! Why was I doing this to myself? Why did everything just keep throwing stuff at me? I can't take all of this! I felt like I was suffocating right now. I got bit by a vampire, get told there is a war coming, find out I'm actually a killer and on top of that my ex is trying to talk to me after all the shit he has put me through!

"Bella please say something" Sam begged

I looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes and that crushed me. I knew that if I agreed to this then we would just end up hurting each other yet again. So, I done what I done best, I ran.

I turned around and ran in hopefully the right direction towards the Cullen's house.

I heard Sam shout me but I didn't listen to him, I couldn't listen to him. I tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway

"Bella, stop!" Sam wasn't Alpha Ordering me even though I knew that he could and probably wanted to.

I managed to get to the garden when Sam caught up to me.

"Bella, please, I didn't mean-"

"Don't just don't" I said and pulled my hand out of his

I ran up the steps and crashed into the living room. As soon as I was in everyone's eyes snapped to me. Paul stood up and went to walk over to me but I stopped him.

"Don't Paul, please don't" I cried

"Bella, what happened? Bella!" I heard Paul shouted

I ran up the stairs and ran into the room that I woke up in. I slid down the door after I had closed and locked it.

I pulled my knees up close to me and put my head in my hands.

I couldn't fucking do this anymore! It was just too much too quick! I didn't even have time to properly process the fact that I had broken up with Sam before I got given another imprint and then I was flung back into this and then all this other shit was happening, I couldn't take it!

"Bella, please open the door. What I said…I didn't mean it like what you think. Please Bella open the door and I'll explain" Sam's voice came from the other side of the door making me cry harder

"Please Bella, don't cry, just let me talk to you please" Sam begged

I let my head fall back against the door with a small thump.

"I can't do this" I whispered

"Bella, please" Sam begged, "Just let me explain"

"What is there to explain Sam?" I whispered apparently I was incapable of loud speech, "I can't deal with this"

I stood up and opened the door

"I barely even had time to deal with the fact that you don't love me, that you left me before I got another imprint, it may not of been a proper imprint but it was one. I then get told by Carlisle that there is a war, I come here and get laughed at by them, I get told I am a fucking killer and then you suddenly want me back because you finally saw that you had lost me! I can't deal with all this Sam, I can't! I know it may not be your fault that we have to fight in a fucking war, I know it may not be your fault I'm a killer or I nearly got killed by a vampire but you sure do pick your moments to tell me that you want me back don't you?" I cried,

"I've been waiting for you, i may of said I hate you, I may of said that I didn't want to be with you but that was only because I felt used! I felt used because it felt like the only reason you were with me was because you couldn't be with Leah. I've been waiting for you to say you wanted me back since the day you told me you didn't love me. I still fucking love you after all that shit you've put me through and I hate myself for that, I hate that I love you and I can't do a single thing about it. I can't do this now Sam, I can't" I cried, I couldn't form words anymore I was crying that hard.

Sam pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest.

"Sh, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry" Sam told me over and over again

I don't know how long we stood there for. It could have been hour it could have been hours, I didn't care. I just cared about the fact that I was in Sam's arms. A few people had come up to check on us when the shouting had stopped and everything had went silent but they only stayed for a moment before going back down the stairs when they saw what was happening.

"You're not forgiven" I whispered so quiet it was barely even audible

"I know" Sam said just as quiet

"I'm scared" I told him

"Of what?" He asked

"Of being hurt"

"I'll protect you"

"From yourself?" I asked him

"I never wanted to hurt you Bella" Sam told me

"I never wanted you to hurt me" I told him

We once again fell into silence after that.

"Um, guys?" Embry said, Sam turned his head to look at him but I didn't move

"Yeah?" Sam said

"We're going to train, are you guys coming?" Embry asked

"We'll get you guys there" Sam told him and then Embry was gone

"Come on Bella" Sam said

"Ok"

I pulled away from Sam and instantly missed being in his arms

I walked down the stairs and out the back door, most of them were already gone but a few were just leaving, Paul was still in the garden.

I walked up to him and I took his hand in mine. He looked down and saw it was me, he smiled softly at me, removed his hand from mine and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, what happened?" Paul asked and we started walking

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam walking behind us.

"We just…We said some stuff that had to be said" I told him

"You gonna be ok?" Paul asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I told him and smiled up at him

We got to the clearing and the pack stood on one side in a line and the vampires in another. Mostly everyone's lingered on me and Sam for a bit longer than was necessary.

First of all Jasper and Paul fought, I knew Paul could handle it but it was still a bit scary to watch him fight.

Everyone fought someone until eventually I was the only one in the pack who hadn't fought someone and sadly I had to fight Esme. Seriously?

"I can't" I said and mostly everyone laughed slightly

"Why not? You fought me, Emmett and Peter" Jasper asked

"Yeah but that's different, Esme's like my mother, I can't fight her" I told them

"Bella, that's exactly why you have to fight her. You need to prove that you can fight"

"We already know I can, I'm a killer, and there is no need for me to fight her" I told them

"Come on killer" Peter said

"Don't call me that"

"What you going to do about it, Killer?" Peter continued

"Shut the fuck up!" I could feel myself shake slightly

"No I don't think I will Killer"

The growl escaped me before I could stop it

"I'm not a killer" I said

"Really? You could of fooled me, weren't you the one that said you found it hard not to kill Emmett this morning? We all know you're a killer Bella" Peter continued and before I could control myself, I phased and lunged for Peter.

Before I got anywhere near him, Esme pushed me down to the ground. I pushed her off me and growled at her.

"Come on Killer!" Peter shouted and I lunged for him again but before I got near him Esme tried to stop me. I turned on her and pinned her to the ground, my teeth at her throat. I didn't realise what I was doing until I was actually doing it. What made me sick was the I actually _wanted_ to kill Esme. I wanted to kill the woman who was like a mother to me.

I stepped off her and stared at her.

She stood up and smiled at me, was she fucking insane?

"Way to go Killer!" Peter said

That's what I was, I was a killer! I wanted to kill these people who were like a family to me, that wasn't right, it couldn't be!

I turned and ran into the forest.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" Everyone started shouting but I wouldn't listen to them.

If I went near any of them, I was scared of what I would feel. I hated that feeling of wanting to kill someone. It would be different in the war, I would be doing that to protect people but that just there, it was horrible, it wasn't necessary.

I skidded to a stop when I saw a very big t-shirt lying on the ground. I phased and pulled it on.

How was I meant to face them again? I guess I could just add this to the list of things that has been royally fucked up.

I hadn't realised that I had started walking again but apparently I had. I found myself back at the lake I was at when I first phased, the place where Charlie aimed a gun at me, yeah that was fun.

I looked around me and was happy to find I was totally alone.

I started walking again, thinking about everything that had happened

How could I feel like that, wanting to kill someone? It couldn't of been normal! _But you're not normal!_ Oh great, you're back! _I am you!_ Oh yeah….

I found myself at the forest at the back of my house, well Charlie's house. I must of walked a long way.

I walked around the front and looked up at my window, which was surprisingly open, look like I was finally catching a break. I climbed up the tree and climbed through the window silently.

I looked around the room and saw it was still exactly the same as it was when I had left it. I walked over and got into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, sun was lighting up the tiny room and everything was silent except the small snores coming from Charlie's room. I got up and was happy to find a few of my clothes still here. I got dressed and jumped out of the window.

I started walking around the back of the house and into the forest. I walked through it, surprisingly finding it strangely easy to know my way around it.

I found my way to the Cullen's house and walked around the front and knocked on the door. Peter answered, of course.

"Hey, the killers back!" He said happily

I clenched my teeth together at his greeting, attempting to not say anything.

"Can I speak to Esme?" I asked as nicely as I could without killing him

"Sure, come in" Peter said and opened the door wider

"I can't, after this I need to go and find Paul"

"Oh ok, Esme!" Peter shouted and she appeared next to Peter who walked away.

"Hello dear" She greeted me smiling warmly at me. God, this was sick

"Hi Esme, um…Look I'm sorry, it's just yesterday, I didn't mean to honestly, it's just…God, I'm sorry" I apologised

She looked at me for a moment before she started laughing.I stared at her and then I heard the others laughing in the house.

"Ok, you know what? Fuck it, I don't need this" I said and turned and walked away.

"No, Bella-" Esme said

"No, I'm not going to stand here and get laughed at" I told her and walked down the drive way.

"Bella, it's not like that" Peter's voice came from behind me

"Leave me alone Peter!" I shouted back at him

"No Bella-"

"Really, so my name's Bella now? I always got the impression that it was Killer, I wonder where I got that idea from" I said sarcastically

"Bella, it wasn't like that" Peter said

"Look, I don't care. I came over here to apologise for yesterday. I hated myself for doing that to Esme, that's why I ran, I ran because I felt sick about what I was doing. I come over here and get laughed at? No, I'm not going to do this Peter so just stay away from me" I told him and turned and continued down the drive.

"Bella, please. Look we weren't laughing at you" Peter continued

"Really? You could of fooled me" I told him

"Will you just wait?" Peter said

"No" I told him and then he was in front of me

"Look, there is a house full of people back there that loves you and you're just walking away from them?"

"That house full of people just laughed in my face when I apologised for wanting to kill one of them"

"God sake Bella" Peter said and turned his back on me

It was probably a pretty bad decision on his part as soon as his back was turned. I stripped of my tank-top and shorts quickly and quickly tied them to my ankle all the while Peter was talking to me with his back turned.

I phased and ran. As soon as I started running he followed me.

I hadn't really realised how fast I was until I realised I was out-running a vampire. It was one thing to out=run Jared or Sam but this was another. He was right behind me but I was still managing to out run him.

"Bella, wait!" Peter shouted even though he didn't need to

I was running as fast as I could and it seemed to be fast enough, I was trying my hardest not to fall or trip down any hills which I was happy about.

I knew I was getting close to Paul's house which I was happy about . I was thinking about how I was still going to be able to out run him when I phase but that thought was quickly put away when I got to Paul's back garden, I could hear everyone inside.

I phased and pulled my clothes on somehow not managing to fall.

"Bella!"

I ran up the garden and crashed through the back door.

"What the fuck?" I heard Paul shout

I ran in the living room and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" I asked them grinning

"Bella, what the fuck?" Paul asked

"Bella!" Peter shouted

"Quick Embry, human shield" I said and pulled him to hiss feet.

"Not again" Embry muttered and then Peter was in the living room

"Bella, just let me explain" Peter said, I couldn't see him right now because Embry was so tall. So I done what any smart person would do, I jumped on Embry's back to look over his shoulder.

"I don't really want your explanations" I told him

"Bella, just hear me out"

"What's goin' on?" Jake asked

"I went over there this morning to apologise for wanting to kill Esme yesterday and they all laughed in my face" I told them

"Bella, we weren't laughing at you, we were laughing because we just kind of found it funny that the killer was apologising for wanting to kill someone" Peter said and all the boys groaned

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Embry said

I jumped off Embry's back and walked over to Peter

"I'm a killer? I'm a fucking killer? Who's the one standing in here with bright red eyes? I am not a fucking killer! I could of killed not one but four vampires yesterday, I actually asked a vampire to kill _me_! So don't you dare stand there and call me a killer because I am not a fucking killer!" I shouted at him

"Bella I-"

"Dude, I think you should just go" Paul said, "We'll be coming over later to train"

Peter looked down at me for a moment before turning and walking out of the house.

"You really know how to say good morning, don't you?" Paul said

"Yeah" I said and sat down on the couch next to Jake and Quil.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" Jared asked

"A run" I replied

"Bella, where did you sleep?" Paul asked

"In a bed" I answered

"Bella!" Paul shouted,

"Fine, I went for a run because I hated that I actually wanted to kill Esme and then I felt like I couldn't really face any of you guys so I stayed at Charlie's" I told them

"Charlie let you stay at his house?" Jared asked

"Fuck no! I climbed through the bedroom window and left before he even woke up" I told him and he laughed

"Yay, I'm teaching you something!" Jared said and high fived me

Paul still looked pretty pissed.

"Paul, I'm sorry" I said

"Whatever" He said

"No, not whatever, I said I was sorry, why are you still pissed at me?" I asked him

"I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed you broke my door and you haven't even given me a hug yet" Paul said

I grinned at him, stood up and hugged him.

"I knew you liked hugging" I said

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" Paul said

"Deal" I told him and pulled away and sat back down

Everyone's eyes stayed on me. I tried to ignore but it was getting annoying.

"Fine! I'll make breakfast! " I said and they all laughed and high fived each other.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked them all

"Well, we didn't exactly plan you running into the house and using Embry as a human shield to hide from Peter but we did plan to get you to make us breakfast" Paul said, grinning from ear to ear

"You are all evil" I said as I stood up

"No, that's you Midget" Jared said

"You will never learn will you? No food for you" I said

"But, no….But, PAUL!" Jared stuttered

"Sorry man, this time you did it all on your own" Paul said grinning,

I shook my head at them and walked into the kitchen

"There's bacon in the fridge!" Paul shouted

"Bite me!" I shouted back at him and I heard them all laugh

Half an hour and five packets of bacon, eggs and toast later breakfast was ready.

"Food!" I shouted and everyone ran in

"You're learning well Midget" Jake said as he walked in

He picked up a plate and as he did I took a bit of bacon off his plate.

"Hey!" He exclaimed

"One- I cooked it and two-that's what you get for calling me Midget" I told him

I walked over and jumped up on the counter next to Paul

I looked around the room and saw everyone was there, including Leah, except for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Paul

"Right here" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

He walked past me and as he did so he took the piece of un-touched bacon out of my hand

"Hey! So that's what that feels like, why did you do that?" I asked him

"I'm hungry and I just done patrol" Sam said and he shoved the bit of bacon in his mouth

"Paul…" I said

He held the plate up high above my head

"You can have this entire plate of food, if you can reach it" Paul said

"Yeah and I'm the evil one" I said

"You are baby" Quil said

I smiled at him

I jumped off the counter, walked across the room and sat on Quil's lap.

"Quil…"

"Now see, that's how you get food" Quil said and I took a bit of bacon off his plate

"I'm going to test that theory out" Jared said

He looked around the room and then he grinning. Jared walked across the room and sat down on Sam's lap.

"Sam….."

"Fuck off" Sam said

"Bella how do you do it?" Jared asked

"I'm magic" We sat there discussing this, me sitting in Quil's lap and Jared sitting in Sam's. After about ten minutes Sam finally gave in

"I will give you bacon if you get off my lap" Sam said

"Now that's how you do it" I laughed

"Thank you Sammy" Jared said and took the plate out of his hands and stood up

"Don't call me Sammy" Sam growled

"Oooh, feisty one you are" Jared said and we burst out laughing, including Sam

How did it get like this, just two days ago I was slapping Sam across the face and getting strangled by Leah and now…Now we're sitting here having a laugh and it was weirdly easy.

"What you thinking about?" Quil whispered in my ear

"It's so easy" I whispered

"I know, it kind of freaks me out" Quil said

"When did Leah get here? Was she here when I used Em as a human shield?" I asked him

"Nah, she came when you were making breakfast" I nodded

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Ok" Quil said but didn't let me go

"Quil…."

"Yes, baby?"

"You kind of have to let me go so I can go to the bathroom" I told him and laughed

"Oh, ok then" Quil said and let me go

I shook my head at him and walked up the stairs

I done my business and once again looked in the mirror as I washed my hands.

The bruise on my neck was starting to fade but it was still quite dark. There was a scar on the side of my neck from where Riley had bit me. I touched it and was happy to see that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would of.

I walked back down the stairs and saw Jared had stolen my seat.

"Jared, why did you do that? I was sitting on Quil" I laughed

"Too bad, he's mine now" Jared said

"Bella, help! I'm a bit scared" Quil said

"Aw, Jared you're scaring him" I told him

"I know, I'm a pretty scary guy"

"Bella….."

"Jared, Paul has a spare lap" I said

"No!" Paul shouted but Jared was already on his lap

"Bells!" Paul shouted

"Aw, don't they make a cute couple Quil?" I asked, sitting on his lap again

"Yes, yes they do" Quil agreed

"Get off of me" Paul said

"No, you're comfy" Jared said

"Fine, I'll just have to tell Kim that you're cheating on her with me" Paul said

"She would never believe you" Jared said

I took my phone out and took a picture of them

"She will now, I have evidence" I said

"But, oh…Uh, you two are evil!" Jared said and hopped down off of Paul.

"Now delete that photo" Jared said

"Two minutes I'm putting it on Facebook" I said and everyone burst out laughing

I just finished pressing 'upload' when I was getting held up-side down by Jared.

"Jared, put me down!" I screamed

"Not until you delete that photo" Jared said

"Nope, it's already on Facebook for people to see" I told him

"Well, I'm not going to let you go" Jared said

"Looks like I'm going to be here a while then" I said and cross my arms and then I cross my ankles which were at his head.

"Jared, you do realise you are trying to reason with the most stubborn girl in the world right?" Jake asked laughing

"Yeah, but it's funny" Jared said

"Jared, how long exactly are you planning to hold me up-side down?" I asked him

"As long as it takes" Jared said

"Right, I was just wondering because I feel like my head is about to explode with all the blood rushing too it" I told him

"Oh shit, yeah I forgot about that" Jared said and flipped me over to my feet.

Of course me and my general clumsiness just has to fall. I fell and crashed into none other than Sam.

"Sorry" I said and pushed away from him

"We, um…We need to go guys for training" Sam said and walked out of the house

"Well, that was awkward" Quil said and we all walked out of the house

**A/N Yeah, so a bit of a strange ending but I just didn't know where to finish it. So the next chapter more training, how will Bella react to the Cullen's and….all the other vamps. So tell me what you all think! x**


	20. Chapter 20 Everything Is Wrong

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews and stuff. I hope you all like Chapter 20….**

Bella POV

A lot of people would probably be nervous about training with a group of people you instinctively want to kill, fuck a _normal_ person wouldn't believe vampires and werewolves exist, but then again their version of normal would be different from mine.

I was currently walking with the pack to go and train with the Cullen's and I was being told that there was going to be more vampires from Eleazer's coven coming to train with us tonight.

"I think they might want to train with you just to see what all the fuss is about" Jake told me

"I don't care as long as Peter doesn't call me a killer again no one's head will be coming off" I told him and he laughed

"Bella, you can't rip anyone's head off, we're allies with them, we need them and they need us for the war" Sam said smirking at me

"But Sam…." I said

"Sorry Bella" Sam said

"Fine, but you may have to Alpha Order me then" I said

"You want me to Alpha Order you so you don't kill anyone?" Sam asked

"Not right now, just if I'm fighting anyone and they piss me off and I have the intense urge to kill them" I said as nicely as I could

"Alright then" Sam said looking at me side-ways

We got to the clearing and Paul pulled me close to his side, I caught Sam looking at us sadly before he quickly changed his face so he was emotionless. I knew that he wanted to be the one to hold me close to his side as if to show everyone I was his but he couldn't, I don't think I could even let things get back to the way they were after everything that has happened.

"This is Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Irma, they are all part of the Denali coven and will be helping us" Carlisle introduced

"So which one's the killer?" Tanya asked

"That would be me and I prefer Bella" I told her trying my hardest not to growl

"She doesn't seem that scary Peter" Kate said

"You haven't seen her fight" He muttered

"You think I'm scary Peter?" I asked him, smiling sweetly at him

He looked away when I asked him that, "Good" I said

"Bella…." Sam said

"I'm not going to kill anyone Sam well at least not planned to anyway" I said and some of the Cullen's actually looked scared, the Denali's, minus Eleazer, were grinning

"Empty threats?" Tanya asked

"Never" I said, "So, who's going first Jazzy?" I asked smirking at him

"Could I go first? I'm quite intrigued by the wolves" Tanya asked, I already knew she was going to be the hardest not to kill. Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me

"Bella, do you want to fight Tanya and then you're done?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, sure" I sighed

I walked over to Sam, Tanya looked at me curiously

"Alpha Order me" I said

"Bella, I don't think you need to" Sam said

"Sam, please, I already want to kill her and I've only had a conversation with her"

"No, Bella if it gets out of hand then I'll do it but I really don't think you need to be Alpha Ordered" Sam said

I turned and started walking towards the forest.

"You don't need it he says, I'll do it if you need it he says" I muttered and I heard them laughing, "Going to fucking kill that Tanya"

I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankles. I phased and walked back out. I looked at Sam who was smiling at me

"I promise I'll do it if you need it" Sam said and I just grunted at him

"Well, aren't you cute" Tanya said in a very annoyingly high pitched voice

I did my best to hold back my growl but I knew she could see me shake with the force of trying to hold it back.

"Did I strike a nerve?" She asked and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

She started to circle me and I followed her every movement.

"To be honest you aren't at all what I expected" Tanya said and lunged for me, I stayed exactly where I was as she thought I was going to move so she landed right next to me.

I turned and faced her.

"You think you're smart?" She asked

I started to circle her and then lunged for her but it didn't go at all like I expected. When I was in the air she grabbed the clothes that were tied to my ankle and threw me by them.

I crashed against a tree with such force that it actually fell to the ground.

My ankle felt like it was on fucking fire but I didn't care, I stood up and growled loudly at her somehow causing her to burst out laughing which just made me more angry.

"Sam…." I heard Embry say

I ran at her, I was slowed slightly by the fire in my ankle but I didn't stop, I crashed into her sending her crashing into a tree.

It was now her turn to growl at me.

She ran at me and I crashed into her sending us both to the ground, luckily with me on top of her. I pinned her to the ground and my mouth was at her throat. I wanted to, I felt like I needed to but I couldn't, _you have to!_ I can't, _kill her!_

I was arguing with my wolf and quite frankly it was starting to win.

I pushed off of her and ran into the woods. As soon as I was sure I was covered by the trees, I phased and collapsed to the ground.

"Fuck!" I shouted, my ankle was worse than it was when I was a wolf, I looked down at it and saw it was bright purple. I felt myself shaking from how much I wanted to kill her. I could feel my wolf very close to the surface and it scared me how much I wanted to kill her.

I pulled my clothes on and stood up, using a tree for balance, I tried to put a bit of weight on my foot but I screamed.

I started walking out of the forest, using trees as support. I got out of the trees but everyone's back was too me. Quil was the closest to me.

"Quil" I hissed through gritted teeth as I knew if I opened my mouth fully I would probably end up screaming

"Shit, Bella what happened to you?" Quil said running over and picked me up

I could of told him that it was Tanya's fault when she grabbed my ankle but I wasn't one to grass on people (**A/N Grass basically means tell on someone, that's what people say where I live, just incase no one knew that)**

"It was my fault, I fell over on my ankle when I phased back" I said giving a pointed look at Tanya who looked back confused as to why I was saving her ass

"Bella don't lie, what happened to you?" Paul asked

"I told you, I fell" I lied

"Bella…." Paul said

"It was me" Tanya said

"What?" Just about everyone said except for a few of the vamps

"I grabbed her ankle when she lunged for me but I thought werewolves healed like almost instantly?"

"They do but Bella is only half werewolf so she takes the same amount of time to heal as a human" Sam told them

"You won't be able to fight" Jasper told me sadly

"No! No I'm fighting I don't care what you say!"

"Bella you can't if you've hurt your ankle" Paul said

"It doesn't hurt as much when I'm phased, it just slows me down a bit" I told them

"Bella, you can't fight" Sam told me

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I did not go through all this to be told I can't fight, I am fighting whether you like it or not Sam!" I shouted at him

"Fine, prove it!" He shot back

"Fine, Emmett?" I asked and he smirked

"Don't need to ask me twice" Emmett said rubbing his hands together

Quil pulled me up and hopped away from them and stripped, instead of tying them to my ankle again I just left them on the ground and phased.

It burned at first but then it dimmed but it was still there. I walked over to Emmett

"If you want I'll take it easy on you?" Emmett offered, I growled in response, "I knew you would say that" Emmett smirked

We started to circle each other. I heard someone say something but I ignored it, I was solely focused on Emmett but sadly he wasn't.

"What?" He asked and turned his head, I lunged and pinned him to the ground but avoided putting my mouth anywhere near his throat.

"Emmett, you need to focus" Jasper told him

I jumped off him and he started circling me again. We seemed to circle each other for what seemed like forever before Emmett lunged for me but somehow I was ready for him. I jumped behind him and pinned him to the ground on his front.

He jumped up.

"One more time" He said, I rolled my eyes at him and started circling him.

I kind of wanted to just let him get me but I was more of my wolf right now and my wolf didn't want to lose, so this time I lunged for him causing us both to tumble to the ground. Somehow he got on top of me and tried to pin me down but I quickly pushed him off of me and pinned him to the ground.

"Wow Emmett, you just got your ass handed to you not one but three times" Peter said

I jumped off of him and walked over, phased and pulled my clothes on. I nearly cried out in pain when I put weight on my ankle but I held it back, I didn't want to give Tanya the satisfaction of what she'd done.

I walked back over to them,

"Technically, it's four times, we've fought four and Peter you can't say anything I've beat you like five or six times" I said

"It's not fair, she's going to beat me, she's a natural killer" Emmett said.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. It looks like that's the only thing I'm going to be known for now. I don't want to be a killer!

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that" Emmett said

"Doesn't matter" I said and forced a smile

Now it was his turn to look down at the ground. He turned and walked back to his family.

"Um, Jasper is that me done?" I asked him

"Uh, yeah sure" He said

"I'll see you later" I told Paul

"Where're you going?" He asked me

"Back to your house? Just so I can try and fix my ankle" I told him

"Bella, that's your home, you don't have to ask" Paul said and I smiled at him

"Ok, well see you later" I told him

"Bella, could you go to my house? I want to talk to you after this" Sam asked me

"No" I said

"Why not?" He asked me

"I don't want to" I answered and I heard a few people laugh

"Bella-"

"Sam, please. You're lucky that I was nice enough to speak nicely to you this morning please just don't push it, please" I begged him

He looked at me and then nodded

I smiled at him slightly and walked away back to the forest.

"Bella, about this morning-" Peter started

"Peter, did I not make my point clear about how I felt?" I asked him

"Bella, please it wasn't what you think" Esme said

"Esme, I'm sorry but I don't actually care" I said and turned to face them, "Whatever it meant or was or whatever, I don't care because guess what? It doesn't mean anything to me"

"Bella, please don't be like that" Esme said

"Ok, how about I be like this? I don't give to fucks about what you have to say to me about laughing in my face when I apologised to you about something I can't even fucking help. I don't really care about what you meant by it, I just hope that it was a very funny thing because I can't even look at you right now" I told her,

I turned my back and I heard someone growl loudly. Before I could do anything there was an ice cold grip on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and turned around effectively making the person land flat on their back. I stared down at Rosalie in shock. How did I do that? That shouldn't of even been possible!

Rosalie stared up at me seeming as shocked as I was.

"I'm sorry" I whispered breaking the silence

I heard Peter and Emmett erupt in laughter and I jumped back from Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised

Rosalie couldn't seem to form words right now. She stood up and stared at me incredulously

"I didn't mean…I don't know how…Please don't kill me" I stuttered and then everyone seemed to burst out laughing except for Rosalie who was still silently staring into my soul or at least that's what it felt like.

"Bella, you're a killer and you just asked Rose not to kill you?" Emmett asked

"How did I do that?" I whispered

"Bells, you ok? You look kind of pale" Paul asked me

"You decked me when you were human….." Rosalie whispered

"I didn't mean it" I told her

"You shouldn't of been able to do that…." She whispered, I don't think she actually knew she was speaking but quite frankly Rosalie was the only Cullen I was actually scared of

"I know, I'm a freak, just please don't hurt me" I said quickly

Everyone had gone quiet now and were just watching me and Rosalie

"Bella, are you scared of Rosalie?" Alice asked me

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked me

"I don't know, I swear I didn't mean to" I said and started to back away slowly

"Bella, why are you scared of her?" Carlisle asked me

"You shouldn't be able to do that….." Rosalie repeated

"I know, I don't know what happened" I told her

She turned her head to the side slightly and I had to resist the urge to flinch at the movement.

"Bella, are you ok?" Embry asked

"Babe, stop you're scaring her" Emmett said

"You're human, it isn't right" Rosalie growled at me, ok now I was petrified

"Bella, phase" Sam said but it wasn't an order. I felt like I was frozen, her once gold eyes were now black.

"You're not right" She growled

"I didn't mean to do that Rosalie, I didn't" I told her, hating how shaky my voice was

"Of course you did, you meant to do this" Rosalie continued to growl

"I didn't"

"Rose, just calm down, it was an accident" Emmett said

"Bella!" Sam's voice rang out

Before I could do anything, I felt the ground hit my back and Rosalie was pinning me down to the ground, her mouth centimetres from my neck.

I couldn't breathe, my heart was in my throat. I'm going to die. That was the only thought going through my head.

"Bella!" Sam and Paul shouted

"Rosalie stop!" I heard Carlisle shout

"How does it feel Bella? That feeling of not being in control? That feeling that you're not that great of a killer?" Rosalie growled

I couldn't even speak, I could barely even hear her speak my heartbeat sounded so loud.

"How does it feel Bella, knowing that there is always going to be a better killer than you?" Rosalie continued

"Rosalie, stop you're going to give her a fucking heart attack!" I heard Jasper shout

"There will always be someone better than you Bella, remember that" She said and then she was gone.

Even though she was gone I still felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard people talking but I didn't listen to them.

"Bella, Bella look at me" Paul's voice rang out in my ears.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard Jake shout

"She can't treat people like that, she thinks she can treat people like crap just because she thinks that she is a killer, she can't do that to people!" Rosalie shouted back

Paul was still trying to get me to speak to him but I still couldn't breathe. I felt like I was about to pass out in a minute.

"She isn't fucking breathing what the fuck did you do?" Paul shouted at her

"I didn't do anything, I just scared her" Rosalie said

"Let me look at her" Carlisle said

As soon as he had finished that sentence I bolted. I couldn't be around anymore vampires, they had never scared me before but right now I was more scared of them than was probably actually normal.

Even though I was still human I was still managing to run as fast as I could when I was phased. How I managed to do that was beyond me.

"Bella!" Carlisle's voice came from right behind me making me run even faster

"Bella, stop!" Fuck Sam and his Alpha Order, I kept running but it hurt like hell so I just stopped.

Carlisle came in front of me and I got that same feeling of not being able to breathe.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked

I couldn't answer him, I just stared at him frozen on the spot.

"Bella, it's ok" Paul told me. He put his arm around me but it didn't feel right. Everything just felt wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me again

Everything was wrong, _they_ were so wrong. I had never felt scared of any of the Cullens except for Rosalie but right now I was even scared of Carlisle.

"Can you…Step back please?" I whispered. God, why was it so hard to breathe?

Carlisle looked at me for a moment before stepping back and finally I felt like I was able to breathe.

"Good job Rose, you broke her" I heard Emmett say

Did she? Did she break me? It would kind of make sense in a way.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me for the third time

"Emmett's right" I whispered

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked

"YES! And you all say I'm an idiot!" Emmett exclaimed

I actually flinched when he shouted. Paul tightened his hold on me and glared behind us at I guess Emmett

"What do you mean Emmett is right?" Carlisle asked

"Rosalie broke me" I told him

"How so?" Carlisle asked, he really like asking questions didn't he

"You always said I wasn't like a normal human around you. You always said that I should have been scared of you all but I wasn't. Well now, I am shit scared to be even a few feet near you." I told him

"Bella…" He started and started to walk towards me again. Shit!

Once again I ran. I wanted to phase but at the same time the thought scared me.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Paul shout but I couldn't

I knew I was close to Paul's house from here which I was happy about.

I felt someones hand grasp my shoulder, so I done what any sane person would do. I grabbed the hand, pulled the person forward and phased.

I couldn't stop growling right now and I didn't know why. I stared down at Peter's bright red eyes. I wanted to kill him so badly but at the same time I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Bella, get off him!" Sam Alpha Ordered

I jumped off of Peter and walked as far as I could get. I just need space between them.

"Bella, I need you to phase so I can talk to you about this" Carlisle said

Was he fucking insane? If I phased there was more chance of them being able to hurt me! God, he was way too close to me right now!

"Bella, none of us will hurt you" Edward said

"How do you-?" Quil started

"I can read her mind when she's phased" Edward cut him off

"Most people would wait until i've finished the question to answer" Quil muttered

"Carlisle, you need to step back, she doesn't like you being that close to her" Edward told him

Thank you! You still scare the shit out of me but,

Edward started laughing a bit at that.

"Bella, phase" Sam said but it wasn't an Alpha Order

I probably would of phased but I couldn't because my clothes were torn up.

I looked at Sam and then I moved my gaze to the pile of torn fabric on the ground. Sam sighed

"We'll meet you back at your house" Sam said and started walking towards Paul's house

I got there first as I ran the entire way there, thankful that I was finally getting away from the Cullen's and Denali's and whatever Peter and Charlotte were.

I ran up the stairs and pulled clothes on. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out some of the weird stretchy bandage stuff out of the cupboard. I sat on the edge of the bath and started to wrap it around my now slightly blue foot.

When I finished that I put my head in my hands. How did Rosalie do that to me? Was I happy about it? No! Now I need to sit in a house full of vampires for probably a couple of hours. Fun!

I felt sick at the thought of it. I ran across the tiny bathroom and was sick. How did this happen to me? I felt someone pull my hair out of my face and then I heard Paul.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Paul asked, everyone wants to know that and I don't even know!

"I don't know" I said and walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth

"Ok, let's start with something easy, why were you sick?" Paul asked

"I was thinking about having to sit for a couple of hours in a house full of vampires and I was sick" I said and sunk to the floor, my back resting against the side of the bathtub.

"Alright, why are you scared of them?" Paul asked sitting next to me

"I don't know, it's just whenever they are close to me I feel like I can't breathe, I don't really feel like that when I'm phased but it's still there" I told him

"Well, that's good to know" Paul said

"It's fucking shit" I told him and he laughed

"Are you scared of us?" He asked, it hurt to hear how scared he sounded

"No, I don't think I could ever be scared of you guys even if I never phased" I smiled at him

"Again, good to know" Paul smiled at me, "Come on the guy's are waiting down stairs"

"No, no, no, no, no" I said

"Bella, you can't hide in the bathroom forever, come on we're going" Paul said

"No…."

"Yes" Paul said, "Do I need to carry you?"

"I'm not moving" I told him

"Fine" He said and before I could stop him, I was once again over a shoulder

"Paul, put me down!" I shouted

"No"

"I don't want to go" I told him

"I don't care, we're going now stop moving or I'm going to drop you down the stairs" Paul threatened

"You wouldn't" I said

"Try me" Paul said

I stayed still and then we got to the bottom of the stairs and he walked into the living room.

"Now see, that's why I wanted to go up the stairs" Quil said

"Shut it" I said and the guys laughed

"Paul, put me down" I said

"No, I know as soon as I let you go, you're going to run" Paul said

"I love how you have no faith in me" I told him

"Now, I have faith, I have faith that you're going to run away" Paul laughed

"Right, come on we're going" Sam said

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" I repeated and tried to get out of Paul's hold

"Ok, someone else take her, I'm about to drop her" Paul said

"Give her to me" Jake said

"I'm not a baby and I'm not going" I said

"Yeah, you sound very grown up" Quil said

"I'm older than you so shut up" I said and he laughed

"Jake, you know how you love me so much? I don't suppose you could just you know let me go? I won't tell anyone" I said as he walked out of the house

We got halfway into the forest and every chance I got I tried to get out of Jake's hold.

"Ok, who's the strongest?" Jake asked and Sam put his hand up

"As much as I hare you, take her" Jake said

"Jake!" I shouted

"I'm sorry but I am about to just through you down that hill, seriously I knew you were stubborn but this is just too far" Jake said

I was then being put over Sam's shoulder, well this was going to be annoying

"Quil, help me" I said

"Not going to happen" Quil said and I could hear the grin in his voice

"So Sam…How's it goin'?" I asked

"It's all good" Sam said

"And, we're here!" Jared shouted

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" I shouted and tried to get away from Sam.

"Right, ok" Sam said and pulled me off him but before I could get away he put a hand on each of my shoulders to hold me in place.

"Bella, calm down" Sam told me

"I can't fucking calm down, I can't be in a room full of them" I told him

"Bella, it's going to be ok" I heard Paul say

"No one's going to hurt you" I heard Embry say

I didn't take my eyes off of Sam, for some reason I just wanted him to tell me what they were all saying was trie

"It's going to be ok Bella" Sam repeated

**A/N So what do you all think? Wow, Bella has finally broke, well at least she isn't scared of the pack. Who else doesn't like Tanya? Oh well, tell me what you think! x**


	21. Chapter 21 What The Fuck Just Happened?

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and favourites and stuff. I keep on getting asked if Bella and Sam will ever end up back together, to be absolutely honest with you all, I don't fully know yet, I have a two ways this story could go and to go with one of the two ways, all of the stuff that is happening the now needs to happen. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you all because it will make it all the more fun when you read it so just sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and another random song for you all that goes actually quite well with the story, may I suggest listening to this song on repeat for this chapter, Pink-Who Knew, it's a tune so, I hope you all like Chapter 21….**

Bella POV

Sam let go of me and I started walking up the garden, trying to hide behind Jared as I did so. I could feel Sam right behind me.

I got to the doors and Jared just had to go and sit down. I looked up and was met with the golden eyes that now seemed to scare me enough to run away. I immediately turned around and crashed in Sam's chest.

"Sam, move" I whispered and tried to push past him

"No, go and sit down" Sam told me

"Sam"

"Go" He said

"It'll be ok he said, go and sit down he said" I grumbled and a few people laughed

I sat on the edge of the couch next to Embry.

I heard Paul tell them what I had told him. I looked around the room and saw the majority of them were all listening intently to Paul.

I quickly jumped up off the couch and ran towards the back door but of course Sam hadn't moved.

"Sam, come on" I said and tried to get past him.

"No, Bella" I could see that he probably wanted me out of here as much as I did

"Sam please, I'm fucking scared" I said

"Right come on" Instead of moving out of the way like I thought he was going to do. He picked me up and walked back over to the couch and held me in his lap.

"Sam, let me go" I said and tried to get out of his hold

"You can sit here, sit in Paul's lap, go over and sit in the lovely Peter's lap or shut up. You're not going" Sam said and I heard people laugh

"I think I'd rather sit in Quil's lap" I said

"Really?"

"No! Just let me go please" I said

"No Bella, it's alright, it's not like anyone's going to hurt you" Sam said

"Whatever" I said and looked up and was met with Rosalie's intense stare, yeah not a very good thing when I'm already about a second away from running out of the fucking country. I froze in Sam's arms and once again got the feeling of not being able to breathe.

"Bella?" Paul asked but I didn't answer, I just stared back at Rosalie

"Rose, stop it" Esme said

Rosalie smirked at me and looked away

"You think this is funny?" I asked her

"Yes" She replied

"You think it's funny that I am literally trying to find every single escape route in this house right now? You think it's funny that I was actually sick at the thought of having to come here? You think that it's funny that I can barely even breathe right now?" I asked her and she looked back at me in shock.

"You're right, I broke her" She replied

"Ok, now that's sorted, can I please go?" I asked Sam

"No, we need to see if we can fix you" Carlisle said

"Ok, let me get this straight, when I first found out that you were all vampires you said it wasn't normal for me to react the way I did and now that I'm finally acting the way I should be, you want me back to the way I was?" I asked Carlisle

"Bella, it's not just that, werewolves aren't meant to be afraid of vampires, so you actually should be back to the way you were" Jake told me

"I'm not that scared when I'm phased, i still feel like I can't really breathe but I'm not like scared or anything" I told them

"Prove it" Carmen said

"Do I really need to fight one of you guys again?" I asked

"Yes" They all replied

"Fine" I sighed

I bent down and took off the bandage that was wrapped around my ankle. I heard Carlisle laugh and I looked up at him

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"I've taught you well" He smirked and I just shook my head

I stood up and walked out of the house.

"Don't even think about making a run for it!" Paul shouted

"Bite me Lahote!" I shouted and I heard them laugh

"With pleasure, Killer!" Peter shouted and I froze

"Peter!" All of the vampires shouted. The pack either groaned or growled at him

"What?" Peter asked

"She's fucking scared to be around us and you just say you will happily bite her?" Jasper asked

"Oh shit, sorry Killer" Peter said

"My name is not killer" I said

"Sorry Killer" Peter smirked

"Shut up" I said

"What are you going to do about Killer?" Peter continued

Peter walked past me and out to the back garden and turned around so he was walking backwards.

"Come on Killer" Peter grinned

The growl escaped me before I could stop it

"Oh, the killers finally coming out to play" Peter smirked at me

"Ok, call me that one more fucking time Peter" I growled at him. I started walking towards him and every step I took his smirk grew

"You can't hurt me Killer" Peter said and I phased and pushed him to the ground before he even finished the sentence.

Even though I had phased I could still feel myself shaking. Peter pushed me off him and stood up, his bright red eyes glowing as he stared at me. I didn't feel scared of Peter right now and I knew that was because my wolf was in control right now, the killer was in control. The only thought that was going through my head right now was to kill Peter.

"Alpha Order her not to kill him" I heard Edward say as I snapped at Peter

"What? Why?" Sam asked

"The only thought in her head right now is to kill him" Edward said quickly

I landed on to of Peter but as soon as I did he pushed me off him again. The growling was deafening even to my ears and I realised that it was me that was growling.

"Come on Killer, I know you can do better than that" Peter grinned at me

"Peter!" Jasper shouted

"What?" Peter asked and turned his head.

When he turned his head I jumped and pinned him to the ground, before I could even get my mouth close to his throat Sam's voice cut through me.

"Bella, you will not kill him!" Sam Alpha Ordered me

I growled louder and I actually was trying to fight the Alpha Order. I jumped off of Peter and ran into the forest. I felt other people phase and then my head was hit with their thoughts.

_Bella, just calm down! Paul shouted_

_Bella, it's ok! Jared shouted_

I could feel Paul and Jared right behind me but I didn't stop even though my ankle was screaming at me to slow the fuck down!

I wanted to kill him, I needed to kill him!

_Bella, you don't mean that! Jared shouted_

_Bella, this isn't you! Paul's voice yelled_

I kept running even though Paul and Jared were telling me to stop, I felt more people phase and I tried to block them out but they were too fucking loud.

_Bella, stop, just calm down! Quil tried to tell me_

_You don't want to kill him Bella, just calm down! Jake told me_

It wasn't true, none of it was true, I wanted to kill Peter. I needed to kill Peter but I couldn't because of fucking Sam!

_Bella, you don't want to kill him, this isn't you! Paul shouted_

But it was me, I am a killer, this was me!

_No! You're not a killer Bella shut the fuck up! Jared shouted_

I felt something touch me and then I was rolling down a hill with something on top of me, what the fuck!

I jumped up and I saw Jared in wolf form standing up. I growled at him and tried to run but he pinned me to the ground.

_Just stop! This isn't you Bella! _

_This is me! I'm a killer, this is me!_

_No it isn't! You're not this Bella!_

I pushed him off me with probably a bit too much force as he crashed into a tree causing it to fall over. I stood up and started running again. Paul, Jake, Jared, Quil and Embry's voices following me in my head.

_Bella, stop it! Paul shouted_

I had no idea where I was going, I just had to get away from them but at the same time I wanted to turn around and go back to the Cullen's and rip Peter apart.

I didn't even know where I was so it was pretty scary when I fell off the side of a cliff.

I crashed into the water and as soon as I done it I phased. I pushed myself up and gasped for air. I was finding it hard to get air into my lungs because it was so cold. I didn't feel like I did before, I didn't feel the need to kill Peter, I didn't feel the need to turn around and go back to rip him apart, I felt the need to crawl under a rock and never come out again. I hated myself for what I had wanted to do. If Sam hadn't Alpha Ordered me I would of killed Peter, I would of killed Peter for what? Because he called me a killer?

I put my head under the water and screamed. I hated what I had done, how could I do that?

I heard a crash next to me and then my head was being pulled out of the water.

"What the fuck Bella?" Paul shouted

"I hate myself" I whispered

"What happened back there?" Paul asked

"I don't know, it was like I was even there, I wasn't there" I told him

"You let your wolf get in control" Paul said, "You can do that, just not when you're having a fight with Peter, you can let your wolf be in control when we're actually fighting in the war or something like that but you can't do it now"

"Really? That idea never occurred to me" I said sarcastically

"I think you scared the shit out of Peter" Paul laughed

"YES! Finally" I laughed

"Jared!" Paul shouted

"Yeah?" Jared came to the edge of the cliff and look down

"Get clothes!" Paul shouted up to him

"Alright then" Jared shouted

"Come on, he'll be down at the beach waiting for us" Paul said and started swimming

"Is Sam pissed?" I asked before I could stop myself

"I think he's actually quite proud of you" Paul said, "Peter isn't too happy and I think Carlisle thinks that you're back to normal, well Bella normal. How you feelin'"

"Alright, the thought of going back there doesn't scare me as much but it's still there" I told him

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Paul asked

"You just did but go on" I smirked

"Have you and Sam, you know, are you and Sam back together again?" Paul asked

"No…Well not really we've just…We've came to a neutral agreement" I said

"What the fuck is a neutral agreement?"

"We've agreed that if we're in the same room as each other or anything like that then we will you know talk to each other but honestly…I don't really think things are going to get back to the way they were Paul" I told him, "What about things with you and Leah?"

"There's nothing with me and Leah. She looks at me when I'm in the same room as her but she doesn't try to talk to me anymore. I just feel so fucking stupid for actually thinking that she would get over Sam" Paul said and shook his head

"You're not stupid Paul, I thought that Sam would get over Leah but look at what happened" I said, "Either we're both very stupid or very optimistic, which one do you want to go for?"

"It's stupid to be that optimistic" Paul said

"You really loved her didn't you?" I whispered

"Yup and she knew it, fuck she knew it. I was planning t fucking propose to her" Paul growled

"I'm sorry Paul, if I hadn't of phased-"

"If you hadn't of phased" Paul cut me off, "Then I would be getting married to a girl who I thought that loved me but didn't. I'm happy about what happened, I finally got to see the real Leah Clearwater"

I didn't say anything after that. I just thought about everything that had happened. How did this go downhill so fast?

We finally got to the beach and I held back a bit because quite frankly I didn't want to show everyone my nakedness

Jared threw Paul his shorts and then he went to throw me a very big t-shirt when I stopped him.

"You're going to throw clothes to the least co-ordinated person in the water?" I asked him

"Yes" He said and threw them

Somehow I managed to catch it. I pulled it on and walked out of the water.

"You scared the hell out of Peter" Jared said

"Sorry about pushing you into a tree" I said

"Aww, look at you getting all sorry" Jared said and I just rolled my eyes

"Please tell me we can go home" I said turning to face Paul

"No, we need to go back to the Cullen's" Paul said

"Come on, I'll make bacon" I offered

"Paul, please, please, please, think of the bacon!" Jared begged

"Look what you've done!" Paul said and I laughed

Jared picked me up and started walking

"Jared I can walk" I said

"Yeah, but you don't know your way to my house"

"Why would I be going to your house?" I asked him

"Because I have bacon there and you're cooking it" Jared said and I just laughed

"I feel sorry for Kim" I said

"I do too" Jared said and I just laughed again

We got to the Cullen's house and as soon as we walked into the house everyone's eyes snapped to us but un-like before I didn't feel scared, I felt like I did before.

"Jared, you trying to steal my baby?" Quil asked grinning at me

I jumped out of Jared's arms, walked over to Quil and sat on his lap

"Aw Quil, you getting jealous?" I smirked

"Hilarious" He said and I laughed at him

"Bella" Sam said

I looked over at him and followed his gaze to a not very happy Peter

"Hey Peter" I greeted him

He didn't say anything, just glared at me

"Bella, you can't do stuff like that" Sam said

"Stuff like what? Fight someone? I got told to fight him and now I'm getting into trouble for it?" I asked

"You got asked to fight him you didn't get asked to try and kill him" Sam said, "Apologise"

"You have got to be kidding me" I said

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sam asked

"Just do it Bells, you apologised to me and you didn't even do anything to me" Jared said

I sighed and looked over at Peter who was trying to hide a very obvious smirk. I was going to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"I'm sorry that you can't defend yourself from a little half-breed werewolf" I said

Before I had even completely finished the sentence I was up against the wall by my throat. I looked into Peters bright red eyes but it was like the day when Leah was trying to strangle me, I wasn't scared.

"Hey Peter, fancy seeing you here" I said and his grip on my throat tightened. I heard just about every one of the pack growling and Jasper and Emmett were trying to pull Peter off me but because he drank human blood he was stronger

"You want to laugh at me?" Peter growled

"Yeah you're a pretty funny guy" I said and his grip tightened again. Black spots were starting to cloud my vision and it was now almost impossible to breathe.

"Peter let her go!" Jasper shouted but he didn't

"Peter stop it!" Charlotte screamed

Peter let me go and I sank to the ground and started couching, déjà vu much.

I looked up and saw the Charlotte actually looked scared of Peter right now. Sam was then next to me and picking me up. I didn't know where he was taking me but I guess he just wanted me away from Peter right now.

He sat me down on the kitchen counter, got a glass and filled it up with water and then handed it to me.

"You ok?" He asked, I took a drink of the water and started coughing again

"Perfect" I croaked out

"You are" Sam whispered so quietly I barely even heard him

I looked up at him and saw he actually looked a bit ashamed about what he said or was it that he got caught

"I'm not" I whispered just as quietly

I started coughing again and had to run to the sink because blood started coming up. Sam quickly turned the tap on to wash away the blood.

"Let me see" Sam said

I turned around and was a bit shocked about how close he was to me. He tilted my head back slightly so my neck was on full display for him. He ran his fingertips down the length of my neck and I had to resist the urge to laugh but a little giggle slipped out.

"What's funny?" He asked

"It tickles" I replied

"Good to know" He smirked, "It's bruised quite badly again"

"I seem to have a thing about getting strangled don't i?" I joked

"Yeah, well maybe if you just kept your mouth shut you wouldn't get strangled" Sam laughed

"Shut up" I said and he just smirked at me

He hand moved to the back of my neck and he ran his thumb along the scar that Riley left on my neck. Somehow I was seeming to get closer and closer to Sam but I didn't mind and that worried me slightly

"Sam…." I whispered

"Tell me to stop and I will" Sam whispered. I wanted him to stop but at the same time I just wanted to crash my lips to his and not move. Fuck, this was confusing!

"Guys, we're going!" Quil shouted from the living room

Me and Sam jumped apart like we had just been electrocuted. Fuck, what just happened? Would I of let him kiss me? Fuck, this is so fucked up!

I looked over at Sam who was running a hand through his hair. He looked about as confused as I felt.

"I'm sorry" He said

"It's fine" I said looking at the ground.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Don't" I cut him off, "It never happened, nothing happened, it's all good"

I forced a smile and walked back into the living room and out the back door without saying anything to anyone.

Fuck! Did I want him to kiss me? Would I of told him to stop? What was I doing?

The entire pack except for Sam was out in the garden

"Bella, race you back!" Jared said

"No, I'm just going to walk back" I told him

"You not phasing?" Paul asked me

"No I just need to think some stuff through" I told him

"You ok baby?" Quil asked

"Fine" I said and walked around to the front of the house and down the very long driveway.

Well, this just fucked some things up didn't it? _You wouldn't of said for him to stop_, I don't think I could of, the fucking imprint controls you, _No it doesn't, you know you wanted him to kiss you, _I don't know what I wanted him to do!

I got into Forks and walked down the roads that for once weren't covered in a sheet of ice or rain. How did it get like this?

I saw Charlotte at the end of the street. I sighed and walked up to her.

"You ok?" I asked her

"You just got strangled and you're asking me if I'm ok?" She asked me

"Well, yeah." I answered

"I've never seen Peter act like that before, the last time was when we were with Maria. He would never ever harm a human and then when he done that to you, it just freaked me out a bit" Charlotte told me

"I can't believe I'm about to do this but it was my fault. I knew Peter was pissed at me and I provoked him, I shouldn't of done it. You shouldn't be scared of him Charlotte, he really loves you" I told her

"Killer's right" Peter's voice came from behind me. I gritted my teeth together at the name

"I'll leave you to it" I whispered to Charlotte and started walking down the street when I got stopped by Peter.

"Killer!" Peter shouted

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Why? Why can't you just give me a break?

"The name's Bella" I said

"Whatever, I'm sorry about strangling you" Peter said

"Whatever, it's not the first time it's happened to me" I replied and continued walking down the street.

I got to La Push and it started to rain. Of course. I looked up at the sky, you really hate me don't you?

Luckily Paul's house wasn't that far into La Push so it didn't take long for me to get there. I heard all the guys in the house and I was suddenly worried about Sam being there. I opened the door and closed it as quietly as I could but of course they just had to hear me. Stupid werewolf senses!

"Bella?" Paul shouted

"No, it's the police, I'm here for Jared Cameron" I said and leaned against the door frame grinning

"I was wondering how long it would take" Jared said

I laughed at him and saw there wasn't as many people here as I thought. It was just Paul, Jared and Jake.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Quil was grounded so he had to go home, Embry had homework, Seth and Leah left because Harry and Sue wanted to see them and Sam went home to think about some stuff, hey what happened in the kitchen?" Paul asked me. Oh shit!

"Nothing, Sam just looked at my neck" I told him, technically that was true because nothing else happened, _sadly._

"Bella….." Paul trailed off

"Paul…" I mimicked him

"What happened in the kitchen?"

"I just told you"

"So you and Sam both go into the kitchen, you're in there for like fifteen minutes, you both come out looking like the most confused people on Earth and then you both need to think? All because he looked at your neck?" Paul asked

"Yes, now I'm away up for a shower" I said and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"This isn't over Bells!" Paul shouted

I ran up the stairs and grabbed clothes out of the room and walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw my neck looked nearly black the bruises were that dark. I ran my fingertips over my neck and I remembered Sam doing it. I shivered and shook my head. What was I doing to myself?

I jumped in the shower and nearly jumped right back out of it when I felt the cold water. I turned the heat up and stood under the water. This was really fucked up! I think the thing that scared me the most was that I wanted him to kiss me and it wasn't just because of the imprint that I wanted it.

I washed my hair, trying not to hurt my neck or ankle too much asi did so and jumped out of the shower. I couldn't hear the guys downstairs anymore so either they were all outside or it was just Paul in the house.

I got ready and just towel dried my hair. I walked down the stairs to find Paul sitting on the couch watching TV with a bucket of popcorn in his lap

"Hey" I said and sat down next to him

"Hey" He replied

"Where did Jake and Jared go?" I asked and stole a bit of popcorn

"They went home and get your own popcorn" Paul said

I took another bit of popcorn

"I just did" I smirked

"Haha, you want to watch a movie?" Paul asked

"Yeah ok" I said "What have you got?"

He walked over to a box next to the TV and pulled out…Paul.

"Seriously, you got a movie named after yourself?" I asked him

"Yes, this film was made for me, it has my name and everything" Paul said, I laughed at him and he put it in the DVD player.

"And anyway, this film is good" Paul said and sat down next to me again

"I never said it wasn't" I told him

The film started and Paul was already laughing his head off which I think I found funnier than the actual movie.

The film finished and when I looked up at Paul, he was asleep. I rolled my eyes at him and took the bucket of popcorn into the kitchen.

"What Paul he said, it was made for me he said" I mumbled and walked back into the hall. Someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to reveal…Leah

"Hey" She whispered

"Hello" I said

"Is Paul in?" She asked. Leah looked like crap to be honest. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and she looked nearly anorexic. I looked into the living room and saw Paul stir Would he want to see Leah? He could always kick her out.

"Yeah, he's in" I told her

I walked into the living room and Leah followed behind me.

I shook Paul's sshoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you have a visitor" I told him

He looked confused before his eyes fell on Leah

"I'll be up the stairs" I said and walked away

I went into my bedroom and sat down on the bed.

What was I doing with myself? I was probably going to end up driving myself crazy!

I walked over and pulled my converse on. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs. I looked in the living room and saw Leah sitting next to Paul on the couch. They looked quite deep in conversation. I cleared my throat and Paul turned his head to me, he quickly saw that I had my shoes and jacket on.

"Where're you goin'?" Paul asked

"Out, I'm taking my truck, so I'll see you in a bit" I said

"You gonna be ok?" He asked

"I'm a killer wolf, I'm sure I'll be fine" I joked, "I'll see you soon"

I turned and walked out of the front door. I didn't even know if what I was doing was even smart but I didn't care I just had to do this.

I jumped in my truck and drove the very short distance. I pulled into the driveway, jumped out of my truck and knocked on the front door. I felt so nervous and it was driving me crazy.

Sam opened the door and stared at me.

"Before you say anything, I'm only doing this because it's been driving me crazy since you didn't do it" I said quickly

He looked confused for a second before I crashed my lips to his.

**A/N Ooooooohhhhhhh, ok first of all before I get a whole bunch of reviews asking if they're back together now, NO! Bella was just going crazy so she had to do it. So what do you all think? Another song for this story is He is We- Our July In The Rain. I hope you all like this chapter. We're getting close to two hundred reviews now YAY! So please review and the poll is still up there so go ahead and vote. Thanks!x**


	22. Chapter 22 Gummy Bears

**A/N Wow, you all seemed to like the ending of the last chapter! Thank you again, I hope you all like Chapter 22…**

Bella POV

Sam didn't kiss me back at first so I started to pull away but Sam put a hand to the back of my neck and held me close to him. I felt the wall at me back but I didn't even remember moving. Sam ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

It felt so good to be like this with him but at the same time I was angry at myself for doing this. I could feel tears start to run down my cheeks but I didn't care.

I heard clapping and Sam snapped his head to the side to see Jared, Jake, Quil and Embry at the end of the hall.

"Congratulations bro!" Jared shouted

"Get out of my fucking house" Sam growled

Jared, Jake, Quil and Embry quickly ran out of the house and then Sam's lips were quickly back on mine.

"Fuck, I've missed you" Sam said against my lips

"I know" I said and kissed him

"I can't lose you again" Sam whispered

"Who said you have me back?" I asked

"Your Alpha" Sam growled and I moaned

Sam started kissing down my jaw and neck.

"Sam…" I whispered as he brought his mouth back to mine again

"I need you Bella" Sam growled

"Not tonight" I breathed

"So…Does that mean that you will?" Sam asked suddenly nervous

"I don't know, I'm scared of being hurt again" I said

"I won't hurt you again Bella, I _can't_ hurt you again" Sam told me

"I know, I know, I'm just scared" I said, "I should go"

"Stay" Sam whispered, I looked at him and he seemed to realise, "No, not like that or anything, just…Stay, I've missed just having you here, please" It was quite weird seeing Sam this nervous

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I just need you here Bella"

"Ok" I whispered

Sam pressed his lips to me again and then pulled away.

"I'll be in the living room" Sam told me and then he was walking down the hall.

I let my head fall back against the wall with a small thump and sighed. My head felt like it was spinning but I felt so good, how was that possible?

I pulled my phone out and dialled Paul's number.

"Hello?" Paul said

"Hey, how'd it go with you and Leah?" I asked him

"Yeah, it um, we talked" Paul said, he didn't sound too happy

"Paul, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, we sorted some stuff out" Paul said and I could practically hear him running a hand through his hair

"Alright, well I won't be coming home tonight" I told him

"What? Why?" Paul asked me

"I'm staying at a friend's house" I told him and the Sam appeared at the living room door grinning. I rolled my eyes at him

"A friend's house?" Paul asked

"Yeah, a friend from school, she lives in Forks. So I'll see you tomorrow" I told him

"Wow Bella, even through the phone I can tell you're lying" Paul said

"Ok fine I'm lying, I'll talk to you tomorrow, to be honest I'm a bit confused" I told him

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Midget" Paul said

"See you later Paul" I said and hung up

I walked over to Sam who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So I'm a friend from Forks now?" Sam asked

"Yes and if anyone asks your name is Peter Griffin" I said and he laughed at me

"Why didn't you tell him you were staying here?" Sam asked

"I was worried about what he would say, he's going to find out tomorrow anyway" I told him

"Yeah, I guess"

"I still don't even know if I've forgiven you yet" I said and buried my head in his chest

"I hope you figure out soon" Sam whispered

"What time is it?" I asked

"Half one" He replied

"How many days?" I asked

"Three days till we need to go to war" Sam told me

"Great" I said sarcastically

"I won't let anything happen to you" Sam whispered

"Thanks" I said

"Come on, I'm tired" Sam said and took my hand in his.

He pulled me up the stairs and into his room.

I kicked my shoes off and took off my jacket. I sat down on the bed and Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down. When my head hit the pillow I suddenly found it hard to keep my eyes open.

"I love you" Sam whispered

I wanted to say it back to him. I really did but I couldn't. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Sam" I whispered

I woke up with one of my arms around Sam's neck, pulling me closer to him, both of his arms were wrapped around my waist and our legs were tangled together. It probably would have been a very nice and romantic moment if I still loved him. I didn't love him, I just couldn't let myself before I was afraid to get hurt.

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep but it proved to be impossible. I tried to get out of Sam's hold but when I tried Sam woke up.

"Stay" He mumbled and closed his eyes tighter

"I need to get up" I told him

"No….Stay…" Sam said and held me tighter

"Sam wake up" I said

"No, you go back to sleep" Sam said

I laughed at him

"Lazy" I said

"Yeah, now shut up" Sam said

I moved forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and then he ran his tongue along my bottom lip but I pulled back and he snapped his eyes open.

"Yay, you're up, now let me go" I said laughing

"Now I understand why the guy's call you evil" Sam said

"That hurt" I said, "I'll be back in a sec"

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I done my business and looked in the mirror. My neck was looking slightly better but it was still pretty bad. I tried putting weight on my ankle and was happy to see that it didn't hurt anymore.

I walked back into the room and saw Sam staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you'd done a hit and run" Sam said not taking his eyes off the ceiling

"I was thinking about it but I had left my shoes and jacket here so…." I joked and sat down on the bed next to him

"Haha" He said

"So, something interesting up there?" I asked looking up at the ceiling

"Nope" He answered

"So why are you sitting staring at it?" I asked

"I don't actually know" Sam said grinning.

I realised something when I saw him grin. He actually looked like a twenty year old guy. I know that sounds quite strange but when he is always being Alpha and stuff he doesn't seem like that he acts like he's like double his age.

"What you looking at?" Sam asked

"You look twenty" I said before I could stop myself

"What?" He asked leaning up on one of his elbows

"Well, when you're always like bossing people around and being Alpha and stuff, you kind of forget that you're a twenty year old guy" I explained

"Wow thanks" Sam said sarcastically

"No, I didn't mean it like a bad thing or anything" I said, "It's quite nice to see the other side" I whispered

"You don't like my Alpha side?" Sam asked and started making little circles on my thigh with his hand.

"Sometimes…." I said

"What do you not like about it?" Sam asked seeming to get closer to me, was I moving?

"I didn't say I didn't like anything about it…." I said

"You just like my nice side better" Sam finished

"Yeah" I whispered

Sam moved his mouth close to me ear.

"What if I don't have a nice side" He whispered and I shivered, I felt him smirk against my neck

"Everyone has a nice side" I said

"You think too high of people" Sam said and kissed my scar

"Or you think too low of people" I replied

"I like to think low of people, it surprises me when they do something nice" Sam said and I laughed

"Maybe I should try that" I said

"Maybe you should" He said and started kissing along my jaw

"You should be this nice more often" I said

"I'm not too sure the guys would appreciate me doing this too them" Sam said and I started laughing

"No, I don't think they would, Jared might but the others won't" I laughed

"Nah, I think you're right" Sam smirked

"You should smile more" I told him

"Right, so far this morning you've told me that I don't act like a twenty year old and now I don't smile enough, what's next?" Sam asked

"Hm, you're too bossy" I said grinning at him

"You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves" Sam said

"I'm sorry Sam" I said

"Nope, it's too late you've hurt me too much" Sam said and pulled away from me and leaned against the headboard, he took his hand off my thigh and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't be like that Sam" I said

"It's too late"

"There is nothing I could do to make it better?" I asked and moved closer to him

"Nope" He said looking away from me

I smirked at him. I put my hand on his thigh and started doing what he had done to me and made little circles up his thigh

"Really? Absolutely nothing?" I asked

My hand crept closer to the place I knew he wanted me to touch and my smirk grew when I saw him swallow.

"Nothing" He said

I moved closer to him and started to kiss down his jaw and neck and I swear I heard him start to purr. I moved my hand up higher and Sam growled

"Still nothing I could do Sam?" I asked and took his now very hard dick in my hand.

"Bella…" Sam growled

"I'll take that as a no" I grinned and let go

I sat back but before I could get very far Sam had me pinned to the bed and was crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back but before anything could properly happen Sam pulled away smirking at me

"Never play with a wolf who can play you better" Sam growled and then he jumped off me and walked out of the room.

I lay there somehow un-able to move. What the fuck just happened? I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Fuck you Sam Uley!" I shouted and I heard him laugh

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Sam shouted up the stairs

I shook my head and got up. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I found Sam in the kitchen making coffee.

"I'm not being funny or anything but does that stuff even work on you guys?" I asked as I jumped up on the counter next to him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, werewolves can't get drunk because your metabolism and stuff burns it or whatever before it can properly take effect so does coffee like wake you up and stuff like it should?" I asked

"Not really, it does in a sense but I don't think it does properly but it does taste good, that's the only reason why we all still drink, even though we can't get drunk it still tastes good" Sam said

"When's Paul's birthday?" I asked him

"A month today, why?" He asked

"I plan on getting him drunk, that's going to be my birthday present to him" I told him

"How the fuck are you going to do that?" He asked

"Lots and lots of beer and vodka" I said and Sam started laughing

"Well, just in case you were wondering," Sam said and put his hands on my waist, "My birthday is in three months"

"I have something different in mind for your birthday" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind?" Sam smirked

"It's a surprise" I grinned

"Oh really?" Sam asked

"Really" I answered

"I might just need to think of a way to get it out of you then" Sam whispered

"I'm pretty stubborn" I told him

"I'm very good at getting what I want" Sam said

The front door banged open and then Paul was in the kitchen shouting at me and Sam.

"What the fucking hell Bella?" Paul shouted

"Paul-"

"How the fuck could you?" He turned on Sam

"I didn't do anything" Sam said, I knew he must have been pissed

"You didn't fucking do anything? You should fucking see inside Jared's head!" Paul shouted

"Paul, calm down" I said

"I will not fucking calm down! How could you take him back after everything he has fucking done to you?"

"I haven't taken him back-!"

"What so you just spend the entire night with him? I'm not fucking stupid Bella!" Paul continued to shout and then Jared had to come in

"Paul, listen-"

"How does he know? How does he know you were here last night?" Paul shouted

"Him, Jake, Quil and Embry were here when I got here last night" I told him

"I don't fucking believe this!" Paul shouted

"Paul, honestly nothing happened, I swear" I tried to tell him

"You really expect me to believe that? You spent the entire fucking night with him Bella!"

"Yes I expect you to believe that! I thought you at least thought a little more of me than one of the sluts you pick up every other night!"

"Wait a minute-"

"No!" I cut him off, "I thought you knew me better than that Paul! Yes I spent the entire night with him, I slept with him the key word in that sentence is _slept_ because that's all we did. I can't fucking believe you Paul, do you really think I'm that much of a slut?" I shouted at him

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that" Paul said

"What did you mean it like then Paul?" I asked him

"It's just…Everything he's done to you and you've just forgiven him" Paul said

"I haven't forgiven him. To be honest I have no fucking idea what the hell I'm even doing here" I told him

"Thanks" Sam said

"Come on Sam, do you even know what the fuck is going on? I'd love to know" I asked him

"You have a point" Sam grumbled

"So you two haven't….?"

"No!" Sam shouted

"Even if we did it's none of your fucking business!" I shouted at him

Jared started slowly backing out of the room

"You! Why did you tell him? I was going to tell him myself!" I turned on Jared

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of popped into my head when we were phased" Jared said

"Seriously Jared, you know I love you but come on man!" I shouted

"Aw, you love me?" Jared smiled at me

"I won't if you do shit like this" I groaned

"Sorry Bells" Jared apologised

"Whatever, I'm away to go and get changed. Are we going to the Cullen's today?" I asked no one in particular

"Yeah, they want us to get as much training as we can" Sam said

"Ok, I'll see you later" I said

I was about to jump off the counter when Sam stopped me

"I'll find out my surprise" Sam whispered in my ear

"You won't but you can keep trying" I smirked and jumped off the counter and walked down the hall very aware every one of their eyes were on me. I walked into the drive when I realised I had forgot my shoes and jacket. Yup, I'm very smart.

I ran back into the house and Paul and Jared looked at me in confusion.

"Forgot my shoes and jacket" I answered their silent question

They shook their heads and I ran up the stairs. I got into Sam's room and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my converse on. I was in the middle of lacing them up when Sam's voice came from the door.

"You really just can't stay out of my bed can you?" He smirked

"No, I just can't" I said sarcastically

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing" Sam said and I heard Paul growl down the stairs

"Shut it Lahote!" I shouted down the stairs and I heard Jared laugh.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I walked over to the door but Sam didn't move and he took up basically all the room I needed to get out.

"Sam…." I said and looked up at him

"Yes Bella?" He asked

"Can you move out of the way please?" I asked him

"Not until you tell me the surprise" Sam said

"I bet I can get you to move out of the way without me telling you" I said

"Try me" Sam said

I got up on my tip-toes and kissed him. He kissed me back and i soon didn't have to go up on my tip-toes. He ran his tongue along my lip, I opened my mouth and put my hands on his chest and pushed him out into the hall and against the wall. I started kissing him again and then pulled back and ran down the stairs.

"And that is how you get Sam Uley to move out of the way!" I shouted

"What's going on?" Paul asked

I turned and saw Sam coming down the stairs

"Tell you later, get in the truck" I laughed

Paul and Jared shook their heads but walked out of the house anyway. I was about to walk out of the door when Sam grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"I'll get you back for that" Sam said

"Try me" I said and walked over and jumped in my truck.

I got out of the driveway before Jared and Paul started asking questions.

"What the hell is going on Bella?" Paul asked

"What's the surprise?" Jared asked

"Is he fucking using you again?" Paul asked

"What's the surprise?" Jared asked again

"Bella, I'm going to fucking kill him" Paul growled

"What's the surprise?" Jared shouted

"OK!" I shouted, "For fuck sake, calm down! No Paul he isn't using me, Jared the surprise is none of your business and Paul…I don't know" I sighed

"How the fuck could you not know Bella? How could you even spend the fucking night with him? Are just wanting to get hurt again?" Paul shouted

I pulled the car into the drive and jumped out.

"No Paul, I don't want to get hurt again, I want this whole fucking thing to just never of happened. I want to fucking believe Sam when he tells me that he loves me that he'll never hurt me again but I can't. No matter how much I want to believe him I won't ever be able to believe him so I'm fucking sorry for maybe at least attempting to get what I had with him back" I said

Paul stared me. I shook my head and closed my door.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" Paul started

I turned and walked into the house.

"Bella!" Paul shouted

I walked up the stairs and into the room. I heard Paul and Jared come in but I didn't pay any attention. I pulled clothes out and started changing. I heard Paul shouting me from the bottom of the stairs but again I didn't pay attention.

What was I doing? How could I possibly be trying to do this to myself? I knew I was just going to end up getting hurt again and what was I doing? Trying to pretend that everything was back to normal. I was so stupid!

I walked down the stairs and was met with a slightly pissed Paul and for some reason a very happy Jared.

"What's got him so happy?" I asked pointing to Jared

"I promised him gummy bears" Paul grumbled

"In exchange for what?" I asked

"I have to give him gummy bears if he stops me from killing Sam" Paul said

"I think it's a pretty good deal" Jared said

"Paul, go ahead and kill him if you want" I said

"What do you mean?" Paul asked

"I'm being a fucking idiot" I said

"Again, what do you mean?" Paul asked

"I was being stupid, I don't know what I was thinking, sorry for snapping at you" I said

"You weren't being stupid, you were being overly optimistic" Paul smirked

"Yeah, yeah"

"Wait, does this mean I'm not getting any gummy bears?" Jared asked

"You really need to sort out your priorities mate" Paul said

"They are sorted and the gummy bears are my priorities so am I getting gummy bears or not?" Jared asked

"I'll get you gummy bears Jared" I laughed

"YES!" Jared shouted

He picked me up and spun me around

"I need to remember gummy bears are your weakness" I laughed as he put me down

"Come on Midget, we've to go and get the Cullen's" Paul smirked at us

"Fine fine" I said and followed Paul out of the house, "If you even think about picking me up Jared, I'll hit you"

"You didn't say anything about me picking you up" Paul said and quickly picked me up before I could stop him

"Paul!" I laughed

"Yes, Midget?" Paul said casually

"Put me down" I said

"Nope" Paul said and Jared just laughed

We got to the clearing and they had already started the training. Jake was fighting Carmen right now.

Paul put me down and I walked over and stood next to Quil.

"How's it goin' baby?" Quil asked

"It's all good, have you fought yet?" I asked

"Yeah, I had to fight Tanya, she's fucking vicious, nearly broke my leg" Quil said

"Aw, my baby" I teased

"Shut up" Quil said

We stood and watched Jake and Carmen fighting for a while until they stopped and then Jake phased and walked over to us. Jasper was about to speak when Alice gasped.

"No" Edward groaned

"What's going on?" I asked

"That can't be right Alice" Edward said

"Edwards that's what I saw" Alice said

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked

"No, it wasn't suppose to be until later" Edward said

"Ok, you tell me that when you get a vision"

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't suppose you could tell us what the fuck's going on, could you?"

Everyone was silent after that.

"They're coming tomorrow" Alice said

I stared at Alice, ok…

"Ok" I whispered

"Ok, how the fuck is this ok?" Peter shouted at me

"It's not ok! This is anything but ok!" I shouted back at him

Peter just shook his head at me, I guess that conversation is over!

I sighed and put my head on Quil's shoulder who then wrapped an arm around me.

"Why are they coming tomorrow?" Sam asked

"I don't know, must be bored of waiting" Alice answered

We stood there for a while just looking at each other before I finally snapped.

"Well, we can't just stand looking at each other for the rest of the day!" I snapped

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Peter spat at me, he really hates me doesn't he?

"What were you doing before Alice had the vision? Oh that's right, training! That might be a good start" I shot at him

"She's doing a better job than you Major" Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper looked at me and then smirked

"OK, Sam, Paul, Eleazer, Carlisle and Peter come back to the house. Everyone else stay here and train, Bella, I think you could train them" Jasper said grinning at me

"Aw, thanks for having that much faith in me Major" I smirked at him

I turned and saw Paul starting to walk away. I pulled away from Quil and walked over to Paul.

"Hey" I said and he turned around to look at me

"Hey, so you happy about training them?" He asked grinning

"No, I'm crapping myself, anyway, don't kill anyone" I said

"By anyone you mean Sam, right?" Paul sighed

"Yes, so have fun" I said

"What about Peter?" He asked and hugged me

"Feel free" I said

"What about Peter?" Peter asked

"What about if Peter wants gummy bears and Jared isn't willing to share?" I asked

"He isn't!" Jared shouted

"Sorry, you're not getting any gummy bears" Paul said

Peter looked at us warily and then ran into the woods. As soon as he was gone me and Paul burst out laughing.

"Right, I'll see you later Bells" Paul said and hugged me again

"See you later Paul" I said and walked back over to the remains of the pack.

"Jared and Rosalie" I said and Jared groaned

"Are you trying to kill me Midget?" Jared asked

"Yes, it's my evil plan, now go phase" I laughed

Jared came back as a wolf and then him and Rosalie started to circle each other. Jared lunged for her but she pushed him off and then he crashed into a tree. It hurt to see Jared like this but I knew it had to happen and he wasn't really getting hurt. Jared came back and they started to circle each other.

"Want to try something?" I whispered to Jake

"Ok"

I saw Rosalie about to lunge for Jared but he got out of the way.

"Rosalie you broke a nail" I said

"What?" She said and looked at me and then Jared pinned her to the ground

"You have to focus" I said

Jared got off her and then Rosalie stood up with that grace that I fucking envied. She glared at me and I waved at her, her glare just increased. They started to circle each other again.

"You're a legend" Jake whispered in my ear

**A/N So another chapter done, what did you all think? I know things are starting to get a bit confusing so let me just simplify it for you all. Sam and Bella are not back together, Bella just wanted to see what it would be like if they were, Paul was pissed because he thought that she had taken him back which she hadn't. Peter is still pissed with Bella about her nearly killing him yesterday; everything is good with Peter and Charlotte because of Bella. The war may or may not be in the next chapter still deciding on that and Jared will be getting his gummy bears soon. Review!x**


	23. Chapter 23 I Promise

**A/N Thanks all again for the reviews and stuff, Another random song that I would listen to for this chapter is The Killers- Dustland Fairytale, amazing song. I hope you all like Chapter 23…..**

Bella POV

Training was...Interesting. Rosalie glared and snapped at me every chance she got, Esme kept trying to apologise to me and everyone else just…Trained.

I found it quite strange how easy it was to do it. I wondered why Jasper had chosen me to train them, he could of chosen Emmett or Edward but he decided to choose the killer.

We were on our way back to the Cullen's now. I was about to phase when Charlotte stopped me

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise for Peter-"

"Right, just stop there" I cut her off, "You don't need to apologise for him, I have no idea what crawled up his butt and died but whatever it is, it isn't your fault so don't worry about it"

"Ok, oh and also that thing with Rosalie earlier, hilarious" Charlotte laughed

"I do try" I laughed, "I'll see you back at the Cullen's"

I phased and started to follow Quil back to the house. It didn't take long, it probably only would of taken about half an hour if I hadn't phased. We got there and I pulled my clothes on.

Inside, Jasper, Peter, Carlisle, Eleazer, Sam and Paul were standing around a table talking about what I assumed the war.

I walked over and sat down next to Quil on the couch. I looked up and saw him looking out of the window. I followed his gaze and saw Jake standing outside talking to Emily. Emily looked quite scared and Jake was holding her in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked

"He's telling her about tomorrow, Jared's doing the same right now with Kim" Quil told me

I looked back out the window. _That's what an imprint is! _I looked at how Jake looked at her with so much love that it actually made me want to cry. _It should be like that with you and Sam. _Yeah, it should be but it isn't, _Why don't you just forgive him? You're putting both of you through hell! _I can't trust him again, _Well try!_

I stood up and walked up the stairs. _Would it really be that bad if you got back together with him? _Yes, I would always have this voice in the back of my head screaming at me, telling me that everything he is saying is just a bunch of crap and it's Leah that he really loves! _But he loves you! He doesn't love Leah, he's told you that! _He's told me a lot of things.

I hadn't realised that I had walked up so many stairs that I was on the roof. I sat down and pulled my knees up close to me and rested my chin on top of them.

What was I going to do? I couldn't be doing this right now! We're going to fucking war tomorrow and I'm sitting here wondering what to do about Sam!

"How's it going?" Jasper asked sitting down next to me

"Shit, what about you?" I asked, he laughed at my response and shook his head

"Good as it could get right now. We've got everything sorted for tomorrow so all we need to do now is wait" Jasper said

"At least that's something sorted" I sighed and looked around us

We sat in silence for a while just looking around us

"He loves you, you know?" Jasper said breaking the silence

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who he was talking about

"Sam, he loves you" Jasper said

"No he doesn't" I said shaking my head

"Really Bella? You're trying to tell an empath how someone feels?" Jasper asked laughing slightly

"If he really did love me…He wouldn't have done what he done" I said

"Whatever he has done to you must have been really bad, hell even Emmett can see that he loves you" Jasper said

"I can't trust him again Jasper, he really hurt me and…I'm afraid" I whispered the last part even though he would hear me

"Everyone gets afraid, I'm shitting myself about tomorrow, you always think you're ready for something but then it can just go away, sometimes it's better to do stuff that you aren't prepared for. You don't need to be prepared to get hurt by him Bella because then there is a greater chance that you will" Jasper said

"Such wise words Jasper Whitlock" I smiled

"Yup, just give him a chance Bella, from what I can tell Leah isn't even on his mind" Jasper said and then he was gone

I sat there once again just staring but at the same time not really even looking at anything. _Forgive him!_

I groaned loudly and picked up a stone that was next to me and threw it.

"Fucking imprint!" I shouted and covered my face with my hands

I felt myself shake slightly. I felt like I couldn't sit still right now. It was like I was about to just jump out of my skin. I stood up and started pacing.

If I forgave what was the worst that could happen? I could get fucked over, hurt and left again, yeah sounds good. Fuck! I could also be really happy with Sam again, I could be with him and not feel this constant ache in my chest. I could be fucking happy!

I turned around and went to punch something but there was nothing there, I was spending way too much time with Paul. There's another thing, he would probably hate me too if I went back with him. He would think I was just being stupid, which I probably was. My shaking was starting to increase slightly.

"Fucking Sam, fucking, Uley!" I shouted

I wanted to be back with Sam, I wanted to just be with him, I wanted to believe him when he told me that he wouldn't hurt me, that he loved me but I couldn't I just couldn't!

I tried to stand still but it was proving pretty impossible, every time I stood still my leg would somehow start bouncing on the spot and my hands found their way to my hair.

If I went back with Sam there was a very good chance of everyone in the pack hating me. They would think I was being stupid, I probably was, I was being the most stupid person in the whole fucking world for even thinking going back with him was even a possibility.

"Fuck!" I shouted and kicked a rock that was conveniently at my foot.

"I fucking hate you Sam Uley!" I shouted, "No I fucking don't, fuck!"

What the hell was going on with me? God, I had to do something before I started having a full on conversation with myself.

I went to go and open the door but I stopped half-way and turned back around. I groaned and once again my hands found their way to my hair. Why was this so hard to do?

I want to go back with Sam but at the same time I wanted to rip his fucking head off, why was this so confusing? Was this karma? Had I done something bad to deserve this?

If I went back with Sam I could be happy but I would always be thinking that I was just about to be dropped any second. If I didn't go back with Sam I would be like this for the rest of my life, wondering what the hell would of happened if I went back with him but would I even be happy without him?

I opened the door and ran down the stairs past a very shocked looking Alice.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked

"I need to do something" I told her

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up and down the hall. I saw Jared standing at the end of the hall. I ran down the hall and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If I went back with Sam would you hate me?" I asked him

"No, why? What's, Bella?" Jared asked but I was already away

I walked into the living room and saw Quil still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Quil" I said and walked over to him

"Hey baby" Quil said

"Would you hate me if I went back with Sam?" I asked him

"Baby, I could never hate you, what's…Bella!" Quil shouted but I was again already away. I saw Jake and Embry standing in a corner

"Hey, yeah. If I got back with Sam you wouldn't hate me?" I asked them

"No, what?" They both answered

I walked into the kitchen and saw Seth talking to Leah.

"Hey Seth, would you…No, wait you could never hate me. Hey would you…I don't actually give to shits about what you think" I said

"Bella, what the…?" Seth started but I was already on the other side of the kitchen getting Paul.

"Hey Paul" I said

"Hey Midget, what's going on with you? People keep coming up to me and asking" Paul asked

"Ok…" Why was I suddenly nervous? "If I got back with Sam, I'm not saying I am, would you hate me?"

"No, i wouldn't hate you" Paul said

"Thanks" I said, I jumped up and kissed his cheek quickly before going back into the living room to try and find Sam. He was standing talking to Peter, of course.

I walked over to them

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"Um, sure" He said

I took his hand and pulled him outside and didn't stop walking until we were in the forest.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked

"Ok…Basically, I have spent the past hour up on the roof shouting, throwing rocks and pulling my hair all because I don't know what the fuck I even want to do with this…THING!"

"You mean imprint?" Sam asked smirking

"Yes, the fucking imprint is driving me crazy and I don't fucking know what the hell to do! I want to get back together with you but I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again and I can't even believe you when you tell me that you love me and that you won't hurt me again. I don't want to get back together with you because I feel like I'm being stupid. I'm going to end up going clinically insane because of this whole thing and the weirdest thing is, I don't even know if I forgive you! I still fucking hate you and at the same time I fucking love you, this isn't right!" I shouted

"Can I say something?" Sam asked

"Yes, please do!" I said

He stepped forward and crashed his lips to mine. I instantly relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You need to calm down" Sam breathed

"I can't" I whispered

"I think what you need to do Bella is figure out what you want and then talk to me" Sam whispered

"That's the thing, I know what I want but it annoys me that I want it" I told him

"Well what do you want?" Sam asked

"You" I whispered and looked down

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yes, but I just, I can't forgive you yet" I whispered

"Ok, at least we know a bit better where we stand now, eh?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I guess"

"So…Tomorrow huh?" Sam said

"I'm so scared Sam" I whispered

"I won't let anything happen to you" Sam said

"If you die trying to protect me…"

"If it's between you dying and me dying it's going to be me" Sam said

"No, I want you to be there when I give you your surprise" I said smirking at him

"I'll try and make that happen" Sam whispered

"So, what _is _happening tomorrow?" I asked him

"You're fighting up front with me, Jasper Peter, Charlotte and Emmett and Paul" Sam said, "I wasn't happy about you being up front but Jasper and Peter said it would be good"

"I don't mind, Peter better not get in my way though" I replied

"Peter said he's going to get as far away from you as he can get" Sam laughed

"Smart boy" I grinned

"Come on we should get back" Sam said

"Ok" I said

Sam took my hand and we started walking back towards the house. When we got back every pair of eyes snapped to us.

"It's rude to stare you know?" I said smirking

"So….." Jared dragged out the small two letter word

"So….." Sam mimicked him

"What's goin' on with you too?" Quil asked grinning from ear to ear

I looked up at Paul who was sitting smirking slightly

"Nothing" I replied

"Come on!" Jared shouted

"You gotta give us something!" Embry shouted

"We talked" Sam said grinning at them

"Bells…" Paul said

"Yes Paul?"

"What did you two talk about?" Paul asked

"The current political state our country is in, it was a very good conversation, wasn't it Samuel?" I answered

"Yes" Sam said

I laughed and shook my head as the entire pack groaned. I walked over and sat down next to Paul.

"Come on Midget, tell me" Paul said

"Later, when we're not in a house full of super-hearing wolves and vampires" I said

"I object to that Midget" Jared said

"Object all you like I'm not telling you" I told him and everyone started laughing

"Whatever, I still want my gummy bears" Jared said

"Yeah, and where's my sandwich?" Jake asked

"For fuck sake!" Embry shouted and stood up

"Make a sandwich he says, I want a sandwich he says. Going to fucking spit in the sandwich" Embry growled as he walked into the kitchen

"I heard that!" Jake shouted

"Fuck you!" Embry shouted

We all laughed and then Jared held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked

"Gummy bears" He said

"I've been a bit busy to get you gummy bears" I told him

"I don't care, where are they?" He asked

"I'll get you some the day after tomorrow" I told him

"If we survive" Leah muttered

"Leah, shut up" Jake sighed

"We will" I said and she looked at me

"You sure about that?" She asked

"No, but at least I'm not sitting there thinking we're all going to die tomorrow" I said

"I'm just being realistic" Leah said

"If you think that's realistic I would hate to see what your imagination is like" I stated and I heard Jared try to hold back laughter

"Listen, you may think that tomorrow is going to go perfectly fine and the only people that are going to get hurt tomorrow are the new-borns, the reason I'm thinking like this is so it doesn't hurt as much when one of us gets hurt"

"_If _one of us gets hurt" I corrected her

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" She shrugged her shoulders and walked outside

I sighed and sank into the chair. Embry walked into the kitchen carrying a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Here and if you tell me to make you a sandwich one more time I will kill you" Embry said handing him the plate

"No promises" Jake said and took the plate off him. Embry hit him over the head and came over and sat next to me.

"What was that for?" Jake asked

"For being a bitch" Embry said

"Wow, you're lovely" Jake said sarcastically

We fell into silence after that. Emmett came in and then him, Paul, Jared and Jasper played Call of Duty or something like that.

I was thinking about tomorrow. Would we be ok? I knew that there was a good chance that we would get hurt but if anything actually happened that couldn't be fixed…I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You alright?" Embry asked me

"No" I whispered

"It's gonna be ok" Embry told me

"I just wish I could listen to my own advice sometimes" I sighed

"Bella, you know your lack of faith in us is a little insulting?" Jake asked smirking at me

"Whatever Jake" I said

"Listen, it's gonna be ok" Jake said I just nodded my head.

"Bella, you comin'?" Paul asked me

"Yeah, sure" I said and stood up

"Bye Midget" Just about everyone said

"Don't I get a goodbye?" Paul asked

"Bye Pauly" They all said. I laughed at Paul's look of disgust

"Thanks guys" Paul said sarcastically

I shook my head and walked out of the room

I saw Sam at the end of the hall on the phone. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll get you outside" Paul whispered in my ear

I nodded my head. He walked past me and out the front door, Sam closed his phone and walked over to me.

"You goin'?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella" Sam whispered

"You won't always be there to protect me Sam" I whispered

"I can do my best" He told me and kissed me

I kissed him back and as cheesy as this is going to sound I didn't want the moment to end. I didn't want to go to war tomorrow and possibly get killed or lose one of the pack. It was shit that it had to come to this.

Sam moved his hands to my waist and I once again wrapped my arms around his neck. Sam started kiss down my neck.

"I don't want to lose you" I whispered

"You won't" He told me

"Promise me that" I whispered

He pressed his lips to mine again and then I was against the wall.

"I promise" Sam said against my lips

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I whispered

"I'm keeping this promise" Sam growled

I pressed my lips to his harder and Sam moved his hands to my butt and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm never leaving you" Sam told me

"Good" I breathed

"As happy as I am that you two have kissed and made up, please stop so you don't scar baby Seth for life!" Jared shouted

I laughed slightly. Sam pressed his forehead to mine and let go off my legs.

"I promise" Sam repeated

"I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered but tightened my hold on his neck

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said but like me tightened his hold on my waist

"See you tomorrow baby!" Quil shouted

Me and Sam laughed and I started to let go of Sam.

"It'll be ok Bella" Sam whispered

"It better be, I want to give you your surprise" I said smirking at him

"I still want to know what that is" Sam said

"You'll find out in three months' time when it's your birthday" I told him

"I hate waiting"

"Well, get used to it" I laughed

I kissed him quickly again and pulled away.

I walked out of the house and saw Paul phased standing waiting for me in the woods.

I phased and walked over to him.

**(A/N Bold italics-Paul bold-Bella)**

_**So you and Sam back together?**_

**I don't know, maybe I haven't forgiven him yet**

_**Why not? He's really sorry and he loves you**_

**You were trying to kill him earlier because I spent the night with him**

_**You obviously haven't seen inside his head when he's phased, all he thinks about is you and how he's fucked up and how much he wants you back**_

**I know, I want him back too and it is so fucking confusing. I want him back but I just keep thinking that he's going to leave me again and I'll be left all hurt and shit**

_**I think he knows that if he even thinks about messing with you again then he's a dead man, there will probably be a queue for who gets to kill him first**_

**Probably**

We phased and I pulled my clothes on and walked into the house.

"Bella, why did you ask us all if we would hate you if you went back with Sam?" Paul asked

"Well, it's just I saw how you reacted when you thought me and Sam got back together and I was worried in case the others would do the same"

"What would you of done if one of us said they would hate you?" Paul asked

"I wouldn't of done anything" I told him he looked at me in shock

"You wouldn't of done anything?" Paul repeated

"Yeah, I mean you guys are pretty much the only family I've got so your opinion matters to me" I told him

"Aw, look at you gettin' all sentimental" Paul said and patted my head

"Seriously Paul, patting my head?" I asked

"Fine" He sighed and pulled me into a hug

"Much better" I laughed

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day" Paul stated

"Yeah, I'm scared" I whispered

"I won't let anything happen to you"

"Paul, if you get hurt trying to save me…"

"It'll be for a good cause" Paul said

"I'm not worth you getting hurt Paul" I told him  
"Yes you are, I heal anyway you don't" Paul said

"You only heal to a certain extent Paul" I whispered

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you heard Sam, I'm a fighter"

"And I'm a killer so don't try and save me" I told him

"You're my little sister, I'm going to protect you" Paul said

Everything was silent after that, we didn't say anything just stood holding each other.

"That was a pretty deep conversation to have in a hallway" I stated and Paul started laughing

"Yeah, I think it was necessary" Paul said and kissed the top of my head, "I'll wake you up in the morning"

"Ok, night Paul" I said

"Night Bells"

I pulled away from Paul and walked up the stairs. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. Tomorrow was going to be probably the worst day of my life. If anything happened to one of the guys…

I stood up and kicked my shoes off and pulled my jacket off.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I tried to think of anything but tomorrow but it seemed to be permanently in my mind.

"Bella, Bells wake up" Paul said. He was shaking me slightly.

I pulled the cover up higher around my face and closed my eyes tighter.

"Bells, come on wake up" Paul said

I opened my eyes and saw Paul smiling at me softly.

"Morning" He said

"Hey" I whispered

"You ok?" He asked me

"Yeah, how are you?" I lied

"Shitting myself" He said and laughed slightly, "I'll wait for you downstairs"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

Today. I never thought I would ever be saying I was going to war. I stood up and walked across the room. I pulled on my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw my neck was still pretty badly bruised. I looked at the scar on my neck. That would always be there, a constant reminder of today. I ran my fingers over it.

I walked down the stairs and saw Paul pacing back and forth up and down the hall.

"You coming then?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said and ran a hand through his hair. I hit me that that could be the last time I ever see him do that, this could be the last time I am with Pau. No! Don't think like that! You and the pack are going to come home, you're all going to be ok and are going to live a long and happy life!

We walked out of the house and phased. We didn't think anything to each other, we were both lost in our own thoughts about today,

We phased back when we got to the Cullen's all of them were standing in the garden. Not all of the pack was there yet but Sam, Jared and Jake were there.

I walked over to them.

"Hey my Midgets here" Jared said, how could he be so happy? I think that's what I love about Jared he is always happy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said and Jared pulled me into his arms

"So, how's my Jake doin'?" I asked him

"Tired, why can't we have a war at like…One?" Jake asked, I looked at him and burst out laughing when I realised he was serious

I walked over and hugged him, why was I suddenly hugging everyone?

"Don't I get a hug?" Sam asked when I pulled away from Jake

"No" I said and leaned in close to him, "You get a kiss"

I went up and kissed him and he pulled me even closer to him.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Jared shouted, I smiled again Sam's lips but he just kissed me harder.

"YES! Seth's here, now they have to stop!" Paul shouted, Sam pulled away and smiled at me

"I'm going to get them back for that" He whispered

"Have fun" I whispered and kissed him again

I stepped back but Sam pulled me into his side before I could get very far.

Soon everyone arrived and we had to start to make our way to the clearing where we would be fighting. We were about to start walking when Sam stopped me.

"I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered

"If it's between me and one of the guys, take one of the guys" I told him

"You're it for me Bella, I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you again, this is me keeping that promise" Sam said. I looked at him for a moment and I saw he was serious about what he was saying. I saw the love and whatever else it was in his eyes that everyone else seemed to see but me.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" Sam whispered

**A/N So what do we all think? Looks like Bella is starting to warm up to Sam again, nothing like a war to make you love someone eh? Next chapter, the war! We're nearly at two hundred reviews so come on please! Tell me what you all think! x**


	24. Chapter 24 The War

**A/N So you all seemed to really like the last chapter YAY! This chapter, the war…. I hope you all like Chapter 24**

Bella POV

I thought that going to the bonfire was the scariest thing ever, turns out going to war the scariest fucking moment of my life!

When we got into the forest we all phased and then we had to go to the clearing where we had trained. When we got there it was…Deserted.

I was standing with Sam and Jasper, Jasper kept on looking at side-ways, probably worried I was about to kill him. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm not going to kill you!_

I saw him smirk and then everything seemed to change in an instant. All of the vampires got down in a crouch and all the pack started growling including me. Then the new-borns ran out.

They ran out from the other side of the clearing and headed straight for us, but for some reason none of us made a move. What the fuck?

"Now" Alice whispered and then everything was pretty much a big, murderous blur.

We all ran and I basically bit into the first vampire I saw, thank god Sam Alpha Ordered me not to kill any of the Cullen's or Denali's.

I ran and crashed into a vampire, when I pinned it to the ground it started to try and snap at me. I bit into it's neck and then it went still. Just as I was about to jump off of the vampire jumped on my back, shit!

I jumped off and tried to get it off my back but it dug it's claws in and I could feel the blood start to pour out, not fucking good! Then somehow it was ripped off of me. I turned around and saw Leah ripping it to shreds, ok Leah just saved my fucking life!

I turned and ran and took down another vampire, the annoying thing was that it kept trying to get my back where it was bleeding, but it ended up clawing down my front leg, which would essentially be my arm.

Esme had started to light the fires, which made it slightly easier to kill them somehow. I turned around and saw Paul taking down a vampire but like me another one jumped on his back. I ran over just as it was about to sink it's fucking teeth into his neck and bit hit. I looked over at Paul who was looking slightly scared right now.

It was confusing me, it was like every time you killed five vampires ten more would seem to magically appear.

I turned around and saw Laurent standing looking around at what had happened to his 'army'. He looked at me and started growling.

I was about to run at him but before I could move, I was on my back, looking up at Laurent's bright red eyes. My back was screaming at me to get up because of the fucking claw marks.

"You done this" He growled at me

I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't fucking move.

He looked down and saw the giant, still bleeding, claw mark that went the entire length of my leg and smirked.

"They were good for something then" He growled

He was about to bite me but then he screamed. He was thrown off me and then I saw Sam tearing him apart.

I stood up and just as I was about to run again Sam's voice was in my head.

_Bella, it's over, it's done _

I looked at him, no way could this of been over. Sam phased and pulled his shorts on. I turned around and phased, I was about to pull my top on when I heard Sam growl. I looked at my arm and saw there was a huge and I mean huge, scar starting at my shoulder and stopping at my wrist and it was bleeding pretty badly. I pulled my top on and turned around to look at Sam but as soon as I turned around I froze.

No, no, no, no, no, no! I looked over and saw Jared lying on the ground with a bite mark on his shoulder.

"NO!" I heard Paul shout and then he was being held back by just about the entire pack. Carlisle was bent over Jared.

"No, no, no, no, no" I kept repeating

I went to run over to him but Sam stopped me by wrapping his arms around me and trying to pull me back.

"No, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted

"Bella, it's ok, he's going to be ok" Sam tried to tell me

I looked over and saw Paul trying to get out of the guys hold, he was crying but he was shouting abuse at them.

"Let me go! You fucking idiot Jared!" Paul shouted and tried to get away from them

"He can't, he fucking can't be" I cried

"He's going to be ok Bella, he's going to be ok" Sam said

Jared was then being picked up and then he was being carried away

"Where the fuck are you taking him?" Paul screamed at Carlisle

"I need to take him to my house, so I can fix him" Carlisle told him calmly

"Fucking idiot Jared" Paul cried

I pulled away from Sam and walked over to Paul who immediately picked me up.

"He's so fucking stupid" Paul cried

"No he's not" I told him

"He my fucking best friend, he can't fucking be dead" Paul said

"Carlisle's going to fix him Paul" I tried to tell him, or was I telling myself that?

"I can't lose him Bella, I can't" Paul cried

"I know, I know"

"Come on Paul, we'll go to Cullen's" Jake said

Paul didn't say anything, he just started walking.

How the hell had this happened? This couldn't be true, it couldn't be! Jared doesn't deserve this!

We got to the Cullen's everyone was still there, all of their eyes snapped to me and I remembered that my back and arm were still bleeding.

"Bella, come on, I'll fix your arm and back for you" Emily said

I nodded but Paul didn't let go of me

"Paul, let me go" I whispered, he shook his head

"I'll be right back, I just need to go and get the blood off me first"

"You're all I've got" Paul whispered

"I'll be right back Paul, I promise"

"Paul, she can't sit in a house filled with vampires covered in blood, you know that" Sam told him softly

Paul put me down and then stepped back.

"I'll be right back, I promise" I whispered and then Emily took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

We walked into a room that probably would have been an office but was now filled all medical stuff. I sat down on a desk and Emily started cleaning up my back.

"How'd this happen to you?" She asked

"A vampire jumped on my back and then because of that, every vampire tried to get on my back by climbing over me" I told her

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Does Kim know?" I asked her

"She's with him right now, your imprint makes you stronger so Carlisle wanted her in with him" Emily said

"How is she?" I asked

"Pretty bad, worse than you and Paul" Emily told me

"I think your arm's going to need stitches" Emily said after she had finished cleaning me up

"Ok" I said

Eighteen stitches and not a lot of talking later I was done.

"Thanks Emily" I said

"Don't worry about it, now go and see Paul, I've never seen him like that before"

I nodded my head and jumped off the table. I walked down the stairs and saw Sam at the end of the hall pacing.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hi, how's your arm?" He asked

"Eighteen stitches how are you?" I asked

"I don't know" Sam said shaking his head

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked him

"If that doc is as good as he says he is, he'll be fine" Sam said wrapping his arms around me, "You should go and get Paul"

"I'll see you later" I said and pulled away from him and walked into the living room.

All of the pack were sitting in the living room, just about everyone had their heads in their hands. I walked over and knelt down in front of Paul. It didn't even seem like he knew I was even there.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he slowly lifted his head up.

"Hi" I whispered

He didn't say anything, just pulled me into his lap and put his head on my shoulder.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at Paul. Was he like this when I was in hospital? But when he was in hospital he had Jared. If he lost Jared…

Paul had told me that Jared had been with him for just about everything, his mum dying, his dad leaving him, he had been with him through everything that has happened since I got here. If Paul lost Jared then…I don't know what would happen to him.

Carlisle walked into the room and everyone looked at him except Paul but he tensed slightly.

"How is he?" Quil asked

"He's ok, I managed to get the venom out of him, he's stable right now so now we just need to wait for him to wake up" Carlisle told us

All of the pack sighed but Paul didn't do anything, it was like he was frozen.

"Paul, Paul, he's going to be ok" I whispered

"This shouldn't of happened" He whispered

I looked over at the guys who were either looking down at the floor, or were looking at Paul.

"It shouldn't of happened but he is going to be ok" I told him

"You really believe that?" Paul asked, looking up at me. His eyes were red from crying and he looked…Tired

"Yes, I do" I whispered

"You really are that optimistic aren't you?" He asked

"I'm not optimistic, i am scared that he isn't going to wake up but I'm not going to sit there and think that he is going to die" I told him

"I'm just being practical" Paul said. I stared at him, he didn't just say that!

"Excuse me" I said and pulled away from Paul.

"Bella" Paul said but I was already out of the room.

I walked down the hall and opened the front door. How the hell had this happened?

I sat down on the front steps and put my head in my hands.

I heard someone open and close the door. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, if it was Paul I was just going to go and phase, oh wait I couldn't phase because I need to keep the fucking stitches in my arm!

"Hey baby" Quil sighed sitting down next to me

"Hey" I whispered

"Bella, Paul didn't mean that, when he's upset about something he basically turns into an ass, so right now he's going to be the biggest ass to walk the earth" Quil said

"I know he didn't mean it but still…It's just that…I don't fucking know Quil" I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder

"Listen, it's going to be ok, Jared will wake up and then he will probably beat the shit out of Paul" Quil said and I laughed slightly

"How old are you again?" I asked him

"I'm seventeen, why?"

"You just seem older" I told him and he laughed

"Yup, when I first phased the teachers tried to tell me that I couldn't go to school because they thought I was like twenty" Quil said

"No way" I said

"True story bro" He said, "Just don't really listen to anything Paul says right now, ok?" Quil said

"Will do" I said

"Come on, I think Paul or Sam will kill me if I keep you out here any longer" Quil said

We walked back inside and as soon as I walked into the room Paul started trying to apologise.

"No, I'll leave someone else to kick you" I told him as I sat on his lap again

Paul sighed and put his head on my shoulder again.

I closed my eyes and leant back so my head was against Paul's shoulder. I got a weird sense of déjà vu, when I had done this with Jared and I could feel the tears burn in my eyes.

"Bella, wake up" Sam said

I made some sort of nise and then I leaned back, I opened my eyes when all I felt behind me was cushions.

"Where's Paul?" I asked him

"He's upstairs trying to get some sleep. He had a nightmare and he didn't want to wake you up. I was surprised when eh didn't wake you up the first time.

I heard screaming up the stairs and I realised that it was Paul.

I looked at Sam and he nodded his head.

"Come on, Esme said there's another room that you can sleep in" Sam said and picked me up.

I closed my eyes and buried my head closer to his chest. He opened a door and then I was being laid down on a bed. He went to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Where're you going?" I whispered

"Downstairs, I didn't know if you wanted me with you or not" Sam told me

"Stay" I whispered

He climbed into the bed and pulled me close to him.

"He'll be ok Bella" Sam whispered

"I hope so" I whispered

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**One Week Later**

We were all still sitting in the Cullen's living room. Jared hadn't woken up yet and Paul was just getting worse. It hurt to see him so bad.

He was barely getting any sleep because every time he fell asleep he would wake up screaming. He refused to tell anyone what made him wake up screaming, all he told us was that it was a nightmare. He was hardly eating, I had to basically guilt him into eating now and I hated doing it but it was the only way he would eat.

Alice told us he would be waking up soon, she just didn't know exactly when. That made us all feel a bit better but Paul didn't really do anything when she told us that. He just looked at her, walked out the door and phased.

We were all sitting in the living room once again. Quil and Jake were trying to get Paul to talk a bit but he would hardly say anything, when we heard Kim shouting for Carlisle up the stairs.

Paul snapped his head up and then he was out of the room.

"Paul, wait!" Jake shouted but he was already running up the stairs.

Everyone was looking at each other.

"I'll go then!" I shouted at them and ran after Paul.

I ran up the stairs and found him standing outside of the room Jared was in, staring at the open door.

"Paul…." I started and walked over to him.

I looked up at him and saw he wasn't even looking at me, I followed his gaze and saw Jared was awake and holding Kim close to him.

"Come on, give them a minute" I said and took Paul's hand and pulled him back down the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked

"He's awake" Paul whispered

Everyone let out a breath they had been holding, even some of the vampires which I found quite funny.

"Is he ok?" Embry asked

"I don't know, we talk to him, he was with Kim" I told him

He nodded his head. I looked over at Paul who was trying to fight a smile.

"Paul, you _can _smile now, he's alright" I told him and some of the guys laughed

"Shut up" Paul said and smiled at me.

He let go of my hand and sat down on the couch. It was weird how he was already going back to himself and he had only just found out that Jared was ok.

"What's everyone looking at?" Paul asked and we all burst out laughing

"We're looking at you" I said and then Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his head on my chin.

"You know Sam, just because I'm short that doesn't mean you need to use my head as a chin-rest you know?" I told him and they started laughing

"Aw, but you make such a good chin-rest" Sam teased

"Haha" I said sarcastically

I looked over and saw Paul looking at us.

"What you looking at Lahote?" I asked him

"Nothin'" Paul said and shook his head.

Kim walked into the room.

"Hey, how is he?" I asked her

"He's good, he says and I quote, 'Where the fuck is my Midget with my gummy bears?'" Kim said and we burst out laughing, "I think he wants to see you"

"It's good thing I have gummy bears then, Jake?" I laughed

Jake threw me a pack of gummy bears and Paul looked at me in confusion.

"Where'd you get them from?" He asked

"You know that day when I went home to get clothes?"

"Yeah"

"I found them under your bed" I told him

"Hey! They're mine!"

"Nope, now they're Jared's" I said and walked up the stairs.

I opened the door and Jared smiled at me.

"Hey, my Midget's here!" He said and I laughed at him

"Yeah and your Midget brings a present" I told him

"Oh, I'm curious" Jared said

I threw him the bag of gummy bears and sat on the chair next to his bed

"Gummy bears?" Jared shouted, he looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Yup, I told you I would get you them" I said

"You're the best Midget" Jared said

"I know I am" I smirked

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" Jared asked looking at the big white bandage that covered the stitches

"Nothing" I said and pulled my arm away

"Bella, what happened to you?" Jared asked pulling my arm back up on top of the bed

"I told you it's nothing"

"You've got a bandage the length of your arm, what happened to you?" Jared pressed

"You just woke up after a week and you're asking me what's wrong with my arm?" I asked

"Yes, now tell me or I won't share the gummy bears" Jared threatened

"You're evil" I joked, "Fine, a vampire jumped on my back and cut me and then because of the blood, when I pinned a vampire down it tried to get to my back and clawed me" I told him

"I really fucking hate vampires" Jared said holding out the bag of gummy bears for me

"You shouldn't say that, you're in a house full of them and one of the vampires saved your life" I told him

"Shit, sorry vampires!" Jared shouted, I heard people laughing down the stairs

"I would kill you but you're an invalid so you're safe!" Emmett shouted

"Thank you!" Jared shouted, I laughed at him and then he turned to face me again, "So how's Paul?"

"Well…He really wants to see you" I said

"Bells, what's Paul like?" Jared asked suddenly very serious

"What was I like when I was in the coma?" I asked

"He wouldn't eat, sleep or talk" Jared told me

"He's like that" I told him

"Shit! Paul get your ass up here!" Jared shouted

We waited a few seconds and then Paul walked in

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" Jared asked him

"What?" Paul asked

"You promised me you wouldn't go back that way in front of Bella" Jared said, "You even said you didn't want Bella to see you like that"

"I know, it's just I thought you were going to die" Paul said

"I think I'll go downstairs" I said

"Now look what you've done, you've scared the midget away" Jared joked, Paul rolled his eyes at him

I stood up and walked out of the room and back down the stairs. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Sam who pulled me into his lap.

"So…How is he?" Quil asked grinning

"He's…He's Jared" I said and laughed, "He threatened me with gummy bears" I said and the pack burst out laughing

"I'll need to use gummy bears to my advantage now" Kim said

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Leah asked, I looked at her for a moment

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you?" I asked her

"No, I just want to talk to you" She said, she seemed a bit hurt by what I had said but honestly who could blame me?

"Um, ok" I said hesitantly

Sam tightened his hold on me slightly.

"I'll be back in a sec" I told him

Sam didn't say anything but he let me go. I stood up and followed her outside.

"I bet five bucks she'll strangle her" Quil said

"I heard that Quil!" I shouted

"Shit!"

I shook my head and continued following Leah. She got to the woods and then she turned to face me.

"Right, I just…Basically I hate you" Leah said

"Really? You brought me out here to say that?" I asked her

"No, no it's just…I hate you because I know that you can make Sam happier than I ever could and that thought hurts me. Then because of what I've done, you've also treated Paul better than I have. I mean I bet you're a really nice person and all but seriously I hate you" Leah said

"Ok, now we've established your hate for me, is this done?" I asked her

"Listen right, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you" Leah said

"Not that I didn't love almost being killed, honestly I did" I said sarcastically, "But why did you do all that stuff to me?"

"I was jealous" She sighed, "I was jealous of the fact that you had just met Sam and he already loved you so much, I was jealous of the fact that Paul and Jared barely even knew you and they treated you so nice. I thought my family were just going to dump me and run to you"

"I told you quite a lot, that I didn't want to be a part of your family and you still done all that stuff to me" I stated

"I know, it was just at home all my mum and dad could talk about was you and stuff and it pissed me off" Leah said

"Have you ever thought about professional help?" I asked her

"What the fuck?" Leah asked

"Ok, I think it's pretty clear that we will _never _be BFF's or some shit ok? So before you start to kill me again, I would just like to say…Fuck now I know why Paul hates doing this!" I groaned

"Continue" Leah said

"I would just like to say…" I said through gritted teeth, "Nope, I can't, I can't do it"

"Just do it Bella!" Jake shouted

"Fuck you Black!" I shouted at him

"You'd like that!" Jake shouted, "Ow, fuck that hurt Sam!"

"I would just like to say…" I said and mumbled the last bit

"What was that?" Leah asked

"I would just like to say thankyouforsavingmylife" I said quickly

"Come again?"

"Thank you for saving my fucking life!" I shouted at her

"Now was that so hard?" She asked smirking at me

"Shut up" I growled at her and turned to walk inside

"Bella?" She asked

"What?" I growled

"Could you…Could you get Paul to talk to me?" Leah asked

"If really wants to talk to you he'd do it himself" I told her

I walked up the steps and Sam gave me a pointed look.

"Bella…."

"But, Sam…" I whined

"Do it" Sam said

"Fine, fucking idiot" I muttered

"Leah!" I shouted

"Yeah?" She asked

"I'll talk to him but I'm not promising you anything, there ya happy Sam?"

"Very" He said and kissed me

"Enough, we have a minor here!" Jake shouted and pointed to Seth

"I'm fifteen!" Seth shouted

"That's a minor little Sethy" Jake teased

"Call me that again Jake…." Seth said

"What you gonna do about it Sethy?" Jake said

"Come here you fucking prick!" Seth shouted and then they were chasing each other around the living room.

"Come at me bro!" Jake laughed

"You fucking idiot Black!" Seth said and jumped over the couch

"Ugh, the dogs are still here?" Rosalie spat as she walked into the room, "We'll need to burn the furniture to get the smell out"

"Make sure you stand real close to that fire Rosalie" I told her

"Come on Blondie, you know you love us" Jake said

"I love you as much as I love Satan" She growled

"Wow Jake, I think she wants to marry you" I said

"Shut up Bella, you're not a part of this family anymore so I won't think twice about killing you" She growled at me

"If that's the case, how come I've been here for a week and you haven't even attempted to hurt me?" I asked her

Rosalie's eyes turned black.

"Rose stop feeling blood-lust when Jasper is near you" Emmett told her

Rosalie started growling and Paul walked into the room with Jared.

"Who pissed Blondie off?" Paul asked and then Paul was up against the wall by his throat.

"Call me that again dog….." Rosalie

"Emmett, put your bitch on a leash" Paul growled and pushed Rosalie off him, making her crash into the opposite wall.

I walked over and helped, who was currently leaning against the wall, over to the couch. Jared immediately pulled Kim into his lap and smiled at me.

Rosalie growled loudly and lunged for Paul. Just as she was about to hit him, he put his hand out and pushed her away.

"Really, Blondie? I thought you were better than that" Paul smirked

Rosalie crashed into him so hard that they both actually crashed through the wall.

"Enough!" Esme shouted, "Rosalie, go out and hunt, Paul, do whatever it is you do"

"I kill vampires" Paul growled at Rosalie

"Paul, leave it" I told him

Rosalie stood up and walked out of the house. Paul stood up and looked around the room.

"Dibs on killing her" Paul said

**A/N So what do we all think? Poor Jared, but he finaly got his gummy bears! I found this chapter quite hard to write for some reason, so tell me what you all think. I don't think there will be many more chapters after this so hurry up and vote on the poll for who imprints on Bella for my next story! Review please!xxx**


	25. Chapter 25 REJECT!

**A/N So once again thank you all for the reviews and stuff. I know I'm probably annoying you with all of these but another song for this story si Ed Sheeran-Kiss Me. I hope you all like Chapter 25…..**

Bella POV

Jared was finally able to leave the Cullen's house. I don't know who was more happy about it, the Pack or Rosalie? We were all walking out of the house when Jake just had to get a last little bit in.

"Come on Blondie, admit it, you'll miss us" Jake said

"I'll miss you as much as I'd miss cancer" Rosalie spat

"Fine, fine but for that you have to give me a hug" Jake smirked

We were all standing there trying to hold back the laughter at the look of disgust on Rosalie's face. Jake opened his arms and walked over to her.

"Touch me and I'll kill you" Rosalie said walking backwards, even Emmett was trying to hold in laughter

"Come on Blondie" Jake said

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rosalie said and literally ran away from him

Jake turned to us and shook his head.

"REJECT!" Quil shouted and we all couldn't hold our laughter in any longer

"She hurt my feelings!" Jake said

"Aww, come here Jakey" I said and hugged him

"Now see Blondie! This is a hug!" Jake shouted

"Shut it dog!"

"I prefer Jacob!"

"Come on, Midget promised me bacon" Jared said

"Jared, do you only think of your stomach?" Kim asked him

"You haven't tasted her bacon" Jared said

Kim just rolled her eyes at him.

"Right come on Sam, we had a deal" I told him grinning

"What's the deal?" Leah asked. Leah and Paul kind of had a neutral agreement like me and Sam had, whenever they were around each other they would talk and at least be pleasant with one another, Paul did really love her but he just couldn't forgive her yet. I hadn't really forgiven Sam yet but things were going back to the way they were with us.

"If I give her a piggy-back, she gives me extra food" Sam grinned

"Baby, I'll give you a piggy-back" Quil smirked

"Nope, only Sammy gives me a piggy-back" I said, Sam groaned and the guys laughed

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Sam asked

"You told me that you secretly love it" I lied

"I knew it!" Seth shouted

"Right, can we go now, I want bacon!" Jared shouted

"For that, you're getting bacon last" I told him

"But I'm an invalid" Jared said

"Carlisle is Jared an invalid?" I asked him

"No he is not" Carlisle answered

"In your face Cameron" I said

"Come on Carlisle, that was where you were supposed to lie, we've been over this!" Jared shouted shaking his head

"I'm sorry Jared" Carlisle said smiling at him

"It's too late" Jared said and buried his head in Kim's hair

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam.

"Get down, I'm not that tall" I laughed

"You're not tall at all, that's why we call you Midget" Embry said

"Now see, I liked you Em but you've turned into one of _them_"I joked and jumped on Sam's back

"Yeah, they give me cookies" Embry said

"I give you bacon, what's your point?" I asked him

"The Midget is right. I'm dumping you guys" Embry said

"What?! Come on man!" Jake exclaimed

"Good job baby, you've taken away my human shield" Quil said

"Sorry Quil" I laughed

"See you guys" Emmett said

"See you!" We all said as we walked out

"Oh, Carlisle thanks a lot for you know saving me and stuff" Jared said

"It's fine" Carlisle said and then we all walked out of the house.

"Sam" I said

"Yes?" Sam asked

"That's my butt you're holding" I told him

"Yeah, what's your point?" Sam asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice

"My point is, stop trying to feel me up" I laughed

"I can't help it if you feel good" Sam said, turning his head slightly

"Paul! I'm staying at Sam's tonight!" I shouted and Sam started laughing

"I don't wanna know!" Paul shouted and covered his ears.

We got into the forest and just about every chance Sam got he threatened to drop me in the mud or in a puddle.

"Sam, if you threaten to drop me one more time, no bacon" I threatened him

"Ok, what if I actually drop you?" Sam asked

"Then, I'm not staying at your house tonight" I whispered in his ear

"Fine, fine" Sam sighed

We soon got into the house but Sam didn't put me down.

"Sam, you can put me down now" I told him

He walked into the kitchen and everyone else walked into the living room. He put me on the work top and then turned around to face

"So you're staying at my house tonight?" Sam asked kissing my neck

"If you want me to" I said

"I want you to" Sam said and crashed his lips to mine

He pulled me closer to him so I basically balancing on the edge of the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so there was basically no space between us.

"Bella! Fuck Sam later, bacon now!" Jared shouted from the living room, "Fuck Paul that hurt!"

Sam pulled away from me and stepped back.

"He is right, bacon first" Sam smirked

"You just got food at the Cullen's, how could you all be so hungry?" I asked and jumped off the counter and over to the fridge

"Because you make really good bacon" Sam said

I rolled my eyes at him and started cooking the holy bacon. I really didn't see the big deal about it.

"Food!" I shouted and then they all ran into the kitchen

Sam took his plate and pulled me into his lap. I took a bit of bacon off his plate and just as I was about to put it in my mouth Sam snatched it out of my hand.

"What the fuck Sam?" I asked him

"Have you learned nothing from Quil? You don't take a werewolf's food" Sam said

"Yes and who cooked said werewolf's bacon?" I asked

"Said werewolf's mate, what's your point?" Sam asked smirking at me

"My point is give me the amazing bacon that I cooked" I said

"So you admit your bacon is good?" Sam asked

"Yes it's fucking amazing now give me some" I laughed

"Fine, open your mouth" Sam said grinning

"You are not feeding me bacon" I said

"Yes I am, if you want bacon this is the only way you are getting it"

"I am perfectly capable of eating bacon myself" I told him

"Fine, then get it" He said and held the plate of food high above my head

"Come on Sam" I said

"Nope, the only way you are getting bacon is if I feed you or you can reach it" Sam laughed

"Paul, Sam's bullying me!" I shouted and everyone started laughing

"I'll beat him up later, I'm eating the now" Paul said

"Come on man!" I shouted, "Give me bacon!" I said turning back to Sam

"If you can reach it you can get it" Sam laughed

"Fucking idiot. I made the bacon" I growled. I stood up and got on top of the table and took the plate out of his hands.

"You see this?" I asked his

"Yeah" He replied

"Good, cause you're not getting it back" I said and walked over and sat next to Paul

"Come on, that's my food" Sam said

"Now it's mine, what's your point?" I asked

"You promised me food if I gave you a piggy-back" Sam said

"I didn't specify when I would give you that food did i?" I asked him and the pack burst out laughing

"You're evil" Sam said

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked

"Give me my food back" Sam said

"No"

"Give me it" Sam said and picked me up around my waist.

"No, Sam!" I laughed and held the plate away from him

"Give me the food Bella" Sam said

"Jake help me!" I laughed

"Will do" Jake stood up and took the plate out of my hand but instead of moving it away from Sam, he put it on his plate and handed me back the now empty plate.

"Sorted" Jake said and started eating his food.

"Dude!" I shouted

"Jake seriously?!" Sam shouted

"What? You asked me to help you so I did" Jake said

"You helped me by taking my food?!" I asked him

"My food actually" Sam said

"Oh come on, we both know it was my food" I told him

"I paid for it so technically it's mine" Paul said

"Shut up, you wouldn't help me" I said

"I was eating!" Paul said

"So?"

"So, I was a bit busy to be saving your ass" Paul said

"Nice to know where your priorities are" I said and sat down in the chair me and Sam were sitting in a minute ago. I sat down and Sam stood in front of me looking down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

He silently picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"You could of just asked me to move" I laughed

"I could of but I didn't want to" Sam said

I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Quil walking over to the cooker.

"There's none left Quil" I laughed

"What? Come on baby, please be kidding" He said

"Steal some off Jake, he had like double because he stole MY food" I said and Quil looked at Jake

"Jake…" Quil said and started walking towards him slowly

"No…" Jake said and started to back away from Quil

"Come on Jake" Quil said

"No, it's mine" Jake told him

"Give me the bacon" Quil said

"No" Jake said

"Give me the bacon Jake"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because Embry took it" Jake said

"What?!" I looked over and saw Embry eating the last piece of bacon. He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him

"Shit" He said and ran out of the room followed by Quil

"I'm going to get you Call!" Quil shouted

"Don't break my house!" Paul shouted and then we heard the front door being slammed shut.

"Well, now that's over" I said , "What now?"

"I want gummy bears!" Jared shouted

"You just ate" Kim said

"What's your point?" Jared asked

Kim rolled her eyes at him

"We don't have any more gummy bears Jared" Paul told him

"WHAT?!" Jared exclaimed

"Dude, wolf hearing, don't need to shout and Bella took the last bag" Paul told him

"Come on, we're getting gummy bears" Jared said and put Kim over his shoulder

"Jared!" Kim shouted

"We will be back" Jared said and walked out of the house.

"You wanna go?" Sam whispered in my ear

"Yeah, I just need to wash up first" I told him

I stood up and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. Just as I was about to start washing them Paul came over.

"I'll do them you go" Paul said

"It's fine, I'll do them" I told him

"Go" He said and flicked water at me

"Bossy" I said and flicked him back, "See you later"

"Bye Midget"

I turned and walked into the hall and saw Sam waiting at the door.

"You comin'?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I said and walked out and jumped into my truck.

"You know I love your truck, right?" Sam asked

"Yes"

"But how does it even work?" Sam asked

"Get out" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"You can walk to your house for insulting my baby" I told him

"I wouldn't let Quil hear you say that"

"Oh he knows, we had a big argument over it and everything, it was actually pretty funny" I told him

"You're kidding"

"No, you're walking to your house" I told him and burst out laughing at the look on his face

"Fine, since you look like I've just killed your puppy I'll drive you" I told him laughing

"I do not look like someone just killed my puppy" Sam said as I pulled out of the drive

"You do, it's hilarious" I said

"I'm insulted" Sam said

"Now, I never said that face was ugly or anything"

"No, you just said it was hilarious" Sam said

"Exactly" I laughed

I pulled into Sam's drive and jumped out of the truck

"It's actually kind of cute" I said

"I'm Alpha, I'm not meant to be cute" Sam said

"Whatever Cutie" I teased

"I think I prefer Sammy better" Sam groaned

"Yes! I knew it!" I laughed as Sam opened the door to let me in.

"I don't like that name" Sam said

"Whatever you say Sammy" I said

"Don't call me that" Sam told me

"No, I quite like calling you that Sammy" I said

"Right that's it" Sam said and ran at me

"Jesus Sam!" I shouted and ran into the living room. I jumped over the couch and stood on the other side of it. Sam ran in and looked at me.

"Come at me bro" I said and stepped back slightly. He, like me, jumped over the couch. He grabbed me and started to tickle me.

"Sam, stop it" I laughed and tried to get away from him.

"Stop calling me Sammy" Sam laughed

"Never Sammy" I said

"Then I won't stop tickling you" Sam said

I stepped back and fell over the back of the couch. Sam doubled-over laughing at me

"Shut it Sammy" I said and sat up on my elbows

"Only you Bella would fall over a couch" Sam laughed

"I know, I should come with a warning sign" I said, "Help me up" I said

"No, I think I'll just leave you there forever since you called me Sammy" He told me

"Fine be that way Sammy" I said

"Stop calling me Sammy" He said

"Never" I said and pushed myself off the couch.

I walked around the couch and over to Sam.

"You know most men would help if they saw a girl in a problem" I told him

"Yeah well most men don't get called Sammy all the time"

"It's hardly all the time, just every chance I can get" I smirked

"You want to start this again?" Sam asked

"Will you tickle me again?"

"Yes"

"Then no" I replied

I looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of CD's next to a docking station

"What CD's do you have?" I asked walking over to them

"Good ones" He said

"Really, I've always wanted that one" I said sarcastically

I pressed play on the docking station and Ed Sheeran came on.

"The big, bad Alpha listens to Ed Sheeran?" I asked him grinning

"Hey, he is good" Sam said

"I'm not complaining" I said

"Come here" Sam said and held his hand out to me

"What is it?" I asked him

"Just come here" He said

I walked over to him and he pulled me close to him

"You are not making me dance" I laughed

"Yup" He said

"Since when could you dance?" I asked him

"We got forced to do it school, it wasn't that much fun but it was pretty funny watching Paul and Jared do it" Sam smirked and started moving

"I bet it would have been, I might just have to use that against Paul now"

"Don't tell him I told you, he's kill me" Sam said

"You can only blame yourself" I said

"Yeah, but it'd be your fault if he killed me"

"I wouldn't let him kill you, I'd let him beat the shit out of you, kill you know" I joked

"Aw, thank you" Sam said sarcastically

"It's quite funny…"

"What is?" Sam asked

"The thought of you…Dancing" I smirked

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, it's just looking at you and stuff you wouldn't really think you would be the dancing kind of guy" I laughed

"I'm full of surprises then" Sam said

I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"I love you" Sam whispered

"I love you too" I said

"Will you ever forgive me?" Sam asked

"I don't know, it's just hard Sam" I whispered

"I know, I shouldn't of done that to you" Sam said

"I will forgive you…Later, it's just right now…"

"It still hurts" Sam finished

"Yeah" I said

"There's no one else Bella, only you" Sam said

"It's hard to believe that" I whispered

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?" Sam asked

"Yeah but there's just always going to be a part of me, telling me that what you're saying isn't true" I told him

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered

"Now, why do I find that easy to believe?" I asked

"Because I really am" Sam said

I didn't say anything after that.

"I think it's Ed Sheeran's fault we had that deep conversation" Sam said after a while

I looked up at him and burst out laughing when I saw he was serious.

"You're blaming a song for us having a deep conversation?" I asked him

"Yup, it's all his fault" Sam said

I looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly two in the morning. Long day.

"Come on" Sam said and pulled me over to the couch and lay down on it.

"Too lazy to walk up the stairs Sammy?" I asked him

"Yes, now shush"

"Who says 'shush'?" I asked

"Me now shush"

"It's quite a funny word"

"Shut up!" Sam said

I closed my eyes and Sam put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Sam POV

"WAKE UP!" What the fuck?!

I heard Bella scream and then she was out of my arms, I heard Jared and Paul laughing. I sat up and looked at Bella who was on the floor glaring at Jared and Paul.

"How the fuck did you two even get in?" I asked

"Jared found a spare key so technically he didn't break in…This time" Paul laughed

I pulled Bella back onto the couch with me.

"What's so important that you had to be a human alarm clock anyway?" Bella asked

"Well, while you two were busy-" Paul hit Jared on the head, "Ow, dude SLEEPING, they were busy sleeping, you were right here!"

"Finish the story idiot" Paul said

"Fine while you two were sleeping, you nearly missed a phone call from the 'Almighty Alpha' from the Makha Rez" Jared said, I found it quite funny how he said 'Almighty Alpha'

"What the fuck does Zak want?" I asked

"He wants to hear more about the fight with the vampires and he wants to see the newest wolf in our pack" Paul said sadly

"Fuck!" I groaned

"What's so bad about that?" Bella asked

"Zak is basically the biggest prick you will ever meet" Paul said

"He thinks he can get any girl he wants, please tell me he doesn't know Bella's a girl" I begged them

"Sorry, he knows" Jared said

"Fuck!" I groaned again

"I don't really see the big problem here" Bella said

"Ok, how can I put this gently? Because you're not claimed, Zak will think you're free game, so when we go to the Makha Rez, tomorrow by the, he is going to try and do everything he can to get you, from shit chat-up lines, to full on trying to take you in the living room in front of everyone!" Paul told her, he was pissed

"Ok, now I see the problem" Bella said and put her head in her hands

"Well, how long do we need to be there for?" I asked

"Well, we will need to talk to their Elders, have a bonfire and probably some other stupid shit that they will think of to keep us there longer" Jared said

"What about Leah?" Bella asked

"What about Leah?" Paul asked her

"Well, I'm not the only girl in the pack, can't Zak just try and get it on with her?" She asked

"He tried, ended him getting a kick in the nuts so after that he kind of steered clear, but since you will probably be the last girl wolf for this generation, he is going to try and do everything in his power to get you" I told her

"Fucking great" Bella sighed, "Who wants breakfast?"

"What?!"

"Bella, we're going tomorrow and we need to think of a way to stop him claiming you and you want to make breakfast?" Paul asked her

"Are saying for once you guys aren't hungry?" Bella asked

"No, we're starving, I just wanted to clear that up" Jared said

Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

I started pacing, I really wanted to kill Zak, he was a fucking bitch!

"Sam, calm down we'll figure out a way" Jared said

"Is the entire pack supposed to go?" I asked

"Yeah, he wants everyone"

"Get them here" I told them

Paul pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons so fast I was surprised he didn't break the buttons. I looked up at Jared who was looking a bit scared about tomorrow.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked him

"Yeah, shoulder still aches a bit but it's all good" Jared said

I heard the back door open.

"Yes! Baby's cooking!" Quil exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at him and Jared laughed

"So, how much longer are you grounded for?" Bella asked him

"Another week" Quil said sadly

"Well, you better get out of it" I told him as I walked into the kitchen

"Why?" He asked

"We need to go to the Makah rez for a while" Jared said

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist she looked up at me.

"You're not getting any food yet, it's not cooked" She laughed

"I love how you think the only reason I would do this was because I wanted food" I said sarcastically

Bella rolled her eyes

"Why do we need to go to the Makah rez?" Embry asked

"They want to hear about the fight and they want to see the newest pack member" I told him

"In other words, Zak wants to try and see if he can fuck Bella" Paul growled

"Paul, he isn't going to" Bella told him

"Bella, he could Alpha Order you" Embry said

"How can he? He's not my Alpha" Bella asked him

"Not your main one, but because he's the Alpha of our brother rez or some shit, he can still Alpha Order you" Quil told her

"Sam, make it stop, too much information so early in the morning" Bella said

"Baby, it's one in the afternoon"

"Exactly" Bella said

"Now, I know why Jake Is so lazy, you're a bad influence" Embry laughed

"Where is Jake anyway?" I asked

"Right here!" Jake said as he walked through the door.

"Now it's just Seth and Leah" Jared said

"Who will be coming in….Now" Quil said and true enough they walked through the door

"How did you know that?" Bella asked

"One, I'm magic and two, I heard them" Quil said

"So, what's this I hear about the lovely Zachery?" Leah said sarcastically

"We need to go to the Makah rez, talk about the fight and introduce Bella to the pack" Embry told her

"Good luck Bella" Leah sighed and jumped up on the counter

"Is that the guy you kicked in the nuts?" Seth asked

"Yup" Leah said

"Food!" Bella said and handed me a plate

I picked her up and walked over to the table and sat her down in my lap.

"Sam, there is other seats" Bella said

"Yeah, but my lap is the comfiest seat" I told her

"Nah, Quil is comfier" Bella said

"That's right baby" Quil said

"Quil, she's kidding on" Jake told her

"Oh, what?" Quil said and started eating his food

"So what are we going to do?" Leah asked

"No idea" I said

"I can't even fucking phase" Bella grumbled

"I'll talk to Emily and see if you can get your stitches taken out early" Jake said

"Thanks" Bella said and took another bit of my food, "Is he really that bad?"

"Pretty much" Just about all of us said

"Would he really Alpha Order me to sleep with him?" She whispered

"Yeah" I said,"I won't let him Bella"

She didn't say anything, she leaned back into my and rested her head on my chest.

"What time do we need to leave at tomorrow?" Seth asked

"I don't know, Jared was the one that answered the phone"

"They want us there by one" He told him

"Bella, as much as I hate you, we won't let him get you, the guy was weird enough to freak me out" Leah said

"Thanks" Bella said again

"Ok, as much as I hate to ask this question but…Have you claimed her yet?" Paul asked

"Paul!" Bella shouted

"No, I haven't" I told him

"Why would you need to know that?!"

"Because if Sam's already claimed you then there is more of a chance that Zak will just leave it" Paul said

Bella groaned and buried her head in my chest

"Bella, he's not going to do anything to you" Paul said, "I'll kill him before he even gets the chance"

**A/N Wow, we haven't even met Zak yet and we already know he's a man-whore. I know I update everyday but I won't be able to update tomorrow I THINK, there is a possibility I could so I may not update for a couple of days. I hope you all like this chapter and tell me what you all think!x**


	26. Chapter 26 Im Out Of Your League

**A/N YAY, over two hundred reviews thanks so much! Another random song for this story is The Fray-Never Say Never. I hope you all like Chapter 26…..**

Bella POV

"Fuck" I breathed; I was currently sitting on Sam's kitchen table, holding my arm out for Emily so she could take the stitches out. We had to leave in about an hour to go to the Makah rez, to say I was not happy about it was an under-statement. I could see Sam nearly shaking with the force to hold back a growl because Emily was un-intentionally causing me pain.

"Just two more stitches Bella, I'm really sorry" Emily apologised for the hundredth time

"I don't want to go Sam" I said for the hundredth time

"I don't want you going either but we have to, I won't let anything happen to you" Sam said

"There you go Bella" Emily said, "It probably will start bleeding when you phase back so you'll need to bandage it up"

"Thanks Emily" I said and hugged her

Jake walked into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Emily

"You tryin' to steal my girl Bells?" Jake asked grinning at us

"Uh oh Emily, he's caught on to our evil plan" I said sarcastically

"Damn you Jake" Emily laughed, "Hey, you look after her, ok?"

"You're kidding, Sam's going to kill Zak if he even looks at her, Paul's going to kill Zak if he even thinks of her and the rest of us are just going to kill him. I think she will be perfectly safe" Jake said

"Please don't murder anyone" Emily said

"But what if-"

"No" Emily said

"What if-"

"No" I told him

"Maybe-"

"NO!" Me and Emily shouted

"Now, see this is what happens when they get together Sam, they start plotting against us, it's worse when Kim is her she's like the two of them combined" Jake said

"Did someone say my name?" Kim said walking into the kitchen

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" I laughed

"Aw, Jakey don't look so scared or maybe you should be because while you're away I'm the only company Emily will be having" Kim said

"Em, please don't kill my X-box" Jake said

"No promises" Emily grinned

"Don't even joke about that"

Emily rolled her eyes at him and walked back into the living room with Kim.

I jumped off the table but was pulled back so I was standing in-between Sam's legs.

"Where're you going?" Sam whispered in my ear

"Living room" I answered

"I quite like you here"

"How did I know you would say that?" I smirked

I turned around so I was facing and Sam started kissing me. He pulled me even closer to him and started hissing down my neck.

"Get a room" Jared said as he walked into the kitchen

"We have a room, you just walked into it" Sam growled at him

"Dude, we're not at Zak's yet, you don't need to show us all that she's yours" Jared told him

"Wait, does that mean you're going to be like this…In front of people?" I asked Sam nervously

"My wolf is very possessive" Sam said looking at me nervously, "I'm sorry, it's-"

"I never said I was complaining" I whispered and Sam smirked at me and started kissing me again.

"Bella, I didn't need to know that!" Paul shouted from the living room, I heard everyone laughing and I smirked against Sam's lips.

"Get in here!" Quil shouted

"In a minute!" Sam shouted and started kissing down my neck again.

"Now!" Paul shouted

Sam growled but stood up and started walking into the living room anyway. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"What?" Sam asked

"We're leaving in like fifteen minutes" Jared said grinning

"What's got you all happy?" I asked him

"No reason" He said

"Who gave him gummy bears?" I asked

"I did" Quil said

"Great but now you need to give me gummy bears" I told Quil

"Fine" He sighed and handed me a bag of gummy bears

"Thanks" I said, "So, what's happening then?"

"Ok, basically when he first sees you, he's going to start with the cheesy chat up lines….." Embry said

"Then when they don't work, he's going to act like he owns you…." Jake said

"And then we have to kill him because he is going to try and claim you" Paul spat

"But we won't let it get that far" Jared said quickly when he saw the scared look on my face

"I'm not being sick or anything and as much as I hate you Bella, I don't want this to happen to you, but how are we going to stop him? He's going to do everything to keep us there for as long as it will take for Bella to 'submit'" Leah said

"I vote we kill him" Paul said

"As much as I would love that, we don't want another war" Sam said

"Well, he said he wanted the entire pack there, what if Bella got sick or something and had to leave early?" Quil asked

"That could work" Paul said

"He isn't going to believe it" Seth said

We all turned to look at him and he actually looked scared that someone had actually heard what he said.

"Well…Come on, he's going to know that all of us don't want him to meet Bella so he's going to know when we fake her being sick just to get her to go home, the most we can do is get Bella as far from him as we can without leaving, do what we have to do and then leave, if he goes too far then Bella runs" Seth said

"How old are you again?" Embry asked

"Fifteen" Seth said grinning at him

"The kid's good" Jared said

"Let's just do that, if he tries anything…Whatever, it won't matter unless he actually does try to claim me" I sighed

"Right, we should probably go" Jake sighed

Everyone stood up and started walking out of the house. I stood up and Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered in my ear

"I know you won't" I turned around in his arms and kissed him

"Come on the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave" Sam growled

I turned around and walked outside. I walked into the forest and phased and was hit with everyone's thoughts, most of them thinking of different ways to kill Zak which I found quite funny. Sam phased and I tried to block out the thoughts, did they have to think so loud?

_Shut up! _Sam shouted and then he started running. I could of ran faster but quite frankly all I wanted to do was turn and run in the other direction. I ran behind Quil so basically I was at the back.

_Baby, why you running so slow?_

_I don't want to get there_

_It's going to be ok, don't worry_

Quil stopped, phased and pulled his shorts on so fast he was basically a blur.

"We're here, go and phase" Quil said sadly

I walked backwards until I was behind a tree, phased and pulled my clothes on. I walked back out and Quil took my hand in his.

"Don't say anything until he asks about you, we just want to see if he even remembers you and if he doesn't you can go back" Quil whispered, I knew that there would be no chance of that happening but I nodded my head anyway.

Quil walked over and I stood behind Paul. He turned his head slightly and smiled slightly at me before turning back to face, my guess the other pack.

"Hey Zak, fancy seeing you here" Leah greeted

"Hello Leah" Zak said

"I got told you wanted us here?" Sam asked him

"Yes, I got told you had a new pack member, where is she?" Quil sighed beside me and let go of my hand. He looked down at me and smiled sadly at me. I walked over and stood next to Sam who immediately pulled me into his side.

"Hi" I said

"So you're Bella?" Zak asked me not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at my tits.

"Yes and my eyes are up here, thanks very much" I told him, "So, you're the infamous Zak Murray?" I asked him

"You been talking about me Sam?" Zak grinning at him, "All nice I hope"

"You must have a lot of hope" I said

I looked down at my arm and saw that Emily was right, it was bleeding again.

"What happened to your arm?" One of the boys asked

"Vampire" I answered

"Don't you heal?" Another asked

"No, can we do twenty questions later?" I asked

"Feisty, I like it" Zak said to my chest, Sam growled at him and I rolled my eyes

"Again, eyes up here" I told him

He smirked at me and turned around and started walking. Sam took my hand and started following Zak.

"I really want to kill him" Sam growled

"Not the only one" I told him and looked down at my arm that was starting to get pretty bad.

"How's your arm?" Sam asked

"Bloody" I told him

We got to Zak's house and Sam pulled me into the bathroom and started cleaning up my arm.

"He's a dick" I said as Sam was bandaging my arm

"He is, only been here for twenty minutes and I already want to rip his head off" Sam growled

"Look at me" I told Sam

He looked up at me and I kissed him. He put his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"You're mine" Sam growled against my mouth

"Yours" I whispered

Sam pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I really hate that guy" Sam said and I burst out laughing

"We all do" I told him

"Come on, your arm ok?" Sam asked

"It's fine, thank you" I said

Sam took my hand and pulled me down and the hall and into the kitchen. I let go of Sam's hand and jumped up on the counter next to Jared who put an arm around me.

I looked over and saw Sam looking at Jared. Sam sat down on a chair and started glaring at Zak again.

Zak walked over to me and leaned against the counter and I actually had to stop myself from laughing. I heard Jared start to growl slightly but Zak didn't seem to notice.

"So, how's your arm Bella?" Zak asked me

"It's fine" I told him

"Tell me did it hurt?" He asked me, I looked at him in confusion, "When you fell from heaven?"

I looked down and shook my head and tried to hold back my laughter. I looked up and tried to not laugh but a little giggle slipped out.

"You guys really weren't kidding" I said shaking my head, Jared's growling had gotten louder. I smirked and looked at Zak.

"Tell me Zak, do you like sports?" I asked him

"Yeah" He answered

"Really? Ok, what's your favourite sport?" I asked him

"Baseball"

"Oh, looks like I'm out of your league" I said and the pack burst out laughing. I smiled at the shocked look on Zak's face, "Oh and also, my eyes are up here, talk to my chest again and I'll kick you" I told him and jumped off the counter and sat down on Sam's lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He started kissing down my neck again and I relaxed against him.

"You haven't marked her" Zak stated, Sam growled lowly and tightened his hold on me

"No, I haven't" Sam growled at him

"Why not?" Zak asked smirking

Sam's growling got louder and I felt him shake slightly. I turned slightly in his arms and kissed down his jaw, the shaking stopped but the growling didn't.

"He hasn't claimed her" Paul growled

Zak burst out laughing and shook his head

"What's taking you so long? Or are you waiting for someone else to take her off your hands?" Zak asked him

I have no idea how it happened, but somehow Sam stood up and I didn't fall on the floor. He went for Zak but Jared pushed Sam back slightly.

"You even fucking think about it" Sam growled at him

"Sam, just leave it" I told him. He was shaking pretty badly now and I was starting to get scared.

"Bella, go and stand with Paul" Jared said and Sam growled loudly at him, "Or stay here, you know that's good too" Jared said quickly

"Sam, just calm down" I told him, he looked at me for a second before turning back to Zak who was once again staring at my chest, "Ok you know what? That's it you fucking perv" I walked over to him and slapped him, he looked me,

"You see these? EYES! You look at them when you speak to someone!" I shouted at him

I turned around, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him outside.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" I told Sam

He turned me and pulled me into his arms.

"I fucking love you right now" Sam said

"I don't think I can take this, I've not even been here an hour and I've already hit him" I sighed

"He deserved it" Sam said

"I'm scared Sam, he could Alpha Order me-"

"I won't let him do that to you Bella, I'm not going to lose you" Sam cut me off

"I'm still scared Sam" I whispered

"I won't lose you" Sam whispered

The door opened and one of the guys from the other pack stuck his head out

"Eh, Bella, Paul is about to kill Zak and the guys say you're the only one that can calm him down" He said nervously

"Fuck, what's your name?" I asked him

"Jack"

"Ok Jack, tell your Alpha to go and die in a hole" I told him and pushed past him and back into the kitchen where Paul was being held back by Jared, Quil and Embry

"Paul, what the fuck?" I asked him

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Paul growled

I walked over so I was in front of him and put my hands on his chest.

"Look at me" I told him, he looked down at me, "As much as I would love to see you do that, you can't"

"Why the fuck not?" Paul growled

"Because, one-it's bad manners and two- one war is enough" I told him

"Hm" Zak mumbled, I turned my head slightly to look at him

"What?" I spat

"View from the back isn't bad either" Zak said

"I'll fucking kill you!" Paul roared

Jared, Quil and Embry were actually struggling to keep a hold of Paul now and I couldn't actually calm Paul down.

"Shit, Sam!" I shouted, "Paul, calm down!"

Sam came into the kitchen and looked at Paul,

"Paul, calm down!" Sam Alpha Ordered him

Paul looked at Sam

"You did not just Alpha Order me" Paul said

"I had to before you killed someone" Sam said

"No one would miss him" Paul growled

Jared, Quil and Embry let go of Paul and walked over and sat back down. Jared clapped Paul on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made Paul roll his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling Jared promised to give you gummy bears?" I asked Paul

"Because he did" Paul said and pulled me into his arms

"When are we meeting your Elders?" Sam asked Zak

"Two days' time" Zak told him

"What?!" Quil shouted

"Why did we come out here today then?!" Jake asked him

"Quality time" Zak said shrugging his shoulders

"I'll give you fucking quality time you piece of-" Leah growled

"Leah!" Sam shouted

I turned around in Paul's arms and looked around the room which barely even had any space because of all the guys.

"So who are you all?" I asked

They all looked at each other in confusion

"Well, if we're going to be here for fuck knows how long thanks to…THAT" I said pointing to Zak, "It'd be quite nice to know your names"

"Jack" Jack put his hand up

"Yeah, I've met you"

"I'm Alex" I found it quite funny how the majority of them looked scared

"Marcus"

"Declan"

"Cameron, but I get called Cammy"

"Jay"

"Ryan"

They all went through their names

"Now that's sorted, I'm going home" I said quickly and jumped out of Paul's arms but when I got close to the door, Sam stuck his arm out and pulled me into his lap.

"Sam…."

"I want to get out of here as well but we need to stay cause of THAT"

"I do have a name" Zak said

"Yes and your name is That" I told him

"You always this hostile?" Zak asked me

"Only to people I hate" I said smiling at him

"Hate's a strong word" Zak stated

"Exactly why I use it" I told him

"Can I ask you something?" Cammy said

"You just did but yes" I told him

"Earlier, you said you don't heal, why not?" He asked me

"I'm only half Quileute so I don't heal like a normal werewolf and I'm smaller" I told him

"Yeah, you are Midget" Jared smirked

"Seriously? I thought you had stopped calling me that"

"Never Midget" Jared said

"Anything else different about you from a normal werewolf?" Jay asked me

"I'm faster," Zak opened his mouth but I quickly cut him off ",and if you say one thing about that I will kick you in a place so hard that you can't have puppies" I said

"Yay, I taught you something" Leah said

Zak smirked at me

"You're fast?" Zak asked me, Sam growled and again his hold on me tightened

"Yes, do you not listen?"

"I was just wondering because Marcus-"

"Right, I'm going to stop you right there" I cut him off, "I am not going to race any of your pack because one, I will end up killing you and two, I don't want to"

"You a mind reader now as well?" Zak asked me

"No, I'm a killer" I told him

"Excuse me?"

"Who wants to explain?" I sighed, cursing myself for letting that out

"Like Paul's a fighter, Jared's fast and Embry's a tracker and stuff, Bella…Is a killer" Jake explained

Zak's eyes seemed to glow and he stared at me with a weird fascination. I leaned into Sam a bit more, that was just freaky.

"Is that normal?" I asked Sam

"Normal for a clinically insane person" Sam said

I looked over at the other pack and saw they all looked a bit fed up.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked them

"When he wants something" Declan sighed, "Dude! Snap out of it!"

Zak snapped his head to Declan and growled at him. I looked over at the clock and saw it was half six, why did it feel like it was three in the morning?

Zak started staring at me again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you stare at me any longer I'll need to get a lawyer involved" I told him and surprisingly both of the packs burst out laughing, i didn't think Zak's pack would laugh at that.

"Who wants food?" Zak asked

"You've got a house of sixteen werewolves, do you really have to ask?" Marcus asked him

"I'll cook" I offered

"You don't need to do that" Zak said

"Let me ask you something, if I cook will you and the guys get out of here and leave me alone?"

"Probably"

"Then I'm cooking" I stated

Zak smirked at me and walked out of the room

"Do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?" Ryan asked me

"You now need to cook for sixteen werewolves" Quil stated

"I like to look at it as, at least an hour away from Zak otherwise known as paradise" I smirked

I went to stand up but Sam didn't let me go

"Sam, you need to let me" I smiled

"I quite like you here" Sam said, the guys started walking out of the kitchen

"Do you want food?" I asked him

"I want you more" Sam whispered in my ear

I smirked at him and he started kissing me

"Food, Midget! Food!" Jared shouted from the living room

I laughed and pulled away from Sam and walked across the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge. Sam leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as I started to boil pasta.

"Do you always stare Sam?" I asked him

"Only when I see something I like" Sam smirked

I rolled my eyes even though I had my back to him and he couldn't see me

"I can hear you Sam!" Paul shouted and I started laughing

"I really hate werewolf hearing sometimes" Sam said

"Life's a bitch!" Quil shouted

"Shut up!" Sam shouted and I heard them laughing

I shook my head and continued making dinner. Sam didn't leave the entire time which I was quite happy about when Zak came in and started staring at my ass.

"Food!" I shouted

Sam took a plate, sat down and pulled me into his lap quickly before they all ran in. I started taking bits of Sam's pasta off his plate when I felt Zak's eyes on me again. I shook my head and put my fork on the table.

"I'll be back in a minute" I muttered and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall, opened the bathroom door, walked in and locked it. I slid down the floor and put my head in my hands. I was going to fucking kill Zak! I couldn't handle him staring at me, it was doing my head in. I stood up and started pacing, I got that all too familiar feeling that I was about to jump out of my skin and I fucking hated it.

I had no idea how I was going to stand being here for the next couple of days, I hadn't even been here a full day and I was already freaking out.

I looked around the bathroom and saw a window. I walked across the room and silently un-locked the door. I walked back over and jumped up on the little counter next to the sink and opened the window as wide as it could go. I swung my legs out and jumped down.

I walked around to the back of the house and ran across to the forest. I pulled my clothes off and phased, I forgot to take off the bandage so that got shredded, I could feel the scar on my leg open up again but I didn't care.

I took off running back to La Push. I just had to get back to some sort of normalcy, I would go back tonight, I just couldn't be around Zak right now.

I don't know how but somehow I just knew I was back in La Push and I instantly felt better. I slowed down slightly but I was still running. I got to the cliffs and froze.

I smelt the death and the mould and I was nearly sick. Fucking vampire, seriously?! I heard an annoying high pitched laugh from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl and I mean _girl_, she must have been about like nine or ten years old. She stood smiling at me.

"Who's a cute little doggy?" If one more vampire called me a cute little puppy or something like that I was actually going to scream

I growled and walked towards her

"I always wanted a puppy" She said and I launched myself at her, I ripped her arm off and I heard another woman screaming. I looked up and saw another vampire, Honestly?! Two vampires?!

The second vampire stared at me with bright red eyes and I remembered Peter, the fucking idiot! I growled loudly at her and the little girl at my feet cried out. The woman launched herself at me and I ran forward and crashed into her. I pinned her to the ground and sunk my teeth into her throat. I felt a tiny hand grab my ankle and then I was pulled off the woman.

I growled at the little girl and she laughed at me. I pinned her to the ground and she stared up at me.

"You wouldn't kill a little girl, would you?" She asked me

I literally felt sick at that moment but I sunk my teeth into her throat and I heard her screaming. I jumped off her and started running. Yup I'm a killer.

I crossed the border back into the Makah rez and I was meet with the entire Makah pack's thoughts.

_Bella?_

_Get her!_ Zak shouted

Oh my fucking God! Could he not just give it a rest?! I found it quite funny because I actually ran right past him and I don't think he even noticed.

I could feel one of them right behind me but I didn't know which one it was. I turned quickly and ran into the garden, I turned again and ran back into the forest.

_What the fuck?!_ So it was Marcus

_Could you stop chasing me? I need to phase!_

I didn't feel him chasing me anymore and I inwardly smirked.

I stopped where I was and phased, pulled my clothes on and ran into the garden. I crashed through the back door and was met with the shocked expression of my lovely pack.

"Bella, where the fuck have you been?" Sam asked me

"Went for a run" I answered

I looked over my shoulder and saw Zak walking out of the forest

"Oh shit, yeah so I'll catch you later" I said and ran past them

**A/N So we finally meet the infamous Zak, what do we all think of this guy? Come on you can tell me! So, thanks again for all the reviews, turns out I managed to get this wrote quicker than I thought, tell me what you all think!x**


	27. Chapter 27 Marry Me

**A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed. I hardly got any feedback for the last chapter but oh well maybe this chapter will go down better with you all. I hope you al like Chapter 27…..**

Bella POV

I went to run past Sam but he caught me and stopped me

"Hey Sam…." I said nervously

"Where were you? Why the fuck do you smell like leech?" Sam asked me

I turned my head slightly and saw Zak and the rest of the pack walk in, yup now I'm stuck

"I went for a run back to La Push and when I got to the cliffs there were two vampires" I told him

"Is that why you're bleeding?" Zak asked

"No that's because of a different vampire and I had to get stitches and because of you, I had to get the stitches taken out early so I could phase to get here, so thanks very much" I spat at him

"Why did you leave?" Embry asked

"Because I can't stand THAT staring at me every fucking second, seriously you need to get a hobby or something because this isn't healthy" I said

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me

"I can't help if I like what I see" Zak said and Sam growled

"Go fuck yourself" I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

I turned the tap on and stuck arm under the tap. I gritted my teeth together and washed away the blood.

"Fuck" I breathed as I ran my hand over the cut to wash away the blood, when would it heal?! I pulled my arm out from under the tap and someone put their hands on my waist.

I grabbed the towel and started drying my arm.

"Do you hurt yourself a lot?" Zak whispered in my ear, I actually wanted to be sick

"Get your hands off me" I growled

"I quite like them where they are"

"Get off me or I'll get Sam" I said

"What's he going to do? You can't Alpha Order another Alpha babe" Zak said

"Don't call me that" I said

_He'll act like he owns you _

"What would you rather I call you?" Zak asked me

"Just get your hands off me" I said

"No" He whispered and started kissing down my neck

"Sam!" I shouted

Zak started laughing against my neck

"He isn't even here sweetheart, he left to go and check on things in La Push" Zak told me

I felt sick, I think I was about to be sick.

"Let. Me. Go" I said

He turned me around and pushed me back until my back was pressed against the counter.

"Sam hasn't claimed you baby, you're free game, you're not Sam's and he doesn't own you. I'll own you by the end of the week" Zak said and let go of me and walked out of the room.

I felt like I couldn't fucking breathe, what the fuck had I done to deserve this?! I sank down to the floor and pulled my knees up close to me.

He was sick, he was so fucking sick! I couldn't let him do that to me. I stood up and walked down the hall into the bathroom. I pulled the bandage stuff that I had used earlier and started to wrap my arm up again.

I walked out and walked into the living room and saw the entire pack minus Sam.

"Guys?" I said, they turned to face me

"Oh, so you heard that" I said

"Bella, I'm going to fucking kill him" Paul growled

"Really? Because I kind of needed you to do that about five minutes ago in the kitchen" I said

"He Alpha Ordered us to stay here, I'm going to fucking kill him" Jared said, I hadn't really seen Jared angry but right now he was really pissed

"Where's Sam?" I asked

"La Push" Leah said

"I'll be back in ten minutes" I said and walked out of the house

I took my clothes off and phased. As soon as I phased I was hit with the Zak and his pack's thoughts.

_Zak, I'm going to fucking kill you I thought_

_Yeah Zak, really sounds like she's submitted to you Cammy thought sarcastically_

I started running and I felt Zak behind me, why was it suddenly taking forever to get into La Push?!

_Bella, stop!_ Yes! It wasn't an Alpha Order, it's all good!

I crossed the border but I couldn't hear Sam's thoughts, you've got to be fucking kidding me!

_Sam, you fucking idiot!_

I ran back to the cliffs but I couldn't even smell Sam anywhere. I could still feel Zak behind me and that wasn't helping very much.

I got to the back of Sam's house and I could finally hear him. I done the thing any normal person would do, I howled. Yup as if I wasn't strange enough I just had to go and fucking howl.

I turned my head and saw Zak launch himself at me, I ducked down and he literally flew over me, it was actually quite funny,

Sam ran out of the house and phased as soon as he saw me and Zak.

_What the fuck did you do?!_

_Absolutely nothing_

_He Alpha Ordered the guys and Leah not to help me I told him_

_I'm going to fucking kill you Sam growled_

_Sam, kill later, help pack now_

I turned and started running back towards the Makah rez. Somehow Sam was actually managing to keep up with me for once, was I running slower?

I could feel Zak behind me and I really just wanted to punch him in the throat. I phased and pulled my clothes on and ran into the house. Sam ran in behind me and rmoved the Alpha Order.

We all expected Paul to run over and try to kill Zak so just about all of us ran over to hold him back, what we all didn't expect was for Seth, yes Seth the fifteen year old who is probably the most happiest next to Jared, to go over to Zak and break his nose.

Everyone froze, Zak was on the ground looking up at him and everyone else was just staring at Seth in shock.

"Seth…Marry me" Paul said and Seth looked at Paul and he actually looked scared.

I walked over and pulled him over away from Zak, who was growling and shaking pretty badly.

Zak stood up and growled at Seth but no one else moved, Zak's pack were all looking just about as scared as Seth.

"I'll kill you" Zak growled at him and lunged for him but I stepped in front of Seth and he froze.

"Come on let's face it, that punch was long over-due" I said

"I'll kill him" He growled at me

"Touch him and I'm leaving" I said

"I'll Alpha Order you to stay"

"I'll make your life a living hell" I spat

"You couldn't do that if you tried angel" Zak smirked and put his hands on my waist

"Let. Go" I growled, I looked over at Sam who was currently holding back Paul but looking like he wanted to help Paul kill him

"No"

"I'm going to tell you one more time, let me go" I growled

"No" He said smirking down at me

"Fine, be that way" I said and kneed him in the balls.

Both of the packs burst out laughing and started clapping, but I was already doing something else. I turned around to face Seth, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and into one of the bedrooms.

"What the fuck Seth?!" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He pissed me the fuck off!" Seth said and hugged me back

"I have never seen you angry" I stated

"And I have never seen you kick a guy in the nuts" Seth laughed

"He pissed me off" I said

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to kill me when we go back out there?" Seth asked

"Because he's a prick that needs to go and die in a hole?"

"Sounds like a pretty good description" Seth laughed, "Come on, Sam and Paul will want to see you"

"I really do think Paul is going to marry you" I said as we walked out of the room

"God, help me Midget"

"Nope, you got yourself into this" I laughed

We walked into the living room and everyone turned to look at us.

"Where's Zachery?" I asked sitting in Sam's lap

"Getting some ice" Jack laughed

"Bells…You're arm" Jake said

I looked down and saw once again my arm was covered in blood

"Fuck" I sighed

I stood up and turned to walk around to the kitchen but crashed into Zak's chest, of course.

"Feeling better now you've had time to cool off, Zak?" I asked him and I heard the guys behind me trying to hold back their laughter.

"You want to mess with me sweetheart?" Zak asked pulling me close to him, I heard them growling behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"I already am" I said and walked into the kitchen

I done what I did earlier and washed the blood away and then wrapped my arm up. I was really going to get sick of doing this soon.

I walked back into the living room and Sam pulled me onto his lap and started kissing my neck and jaw, I wasn't going to get sick of that.

I heard Zak clear his throat and I stuck my middle finger up to him and I heard the guys laughing. I turned slightly so I was sitting on my side and kissed him. He tightened his hold on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Come on guys, we have a minor here!" Jared shouted

"Two actually" Ryan said

"I'm fifteen!" Seth and Alex shouted at the same time

I laughed and pulled away from Sam. I turned around and saw Zak glaring at me and Sam.

"See something you like Zak?" I smirked

Zak didn't say anything but I could hear him growl. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven, long day.

"Hey, where are we all sleeping?" I asked looking around the room

"Two can stay at my house" Marcus said

"Three can stay at mine" Declan said

"Three here" Zak said staring at me

"One at my house" Ryan said

"Jake, Quil and Embry can stay at my house" Declan said and they nodded

"Leah and Seth at mine?" Marcus said looking warily at Leah who rolled her eyes

"Don't look so scared, just because I kicked him in the nuts that doesn't mean I hate all of you guys" Leah said

"Paul, you wanna stay at mine?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, I don't want to kill you so much" Paul said

"So, that leaves Jared, Sam and Bella here" Zak said grinning

"I'm sleeping with you" I said turning to Sam

"You can't do that" Zak said, "The two rooms both have single beds but you can sleep with me if you like"

"I'd rather sleep in the forest" I told him

"I would happily sleep with Zak" Jared said winking at him, I burst out laughing

"I always knew you were gay" Paul laughed

"Shh, don't tell Kim" Jared said

"Who's Kim?" Alex asked

"His imprint" I said and Zak burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Jared asked, he didn't like it when anyone said or even thought bad about Kim so right now he would be pissed

"Don't tell me you all believe in that shit?" Zak laughed

"What shit?" Jared growled

"Imprinting, it's not real, you honestly believe that girls your 'soul mate'?" Zak asked him

Before any of us could stop him, Jared had Zak up against the wall by his throat.

"Listen here you piece of shit, I don't believe she is my soul mate, I know she is. So don't you fucking sit there and talk a load of shit you know nothing about!" Jared growled at him

"Jared, let him go" Sam said, it wasn't an Alpha Order but he let him go.

He walked back over and sat on the couch next to Paul who clapped his shoulder,

"I've taught you somethin' buddy" Paul laughed

Jared didn't say anything just glared at Zak.

"So…I'm sleeping in the forest, cool" I said and Zak snapped his head to me

"You're sleeping with me" Zak said

"I'll compromise, I'll sleep on the couch" I said

"Listen, I'm being nice here and giving you the opportunity to agree but I will Alpha Order you" Zak said

Sam growled loudly and tightened his hold on me

"I'll fucking kill you" Sam growled

"You know, I find it quite sad that you need to order a girl to get her in bed with you" I said

"Bella, shut up!" Paul said

"Does it make you feel like a big man using your Alpha status to get whatever you want?" I asked walking over to him, he didn't say anything just glared at me, "Does it feel so good knowing that you've forced a girl to sleep with you? Does that make you feel like a big, brave man?" I asked him

Again he didn't say anything. I smirked at him and turned around to Paul and held my hand out.

"Car keys" I said

"Why? We didn't bring the car" He asked but handed me the car keys anyway

"I know, I'm sleeping in your car tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" I told him

I walked over to Sam. Like the morning he pulled me in-between his legs but because he was sitting in a chair I was looking down at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and kissed him. His hands on my waist tightened slightly and somehow managed to pull me closer.

I pulled back and looked at him

"See you tomorrow" Sam said

I pulled away and Zak was staring at me with his mouth open.

I walked over to him and tapped his chin up

"You'll catch flies" I said, "Bye guys!" I said and walked out

"Bye Midget!"

I wanted to phase but I didn't want to because then that would mean my arm would get all bloody and stuff. I turned around and walked around to the front of the house. I saw a car parked in the drive.

I sighed and climbed through the open back window. I rolled the window back up and lay across the seats.

_Life's a bitch_

I woke up when the stupid sun came up, was it always that bright? I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Great so meeting Zak wasn't a nightmare. I rolled the window back down and climbed out of the car. I walked along the side of the house until I came to the still open bathroom window. I jumped up and climbed through the window. I opened the bathroom door and looked up and down the hall but I couldn't hear anything.

I walked up the stairs and nearly groaned when I saw all the doors were shut. Well, now it's time for mission impossible. Please all be heavy sleepers. I opened the first door slightly and nearly slammed it shut again when I saw it was Zak's room, I silently closed the door and went to the next one and found…A cupboard.

I opened the next door and found Sam sound asleep in a fucking double bed?! What the fuck?! All the beds are single my ass! I'm going to kill him.

I slid into the room and closed the door. I walked across the room and slid under the covers; Sam automatically wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him before waking up.

"What the fuck?" He asked

"Nice to see you too" I said

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in Paul's car"

"Change of plan, I slept in Zak's car and the sun is really bright so I woke up and came here" I told him

"Why did you not go to La Push?" Sam asked me

"Because I didn't want to phase again because my arm would be all bloody and stuff" I said

"I thought a way to make your arm heal quicker last night" Sam smirked and started kissing down my neck to my shoulder and collar bone.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really paying attention

"Yeah" Sam said and started to un-wrap the bandage, "You want me to do it for you?"

"What do you have to do?" I asked him

"Lick it" He said smirking at me, I looked at him and nearly burst out laughing

"You're kidding" I said

"Nope" He said and brought my arm up above my head

"Sam, you are not going to lick my arm" I whispered

He bent down and kissed me and to be honest I actually kind of forgot what we were even talking about, until he moved his mouth away and started licking my arm that is.

"Sam…" I said and bit my lip to stop from laughing, why was this ticklish?

"Sam, stop" I whispered

Sam moved himself so that he was now on top of me, Seriously?! He got to my wrist and pulled away grinning at me.

"You said my name?" Sam asked looking down at me, I looked at my arm and saw it was already healing

"You're crazy" I said

"You know you love me" Sam said and kissed me, I pushed myself up slightly and kissed him back. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled back slightly and started kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over his chest. He crashed his lips to mine again and ground his now hard cock against my centre. I moaned and Sam done it again.

"Baby, we need to stop or I won't be able to" Sam breathed

I started kissing down Sam's neck and I heard Sam moan

"Baby, baby, baby, Bella….." Sam said, I looked up at him, "We need to stop"

"I know" I whispered

"Fuck…" Sam said and pressed his forehead to mine, "I love you" Sam whispered

"I love you too"

"Anyone awake?!" Ryan shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Shit baby, I can't go downstairs" Sam said

"Why not?" I asked him and in answer he once again ground his cock against my centre, "Oh my God" I said and nearly burst out laughing

"It's not fucking funny, do you want to explain to your brother why I'm walking down the stairs with you with a boner?" Sam asked me

"Fine, fine, you sort out...your problem and I'll go down and talk to Paul and Ryan" I said and got out of bed

I walked down the stairs and found Paul, Ryan, Declan, Jake, Quil and Embry in the kitchen

"Hey baby" Quil said

"Hey Quil" I said

"How's my Midget doing?" Paul asked

"It's all good, how was staying with Ryan?" I asked jumping up on the counter next to him

"It was good, I bet him at Call of Duty" Paul said

"Is that all you care about? PlayStation?" I asked him

"It was an X-box" Ryan said, I rolled my eyes at him

"Who wants food?" I asked

All the guys looked at me as if I had grown a second head

"I know, I know stupid question" I said and walked over to the fridge

"Please have bacon, please have bacon" Jake said

"There's bacon" I said

"YES!" Jake said and jumped on Quil's back

"What's the big deal?" Declan asked

"When you taste her bacon you will never be able to eat any other bacon as long as you live" Paul said

"How good can it be?" Ryan asked

"Don't ask" I told them and started cooking it

"Yay, my Midget is here!" Jared said

"Good morning Jared" I laughed

"Please say you're making bacon" Jared said

"I'm making bacon" I said

"YAY!"

"I don't think I have ever heard a teenage boy say 'yay' so many times" I told him

"YAY!" He repeated and I rolled my eyes

"I think I could get used to waking up to this every morning" Zak said from the door

"Wow and just when you think he's died in his sleep…." I sighed

"Where are Leah and Seth?" I asked no one in particular

"They will be here with Marcus round about….." Declan said and the front door opened to reveal Leah, Seth and Marcus

"Now" Declan finished

"YES, bacon!" Leah shouted

"What is the big deal about this bacon?!" Ryan asked

Every one of the pack gasped and I rolled my eyes

"You've done it now" I said

"This is not just any bacon, this bacon is the best bacon you will ever taste as long as you will live! This bacon is like a gift from God but in this case it is a gift from Midget! This bacon is like one of the wonders of the world, it is that good, when you taste it all you want to do is save it for as long as you can!" Jared ranted

"Who got Jared talking about bacon?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen heading straight for me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed down my neck.

"Hey" He whispered

"Hey and that would be Ryan" I said

"Ryan, you never say bad things about bacon or gummy bears around Jared" Sam said

Alex, Cammy, Jack and Jay walked into the kitchen.

"Who said something about gummy bears?" Cammy asked

"Dammit, I have told you, there are no gummy bears here!" Zak said

"Listen, no matter how many times you say it, I will try every time in case gummy bears are here" Cammy said

"Oh my God, you're Jared" I said and everyone burst out laughing but Jared and Cammy just looked at each other.

"He's nothing like me" Jared said

"Come on!" Paul shouted, "He's totally like you, he likes gummy bears…"

"He's very annoying…." Jay said

"Hey!"

"Do you break into people's houses?" Quil asked him

"Yes"

"Jared meet your twin" I said

"He is nothing like me!" Jared shouted

"No, no he's nothing like me, it's just a coincidence" Cammy said

"Whatever, breakfast is ready" I said and then I was suddenly in Sam's lap at the table and everyone else was fighting over food.

Everyone somehow managed to get food and then everything was silent….Until they swallowed

"Right Bella, you're moving in here" Zak said

"Only if you move out" I said and the pack started laughing but Zak just glared at me

"I have to say Jared was right about the bacon" Declan said

"Thank you!" Jared shouted

I took a bit of bacon off Sam's plate and ate it, Sam didn't say anything about it but both of the packs including Zak stared at us.

"What?" Sam asked

"You let her take food….." Jay said

"Off your plate….." Jake said

"And you didn't even say anything about it" Jack finished

"So?" I asked

"That's crazy" Zak said

"Really?" Sam asked

"Zak, what would you do if I took a bit of bacon off your plate?" I asked him

"I'd have to punish you" Zak smirked

"Wow, you can't answer a simple question without making things sexual" I said sarcastically

"Fine, I'd probably bite your hand off" Zak said

"Honestly? It's a bit of food, what's the big deal?" I asked and Jared opened his mouth, "If you lecture me about the God-likeness of the bacon I will slap you" I cut him off, he shut his mouth and I smiled at him

"You owe me gummy bears for that" Jared said

"Fine" I said

"No, it's not that you took the food off his plate, it's that Sam didn't even do anything. Normally a wolf would snap at the person if they took their food" Alex said

"Maybe it's because he imprinted on me" I said and Zak groaned

"You honestly believe in that bull-shit?!" Zak exclaimed

"You honestly _don't _believe in it?" I asked him and he looked at me

"Has no one in your pack imprinted?" Leah asked him

"No" He said

"Ok, Jake has imprinted on Emily, Jared has imprinted on Kim, Paul has imprinted on Leah and Sam and Paul have imprinted on me. Just because no one in your pack has imprinted that doesn't mean it isn't real" I told him

"What do you mean Sam _and_ Paul have imprinted on you?" Cammy asked

"Oh no, Paul has imprinted on me like a brother but Sam has imprinted on me like a mate" I told him

"You realise that's all a load of shit" Zak said

"You realise you're trying to tell that to six people who have imprinted?" I asked him

"You're all delusional" Zak said shaking his head

"And you're a dick, what's your point?" Jake growled at him, he was like Jared if anyone said anything bad about his imprint or just the imprint in general and tried to tell Jake that he hadn't imprinted he would rip their head off.

"My point is, imprinting doesn't exist, it's just one of the legends to give people false hope"

"You would think after changing into a giant wolf and killing vampires for a living you would be a bit more open minded" Leah said

"If you guys want to go ahead and think you've found your soul mate or whatever go ahead it's just a waste of your time" Zak said

"Yes, finally I've been waiting for your approval since the moment I got here" I said sarcastically

"Whatever baby, whether you think Sam is your imprint or not, you're going to be mine by the end of the week" Zak said and walked out of the room

**A/N So another chapter done, who else really wants to just slap Zak right now, oh well at least the pack seems pretty nice eh? So, tell me what you all think!x**


	28. Chapter 28 I Know

**A/N Thank you all again for the reviews and stuff, I hope you all like Chapter 28…..**

Sam POV

"Whatever baby, whether you think Sam is your imprint or not, you're going to be mine by the end of the week" Zak said and walked out of the room

I growled loudly at him and Bella shook her head. I pulled her closer to me. I bent my head down so my mouth was close to her ear.

"I won't let him hurt you" I whispered even though everyone would hear us

"I don't think I've wanted to kill a vampire as bad as I want to kill him" Bella told me

I smirked and started kissing her neck, I felt Bella relax against me and I smiled. Bella turned her head and I captured her lips.

"Alex, look away!" Jay shouted

"For fuck sake, I'm fifteen, I'm not a fucking minor!" Alex shouted

"Seth, away!" Embry laughed

"I'm a year younger than Leah! I'm not a fucking minor!" Seth shouted

"Seth, Alex you're minor's get over it!" Bella said and started kissing me again

"Dude! I don't want to see you stick your tongue down my little sisters throat!" Paul shouted

"Then go away" I told him and the guys started laughing

"Sorry Paul" Bella smirked

"You're not sorry" Paul said

"No I'm not, why did I just apologise?" Bella asked

"I don't get it" Quil said and we all looked at him

"What don't you get?" Embry asked him

"Zak's a dick but you guys are actually pretty decent" Quil said

"Zak is an alright guy, but when he is around girls or if he really wants something he will turn into an absolute dick to get it because he thinks he is being cool" Declan said

"Are you like he friend or something?" Bella asked him

"What do you mean?" Declan asked

"Well, yesterday you're the one that shouted at him when he was being weird and you're the one to tell him to shut up, so unless he has a lot of patience for you…."

"No, I was his friend before we phased so we're still friends but he's kind of turned into a bit of an ass since he's Alpha" Declan said

"Did I turn into an ass when I became Alpha?" I asked Paul and Jared

"Well, no….." Jared said

"Not really….." Paul said and I looked at him

"When I first met you, you were the most controlling, bossiest person I had ever met" Bella said

"How was I controlling?" I asked her

"You barely even let me race Jared and then when I came back you shouted at me because I got lost"

"No, I shouted at you because you smelt like leech and you could have been hurt" I told her

"Yeah, well you're not that bad anymore" Bella told me

"'Not that bad'?" I asked her

"You're still pretty bossy" She laughed

"You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves" I sarcastically

She smirked at me and kissed me again. I pulled her closer to me and she turned around so she was straddling me.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked me

"Not yet" I said and kissed her again

"I'm going to need a truck load of gummy bears to get this moment out of my head" Jared sighed

"Sam, if you want to corrupt my little sister can you do it in private please?" Paul asked me

"Ok" I said and picked Bella up and walked out of the room

"Sam" Bella laughed

I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. I closed and locked the door and pressed Bella's back against it. I crashed my lips to hers and growled. I smelt Bella's arousal and that just made me growl more.

"Fuck baby, you smell so good" I growled, Bella pulled back slightly and looked at me

"Please tell me you cannot…." Bella said, I smirked at her

"I can" I told her, Bella looked at me for a moment before kissing me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"You're mine" I growled against her lips

"Yours" She whispered and i picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I got on top of her and started kissing down her neck. Fuck, I needed to mark her!

I wanted to mark her so fucking bad but I couldn't! She didn't know everything, I couldn't mark her without telling her!

"Fuck!" I growled and pushed off her and sat at the edge of the bed shaking my head

"Sam?" Bella whispered

"I can't fucking do it" I growled, this was so fucking confusing!

I heard Bella sigh and I looked at her and saw she was shaking her head.

"I fucking knew it" Bella said and ran across the room to the door. Oh shit! No, she thought I meant I didn't want to do it with her, no shit no!

"No, Bella, I didn't mean it like that!" I told her but she was already running down the stairs

"Bella!"

"I don't fucking believe you Sam!" Bella shouted at me, some of the guys were already standing in the hall so when they heard Bella shouting they looked over

"Bells, what's up?" Paul asked her

"I can't believe I even thought about forgiving you Sam, you're worse than Zak!" Bella shouted at me, walked out and slammed the front door in my face.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Paul shouted at me

"I didn't fucking do anything, it just came out wrong" I told him

"What did you say to her?" Jared asked me

"We were making out and I wanted to mark her but I didn't want to because she doesn't know everything about it so I told her that I couldn't do it and she took it the wrong way" I told him

"You fucking idiot!" Paul shouted and punched the wall leaving a huge hole in it

"You're fixing that!" Zak shouted from the kitchen

Bella POV

"Fuck!" Sam growled and pushed himself off me, I looked at him in confusion, he was shaking his head and looking at the floor

"Sam?" I asked

"I can't fucking do it!" Sam shouted

I stared at him, please tell me he is kidding. He can't do it?! I don't fucking believe this! I knew he couldn't just love me, I knew he couldn't move on from Leah!

"I fucking knew it!" I shouted at him and ran across the room for the door

"No, shit Bella, I didn't mean it like that!" Sam shouted, "Bella!" I was down the stairs and I saw Paul, Jared and Jake standing in the hall

"I don't fucking believe you Sam!" I shouted at him and grabbed the door handle

"Bells, what's up?" Paul asked me

"I can't believe I even thought about forgiving you Sam, you're worse than Zak!" I shouted at him and slammed the door in his face

I can't fucking believe I even thought he would love me! I was a fucking idiot! I phased and started running.

I was so stupid! Of course he wouldn't get over Leah! I couldn't believe I was about to forgive him! I was so stupid.

I got to the cliffs and I stopped. I was a fucking idiot! I actually thought that he could love me and get over Leah! I phased and pulled my clothes back on. I looked at my arm and saw that it wasn't bleeding.

"Fucking Sam Uley" I growled

"Trouble in paradise?" Zak asked from behind me

"You don't know the half of it" I told him

"I think I can guess" Zak said, I shook my head

"You ever went cliff diving?" I asked him hoping to change that subject and get away from him

"No, what- Shit!" I jumped off the edge of the cliff and Zak started freaking out, I would have been laughing but when I crashed into the water my breath was taken away with how cold it was. I came back up and gasped. I looked up and saw Zak looking over the edge of the cliff looking scared

"Are you ok?!" Zak shouted and I laughed

"Fine, you comin' in?!" I shouted up at him, why did I ask that?

"You're fucking crazy!" Zak shouted

"Yeah, so are you jumping or not?" I asked him

Zak rolled his eyes at me and stepped off the edge of the cliff. To be honest I was expected him to start screaming and shit but I was sadly disappointed. He crashed into the water and when he came back up he was grinning.

"That was pretty fun" He said and I laughed

"Yup" I said

"So what happened with you and Sam?" He asked me and I sighed

"I think you know" I told him

"Yeah but I think your version might be different from his" Zak said

"Whatever I don't care anymore, I'm done" I told him

"He loves you" Zak said

"Now you see that?!" I asked him

"He doesn't deserve you" Zak said and I looked at him, "Whatever he done to you must have been really bad, you shouldn't be treated that way"

"You realise you've basically treated me like shit since the moment I got here?" I asked him

"It's easier that way" Zak said and started swimming towards the beach

"Being an ass is easier than being yourself?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said

"I find that hard to believe"

"I've been acting like an ass for a long time, it's just easier"

"Well, to be honest…." I said as I walked out of the water and stood in the sand, "I think I like having a conversation with this Zak than the other" I told him

"Of course you would, you're a girl" Zak said

"I don't think Declan likes you being an ass very much either" I told him and he groaned

"I've treated him like shit and I know that, it's easier to be horrible to people than it is to be nice to them"

"You really believe that?" I asked him

"I know that" Zak said

"Alright, I need to go and see Paul" I told him and turned and walked into the forest. I tied my now soaking wet clothes to my ankle and phased.

I felt Zak phase and I started running.

**Bold is Zak, bold italics is Bella**

**Do you really think Cammy is Jared's twin?**

_**Well, they act the same and everything so why not?**_

**In school we had to do a project on if we could make anything in the world happen, what would it be? Most people did like world peace and shit like that, guess what Cammy done?**

_**Money would be free?**_

**No, I actually done that, Cammy chose to do his on I would have unlimited gummy bears and the head gummy bear would taste like bacon**

_**You're kidding**_

**No, we had to give these talks to the head teacher**

_**Oh my God!**_

**I think he got expelled**

I phased and burst out laughing while I pulled my now dry clothes on.

"Ok, I think Cammy wins" I said

"I knew it"

I was still laughing as I walked into the house but I stopped when every set of eyes snapped to me. Sam walked over to me but I walked past him and over to Paul.

"Bella-" Sam started but I cut him off

"Here's your car keys back, can I have the house key?" I asked him

"Um…" He looked over at Sam, "What do you need it for?"

"I'm not staying here tonight and I don't really want to sleep in a car again" I told him, he sighed and handed me the house key

"Bella" Sam said again

"Thanks Paul" I said

"Bella, can you look at me?" Sam asked me

"I'll see you tomorrow" I sighed and turned around

I walked past Sam but just as I was about to get past him he snapped

"Bella, can we just talk about this morning?!" Sam shouted

"Fine, let's talk about this morning Sam! I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to think that you would get over Leah; I can't believe I thought that you could love me! I was about to forgive you this morning and you know, I'm happy that I didn't because I just got fucked over again!" I shouted at him, "I'm done, I'm so fucking sick of getting fucked over by you Sam, I'm done" I told him

"Bella, it wasn't like that-"

"Just like it wasn't like that with Leah?" I asked him and he stared at me, "I fucking knew it" I sighed

I turned and walked out of the house.

I walked into the forest and phased, I didn't feel anything, I felt numb the only thing I felt was the stupid fucking hole in my chest.

I ran. I got to Paul's house but I didn't stop, I just wanted to put as much distance between me and Sam as possible. I got into Forks and I still ran. It felt like my legs were on fire and I felt ill but I didn't stop. What is with me and falling down hills?! I tumbled down and crashed into a tree, again I didn't fucking feel anything, I just felt so fucking numb.

I knew I wasn't in Forks anymore; I had no idea where the hell I was. I stood up and nearly fell back down again. I started running in the direction I think I came in, I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I could think of was the stupid hole I felt in my chest. Fucking Sam Uley!

He fucked me over twice and I'm the one that has to feel the pain?! No, I'm not going to do that! I got to La Push and I ran into Paul's house.

I couldn't do this anymore, ever since I came here, everything has just been fucked up, first Edward, then I phase, then I find out my dad isn't my dad, I get imprinted on by Sam, I nearly get killed how many times? And now he's fucked me over again, no I'm fucking doing this again, I don't fucking deserve this!

I ran up the stairs and I grabbed my bags with my clothes in them and threw them down the stairs. I ran back down and picked them up. I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter. Should I tell Paul? No, he'd only tell me to come back!

I picked up a piece of paper and told Paul I was gone and ran out of the house. I put the bags in my car and went back into the house and grabbed all of my money. Was I going insane? Probably and if what I was doing now wasn't insane what I was about to do would make me insane!

I walked back outside and jumped into my truck and drove over to Sam's house.

I walked up the path and opened the front door with the 'hidden' spare key. When I got inside I walked into garage and saw his car parked there. I did have to admit, it was a pretty nice car and it made me sad to think what I was about to do to it. I picked up the can of spray paint that he has for some reason and wrote Sam a lovely little message on the windshield.

I walked back out of the house and got back into my truck. I still felt numb and it was pissing me off, I should be happy about what I was doing but no.

I got the airport and walked up the the lady behind the desk.

"What's the next flight out of here?" I asked her

"Arizona" She answered

"I'll take it" I told her

Sam POV

"Bella, it wasn't like that-"

"Just like it wasn't like that with Leah?" She asked me and I just stared at her, I can't believe this has happened, "I fucking knew it" She sighed and walked out of the room

I stared at the door somehow thinking she would magically appear. I felt fucking numb, like I couldn't fucking move

"You fucking tool!" Cammy shouted and I looked at him

"What?" I asked him

"For fuck sake, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to go and tell her what you really meant this morning?" Cammy asked me

I ran out of the house and phased. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and I started freaking out until I remembered that she could shield her thoughts from us.

I could smell her but it was hardly even there. I ran back to La Push and phased back when I got to Paul's house.

I ran into the house but I couldn't hear her.

"Bella!" I shouted and walked into the living room, nothing, kitchen nothing

"Bella!" I ran up the stairs and checked in all the rooms, the room that Bella slept in was empty and I mean empty all her bags were gone, no, no, no, no. She can't be fucking gone.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?!"

I ran back down the stairs and checked all the rooms again, I found a note on the kitchen table and it said 'Goodbye' on it, nothing else. I ran out to the front of the house and saw her truck was gone, no, fuck, no!

I ran outside and I looked up and down the street. I ran down to my house and when I got in I could smell her. I hadn't realised that I still had the note in my hand so I quickly stuffed it in my pocket.

"Bella, Bella where the fuck are you?!" I shouted, I saw the garage door was open slightly. I walked in and froze. Someone had spray painted my car saying. In big letters it said, 'Fuck you', Bella.

How the fuck had I done this?! I told her I wouldn't hurt her and I did!

I ran outside and phased and ran back to the Makah rez. I got back to Zak's house, everything was the same and it pissed me.

"You talk to her?" Embry asked me

"She's gone, she's fucking gone" I said and started pacing, fuck!

"Sam, what do you mean she's gone?" Paul asked me standing up

"I'm mean she's gone, she's fucking left!" I shouted at him and threw the piece of paper at him.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Paul shouted, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Paul calm down" Jared said as, he Quil, Embry, Ryan and Cammy tried to hold him back

"SHE'S ALL I FUCKING HAD LEFT! SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD AND YOU MADE HER LEAVE!" Paul shouted

"Paul, calm down, we'll find her!" Leah told him

"Where'd did she go Sam?" Jake asked me

"I don't know, I don't fucking know" I said

I pulled my phone out and called her.

"Hello?" Bella asked and Paul froze and stared at the phone

"Bella, where are you?" I asked her

"Narnia" She told me and I heard someone telling her to turn the phone off as the plane was about to fly, she was on a plane?!

"Bella, where are you going?" I asked her

"Listen, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you…Never" She said and hung up

Paul didn't seem to be able to hold his own weight anymore and sank to the floor.

"You done this" Paul said as Jared and Quil tried to help him stand up again

"I know" I whispered

"You've fucked her over too many times" He told me

"I know" I said

"You've pushed away the only family I have left"

"I know! I fucking know Paul! I fucking know what I've done!" I shouted at him. I turned and went to walk out of the house

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Quil shouted

"To find Bella, you comin'?"

**A/N WOW, bet you didn't see that one coming! Bella finally gets to go away YAY! Maybe now she can sort some shit out. The poll is still on my profile so go and vote please and also tell me what you all think of this chapter!x**


	29. Chapter 29 The Punishment

**A/N So you all seemed to be quite pissed off with Bella in my last chapter but don't worry Bella gets put in her place. I hope you all like this chapter…**

Bella POV

I never thought I would be coming back here. I thought that once I left Phoenix, that was it. No, I'm back and for what? Oh yeah, to get away from Sam.

I walked out of the airport and got a taxi to Renee's house. I wasn't going to stay there, I still had money there so I wanted to get that and then go and stay at a hotel or something.

The taxi pulled up to the kerb. I paid him and jumped out of the car. This should be fun. I walked up the path and knocked on the front door. I looked around the front garden and saw nothing had changed, I wonder if Renee had told anyone about the whole situation. The front door opened to reveal a smiling Renee but when she saw me the smile fell.

"Bella?" Renee whispered

"Pleased to meet you" I said sarcastically,

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm not staying or anything, I just came to get some of my stuff and then you won't be seeing me again" I told her

She opened the door wider and I took that as an invitation to go in so I did.

"Bella, I'm your mother and this is your home, you can stay here" She said, I had one foot on the first step so when she said that I froze and burst out laughing.

"You're my mother?" I laughed, "I don't fucking believe this"

"Don't use that language around me" Renee said

"I'll use whatever language I fucking like around you because you are not my mother. Did you forget the lovely phone call where you dis-owned me and told me that you fucking another man was my fault?" I asked her

"I've had time to think and I realise what I said was wrong-"

"You're fucking right it was wrong! I couldn't help what happened and you thought you would just blame me because you couldn't handle the fact that you royally fucked up" I turned and walked up the stairs.

I opened my bedroom door and started going through my banks and purses to get my money when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at it

"Bella, where are you?" Paul asked me

"Currently, I am having tea with the mad hatter" I told him and put more money in my bag.

"Bells, I'm being serious, please just please tell me where you are and I'll come and get you. I'm not asking you to forgive Sam or anything just please come home" Paul begged

"I'll be home soon Paul, I just, I just need time to clear my head" I told him

"Who's Paul?" Renee asked from the door

"Would you fuck off? I'm on the phone" I snapped at her, I heard Paul laughing at the other end of the phone and I smiled

"Was that Renee?" Paul asked

"Yeah and she's pissing me off" I told him,

"Bells, I'll come to Arizona and get you" Paul said

"No Paul…I promise I'll be home soon ok? I need some time to just…Think." I told him, "I'll be home for your birthday, I promise"

"Bells, I don't give two shits about my birthday I just want you back" Paul told me

"Really? You're turning twenty, that's a pretty big thing" I stated and put my bag back on my shoulder

"Bells, please come home" Paul said

"Soon Paul, I need time to think, I'll call you soon ok?"

"You better, Bella I need to tell you something" Paul said

"You're secretly an alien from outer space sent down to try and figure out the secret ingredient in Coca Cola?" I asked him

"No what the fuck?"

"Just a suggestion, what did you have to tell me?" I asked walking down the stairs

"This morning, Bella you got the wrong idea about what Sam said, he meant that he couldn't mark you because you didn't know everything. Bella he really does love you, he's over Leah" Paul said and I sighed

"Maybe he is but either way Sam and I…Like I said me and Sam aren't going to go back to the way we were, he's fucked things up Paul" I told him and Renee glared at me, "Don't look at me like that, like you haven't said fuck before" I told her and once again Paul started laughing

"Why are you with her anyway?" Paul asked me

"I needed to get my money so I thought I would pay the dragon a visit" I told him and Renee gasped, "I'll talk to you later Paul, I promise I'll be back by your birthday ok?"

"I know you will Bells, it's just…You could of told me"

"I know, I'm sorry. Talk to you later Paul" I said

"Bye Bells" Paul said and hung up

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Renee

"Right, well as lovely as it has been to see you again" I said sarcastically, "Goodbye"

"Bella, I'm still your mother" Renee said

"You lost that title when you dis-owned me" I told her and walked out of the house.

I walked down the street until I came to a hotel. I got a room and dumped my bags. I pulled my phone out and for some reason started pacing. The stupid hole in my chest was still there and it was pissing me off.

I un-intentionally dialled Sam's number and groaned. I flipped the phone shut again and flipped it open. This was fucking annoying. I dialled Sam's number again. What's the worst that could happen?

"Hello?" Sam said, I froze. I felt like I couldn't fucking breathe.

"Hi" I whispered, that wasn't so hard

"Bella?"

"No, it's Tinkerbell" I said

"Yup, it's you" Sam sighed, "Where are you?"

"If I tell you will you come and get me?" I asked him

"Yes"

"Then I'm not telling you" I said

"Bella…"

"No Sam, I just need some time to think, ok? I just I can't do this right now"

"Bella, this morning…I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"You didn't want to mark me without me knowing everything about it?" I asked him

"So you know?"

"Paul told me, listen Sam, I know that this is probably the case and everything but this morning, it just…I don't want to get fucked over and I just saw how easy it is for you to do that to me" I sighed

"I know Bella" Sam said

"We're a mess aren't we?" I sighed and sank down on the bed

"When are you coming home?" Sam asked

"I'll be home by Paul's birthday so a few weeks" I told him

"I can't go that long without you Bella" Sam said

"You've been longer without me Sam" I stated

"Yeah and it was fucking hell"

"Listen just, go and talk to the Makah Elders tomorrow and then that's sorted and I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Bella, I can't go this long without you" Sam said

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" I told him and hung up

I thumped my head back against the pillow and covered my face with my hands.

"So fucked up" I sighed and rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

I woke up confused as to where I was but then I remembered yesterday and everything that had happened. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and sighed,

I walked into the bathroom, showered and all that stuff.

I got ready and walked out of the tiny hotel room. I didn't really know where I was going I just wanted to go somewhere.

My phone started ringing and when I looked at it I saw it was Paul.

"Hello, Domino's Pizza House, how may I be of sevice to you?" I answered the phone

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" Paul laughed

"It's all good, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, Jared's about to flip out because he doesn't have any bacon" Paul said

"Give him gummy bears he'll be fine" I told him

"Yeah, so what are you up to today?"

"I have no idea, right I am thinking the beach" I said

"Have fun, we need to go and sit in a room with Elders and talk about a war with vampires" Paul said

"Sounds about as much fun as going to the dentist" I laughed

"Probably will be, right I'll talk to you later Midget"

"Bye Paul" I said and hung up

I walked down to the beach and kicked my shoes off, I looked up and froze.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said, "Quil?!"

Quil turned around looking scared

"Hey baby?" He said

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him

"Ok, first of all please don't be pissed"

"No promises"

"Alright, Sam and Paul sent me here to watch over you because they love you very much and also they said if you caught me there is less chance of you killing me" Quil said

"I don't fucking believe you Quil!"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, yes, I don't know maybe"

"Do you want me to go back to watching you from a distance?" Quil asked seriously

"No that's fucking creepy" I laughed and shook my head, "You really are crazy aren't you Quil?"

"You know it baby" Quil laughed and hugged me

"Bella Swan?" That stupid high-pitched fucking voice I thought I would never have to hear again. I turned around and there she was the lovely Erin who loved to make fun of me every fucking day of school

"Yes?" I asked

"Who's that?" Quil whispered

"A slut" I answered and walked over to her

"What are you doing here? Did the pale faces kick out the pale face?" She asked

Quil walked up beside me and draped one of his arms over my shoulder

"No actually, I'm just here for a break" I told her but she wasn't listening, she was staring at Quil

"And who is this?" Amy, Erin's best friend, asked

"I'm Quil" He said

"How do you know Bella?" Erin asked him

"I'm friends with her brother" Quil said and I smiled

"Bella doesn't have a brother" Amy said

"He's like a brother, friend of the family" I told her

"Are you a friend of the family?" Erin asked him

"She doesn't have very good hearing does she?" Quil asked me

"She has a three second memory and attention span" I told him, "Kind of like Jared"

"Who's Jared?" Erin asked me

"A friend"

"Is he as good looking as this friend?" Amy asked

"Way to be subtle Amy" I said sarcastically and she nodded her head, wow she was stupid.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Quil asked Erin

"Yes" She said

"You got a bit of face on your makeup" Quil told her and I burst out laughing

"I love you Quil" I laughed

"I know you do baby" Quil said

"So Bella, how long are you back for?" Erin growled at me

"A few weeks, I need to get back for my brothers birthday" I told her and Quil looked at me and I nodded

"Well, maybe we can catch up" Erin said staring at Quil

"Erin, as nice as that offer is…" I said sarcastically, "I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"I hate you" I said and Quil burst out laughing

"Bye Erin, Amy" I said and turned and walked away from them

"Oh Bella, that's sad to hear about Charlie" Erin said and I froze

"Excuse me?" I asked turning to face her again

"What? Everyone knows, it's just a shame for Charlie having to look after a girl who wasn't his daughter for the majority of his life" Erin said

"He had the choice to leave, he didn't have to do anything" I told her

"Really? Or did your mother lie about that aswell?"

"Renee is not my mother" I growled at her

"What? Renee's not your mum, Charlie's not your dad? Do have any real family?" Erin said

I lunged for her but Quil grabbed me and pulled me back

"Come on just leave it Bella" Quil said

"Let me go Quil" I said and tried to get out of his hold

"You can't do this here Bella, you know that" Quil hissed in my ear and pulled me down the street

"I really fucking hate her" I growled

"I know you do" Quil said

We got to a bit of the beach that was surrounded by giant rocks and then in the middle there was a space that looked out onto the water. I sank down to the sand and Quil sat down next to me

"I like it here, it's like La Push but warm" Quil said and I laughed

"I'd probably like it here too if the people weren't so annoying"

"You know, most people when they run away they go to a place where no one knows their name" Quil said, "Might have been good for you. Why did you come here anyway?"

"It was the first flight leaving and I didn't want to wait for another so I took it and plus I needed money. Hey, where id you sleep last night?" I asked him

"A park bench" He said and I looked at him

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"No, got chased by a hobo because apparently it was his bench, crazy mother fucker" Quil said totally serious

I looked at him and shook my head

"Where would you of slept if I hadn't seen you today or at all even?" I asked him

"I'd find a place"

"You'd sleep on the park bench again wouldn't you?"

"He didn't own the fucking thing, his name wasn't even on it or anything!" Quil exclaimed

"I don't believe you" I laughed

"So, what's the big deal about getting home for Paul's birthday?" Quil asked me

"Are you going to be going back to La Push?"

"I'm not going back until you go back, Paul said he'd rip my nuts off if I came home without you" Quil said

"Good old Paul" I said

"So, big deal about Paul's birthday?"

"Well, Paul told me the thing he misses the most about being fully human was that he couldn't get drunk, so for his twentieth birthday present from me, I am going to get him drunk" I told Quil

"Do you have any idea how much alcohol it is going to take to get him drunk?" Quil asked

"Yes, that is why I need a strong, werewolf type friend to help me carry it all" I laughed

"You're going to be broke after his birthday"

"It'll be worth it and what better way to get him to forgive me than getting him drunk?"

"You plotting little Midget" Quil said

"No, I was already going to get him drunk anyway but now he won't be as angry with me for leaving" I told him

"You realise he isn't angry, I think he's more annoyed that you didn't tell him than the fact that you left"

"What about Sam?" I asked him

"Last time I saw him he was banging his head off a tree" Quil said and I groaned

"I didn't mean to make things this worse, but to be honest he could of worded it differently"

"So you're saying it's Sam's fault that because he was trying to do that right thing by not marking you without you knowing the consequences, that you flew half-way across the country?" Quil asked me

"I know you're right…And it pisses me off" I said

"Why don't you just go back Bella? He doesn't hate you or anything, he's just worried about you. He thinks that he's really lost you this time" Quil said

"I know I should go back and I know I should apologise for over-reacting but…When I saw how easy it was for him to change his mind, it just, it freaked me out" I told him

"Of course it's gonna freak you out after all the shit he has put you through but you can't just run away every time it gets tough Bella" Quil said

"When did you start turning all truthful?" I asked him

"When did you start turning into a pussy?" Quil asked and I looked at him, "He didn't even do anything wrong to you Bella and then you wouldn't even let him explain anything to you. He messed up, he made a mistake so what? You're going to mess up sometimes as well but guess what Sam will at least let you fucking explain shit. Come on" Quil said and pulled me up to my feet and started walking.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I asked him

"Home so you and Sam can sort out your shit, it's not fair what you're doing to him Bella" Quil said

We got back to the hotel and Quil picked up my bags and started walking back down the stairs.

"And I thought Sam was bossy" I muttered as Quil checked out

He pushed me into the taxi and sat down next to me

"Why are you being like this?" I asked him

"Because as much as I love you, you're being a total bitch to Sam right now and it isn't fair" Quil told me

"Fine" I sighed and looked out the window.

We got to the airport and Quil went up and talked to the woman behind the desk, he walked back over to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Next flight is in two hours" Quil said and pulled out his phone

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Phoning Sam" He told me

"Hey Sam…Don't shout at me or I won't tell you the good news…That would hurt and we're coming home…Yes 'we' as in Bella is coming home…Yes…What the fuck? I'm doing something nice and you threaten me….Ok bye"

I looked at Quil and he smirked at me

"For me to know and you to never find out" Quil said

"Come on"

"Nope, I am not going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Part of your punishment" Quil said

"My punishment?" I repeated

"Yup, you're being punished, you've to be kept in the dark about stuff, when we get back you're getting all the shitty patrols and you have to cook all the meals for the pack that you can" Quil said grinning

"You're kidding" I said

"Nope" Quil said

"I'm to cry" I said and Quil burst out laughing

"It won't be that bad, when it comes to feeding Jared just give him gummy bears every meal" Quil said and I glared at him

"I know, I know I deserve it but it's fucking shit!"

"You do deserve it" Quil nodded his head

I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the chairs.

We were sitting on the plane and it had to be one of the funniest things ever watching Quil try to get into the seat.

"So…When we get back…When does my punishment start?" I asked Quil

"Probably right after Sam sticks his tongue down your throat" Quil said

"Great" I sighed

"Come on it won't be that bad" Quil said and I looked at him

"Ok, it will probably be pretty annoying and tiring and it will piss you off but apart from that, you will get some very good banter" Quil laughed, I goaned and put my head on Quil's shoulder

"I would sleep, you probably won't be getting a lot of sleep for the next few days" I lifted my hand and flicked his forehead

"What was that for?" Quil asked

"Shut up" I said

"Baby, wake up we're here"

"No…" I groaned and tried to go back to sleep

"Baby, come on" Quil said shaking me

"Fine" I sighed and stood up

We walked out of the airport and Quil got another taxi.

We didn't say anything to each other, we were both in out own little worlds. We pulled up outside Sam's house.

"Let's go baby" Quil said

I opened the door and grabbed my bags out of the boot while Quil paid the guy. We were walking up the path when Quil couldn't seem to hold in his excitement any longer.

"Sammy boy, get your ass out here!" He shouted and the front door opened.

Sam stood staring at me. I looked down at the ground and Quil nudged my side.

"I'm sorry, I was a total bitch" I said and Sam smirked, "Don't smirk I'm being serious here. I'm really sorry Sam, I should of let you explain"

"Yeah, you should of" Sam said walking over to me, Quil took the bags out of my hands and walked inside

"I'm sorry" I said again

"You should be" Sam said and kissed me, "Why didn't you let me explain?" He asked against my lips

"I was being a bitch"

"You were" Sam agreed and pulled me closer to him effectively stopping us from saying anything else.

"Kiss later, food now!" Jared shouted

"Time to start your punishment" Sam smirked

I rolled my eyes and walked inside. I walked into the living room and they were all sitting in the living room

"Hey Midget!"

"Hey guys" I said and walked into the kitchen.

I was nearly finished making the dinner when they all came into the kitchen.

"So, how was running away?" Jared smirked

"Fine" I answered

"How's Renee?" Paul asked me

"The same" I answered

"You're not very talkative Bells" Jake stated

"Food!" I said and they all ran over and took their food.

I went to walk out of the kitchen but Sam stopped me

"Where are you goin'?" Sam asked

"Bathroom" I said

"Come here" Sam said

I walked over to him

"What?" I asked him

Instead of saying anything he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back and smirked at me

"You have patrol after this" He said and everyone burst out laughing

"Is that you trying to tell me nicely?" I asked him

"Yeah" Sam nodded and I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and done my business and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and saw I still had the bite mark on my neck, I don't know why but it annoyed me to know that would always be there.

I walked back out and Sam pulled me into his lap. I ate some of his food and listened to Jared and Quil talk a load of shit.

I felt like shit about what I had done to Sam. I hated that I hadn't even let him explain, I was a bitch.

"What time do I need to patrol till?" I asked Sam

"Six" Sam said, I looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly nine, yup I was going to be tired.

"Isn't that a bit long Sam?" Leah asked him

"It's fine" I said, "See you later" I said and walked out of the house.

I phased and started running. How the hell could I do that to him? I was over there thinking only about myself and I hadn't even let Sam explain shit! I was a horrible person.

**3:00 AM**

Patrol had to be the most boring thing in the entire wold. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open and my legs felt like they couldn't even hold my weight. What vampire is going to be running around the forest at Three in the morning anyway?! None! There are zero vampires running around, the closest I got to a vampire was a fucking bat! I was actually wanting a vampire to show up just so I would have something to do other than run around. I felt so fucking stupid, fucking Quil and Sam and their fucking punishments!

I started running again when I just had to fall. I always thought getting out of bed in the morning or doing maths homework was the hardest thing ever, WRONG! Turns out standing up after falling down is the hardest thing in the world.

I stood up and nearly fell back down again. It probably wouldn't of been as bad doing patrol with someone else because at least that way I would have someone to talk to but no, I was on my lonely old self running around the forest keeping an eye out for vampires that weren't even there!

**5:00 AM**

One more hour, one more fucking hour and then I can go to sleep. I just need to keep my eyes open and not fall asleep standing up.

Jake better hurry the fuck up. I think I now know how a zombie feels. How do people do night-shifts? I started running again, why was it suddenly everything seemed to trip me up?

_Hey Bells! Jake said_

_What time is it?_

_Six_

_Ok, night Jake_

_Bells are you ok?_

_Tired _

_Sam shouldn't of made you patrol that long_

_I'm fine honestly, it's not Sam's fault_

I walked over to the back of Sam's house, phased and pulled my clothes on. I walked up the garden and opened the back door. There was no noise in the house, it didn't even sound like Sam was here. I looked at the stairs and sighed, too many. I walked over and lay down on the couch. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep, my last thought, _Jared better not be a human alarm clock_

**A/N So what do we all think? YAY, Quil finally told Bella to stop thinking about herself, get in there! So tell me what you all think!x**


	30. Chapter 30 Karma's A Bitch

**A/N WOW a lot of reviews for the last chapter, thank you so much, I hope you all like Chapter 30…..**

Bella POV

"BELLA WAKE UP!" Quil shouted in my ear

I felt like I had only been asleep for ten minutes and then he was waking me up. I groaned and rolled over onto my back.

"What time is it?" I asked him not opening my eyes

"It's ten in the morning" Embry said

"Dude, I've only been asleep four hours" I cried

"Yeah, what's your point?" Quil asked pulling me up

"I'm tired" I sighed

"Quil, how did you get in my house?" Sam asked walking down the stairs

"Jared" Quil said

"Sam, make it stop" I said and lay back down

"Come on Bella" Sam said and pulled me up

"It's too early for this" I said and walked into the kitchen

"No it's not" Jared said

"It is if you've only had four hours sleep" I grumbled

"Hey Midget" Paul said as he walked in the back door

"Hey Paul"

"Are you ok?" Paul asked walking over to me

"I'm fine, just tired" I told him

"Sam, I said that she shouldn't of had to patrol that long" Paul said

"Paul, I'm fine honestly, just leave it yeah?" I told him

Paul looked at me for a minute before sighing. He shook his head and walked into the living room.

I started making breakfast which was proving to be pretty hard as I could hardly even keep my eyes open.

"Food!" I shouted

They all walked into the kitchen and Sam walked over to me

"Bella, are you ok?" Sam asked me

"Fine, I'm just tired" I told him, why was everyone asking me if I was ok?

Sam went to kiss me but I turned my head and went to walk out of the room. Sam looked at me for a moment before stepping back and going over and sitting at the table.

I turned again and went to walk out of the room but people seemed to really like asking questions this morning.

"Bells, where you goin'?" Paul asked me

"Bed" I told him

"You not having any food Midget?" Jared asked

"I'll get some later" I said

I walked out into the hall and looked at the stairs. Why are there so many of them?! I sighed and walked back down the hall

"Baby, the stairs are that way" Quil said

"Too many" I said and lay down on the couch again.

I heard people talking in the kitchen but I wasn't listening

I woke up and pulled the covers tighter around me, wait when did I get covers? When did I get into bed? I looked around and saw I was in Sam's room. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Fuck, I was still tired. I looked at the clock and saw it was four in the afternoon.

I sighed and pushed the covers off me. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I done my business and looked in the mirror. I basically looked like crap. I splashed water on my face to try and wake me up a bit and then tried to calm my hair down a bit.

I walked down the stairs but didn't see Sam anywhere. I still felt like shit about the way I had treated him, I felt horrible.

I started making some coffee when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"You're up" Sam stated and started kissing down my neck. I felt sick that after everything I had done to him he was like this with me.

"Yeah, you want coffee?" I asked him

"No" Sam said and started kissing down my jaw. I closed my eyes and turned my head slightly away from him but he didn't stop.

He turned me around and went to kiss me but I turned my head to the side and he kissed my cheek. He pulled back and looked at me

"Bella, what's wrong?" Sam asked me

"Nothing" I told him and turned back to pour the coffee. I poured it and turned back to face him but I couldn't meet his eyes. Why was he trying to be like this after I had basically bitch slapped him?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Sam repeated

"I told you nothing" I said

"Then kiss me" Sam said

I looked down at the floor and I felt Sam's eyes burning into me. The front door opened and some of the guys walked in

"Hey Midget's up" Jared said

"You feeling better Bells?" Paul asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I mumbled

"Bella…" Sam said, I jumped up and kissed his cheek quickly before walking out of the room

"What the fuck was that?" Jared asked

"Bella!" Sam shouted

I walked out of the front door and sat down on the steps.

I fucking messed up and then he asked me to kiss him and I feel so fucking guilty that I can't even do that!

The front door opened and I was about to run.

"It's me, don't run" Paul said and sat down next to me,

"What's up Paul?" I asked him

"As much as I hate to see Sam stick his tongue down your throat…." Paul started, "Why won't you kiss him Bells?"

"I feel fucking guilty" I sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even give him a chance to explain before running away and just assuming that he had left me again and now because of that fucking guilt I can barely even look at him when he's standing in there being all nice and loving and shit" I said

"So you're sitting out here because Sam is being nice to you?" Paul asked

"No, I'm sitting out here because I feel guilty because I thought Sam fucked me over again even though he had told me that he wouldn't and now I feel like I've fucked him over"

"He doesn't think that, he said he would probably of done the same thing is the places were changed. He doesn't blame you or anything Bells"

"Then why the fuck is he…Punishing me?" I asked him

"Ok, to be honest that was all Quil's idea and Sam just said yeah to shut him up" Paul said

"Whatever, I don't mind anyway" I asked him

I sighed and put my head in my hands

"I really am sorry Paul" I whispered

"I know you are, now would please go in there and kiss Sam, seriously it's depressing" Paul said

"Fine" I sighed

I stood up and walked back into the kitchen where Sam was sitting talking to Jared. He looked up at me and smiled slightly

"Go you annoying Midget" Paul said and pushed me forward

"Yeah and I'm the annoying one" I grumbled and walked over to Sam, he looked at me in confusion for a minute

"I'm sorry" I said and kissed him. He pulled me down onto his lap

"Come on Jared before I need to pull my eyes out" Paul said and then I heard the front door being shut.

"I'm so sorry" I said against Sam's lips

"Would you stop saying sorry?" Sam said

"Maybe" I smirked

Sam pulled away and started kissing down my jaw and neck.

"Mark me" I whispered and Sam looked at me

"Bella, if I marked you, you'd be mine forever, you could never leave me or anything, you'd be tied to me forever-"

"I want that" I cut him off, "I'm going to be with you forever anyway" I whispered

"Are you sure?" Sam asked me

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he tightened his arms around me

"I'm yours" I said

Sam pulled back and looked at me neck and then at me again

"Bella, once I do this I can't UN-do it, ok? You'll be tied to me forever, are you sure you want that?" Sam asked me

"Yes" I said and Sam kissed me again.

"I love you" Sam whispered

"I love you too"

He started kissing down my neck again and stopped over the bite mark.

"You sure about this Bella?" Sam asked

"Yes" I said and Sam kissed my neck again and then I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

I expected it to hurt, I expected to feel…I don't know but I wasn't expecting it to feel good and fuck did it feel good. I fisted my hands in his hair to try and hold him there but he pulled away and crashed his lips to mine. I heard him growling loudly but I wasn't scared.

"Mine" Sam growled against my mouth

"Yours" I breathed

Sam picked me up and started walking up the stairs but I wasn't really paying attention, I was more focused on Sam. I did however suddenly snap out of it when I felt myself being laid down on Sam's bed.

"You smell so fucking good baby" Sam growled, I pulled him down closer to me and moaned when I felt his hard dick against my centre.

"Fuck Sam" I moaned

He moved and started kissing down my neck, I moaned loudly when he started licking my mark and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"You like that baby?" Sam growled

I don't think I could even speak right now.

"I need to taste you Bella" Sam groaned

"Sam!" Quil shouted from downstairs, Sam growled loudly and I heard Quil, Embry and Jake laughing

"Get out of my house!" Sam shouted

"No Sam, this is really important!" Jake shouted

"I really fucking hate those guys" I said

"Love you too baby!" Quil shouted

Sam groaned and I kissed him

"You're not making this any easier Bella" Sam said

"I don't care, Quil get out!" I shouted

"No! Sam said we can talk to him about important shit and this shit is fucking important!" Quil said

"This better be fucking important Quil!" Sam growled and stood up, I immediately burst out laughing, "Don't laugh or I'll make you sort out this fucking problem" Sam said gesturing to the huge boner in his shorts

"I wouldn't mind" I smirked

"Quil, come back tomorrow!" Sam shouted and I started laughing

"No, this is really confusing!" Quil said

"Go down and talk to him, I need to go take a fucking shower or something" Sam groaned

"I didn't need to know that Sam!" Paul shouted

"When did you get here?!" I shouted

"Just there and come down here!" Jared shouted

"Great, got the whole fucking pack in my house" Sam grumbled

"No, Seth and Leah aren't here!" Embry said

"Em?!"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted and I burst out laughing

I stood up and walked out of the room, Sam pulled me over to him and I looked up at him. He put a hand on the back of my neck and ran his thumb over his mark. He bent down and started licking and kissing it again and I had to bite back a moan.

"Midget get down here!" Jake shouted

"When he becomes Alpha, I'm going to ruin him" Sam growled

"No you won't…I will" I laughed and walked down the stairs

"So, what's the big problem Quil?" I asked

"I imprinted" Quil said and I saw Jake and Embry trying to hold back laughter

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Paul asked

"She's two" Quil said

I looked at Quil for a second and then bit my lip. I didn't want to laugh because I knew this was a problem but I just couldn't help it and when I burst out laughing everyone else did.

"This isn't funny!" Quil shouted

"Quil, now you literally have a baby" I laughed

"What's so funny?" Sam asked from behind me

"Quil imprinted on a two year old" I told him

"You serious?" Sam laughed

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up!" Quil said

"Ok, ok what's her name?" I asked him

"Claire" Quil said and tried to hide a smile when he said her name

"Aw look at you, trying not to smile" I laughed

"Sam, what do I do?" Quil asked him

"I don't know, just be her brother the now and then it'll sort itself out" Sam said

"Sam, you realise when she's seventeen, he'll be like thirty-two" Embry said and Quil groaned

"I'll get done for fucking child molesting!" Quil exclaimed

"I'll visit you in prison" Jared said

"Dude, she's your soul mate, she's meant to be with you so just be whatever she needs the now ok?" Sam said

"And right now she needs you to be her babysitter" Paul laughed

Quil glared at him

"That's not even funny Paul" Quil said

"Fine, fine" Paul said

"When do I need to patrol again?" I asked Sam

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"Half-seven" Jake said

"Nine till three" Sam said

"Fine, Quil if you try and a be a human alarm clock again I will kill you" I told Quil

"Come on baby….." Quil said

"Don't call Claire that…" Jared said

Sam bent down and started kissing and licking my mark again, he was he really going to do this now?!

"Sam, as nice as it is that you two have made up, can you stop?" Paul asked

"He's marked her" Embry stated

"What? How did you know?" I asked him

"One, I'm psychic and two, I saw it" Embry said

"Good, because we need to go back to the Makah rez" Jared said

Sam growled and I groaned

"Why?" I asked and Sam bit my mark and I nearly moaned, "Sam, please stop" I begged

"No" Sam said

I rolled my eyes

"Anyway…." Jared said, "We need to go back because the Elders insisted on meeting the newest pack member"

"Now that Sam's marked me will Zak back off?" I asked

"Slightly, he won't be as full on but he will try it on with you" Jake said

"Why do the Elders need to meet her? It's not like we'll be going back there any time soon" Embry asked

"I don't know, but we meet them Bella says hello, we leave and then never go back there" Jared said

"Fun" I said sarcastically, "I'll make food"

"Quil?" I said

"Yeah?"

"How long were you planning on keeping my punishment going?" I asked him

"I haven't made up the…You told her!" Quil said pointing to Paul

"Yeah, I did, but for some reason she's still doing the punishment, so…."

"I don't know baby" Quil said

"Whatever" I said and walked into the kitchen

I was making dinner when I felt Sam wrap his arms around me.

"Food's not ready yet" I told him

"Now, what makes you think I've come in here just for food?" Sam asked

"I'm cooking" I said

"Ok, fair enough" Sam said and started kissing down my neck again

"Sam…." I said

"Yes Bella?" Sam smirked

"I'm trying to cook and you're distracting me" I stated

"Not my fault you're easily distracted" Sam said

"You're evil"

"Thanks" Sam said

I laughed and turned my head to the side and he started kissing me.

"When do we need to leave?" I asked him

"Tomorrow" Sam said

"Ok" I sighed

Sam turned me around so I was facing him. I kissed down his neck and I swear I heard him purr.

"Did you just purr?" I asked him

"Shut up" Sam said

"Just answer the question" I said grinning

"Yes" Sam growled

"Alright, alright" I laughed and kissed him.

Sam pushed me back until I was pressed against the counter. He picked me up and sat me on top of it.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Paul shouted

Sam growled loudly at him but they guys just burst out laughing. I pulled back from Sam who pulled me closer to him

"What is with you guys and cock-blocking me?!" Sam exclaimed and the guys just continued to laugh

"Wow Sam, you say the nicest of things" I said sarcastically

"Shut up" Sam said and kissed me again

"Food Midget, food!" Jared shouted

"You get it, I'm busy" I said and Paul groaned

"Bells….."

"What?" I asked him

"Stop, I don't wanna see that" He said

"Then get out" Sam said

"Fuck off!" Paul said

I jumped off the counter and started putting food on the pates.

"Food" I said and once again I was sitting on Sam's lap at the table.

"How do you do that?" I asked Sam

"What do you mean?" He asked

"How do you manage to get me over here before they all stand on me?" I asked him

"Hey, I'm offended" Quil said

"I don't know" Sam said and shrugged his shoulders

Leah walked into the kitchen and looked at all of us.

"There's food over there" I said and pointed to the counter

"Thanks" She said and got her plate

"Where's Seth?" Jake asked her

"Patrol, he said he'll be over when Bella goes for her patrol" Leah said

Jake nodded his head. We were all weirdly quiet for once, which was kind of freaking me out.

"Why are we all quiet?" I asked

"Punishment" Quil smirked

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You've to be kept in the dark about stuff" Quil said

"If I've to be kept in the dark about stuff, why did you tell me you imprinted on a two year old?" I asked him

"Oh…."

"Yeah"

"Wait, you imprinted on a two year old?" Leah asked him

"Yup" Quil said

"Well, that'll be something to tell the grandkids" Leah laughed

"Ha ha, laugh it up. Just remember, karma's a bitch" Quil said

"So am I, what's your point?" Leah asked and we all started laughing

"Shut up" Quil said

We basically sat and joked about Quil imprinting on a two year old for the rest of the night that was until he got pissed and nearly threw Jared through the wall.

"So…How are you going to do this?" Jared asked him

"I don't fucking know" Quil was starting to get annoyed because we had been doing it all night

"Jared, just leave it" I said and started to take the plates off the table

"No, I'm just curious because like Em said, you'll be nearly thirty and everything so probably won't even get the chance" Jared said and that seemed to be Quil's breaking point.

He grabbed Jared and literally threw him across the room.

"Shut the fuck up!" Quil shouted

"Fuck sake, I was just kidding!" Jared shouted at him

"You fucking idiot!"

"Quil calm it" Embry said

Quil glared at Jared and then walked out of the house.

"Good job Jared" Jake said

"What? It's not like I was the only one making fun of him!" Jared said

"Yeah but I did tell you to leave it" I said

"Fuck off, he needs to learn to take a joke" Jared said

I rolled my eyes at him

"See you later" I said and walked out of the house

I phased and was immediately hit was Quil's thoughts. I saw a little picture of Claire and I wanted to go 'awwww'

_She's cute_

_When did you phase? Quil asked me_

_Just there, I need to patrol until three in the morning, thanks a lot by the way_

_No problem_

_You alright? I asked him_

_Yeah, I'm just pissed off and fucking confused!_

_It'll be alright Quil, it will probably be a bit awkward for the most part but it will be alright._

_Thanks baby_

I started running and once again saw no vampires, seriously?! Do they just fuck off because they don't like the rain or some shit?! I bet that's it, I bet even the vampires don't like the rain and they left.

_I don't think the rain really bothers vampires Quil said_

_I bet it does and when it starts to rain they just fuck off and do whatever it is vampires do_

_Vampires kill people and I'm pretty sure they can kill people in the rain baby_

_Whatever you say Quil, wait what are even doing here anway? You don't have patrol_

_You're right, what am I doing here?_

_Don't ask me, I just asked you_

_I don't know, oh I'm out here because I'm going to kill Jared or anyone else who pisses me off_

_Just tell them I won't give them food if they annoy you_

_You would do that baby?_

_Probably not, but it is a good threat and it gets them to do what I want_

_Ok, thanks_

I felt Quil leave my head and then I started running again. I get that we have to protect people and stuff but how are we meant to protect them if there is nothing even to protect them from? I mean seriously, you would think I would be happy that there were no vampires here but no, I was fucking bored and there was nothing to fucking do!

**2:00 AM**

What vampire are you going to catch running around the fucking forest at two in the morning anyway?! I mean seriously, even vampires aren't that fucking energetic that they would go out for a run in the middle of the night! Embry better hurry the fuck up and get here!

Why do I keep shutting my eyes, it just makes it harder to open them every time! I can barely even stand up; it's doing my head in. Why would a vampire even _want _to run around the forest at two in the morning? I bet the stupid fucking vampire is probably sitting in its big fancy mansion, laughing at me and saying 'Haha, look at the stupid wolf around the forest looking for someone to kill and it won't find anyone!' Yeah, that's right Edward I'm talking to you, you fucking prick.

I was fucking losing my mind! There isn't even any humans' running around the forest for any vampires to kill. If a vampire did suddenly come running through the forest looking for someone to eat, they wouldn't find anyone, no, they would just find a fucking pissed off werewolf who is talking to themselves.

I really was going to kill Quil later, this was his fucking idea. I mean come on Quil, making me do fucking patrols at two in the morning, fucking prick! Fuck Quil, I really like him and stuff but fuck he was an idiot sometimes.

Did we just like kill every vampire in the whole of America or something during the war? Seriously, where are they?! Fucking idiots, act they're all perfect and shit and then they just hide out in their house and never come out again!

_Bells are you talking to yourself? Embry asked me_

_Yes, do you know how fucking boring it is running around the forest for like six hours looking for vampires that aren't even there?_

_No, but I think I may find out. Go to bed, I think you're going crazy_

_I wouldn't be surprised_

I phased and walked up Sam's garden. Inside, it was just like yesterday, it was so quiet I didn't even think Sam was even in the house.

I walked down the hall and looked at the stairs. Who invented stairs? I want to punch their throat. I started walking up the stairs and just like the cool, skilled person I am, I fall UP the stairs.

"Fuck" I hissed

I stood up and walked up the rest of the stairs. I looked up and saw Sam standing at his bedroom door

"What the fuck was that noise?" Sam groaned

"I fell up the stairs" I told him

"You fell up the stairs?" Sam repeated

"Yes, now move, I'm tired" I said

Sam moved out of the way and got back into bed. I lay down next to him and he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N So, there we go Sam marked Bella, yay! We have more Zak coming up in the next chapter and then…..Some other shit. Tell me what you all think!x**


	31. Chapter 31 Breaking And Entering

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff, I hope you all like Chapter 31…..**

Bella POV

"Bella wake up" Sam whispered in my ear

"No" I said and rolled onto my front

"Bella, come on get up" Sam laughed

"No, I don't want to go to the Makah rez" I said and pulled the pillow over my head

"Come on baby get up" Sam laughed and pulled the pillow off my head and hit me with it

"No and that's abuse" I said

"It's not abuse and you have to get up" Sam said

"What time is it?" I asked him

"Half ten"

"Five more minutes" I yawned

Sam leant forward and started kissing my neck

"Sam….That's not fair" I said

"What's not fair?" He asked and bit my mark, I moaned and rolled onto my neck and kissed him.

"There you're up" Sam laughed and pulled away from me

"That wasn't fair" I said and sat up

"Life isn't fair" Sam laughed and walked out of the room.

My phone started ringing, who the fuck phones people at half ten in the morning? _Lots of people! _Shut up!

I picked up my phone and answered it without looking.

"Hello?" I said and started walking down the stairs.

"Bella, where are you right now?" Charlie asked me, I looked up and saw Sam looking at the phone like it speaking Chinese. I jumped up on the counter next to Sam and took the cup of coffee out of his hands

"In a house" I said and took a drink of the coffee quickly before Sam took it out of my hands again

"Mine" Sam said and drank it

"Who is that?" Charlie asked

"The genie who grants three wishes, now why did you call me?" I asked him

"Why did the school just call me, asking me why you haven't been at school for weeks?" Charlie asked

"I don't know, why did the school call you asking you why I haven't been in school for weeks?" I asked him

Jared, Kim, Paul, Jake, Emily and Quil walked into the kitchen

"Where's the food?" Jared asked

"In the fridge, now shut up" I said

"Bella, why have you not been in school?" Charlie asked me

"Because in case you have forgotten, I have been in a fucking coma for a month and before that, the school said that I could just finish the year on the internet, so to be honest I have no fucking idea why they are you calling you" I snapped

"Don't swear at me and the school told me that they want you back there as soon as possible"

"The school can go and fuck themselves, they said I could finish the year out of school so I'll finish it out of school"

"They said if you don't go back to school then you could go to jail" Charlie said and I froze, well this was shit

"Alright" I sighed

"Alright as in I'll be going back to school or alright as in the school can go and fuck themselves?" Charlie asked

"I'm going back to school but you do realise I'm just going to get expelled again but I don't really understand why you even care" I said

"Bella, I'm still your father"

"Now see that is where you confuse me, you dis-own me and then you say you're my dad, which one is it?" I asked him, "Actually don't answer that, I don't really care"

"Just go back to school Bells" Charlie sighed

"I'm going back no promises about staying in it but" I said and hung up, "Fucking prick"

"What the fuck was that?" Paul asked me

"Apparently the school is so fucking stupid that they forget the fact that they have told me that I can finish it on the internet and now I have to go back" I said

"When do you need to go back?" Kim asked

"Soon as possible so…Tomorrow" I said

"What did you even get expelled for in the first place?" Emily asked

"You wanna take this one Sammy?" I asked him and he groaned

"Come on, it wasn't just my fault, they had been doing it all day and that kid had it comin'" Sam said

"Who's neck did you break?" Jared asked

"No one…Just may of strangled him a bit" Sam said looking at the floor

"What happened?" Jake asked grinning

"When people first found out that Harry was my dad, everyone thought it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in the world so they decided to make a big thing of it and put posters up all over the school and stuff, so lovely Sam here strangled a boy who was putting up the posters" I said and Paul got down on his knees and started bowing.

"I love you" Paul said and I started laughing

"Ok, now Paul has officially joined the other team…" Jared laughed, "Can we have food now?"

"Jared, she just woke up" Kim said

"It's part of my punishment" I told her and walked over to the fridge

"You're punishment?" Emily asked

"Yup, I'm being punished because I ran away without letting Sam explain stuff to me about marking" I told her

"What do you need to do?" Kim asked

"I get stuck with all the shitty patrols, I need to cook for all the pack and I need to be kept in the dark about stuff but that last one kind of failed" I said

"That's horrible, you guys are evil" Emily said

"I don't mind" I shrugged my shoulders

"Bella, no offense, but you look like you haven't slept for days, how are you going to do the patrols when you go back to school?" Kim said

"I'll be fine, honestly, it isn't that bad, I'd be cooking for that pack even if I wasn't being punished. It doesn't matter" I said

"Sam, it isn't fair to make her do all that" Emily told him

"It was Quil's idea and he wouldn't shut up about it, I didn't he would really do it" Sam said

"Well he is, so why don't you tell him to stop it?" Emily said

Sam didn't say anything and I thought that Kim and Emily had just let it drop but no.

"Paul, what do you think of all this?" Kim asked him

"I don't think anything of it, Bella doesn't have patrol today or during the night so she's going to be getting enough sleep to go to school tomorrow and like she said she would be cooking for us anyway" Paul said

"It still isn't fair" Emily said

"Thanks so much for caring but please just leave it" I said

"Bella….." Kim said

"Please?"

"Fine" Emily said and Kim looked at her, "We'll leave it for now" And Kim smirked at her

"I told you, when they are together, they plot" Jake said

"What's got you three so quiet?" Sam asked Jared, Jake and Quil

"Jared doesn't want to say anything because he knows he will end up pissing off Quil, Quil is quiet because…I don't know and Jake is quiet because he is the one that has to calm down Quil because Embry isn't here" Paul said

"Where's Embry?" I asked

"Asleep" Quil said

"So you'll let Embry sleep but you'll wake me up?" I asked him  
"Yup" Quil nodded his head

"Quil, what's up?" I asked him

"He's going crazy because he can't see Claire" Jake smirked and Quil hit him, "What? It's true!"

"Quil is that it?" Sam asked him

"Yes and if you say one fucking thing about it Cameron I will kill you" Quil growled and Jared held his hands up

"Wasn't planning on it" Jared said

"Quil, if you want I'll drive you over tomorrow?" I offered

"You just want to see her don't you?" Quil asked

"She looks so cute in your head" I said and Kim and Emily started laughing

"Yeah, thanks baby" Quil said

"Ok, now we've got a smile on Quil's face can we please have food?" Jared asked and Kim rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah" I said and put the food on plates

"Food" I said and I was on Sam's lap again

"How the fuck do you do that? Seriously, you're like a fucking ninja!" I said and they all started laughing

"Great, now you've figured out my deepest darkest secret, I'm a ninja"

"I knew it" Jake said

"When do you guys need to go?" Kim asked

"About an hour" Sam said and I groaned and put my head on the table

"No….." I said dragging out the two letter word

"Yes….." Paul mimicked me

"Bells, it'll be fine" Jake said

"Let's hear you say that when you get harassed by Zak" I said

"Nah, he's not my type" Jake said and I laughed

"We won't be there long anyway, we'll go talk to the Elders and leave" Quil said

"If Zak hasn't fucked it all up again and got us staying there" I said

"That's not happening, the Elders told us yesterday that they want to see you today" Sam said

"What is the big deal about me being a new pack member anyway?" I asked

"I'm not sure actually" Sam said

"Probably don't want to feel left out" Emily said

"If that's the case they're quite sad" I said and she laughed

I finished washing the dishes and Sam told me we had to go.

"Come on Bella, we're going" Sam said and took my hand in his

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I said and started to pull back

"Bella, it'll be fine" Sam said and started to pull me towards the door,

"Sam, I don't want to be harassed….." I said

"You won't be harassed Bella" Sam said

"Sam…"

"Come on Midget" Paul said and then I was being picked up

"This isn't fair, Kim, Emily help me" I said

"See you when you come back!" Kim shouted from the living room

"Bye Bells!" Emily shouted

"And I call you two my friends" I said, "Paul put me down"

"If you run when you phase, I'm gonna kill you" Paul said and put me down when we got to the forest

"You wouldn't, you love me too much" I said

"Whatever, just phase and don't run please?" Paul said

"No promises" I smirked and he looked at me, "Fine" I sighed

I phased and Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil and Jake's thoughts all came into my head.

_Are Seth, Embry and Leah not coming? I asked_

_Embry is on his way and Seth and Leah are patrolling when we're over there Sam told me_

We started running and soon Embry joined us just as we were about to cross into the Makah rez. I really didn't want to go, I mean Zak just pissed me off and I was already kind of pissed because I've hardly slept so I was probably going to snap at him if he even looked at me.

We phased when we got to the back of Zak's house and as soon as I was ready I was pulled into Sam's arms.

"Please, don't kill anyone" Sam said

"But what if-"

"No" Sam said

"What if-"

"No" Jared said

"Maybe-"

"No!" Paul said and I sighed

"Fine" I groaned and Sam smirked at me

"Now was that so hard?"

"Shut it" I said

We started walking towards the house and just as I was thinking that maybe, just maybe he wasn't in and we could all go home he walked out of the house.

"Thought you would of done a runner" Zak stated looking at me

"Thought about it" I said and he smirked

"They're inside" Zak said and turned and walked inside, as soon as he turned his back I turned around to try and run but Sam still had his arm around me so he pulled me inside

"Sam. Seriously?" I asked him

"It'll be over soon, don't worry" He said and I groaned

"Play nice baby" Quil smirked and I glared at him

We walked inside and the living room was filled with both of the packs and the Makah Elders. You could barely move it was that cramped.

It was weird, I felt like I was ten and I was about to get into trouble off my parents.

"Are you the newest pack member?" One of them asked me, I had to bite back a sarcastic comment at that.

"Yes" I answered and looked at Quil and Jared who actually looked disappointed that I wasn't sarcastic

"She's not Quileute" Another stated. No shit Sherlock!

"I'm half Quileute" I told him

"What's your name?" Another asked me, seriously what their fucking names?!

"Bella Swan" I answered

"Where are you from if you're only half Quileute?" The one who spoke first asked me, what the fuck did that have to do with anything?!

"Um…What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him as nicely as I could

"It has nothing to do with anything, I was just curious" He answered

"Ok" I said

"Is there anything different about your wolf?" Wow, Emily was right, they were just nosey

"I'm smaller, the pack don't hear my thoughts if I don't want them too, I'm faster and I think that's it?" I said and looked at Sam

"Yeah"

"Does she have a power?" Fuck, I really hated telling people this

"I'm a…" I said and muttered the last word

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a killer" I sighed and looked at the floor; I really fucking hated telling people that!

"You don't sound too happy about that" He stated and I bit the inside of my mouth to stop from snapping but apparently that was when Paul decided to snap.

"Would you be?" He asked him

"Excuse me?"

"Would you be happy to be known as a killer and you can't fucking do anything about it?"

"Paul calm down" Jared said

"It's fucking shit"

"Paul!" Sam said and Paul looked at him

I looked up and saw one of them staring at Paul intently

"What?" Paul growled at him

"I have never seen a wolf so protective over another pack member, only of its imprint" He said

"I imprinted on Bella as a brother, so I will be protective of her" Paul said, i leaned closer to Sam when I saw Zak staring at me

"You don't need to stare, it's not like this is new to you or anything" I snapped

"You marked her" He stated

"Yes" Sam said

"Took you long enough" Zak said and Sam growled at him

"Is this over?" I asked

"Has Sam imprinted on you as well?"

"Yes, Sam imprinted on me as a mate and Paul as a brother" I sighed

"I have never heard of that before" He said

"Well, you have now, so is this lovely meeting over?" I asked and Jared smirked

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask" Jared said

"You not staying Bella?" Zak asked

"As lovely and tempting as that sounds Zak…" I said sarcastically, "No"

"And why not?" Zak asked and I wanted to punch him

"One, I don't want to and two, I have school tomorrow" I said

"You're still in school?" Zak asked me

"Yes, why?"

"Thought you were older"

"I'm eighteen" I said

"Really?"

"Yes, why is this such a shock?" I asked him

"No reason just thought you were older"

"Well, I'm not so can we please go now?" I asked Sam and he looked over at the Elders

"Just one more thing" I sighed and put my head on Sam's arm.

"Yes?" I said

"Would you be willing to join the pack here?" Was he fucking insane?! Sam started growling and pushed me behind him slightly

"No" Sam growled at him

"Now, just hear me out-"

"We don't need to" I cut him off, "I'm not joining your pack and that's that"

"We'll need strong wolf's in the future if there are vampires near in the future"

"You're telling me the only reason you want me is so I can have puppies? NO! The pack turned out perfectly fine and I'm guessing just about all of their parents were Makah but they probably don't have two wolf parents correct?"

"Yes" Declan said and Zak glared at him

"It isn't fair to do this Zak" Declan told him

"I'm not joining your pack" I stated

"Why not?" One of the Elders asked me and I started laughing

"For starters lovely Zak over there could get done for sexual harassment!" I snapped, "Also, if I came over here I would lose my imprint, I'm not doing it"

"Worth a shot" The elder shrugged his shoulders

"Fucking idiots" I growled and walked out of the house

As soon as I got to the forest, I quickly pulled my clothes off and phased.

I don't fucking believe this. I started running just as Sam and the guys came out of the house. I wanted to kill Zak!

I don't believe he got the fucking elders to try and get me to stay on the rez!

_Bella, where the fuck are you?! Sam asked me_

I looked around me and saw I wasn't even in Forks right now, ok…

_I have no idea_

Everything went silent and I turned around somehow expecting to see Sam behind me but there was nothing just trees. I started walking back the way I think I had come, I think it was this was anyway.

I got back to Forks and I felt better but for some reason even though I was phased, I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin and it was freaking me out.

I was walking with my head down and was in my own little world when I heard something behind me. I turned and saw Charlie with a gun aimed at me, again?! Seriously?!

I stood and stared at him when I got an idea. If it worked on Peter…

_Come at me bro_

Charlie's eyes grew wide slightly and I wanted to laugh.

_Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to shoot something? _

Charlie lowered the gun slightly and stared at me. Well….

I turned and ran, I heard Charlie pull the trigger but I was already long gone. I got to the forest at the back of Sam's house and phased. After I pulled my clothes on, I stood against a tree and tried to breathe normally.

Ok, maybe I should stay away from Forks when I'm phased.

I walked up the garden and Sam opened the back door.

"Where were you?"

"Someone should really take the gun off Charlie, going to do some damage one day" I said and walked past him

"What?" Sam asked

"Charlie, déjà vu, nearly got shot again" I said

"Why were you even in Forks?" Sam asked

"What's up?" Paul asked walking into the kitchen

"She nearly got shot…Again" Sam said

"What the fuck Bella?"

"I was in Forks because I had ran a bit further than planned, so I had to come back so when I was running back Charlie nearly shot me but I'm fine so it's all good" I said

"Bella, this isn't good. This is the fucking second time he's saw you!" Sam shouted

"Yes and both times, I got out. He can't hurt me, I'm faster than the fucking bullet!"

"That doesn't matter Bells, now he knows that you're definitely here he's going to go all out to get you and that kind of means that the rest of us will need to be careful because we won't want to get shot and that's going to be a bit hard because there will be quite a lot of humans in the forest trying to get us while there is a random vampire trying to get them!" Paul said

"Fuck" I groaned

"Yeah" Paul said

"Who does he even go hunting with? If was still going with Harry then we could get him to try and get him not to go" Sam asked

"I don't know, if he doesn't go with Harry he probably goes with some of his friends from work" I said, "I think I scared him"

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked

"I may or may not have got inside his head" I said

"What do you mean you got inside his head?" Paul asked

"Well, turns out when I'm phased, I can make anyone hear my thoughts whether they are a wolf or not" I said

"That's quite cool" Paul said

"That's not cool!" Sam exclaimed, "He's probably at home right now thinking he's gone clinically insane!"

"So?" Paul asked

"So, that's not a fucking good thing!"

"Sam, even if he does tell anyone, who's going to believe that he thought a wolf was talking to him through his mind?" I asked him

"That's not the point-!"

"Listen, if this is so important to you, I'll go to the house tomorrow to get my school stuff and talk to him, if he seems like he is going out of his mind about this entire thing…We'll find a way to fix it but if he is perfectly fine when I see him tomorrow then we will leave it"

"Your school stuff is at my house" Paul said

"Paul, where's Jared?" I asked and Paul grinned

"Great, so you make him think he's clinically insane and now you're going to break into his house" Sam said

I sighed and walked over to him

"Sam, please just trust me. If he is freaking out about this then I'll fix it"

"How?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I'll think of something, look he won't even know I'm there today. I'll talk to him tomorrow, just trust me please" I said

Sam wrapped his arms around me and bent down so his forehead was resting against mine.

"I trust you, it's just…I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said and I smiled

"Thanks" I whispered and then I heard the back door being closed.

I turned my head slightly and saw Paul was gone. I turned back to Sam and he kissed me.

I felt the wall at my back, when did we move? He pulled away and started kissing down my neck. I moaned when he started licking and kissing my mark and he growled.

"Fuck Bella" Sam growled and then the back door was slammed open

"Please say I'm not going to be scarred for life!" Paul said

"Seriously?!" Sam shouted and I laughed

"Come on Midget! I got told we are breaking and entering!" Jared exclaimed, I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Jared looked like a kid on Christmas morning

"No breaking this time!" I said

"Come on, where's the fun in that?!" Jared said

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Sam who was looking a cross between nervous and pissed.

"Trust me" I whispered

"Yeah, I know" Sam said and kissed me again

"Come on, I want to break into a house!" Jared said and I laughed

"See you later" I said

"See ya" Sam said and pulled away from me and walked into the living room, Paul went to go and follow him

"You not comin'?" I asked him

"Nah and quite frankly I don't want to be an eye-witness for a break in" Paul joked

"Haha, bye" I said

"Jared please don't smash a window again" Paul said

"Fine, I'll break a door down" Jared said and walked out of the house

"How many times has Kim had to bail you out?" I laughed

"Twice" He said and I looked at him

"You're kidding"

"Nope, she said if I get caught one more time, I don't get gummy bears for two months, she scratches every single one of my PlayStation games and she breaks the controllers"

"So why did you agree to this?"

"She said if I get CAUGHT, I can still do all this as long as I don't get caught" Jared grinned

"You're crazy"

"Unique, Midget, unique" Jared said and I laughed at him

"Come on" I said and pushed him into the forest

We phased and headed to Charlie's house, thankfully without getting a gun pointed at us.

When we got to the house, I walked around to the front of the house and groaned.

"What is it?" Jared asked and handed me my school bag that Paul had given him

"Windows closed, let me go and see if there is another one open" I said and walked around the house. Of course, fucking Charlie's window just had to be open!

"Found one!" Jared came around the corner and looked up

"Alright, you go up there, get into your room, put the bag in and then jump out your bedroom window" Jared said

"Really? I was planning to make tea and biscuits when I was in there" I said sarcastically

"Then you do that" Jared said and I laughed

"Can you help me up?" I asked and Jared helped me up onto the tree.

I climbed through the window and nearly fell into the room but luckily the bed was there to break my fall.

I stood up and walked out into the hall for some reason I was kind of expecting Charlie to just walk up the stairs and catch me but no. I walked into my room and put the bag on the floor and looked out of the window. Fuck! Outside in the drive was Charlie's police cruiser and someone else's car.

I heard the front door open and then I heard Charlie.

"Two minutes, I put up the stairs" Charlie said

Oh, shit!

**A/N Oooooh, what's going to happen? Will Charlie catch Bella? Will she make it out? You'll just need to wait and find out! Can someone please tell me in a message or a review how little Claire fits into the story? Is she like Kim's niece or something, I'm a bit confused, so if you know, please tell me for the next chapter. Review!x**


	32. Chapter 32 Questions

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I know in my last chapter, I think it was my last chapter anyway :$ , that I said Quil was freaking out because he would age and stuff would be awkward between him and Claire, I didn't actually know that the wolves don't age, so thank you for telling me that, I hope you all like Chapter 32…..**

Bella POV

Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I looked out the window again and saw whoever the fuck it was with Charlie standing outside. Great now I can't jump out my window without being caught.

I opened my bedroom door and heard Charlie walking up the stairs, looks like my epic ninja skills are about to come in handy.

I opened the door wider and was happy to see Charlie walk into the bathroom. I ran out of my bedroom and into Charlie's room.

I climbed out of the window and just as I thought it was all going well…I fell. I was expecting to hit the ground, I was expecting to probably break my arm or something but Jared caught me

"What the fuck?" Jared asked me

I jumped out of his arms

"Come on, Charlie's in the house" I said and pulled him into the forest

"What do you mean Charlie's in the house?" Jared asked looking over his shoulder

"I mean just as I was about to leave he came in and i couldn't jump out my window because of his friend so I had to run into his room and jump out his window" I explained quickly

"Shit, did he see you?" Jared asked

"I don't think so but if he did he didn't think anything of it" I said

I walked a bit away from Jared and phased.

_Come on, let's get out of here before you nearly get shot again_

_Twice that happened Jared!_

_Whatever_

We started running and soon we got to Sam's house. I phased and walked up the garden, Jared close behind me.

"I don't think he wants you to go to school tomorrow" Jared said

"What makes you think that?" I asked him

"He may of showed us what happened to you at school when you went back, Bella he's really worried about tomorrow and this thing with Charlie probably isn't helping"

"I know, I didn't think before I done that with Charlie but school…School's going to be fine, I mean it's been like two months since I was there, they've probably forgotten about it" I said and walked into the house

"And what if they haven't?" Jared asked

"If they haven't then…Then let them do whatever the fuck they want I don't even care" I said

"But, Bella-"

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen. He immediately wrapped his arms around and put his head in my neck

"Nothing" I said and looked at Jared who sighed

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked looking at me and Jared

"Yeah, it went good" Jared said

"Turns out, I'm secretly a ninja too so in your face" I told Sam

"What happened for you to discover that you're a ninja?" Sam asked me

"He may or may not, you know there is a slight un-certainty of that fact, that he came into the house just as I was about to jump out of the window" I said

"Bella…"

"No, no it's all good he didn't see me so don't 'Bella….' Me" I said

"But you did fall out of a window" Jared said

"Jared!" I said

"You fell out of a window?" Sam asked

"Kind of…" I said and Jared smirked

"Bella…."

"I'm fine, Jared caught me so it's all good" I said

"You fell out of a fucking window!"

"In my defence, I was doing pretty well up until then, I mean I didn't even fall once up until that point" I said and Jared laughed

"Sp, what now?" I asked

"Now you give me gummy bears for saving your life" Jared said and held his hand out

"I don't have any gummy bears Jared"

"WHAT?!" Jared shouted

"Seriously dude, what is with you and gummy bears?" Sam asked and Jared's jaw hit the floor

"Did…You…And…The what…..Uh " Jared stuttered before turning and walking out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"That is how you get Jared away" Sam said and started kissing and biting my mark

"Sam…" I moaned and turned in his arms

He kissed me and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and once again I felt the wall at my back. Sam moved his hands under my top and held my waist. He pulled back and started kissing down my neck.

Sam growled and bit my mark again making me moan.

"You're mine" Sam growled in my ear

"Yours" I whispered

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me down on the kitchen counter and started kissing me again.

"I need you Bella" Sam growled

"I need you too" I said and put my hands at the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me, he pulled me to the edge of the counter.

Sam went to pull my top off when there was a howl outside and he froze.

"Shit, Bella I need to go, I'm really sorry" Sam said quickly

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked him

"I need to go and see what the problem is, just please stay here please" Sam said

"Sam, what?"

"I'll be back soon as Bella, just please stay here" Sam said

"Ok, I'll stay" I said

"Promise me" Sam said

"I promise, just what's going on?" I asked him

"I don't know, I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok" I said and then Sam ran out of the house

What the fuck was that?!

I sat on the counter, watching the door waiting for Sam to walk through it and tell me what was going on.

I sat for an hour waiting for him but he never came. I was starting to get scared. What was so bad that he had made me promise to stay here? What had happened? Why was he so worried about it?

I jumped off the counter and started pacing because I couldn't sit still any longer. Where was he?

I went to reach for the door and then pulled back. I promised him! I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the door somehow expecting it to tell me what the hell was going on but I got nothing.

I sighed and turned away and walked into the living room. What was going on? Why didn't he tell me? Why did I have to stay inside?

I turned the TV on and tried to distract myself but it didn't work, I just kept thinking about Sam and what was going on.

I stood up and walked back into the kitchen. I looked out the window and sighed when all I saw were the trees.

"Where are you?" I whispered

I sighed and turned around. I tried to distract myself from doing a load of shit that held no importance to reading a book but none of it helped, I just ended up back in the kitchen staring at the door and window waiting for some sort of explanation but I didn't get anything, nothing.

I was now really scared and it was getting harder and harder to keep my promise and not just open the door and go out and look for him.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

It had been four hours since he had left, four fucking hours! I couldn't even stay in the kitchen because I knew it would end up going out. What even happened? He told me he would be back as soon as and then he's gone for four hours, what was going on?!

I sat back into the couch and pulled my knees up close to me. Where was he? I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven. I touched the mark on my neck, I don't know why I done it, I just did.

Why had he made me promise him? Did he know something was wrong? Why didn't he tell me?

I closed my eyes and tried to get the questions in my head to shut up but it was proving to be quite hard.

"Please, be ok" I whispered

"Bella, Bella wake up" Sam said and shook my slightly

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was here, he was ok.

"Sam?" Why did I just ask that?

"Yeah" Sam said and smiled slightly

I leant forward and wrapped my arms around him

"What happened?" I asked him

"I really hate vampires" Sam answered and I pulled back and looked at him.

He had bruises on his face and arms that were barely even there anymore and there was a scar starting at his neck and going all the way down to his stomach that was now a pink line.

"Sam, what happened to you?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Nothin', it's fine" Sam said

"Sam-"

"Bella, it's fine trust me" Sam cut me off

I looked at him and he sighed

"Come on, it's late, I'm sorry for waking you up" He sighed

"What time is it?" I asked him

"One in the morning" He yawned

"You've been out for six hours?" I asked him

"Yup" He nodded his head and picked me up

"Sam, why did you make me promise you I wouldn't leave the house?" I asked

"I didn't want you getting hurt" Sam said

"Sam, you're saying that when you're hurt?" I asked him

"Yeah but I heal fast, you don't"

"But what if I don't want you getting hurt?"

"Like I said, I heal, you don't Bella" Sam said and put me down on the bed, "I'm sorry if I scared you" Sam apologised

"You did, but it's fine I was just worried" I said

"I'm sorry" Sam said again and pulled me close to him

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow" I said

"It'll be ok" Sam said and kissed my mark, "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered and closed my eyes

I woke up and looked around the room. I couldn't really move because Sam was still holding me. I looked up at the clock and saw it was half six. I really hate mornings.

I pulled away from Sam and walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I tied my hair up and jumped into the shower.

The water woke me up but I still felt tired, school was going to be tiring. I turned the shower off and stepped out. I had forgotten to bring clean clothes in with me so I wrapped the towel around me and walked out. I walked back into the bedroom and Sam's face was covered with his hands,

"You alright?" I asked him

Sam moved his hands out of his face and looked at me.

"Come here" He said

"What is it?" I asked him

"Just come here" He said and swung his legs off the side of the bed

I walked over to him and he pulled me in-between his legs and kissed me

He ran hands up and down my thighs and growled when he found out I had no underwear on

"Sam, I can't…." I said and he started to kiss my neck

"Yes you can" Sam said

"I need to go to school….." I said and moaned when he started licking my neck

Sam growled at what I said and pulled me closer to him

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Sam asked and his hands moved up higher under the towel, I actually kind of forgot what he had even said to me

"Yes I'm sure" I answered not wanting him to stop but knowing he needed to

"I don't think you are" Sam said

"I am, Sam we need to stop" I said and then was silenced by him kissing me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I knew I had to stop because I had to go but I just didn't want to

"Sam, we should….."

"We should….." He said and pulled back and growled, it wasn't until now that I realised that my towel was covering me was now on the floor. I immediately went bright red and went to cover myself up but Sam stopped me and put my arms by my side.

"Don't" Sam said

"Sam, I'm fucking naked" I said and continued to grow redder and redder

"I like it that way" Sam smirked and kissed me again

"You're evil" I said and stepped away from him

"Where're you goin'?" He asked and tried to pull me back but I was already away and trying to find my clothes

"I need to get ready"

"Do you want to make me happy?" Sam asked me

"Yes" I said

"Then just…Stay naked" Sam said I rolled my eyes at him

"I'm not too sure the guys would like that" I laughed

"Nah, they probably wouldn't" Sam said and rolled onto his back

"Sam what happened last night?" I asked him as I pulled my jeans on

"Nothin' it was, vampires running through and we had to get them out before they hurt anyone" Sam said

"Why did you make me promise you?" I asked him

"I don't want you getting hurt Bella"

"But Sam-"

"No Bella," Sam cut me off, "I know you're going to say that you can fight and stuff but…That's not the point, like if you get hurt you could get put in hospital for months, I don't want that. I don't want to see you hurt again" Sam said and sat up on his elbows to look at me, "I just don't want you to get hurt again Bella" Sam told me

I walked over to him and he crossed his legs and sat up

"I know you, but I don't like seeing you hurt either"

"Bella, look at me, tell me if I look like I'm hurt" Sam said and I looked down at his chest, which admittedly was kind of distracting, the scar that was there last night was gone along with all the bruise

"Sam, that's not the point, I saw you last night and you were hurt and it…It annoyed me because I just sat here and done nothing"

"Bella, there was nothing you could of done, even if you done anything you probably would of ended up in hospital and that would of hurt me more than a scratch and couple of bruises" Sam told me and I sighed

"I want to keep arguing with you but one, I know you will just win and two, I need to go" I said and Sam groaned

"Do you really need to go?" Sam asked me

"Yeah, I do"

"But I just keep thinking about you here…And naked….And all the things we could do….." Sam growled and pulled me closer to him

"Well, you think about those lovely things and maybe, just maybe we'll do them when I get back" I smirked and kissed him

"Not helping" Sam growled and kissed me back

"I know, it's part of my evil plan" I laughed and stood up

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I heard Sam moving around up stairs and the I walked into the kitchen and looked for my car keys. Where did I put them?

"Sam!" I shouted and then he was at the kitchen door

"Yeah?" He asked

"Where's my car keys?" I asked him

"Right here" Sam said and held them up

"Thanks, now give me them" I said and then Sam put me over his shoulder

"Let's go!" Sam said and I laughed

"Sam, put me down!"

"Nope, I'm driving you"

"Why?"

"I want to, now get over it" Sam said and put me on my feet

"There was really no need to carry me" I told him

"Like I said, I wanted to so get over it"

"Whatever, let's go and see if Charlie is clinically insane!" I said and jumped into my seat

"What exactly are you planning to do if he is going crazy?" Sam asked and pulled out of his drive

"Probably talk to him and tell him how crazy it sounds and he is probably imagining it"

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam asked

"We take him to the loony bin" I said

"Of course we do" Sam sighed and I laughed

We fell into silence after that. I thought I would be a bit more nervous about going back to school but I wasn't, the only thing I was worried about was someone pissing me off and I had to phase.

"Right, please don't drive him mentally insane" Sam said as he pulled up to the house

"I will do my best" I smirked and jumped out of the truck

I walked up the path and knocked on the front door, I looked behind me and saw Sam looking away but I knew he would be able to hear the entire conversation even when I went into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie said, I turned around and smiled at him, he looked ok

"Hey, I think my school bag is here, can I get it?" I asked him, he looked at me cautiously but opened the door wider for me to get in.

I walked into the house and started walking up the stairs with him following behind me

"So, how have you been?" I asked

"How have I been?" He repeated

"Yes, how have you been?" I asked

"I've been good…" He said, I found it quite funny how he sounded confused

I walked into my room and looked around even though I knew fine well where it was

"So, you still fishing, hunting?" I asked him as I looked behind the bedroom door

"Was out hunting yesterday" He stated

"Was it good?" I asked him, why was I finding this so funny?

"Saw a wolf, nearly got it, second time I've seen it and it keeps getting away" Charlie told me

"Really? Yeah, I've heard of people seeing wolves out there" I said and picked up the bag and started looking through it

"Bells, I want you to stay out of the woods, it isn't safe" Charlie said, if only he knew that the wolf he was trying to kill was me

"Just because you carry a gun it doesn't make it any safer" I told him

"Just please Bells" Charlie said

"Ok, I'll stay out of the woods, don't worry, thanks" I said and held the bag up and walked down the stairs

I was walking out of the door when Charlie started talking again

"Bella, where have you been staying?" Charlie asked me

"La Push" I told him

"With…."

"I don't really have a set place right now" I told him, it was the truth, I wasn't exactly living with Sam and I wasn't exactly living with Paul it was just…Both of them?

"Is that…Is that Sam Uley?" Charlie asked looking at my truck, I looked behind me and saw Sam looking everywhere but the house

"Yes it is" I told him

"What are you doing with him?" Charlie asked me

"Um…Well….He's…Oh is that the time, I got to go" I said quickly and turned and started running towards the truck

"Bella!"

"Bye Charlie!" I shouted and jumped into the truck, Sam started laughing at me and started the truck

"What the fuck was that?" Sam laughed as he started driving down the road

"A start of a very awkward conversation with my ex-father" I told him

"So, how is he?" He asked me

"He seems fine, just told me not to go into the woods, doesn't seem like he is going clinically insane" I told him and he smirked

"So, it's all good then? We don't need to put him in a lonny bin?" Sam asked

"Nope, it's all good" I laughed

Sam pulled into the school and I jumped out, he walked around the truck to me and I wanted to laugh at all the girls staring at him

"Everyone's staring" I told him and he smirked

"You're point?" He asked and kissed me

"I don't want to go to school" I said

"Well, you're here so go" Sam laughed, "Why didn't you tell Charlie?"

"Well…" I said suddenly very nervous, "I didn't…Know, really what we were and…I haven't forgiven you yet" I mumbled the last part and looked at the ground

"Will you ever forgive me?" Sam whispered

"Yeah, just…Just not now" I said looking up at him

He looked over and started growling and pulled me closer to him

"Sam…You spent how long in a house with them?" I asked him

"I don't fucking care, I only done that because I had to, I still hate the Cullen's" Sam growled

"Well at least you don't need to go to school with them" I sighed

"I'll see you later" Sam said and kissed me again

"See you later"

"Try not to get expelled today" Sam grinned

"Fine, what about tomorrow?" I asked him

"Bella….."

"Fine, fine, see you later" I laughed and Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the forest.

I turned and started walking towards the school. Everyone's eyes were glued to me and it was weird how quiet everything suddenly was.

I got to the door and suddenly everyone started talking to the person that was next to them. I rolled my eyes and walked into the building. Standing at the door were the Cullen's

"Hey Bella!" Alice said happily, how was she always so happy?

"Hey Alice" I replied, it was either Alice's happiness spreading to me or Jasper using his mood control thing but I couldn't help the smile that came across me

"So you're back?" Emmett asked me

"For now" I said

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked

"Let's see how long it takes for me to get expelled again" I said and the bell went

I walked up the stairs and into my registration class, just like outside everyone stared. I sat down in the middle of the class just so it would make it a bit more awkward and a whole lot harder for them to stare at me. The person in front of me actually turned around in his seat to stare at me and I had to hold back laughter.

"Unless your neck is actually like that, can you not stare at me?" I asked him and he turned around

Jessica and Lauren walked into class and immediately their eyes were on me. Jessica was the first to recover and walked over and took the seat right next to me

"Bella?" She asked

"Hey Jess" I said

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived in La Push now" She said, I wonder who found that out?

"I do but I got told to come back here to school" I told her

"So, who was that guy you were with this morning?" Lauren asked me

I was about to tell her it was none of her business but the teacher walked in

"Isabella?"

"Hey Miss" I said

"I thought you left school" She stated

"Nope, I did not" I said

"So where have you been all this time?" She asked me, this should be fun, heavy sarcasm there

"Well, I was off school at the beginning because I got expelled and I was off school last month because I was in hospital" I told her

"The entire month?" She said clearing not believing me

"Yeah, see there's these things called 'a coma', very serious thing you see and I was in one" I told her, everyone's jaw seemed to land somewhere on the floor including the teachers'.

"So, how have you been Miss?" I said smiling and leaning back in my seat, I looked over at Jessica who looked confused, I looked over at Lauren who's jaw was still des-connected from her face

"Lauren, you're drooling" I said and immediately she snapped her mouth close and glared at me when she saw I was kidding

"Miss Swan, can you stand outside for a moment?" She asked me

"Well, that took less time than I thought" I sighed and walked out of the room

As soon as the door was closed I heard the entire class start talking.

I pulled my phone out and dialled Paul's number

"Jared, I told you, I'm not doing your patrol" Paul growled

"Hey Pauly" I said

"Hey Midget, what's up? How are you calling me, aren't you in class or some shit?" Paul asked

"Nothing is up, I am in registration and I've been sent out already, it's like ten minutes into school, I think that's a record or something" I said and Paul laughed

"Quil, will be so proud of you" Paul laughed

"I know, I didn't even do anything, I just told her I was in a coma and that's why I couldn't come into school and then she sent me out" I told him

"Sounds like crap, just-" I quickly hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket when the teacher opened the door.

"Miss Swan, could you please tell me why you were expelled in the first place?" She asked me

"Well, i-" I was cut off by my phone going off, I'm going to kill Paul!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it

"Why did you hang up on me?" Paul asked me

"Paul…Um, can I call you back later?" I said looking at the teacher who was staring at my phone

"Why? What's going on?" Paul asked me

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" I said

Miss McKay held her hand out and I sighed

"Bella, what's going on?" Paul asked me

"I'm with my teacher" I said and Paul groaned

"Give me your phone Miss Swan" She said

"She wants to talk to you" I said and handed Miss McKay my phone

**A/N Wow, Paul isn't even in school anymore and he still needs to deal with the teachers. So tell me what you all think. I know I said that my next story will be a Bella and whoever wins the poll, BUT, there is a but, if you all will be willing to try it out, my next story may be a Bella/Felix one. I know it's quite a random pairing but the idea has kind of came into my head and it won't go away, so please tell me what you all think and if you guys like the idea I will do it for my next story but if you don't, I will still do it but it will be at a later date. So please tell me what you think of this chapter and of my next story being a Bella/Felix one!x**

**P.S Sorry for the really long authors note at the end x**


	33. Chapter 33 Slut VS Whore

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I hope you all like Chapter 33…**

Paul POV

Why the fuck did she just hang up on me? I dialled Bella's number again and waited for her to answer.

"Why did you just hang up on me?" I asked her when she answered

"Paul…Um, can I call you back later?" Bella asked, why did she sound so nervous?

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" She said, I knew she was in school but she told me that she got sent out so what was the problem?

"Bella, what's going on?" I was starting to get worried that something was happening to her

"I'm with my teacher" She said and I groaned, oh shit!

"Give me your phone Miss Swan" The teacher said, fuck she sounded scary, I was about to hang up when Bella spoke again

"She wants to talk to you" Bella said and I froze, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Hello?" The teacher said

"Hey….." I said dragging out the three letter word, shit! I thought I was done with teachers when I left school!

"Who is this?" She asked me. Me and my lack of thinking stuff through responded with this

"Really? I thought everyone knew me" I said, why the fuck would I say that?!

"Who am I speaking to?" She asked. _Just answer the fucking question and hang up so Bella won't get in anymore trouble!_

"I'm Paul Lahote" I said

"Why are you calling one of my pupils during class time?"

_Quick think of something that won't get Bella into trouble!_

"I needed to speak with Bella about something" I said

"How old are you?" She asked me, what the fuck?!

"I'm nineteen" I said

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, I've left school" I said, why was I explaining myself to a fucking teacher over the phone?!

"Well, maybe you should go back since you obviously don't know when it starts" She snapped and I held back a growl because it probably wouldn't be very good having to explain that over the phone

"Look, can you just put Bella back on?" I asked her

"No"

"Ok, here's how it's gonna go lady, you're either going to put my little sister back on the phone so I can talk to her or I will come down to the school to talk to her, which one do you want it to be?" I asked her, probably not the wisest choice of words.

She made some sort of noise and then the line went dead. Well, I was always one to do what I say so…Looks like I'm going to Forks High School.

Bella POV

I couldn't hear what Paul was saying on the phone but it must not of been good because Miss McKay made a weird noise and then hung up. She handed me the phone back.

"Get back into class and I don't want to hear another word from you" Miss McKay said

I turned and walked back into class. Like before, as soon as I walked into class everyone stared. Why was I smiling?! I looked over and saw Jasper grinning. I was going to kill him later!

I sat down in my seat and Miss McKay started doing the register. I was in my own little world when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Miss McKay said and the door opened.

Paul? What the fuck?!

"Paul?" I asked and Paul smirked

"Hey" He said

"Let me guess, Paul Lahote?" Miss McKay asked, what did he say on the phone?!

"Please to meet ya" Paul said and walked across the room and shook her hand

"Is that the guy you were with this morning?" Jessica asked

"Nope" I sighed, "Paul, what….?" I trailed off

"Can I talk to you outside?" Paul asked grinning

I stood up and Miss McKay glared at me. I walked outside and Paul followed me out into the hall. As soon as the door was closed I hit him

"What was that for?" Paul asked

"Shut up! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked him

"Calm down, your teacher wouldn't let me talk to you over the phone and I told her I would come down here to talk to you so here I am" Paul said grinning at the fact that he had actually stuck to his word

"Paul what was so important that you had to come to my school?" I asked

"Oh, well there is three things actually, one, Sam said if anyone gives you crap, then you punch them, two, your teacher is a fucking bitch by the way and three, do you have any gummy bears Jared keeps bugging me about them?" Paul asked

"You're going to bribe him to do your patrol aren't you?" I asked him

"Hey! I…..Yeah I am, so gummy bears?" Paul asked

"Yeah, I have some in my bag, hey what was up last night?" I asked him

"A bunch of new-borns ran through and nearly got some hikers but we got them out. Sam was pissed, I had sadly got a little image about what he was going to do to last night" Paul said and I groaned

"I did not need to know that" I said

"Me neither, now gummy bears" Paul said

"Fine, wait here" I said and walked into class

Paul held the door open and I walked over to my desk and started going through my bag

"So…What are we learning?" Paul asked, even though my back was to him I knew he was grinning, I heard a few people try to hold back laughter but obviously Miss McKay was not amused

"We aren't learning anything, this is registration" Miss McKay told him

"Wow Bella, Quil will be proud of you, getting kicked out of class before the day has even properly started!" Paul said happily and this time people did laugh

"Yeah I know" I said and pulled the gummy bears out of my bag and walked over to him, "Here, you do realise Jared probably won't even do it"

"He has to, there are gummy bears involved" He said and I laughed, "See you later" Paul said

"Bye" I said and then he was gone

I walked back over to my desk and sat down; everyone one again stared at me

"So, who was that?" Lauren asked me

"A friend" I said

"Come on seriously, you can't know a guy that good looking and have him only be a friend" Jessica said

"He's like a brother" I said

"So, who was that guy you were with this morning?" Lauren asked

The bell went and I wanted to hug it for saving me. I stood up and headed for the door

"I asked you a question" Lauren said

"And I ignored your question" I said and walked down the hall

I had biology first, oh goody!

I walked into class and saw Edward already sitting in his chair. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What was that?" Edward asked me

"What was what?" I asked

"In registration, what was that?"

"That was…Paul coming in looking for gummy bears to bribe Jared" I said and Edward laughed

"That was all because he needed gummy bears?" Edward laughed

"Yup, Paul will do anything to get out of patrol" I laughed

"So, you back for good now?" Edward asked me

"Yeah, unless I get suspended again" I sighed

"Why don't you just go to the school in La Push? I mean, the pack is there, wouldn't that be easier for you?"

"Yeah, it would be easier but there isn't any point, there isn't much of the school year left" I said, honestly I really did want to go to the school in La Push but like I said there was no point considering the school year was nearly over

"You really hate it here don't you?" Edward asked me

"No, the place is nice, it's the people in it" I said and Edward laughed

"Wow, thanks for that, real confidence booster" Edward laughed

"Yeah, well you kind of turned into one of those people when you dumped me" I told him and his smile dropped

"Bella, i-"

"Ok class, today we are going to be learning about yeast and how it reproduces and what it is used for" Mr Banner said, "Does anyone know what yeast is in?"

"Alcohol" Someone said

"Yes….." I kind of zoned out after that

All through the lesson Edward stared at me. We had to take notes and I had had enough.

"You're staring again" I told him not taking my eyes off of my book, "You should really get Carlisle to check that out, might be a mental issue or something"

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward said, I looked up at him

"For what?" I asked him

"For the way I treated you" Edward said

"Oh, you mean you're sorry for, pushing me into a glass table and making me bleed in a house full of vampires, you're sorry for ignoring me for weeks and you're sorry for breaking up with me in the woods and then running away causing me to phase? Yeah, I'd be sorry for that too" I said and continued writing, "Why did you do it?" I asked him

"Do what?" He asked

"Break up with me. The reasons I've came up with…Why did you do it?" I sighed

"At your birthday party, I saw how easy it was for you to get hurt by one of us, I didn't want you to get hurt worse than what you did" Edward said, "What did think?"

"Doesn't matter" I said and looked at my book even though I had finished writing

"Bella, what did you think I broke up with you for?" Edward persisted

"I told you it doesn't matter" I said

"It does to me" Edward said and the bell went

I stood up and shoved my books in my bag but Edward stayed seated and watched me

"Just because you can't read my mind, that doesn't give you a pass to my thoughts" I snapped at him and walked out of the room

I walked down the hall and into history, I sat down next Alice who's happiness was once again infectious as I found myself smiling

"What's got you so happy?" I asked her

"Nothing, I'm just happy" She said and I laughed

"Yeah, I can see that" I said

"So…This morning?" Alice smirked

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked her

"I may of seen you going to the school dance…." Alice sang, what the fuck?!

"Eh, not gonna happen" I said and she laughed

"Have you learnt nothing, never bet against Alice" Alice said

"I don't go to dances and I am certainly not going to the one at school" I said

"Come on , it'll be fun, you can bring Sam…" She said and I rolled my eyes

"I'm not going to the stupid school dance, I don't even think I can go given that I was expelled and have missed like two months of school" I said stubbornly, but the idea of Sam dancing again was starting to sound very good…

"If you weren't allowed to go, why did I see you?"

"Wishful thinking?" I said and she laughed

"Just come Bella?"

"I don't know Alice…." I said

"You're going"

"I would but….." Quick fast decision time, "But, I have patrol that night" I lied and she looked at me pointedly, why am I such a bad liar?!

"I'm sure one of the guy's would cover for you" Alice said

"You really think that? Paul came into school to get gummy bears so Jared would do his patrol this morning" I said and she started laughing

"Come on Bella," She sang, "I've seen you in your dress and you look beautiful, it'll be fun"

"The last time I heard that was at my birthday party" I said and she looked down for a second before looking back at me

"Yes, but this time, none of us will be going" Alice said

"Why not?"

"We've been to so many school dances; we've decided to skip this one"

"That will make Sam happier…" I started and was once again thinking about Sam at home…And naked…And all the things we could do….

"Bella!" Alice laughed and waved her hand in front of my face

"What? Oh, yeah but no I don't think I'll be going" I said, what just happened?!

"Whatever you say" Alice smirked and turned to the teacher who started the lesson

The class ended and it was break. I walked out of the class Alice walking beside me, still talking about the dance.

"I don't understand, I mean I could understand your excitement if you were going or if I was still going to be changed, but you're like the fucking Easter bunny on crack and you're not even going" I said and she started laughing

I got to my locker and once again there was a lovely little message written on it. Just like before in big black letters was the word 'SLUT'. Of course. Alice stopped laughing when she saw it.

"Bella, I'm sorry, do you want to use my locker?" Alice asked me

"Nah, let's see what happens" I smirked and Alice looked a bit scared for a second, "Don't worry, I promised Sam I wouldn't get expelled…Today" I laughed and she rolled her eyes

"You really have changed" Alice said shaking her head

"Yup, I think I've been spending too much time with Paul and Quil" I said and she laughed

I walked over and opened my locker, un-like last time there wasn't a hundred pieces of paper with the same thing written over it which I was happy about.

"So Bella…" Someone said, I had no idea who the hell he was but he seemed to know me, "How many guys is it from La Push you're with?"

"Yes, because if I have friends that are guys that automatically makes me a slut" I said sarcastically and turned to walk away

"Yeah, well who knows what you've been doing those two months" He said and I heard his friends laugh

"Yeah, well at least I haven't fucked the entire school, who knows what you've got" I said and started walking down the hall

"Yeah, well at least I'm not fucking slut!" He shouted at my back

"No you're not, you're a whore!" I shouted back at him and his friends started laughing but he was not amused.

"What?!"

"Oh, you stupid as well as a whore now?" I asked him and he ran at me, shit!

I turned and ran, I could feel him behind me and it wasn't helping that there were loads of people in my way. I got to the cafeteria and he was still chasing me. What the fuck was his problem?!

I got to a table and turned around he stayed on the other side of glared at me.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I asked him and I swear I heard him growl, everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at us

"You, you fucking slut" He spat at me

"Ok, let's get one thing straight, I have a boyfriend, SINGULAR! As in , only ONE boyfriend, so I am not a slut!" I told him, "You on the other hand have slept with the majority of the school, I mean I think even some of the boys have had a go" I said and everyone started laughing except for him of course, he ran around the tiny table and went to grab me but I was already on the other side of the table grinning at him.

"Sorry, was no one supposed to know about that?" I asked him

"Shut the fuck up" He growled

"Not gonna happen" I said and the bell went but we were still staring at each other

"Watch your back slut" He growled at me and walked out of the cafeteria

Just about everyone had left except the Cullen's and a few other people. Every single Cullen was staring at me

"What?" I asked them

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper asked me

"That…Was a demonstration of what happens when you call a whore a whore" I said and Jasper shook his head but he was smiling

"Are you just trying to get expelled?" Edward asked me

"No, I'm just trying to have fun" I smirked and walked out of the room and up the stairs and into maths. The guy who had chased me was in my class. He glared at me as I walked into the class and sat in my seat.

Maths dragged on just like every other day and then it was P.E. which we all know was just a big fat fail. It got to lunch and I sat with Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric. Mike and Jessica kept asking about and I quote 'The big guy who came to regi this morning' and every time I would just try and get off the subject. Angela gave up when I said that Paul was my friend, which I was happy about but Jessica and Mike just couldn't take the hint.

The guy from this morning walked into the cafeteria and glared at me as he walked past me.

"Hey, what's his name?" I asked and nodded towards him

"Oh, that's Max, just ignore him, he's a prick, he lives next door to me" Mike said

"Bit too late" I said and they all looked at me

"What did you do?" Angela asked grinning

"Well, he started it" I said and they started laughing

"What happened?" Jessica asked me

"You seen my locker?" And they all nodded, "Well, he done it and started shouting shit at me, so I may or may not of called him a whore and now he is out to get me" I said

"Wow, why couldn't you of been like this when you first came to Forks?" Eric asked me

"Because I didn't get fucked over a hundred times when I first came to Forks" I said and then the bell went.

I stood up and walked to the door just as I put my hand on the handle a bowl of something went past my head and hit the wall. I turned around and saw Max laughing along with his friends.

"You need to work on your aim Whore" I said and all his friends made that fucking annoying 'ooooooh' noise

"What you gonna do Slut? Get one of your boyfriends to beat me up?" He asked

"Nah, are you going to get one of your many whores to throw food at me?" I asked him

"Fuck off"

"Whatever"

I turned and walked up the stairs and into English, the class had already started so when I walked in everyone stared at me like I had just killed someone

"Miss Swan, outside" Miss Young said, what did I do now? I just walked in, I haven't even sat down!

"Um, I haven't done anything" I said

"You are fifteen minutes late for class, now go and stand outside and I will talk to you when I come out" She told me, this was the biggest load of shit!

"Miss, I haven't even done anything, this isn't fair" I said and she scoffed

"You show up fifteen minutes late to class and you're telling me that you haven't done anything? You are also wasting your classmates teaching as well right now" She said and it was my turn to scoff, I looked at the class and saw they were all trying to hide their smiles at the little exchange

"I am sorry my class mates for wasting your teaching time, please forgive me" I said and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall outside of the class and sighed, well today was heavily fucked up.

I stood outside in the hall for ages, the bell finally went for the end of the period and I was still left standing there. Everyone started walking out to go their next class and then Miss Young came to talk to me, looks like I'm going to be late for Art.

"Come in" Miss Young said and opened the door

"Miss, I'm going to be late for art" I told her as I walked into the class

"Can you tell me why you were so late to my class?" Miss Young asked, ignoring my statement

"I…" Quick think fast decision time, "I lost my time table over lunch and I had to go to the office to get a new one" I lied, please believe me

"Really? So if I call the office they will tell me that?"

"You can't use your phone in school" I said, why did I say that?!

"Lunch time detention tomorrow" Miss Young said and opened the door

I walked out of the room without saying anything else and ran up the stairs to art, who put art on the top floor?!

I walked into class and just like English everyone stared, at least this is the last class of the day.

"Miss Swan, why are you late?" Miss O'Hare asked me, seriously?!

"I got held back in English" I told her

"Uh huh" She said clearly not believing me, "Lunch time detention tomorrow"

"I can't do tomorrow" I told her and the class started laughing

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do detention tomorrow" I said realising how stupid I sounded I couldn't help the smirk

"And why not?"

"I already have detention tomorrow" I told her

"Day after tomorrow" She said

"What a good movie" I said and sat down in my seat

I liked art. Art was a good class. I liked the teacher. The teacher was lovely. Notice how I am using past-tense as in, the teacher was basically singling me out from everyone else the entire lesson.

She was going through different artists on the computer and just about every chance she got she would pick me even if I didn't put my hand up.

She picked up a ruler and held it up to the board and pointed at an artist.

"Now, the person at the end of the ruler is an idiot" Miss O'Hare said

"Which end?" I asked

The class started laughing but Miss O'Hare glared at me, why can't I keep my mouth shut?!

"Outside" Miss O'Hare said

"Totally worth it" I muttered under my breath and walked out of the room

I stood outside in the hall like I had done in English. Well, at least I haven't been expelled, just got given detention twice, sent out three times and made a new enemy, all in all a pretty good day.

The bell went and people started pouring out of the class rooms and walking out of the school, when everyone was gone I walked into the class and grabbed my bag.

"See you Wednesday lunch time" I said and walked out of the school.

In the car park I saw Max staring at me, I sighed and jumped into my truck without saying anything, I just want to get home see Sam and then me and Quil are going to go and see Claire.

I put the key in and turned it but nothing happened. I tried it again but nothing happened, what the fuck?! I looked out of my window and saw Max and all his friends laughing

I jumped out of my truck and looked at them

"What did you do to my truck?!"

"Absolutely nothing!" Max laughed

I sighed and pulled my phone out.

"You calling one of your bitches?!" He shouted

"Yeah, your mum says hi by the way!" I shouted at him and his friends started laughing

I phoned Sam but didn't get an answer, must be on patrol, I tried Paul but didn't get an answer. What the fuck?!

I tried Jake and he actually answered

"Hey Bells" Jake said

"Hey, are you out of school yet?" I asked him

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where Sam or Paul are?" I asked him

"Yeah, they're on patrol"

"Right, um, does Jared drive?" I asked him

"Yeah, what happened to your truck?" Jake asked me

"Well, turns out whores don't like to be pointed out" I said

"I'll get Jared to come over and get you" Jake said

"Thanks Jake"

"Bye Bells" Jake said and hung up

I leaned against the side of my truck and glared at Max as he drove out of the car park. I groaned loudly put my head back and looked up at the sky as it started to rain. Honestly?! Do you just fucking hate me?!

I jumped into my truck and waited for Jared to come. What did Max even do to my truck?

The rain went off a bit so I jumped out of the truck and walked around and opened up the hood. Just about every wire had been cut and I think my battery was gone. Well, to quote Quil Arteera, 'Karma's a bitch'.

I turned around when I heard a car come into the parking lot. I closed the hood and walked over to Jared's car. I jumped in and Jared was sitting grinning

"So…How was school?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot

"Shittest day of my life, how was your day?" I asked him

"It was good, what happened at school?"

"I got sent out three times, got detention twice and I made a new enemy" I told him

"Wow, you done worse than Quil" Jared laughed

"Shut up" I said smiling

"So, what's up with your truck?" Jared asked

"Well, you know that new enemy I told you about?"

"Yeah…"

"He may of cut just about all the wires and took my battery" I said

"This guy stay in Forks?" Jared asked

"Yeah, he lives next door to my friend, why?" I asked

"Where does your friend stay?" He asked me

"Straight on, take the second right, Jared why?"

"I'm going to go and get your battery back" Jared said grinning

**A/N Wow, pretty bad day at school eh? Not many people have said about my next story being Bella/Felix unless I get loads of people saying they don't want it, I will just do it. Another thing, I am going away camping tomorrow, so I won't be able to update and when I come back, I will just be starting school, so I'm not too sure when I will be able to update next but I will try and do it as soon as I can I promise. So please review and tell me your thoughts!x**


	34. Chapter 34 Babies And Sam Don't Mix

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry about the wait, here is Chapter 34….**

Bella POV

"Jared, you don't need to, it's fine" I said

"Nah, I haven't broke into someone's house in a while anyway" Jared said grinning

"Jared…." I said trying to think of an excuse, "What if we get caught?"

Jared stopped the car a bit down the road from Max's house and turned to face me, his grin was starting to scare me slightly

"I never get caught" He said and jumped out of the car, "Now you can sit here and watch from a distance or you can come with me and join in the fun, either way Midget, we're getting that battery" Jared said and closed his door and started walking down the road.

I sighed and got out of the car and walked over to Jared.

"I knew you'd pick the right one" Jared said

"If we get caught I'm telling the police this was all your idea" I told him and he laughed

"I can deal with that" Jared said smirking, "Right shut up, I'm thinking"

"There's a first" I smirked and he rolled his eyes and stared intently on Max's house

"Can you hear anyone inside?" I asked him

"Yeah, it sounds like there's loads os them in there" Jared said

"His friends, they seem to find everything funny" I said

"They also seem to think you're hot" Jared said and I burst out laughing, "Come on" Jared laughed and we started walking towards the house

When we got close enough we ducked underneath the windowsill and listened to their conversation.

"…Two minutes, I need to put this up in my room before my mum comes home" Max said and then we heard a game and music being turned on.

I turned around slightly and looked up and saw Max walking out of the room with my car battery in his hands, why did he have to steal probably the biggest thing in the entire car?!

"When he comes back down we'll go around the back and try and get into the house" Jared said looking through the window, "Aww, fucking lucky pricks"

"What?" I asked trying to see what the big deal was

"They have gummy bears, oreos and…I think that's malteasers" Jared said

"Honestly Jared?"

"Yup, it's all there" Jared said and I hit him, "What was that for?"

"Come on, Max is back" I said and we started having to crawl around the back of the house, if any of the neighbours saw us they would probably think we were mentally insane. When we were at the back of the house we stood up and looked at the windows, only one was open.

"Right, that window there isn't his bedroom, but we can climb through it and then get across the hall and into his room, we just have to hope he hasn't hid it" Jared said

Jared was about to help me get up on the first branch of a tree when my phone started going off, seriously?!

I looked at it and saw it was Quil

"Hey Quil, can I call you back in like fifteen minutes?" I said quickly

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" Quil asked

"Nothing, bye" I said and hung up, "Right, we have to hurry, I told Quil I would take him to see Claire" I told Jared and started climbing up the tree

"I kind of feel bad about how I treated him" Jared said and started climbing up behind me

"You should, now shush"

"Did you just say shush?" Jared asked, I looked at him, "Ok, shushing" I rolled my eyes and climbed through the window into a bathroom

I jumped down on the floor and Jared done the same. Jared stepped in front of me and opened the door slightly before turning to me and putting a finger to his lips and walking out into the hall.

I followed behind him as he silently opened different doors and closing them again until he found Max's room. I nearly jumped when they started shouting at the TV downstairs.

We walked into the room and Jared closed the door again. We looked around the room but didn't see anything.

"Right, if I were a car battery where would I be?" Jared mumbled

"In a car" I stated and started looking under his bed while Jared started going through random piles of clothes.

"Any luck?" Jared asked standing up

"Nope, but I did find a pack of oreos, here" I said and handed them to him

"Yes"

"Closet" I said and opened the doors. I looked around and found it at the bottom in the corner.

"Found it" I said and tried to pick it up but it was heavy.

"Here" Jared said and held out the last oreo

"You ate them all?" I asked

"No, I'm giving you the last one" Jared said smiling

"Thanks" I said and took it

Jared bent down and picked the battery up as if it weighed as much as a feather.

"Right, let's get out of here" Jared said and opened the door and like before he looked around and when he made sure no one was there he crept out into the hall. We got to the bathroom door when we heard Max.

"The other controller's up the stairs, I'll go and get it" Max said and then we heard him of the stairs, before we could move he turned his head and looked at us and then down at the car battery in Jared's hand.

"What the fuck?!" Max shouted

"Run!" Jared said and pushed me into the bathroom, he got in and locked the door.

"Come on" Jared said and opened the window that somehow had been shut. Max started banging on the door and then I think he kicked it. I swung my legs out of the window and jumped down, how I didn't hurt myself I have no idea.

Jared un-locked the door and in the next second he was on the ground.

"Come on, he's going to be out the front in like five seconds" Jared told me and grabbed my hand and started running around the front of the house.

As soon as we got to the front of the house the front door was swung open and Max stood there.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Max shouted and then started chasing us down the street

"Nothing much, you know just going for a run, how about you?" Jared asked him

"You fucking prick!"

"No, I think that's you!" Jared shouted, I jumped into the car. Jared ran around to the driver's side and got in, he was still grinning which I found hilarious for some reason and started laughing.

Max was standing staring at us, it looked like he was trying to hide a smile but I couldn't tell.

"See you tomorrow Whore!" I shouted out the window

"Whore?" Jared laughed

"Long story" I said grinning

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Quil

"Hello?" Quil answered

"Hey Quilly" I said happily and Jared started cracking up again

"What the hell baby?" Quil said

"Listen, there is a chance I may not be able to drive you unless I can borrow someone's car" I told him

"Paul!" Quil shouted

"What?" I heard Paul

"Can Midget borrow your car?" Quil asked him

"Yeah, what's wrong with her truck?" Paul asked

"What's up with your truck?" Quil asked me

"Long story, me and Jared will explain when we get there, where are you at?"

"Sam's"

"Ok, see you in a bit Quilly" I said and just as Jared was about to calm down he started laughing again

Quil hung up and I started laughing

"Quilly?" Jared laughed

"I have no idea where that came from" I laughed

"We did it!" Jared shouted

"You said you never get caught" I told him

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Jared said and I started laughing

"You're crazy" I laughed

"Nope, my mum had me tested" Jared said seriously, I looked at him

"You're kidding"

"Nope, it was pretty funny going to the psychologist though" Jared nodded his head and I started laughing again.

Jared pulled into Sam's drive and jumped out of the car holding the car battery. I got out and followed him up the path and into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" Jared shouted as he walked through the door making me laugh

We walked down the hall and into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"What the hell Jared?" Sam asked walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist

"I'm so happy" Jared sighed and put the battery on the coffee table and sitting down in-between Paul and Jacob and put an arm over their shoulders.

"Is that a car battery?" Embry asked

"Yes, yes it is" Jared said grinning

"Why is it in here?" Embry asked

"Well, you see….." I started, "There was this lovely boy in my school called Max, he thinks it is fun to be a complete and utter asshole, so I may of called him a whore" I started

"Bella…." Sam started

"No, it gets better, just wait" Jared said his grin seeming to get wider somehow

"So, I called him a whore and apparently people do not like the truth so he chased me into the cafeteria and started growling at me which I found quite funny, then I got to class and stuff, oh Quil, you're going to be very proud of me" I said

"Why is that?" Quil asked

"I got sent out three times, got detention twice and I've made a new enemy" I told him and he started clapping

"I have taught you well" Quil laughed

"Bella, what,,,," Sam trailed off

"You said I wasn't to get expelled but the detentions, were over nothing seriously"

"Right, story" Paul said

"Right so I got to class and then at lunch people kept asking about a certain Mr Lahote, thanks very much by the way" I said sarcastically and Paul smiled at me, "Then when I was walking out of the hall, Max thought it would be a lovely idea to throw food at me, but he really needs to work on his aim, I mean I have better aim than that. So anyway that happened and because of that I was late to English, I got sent out and got given detention, meaning I was late to my next class so I got detention as well. I walked out of school and tried to turn on the engine but that didn't work. I look under the hood and find that the battery is gone and just about all the wires are cut" I said and they all looked at the battery

"So, that's your car battery?" Seth asked

"Yup"

"How did you get it if Max took it?" Jake asked

"Oh, please let me, please" Jared said bouncing in his seat

"Fine" I laughed

"I go and get Midget in the car park, she told me that Max had took it and I had a wonderful idea. Paul when was the last time I broke into someone's house?" Jared asked

"Well, considering you didn't actually break into Charlie's house, I think it was when we had to break into Sam's house" Paul said grinning

"Yes, so that was AGES ago, so I thought here is the perfect opportunity. We get to Max's house and he has all his friends in and then he tells them that he needs to hide it upstairs before his mum gets in. We go around the back and climb in the bathroom window. We find the battery in his closet; you would think a 18 year old boy would find a better hiding place than that"

"You would think if it was so easy to find then a 17 year old boy would be able to find it but I did you didn't" I said and they started laughing

"Right, anyway…" Jared said continuing with the story, "We are nearly out of the house when Max comes up the stairs and see's us-"

"But man, you never get caught" Sam said

"I know! It was fucking shit, the fucker broke my streak" Jared said, "So he sees us and we need to jump out of the window, but he doesn't stop there, he starts chasing us down the street and shouts a load of shit at us, we get into the car and he is just staring at us and now we are here" Jared said

"You broke into someone's house…" Quil said

"Got your car battery back…." Embry continued

"You got caught…." Jake said

"And you're not in the police station?" Paul asked

"Nope" I said smiling

"You realise you're going to get a load of crap at school tomorrow right?" Seth said

"Yup" I said grinning

"Are you just trying to get expelled now?" Sam asked me

"I'm just trying to have fun" I smirked, "Come on Quilly, let's go see Claire" I said and Quil groaned

"Where the hell has that name even come from?!" Quil asked

"I have no idea but I like it" I said and the guys started laughing

"Sam, can I borrow your car keys?" I asked him

"If you give me something in return" Sam smirked

"And what's that?" I asked him

"Will I need to bleach my brain afterwards?" Paul asked making us laugh

"Get out of my house!" Sam said and started kissing down my neck

"Quil, I'll get you outside in a minute ok?" I laughed

"Yeah baby" Quil said and they all started walking out of the house

Sam turned me around in his arms and crashed his lips to mine.

Sam growled and I felt the wall at my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, I felt his hands on my butt and then I was being picked up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sam pulled away and started licking and biting my mark making me moan and him growl louder.

There was a banging on the front door and I heard them laughing outside.

"Do I get the car keys now?" I asked smirking as he sat me down on my feet

"Hm, I don't know…." Sam smirked and started kissing me again

"Sam can come if he wants just hurry the fuck up!" Quil shouted and me and Sam laughed

"You want to come?" I asked him and he looked like he was thinking about

"Yeah alright, might as well" Sam said and took my hand in his and started walking down the hall. We got outside and the only people left were Quil and Embry

"Right, see you later Quil" Embry said and walked down the path

"Bye Em" I said and he turned the corner

"You comin'?" Quil asked Sam

"Yeah, that alright with you?" Sam asked

"Yeah, let's go" Quil said not even trying to hide how happy he was which I found quite funny

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked getting into the car

"Shut it" Quil said smiling

"So does Kate and James like you?" Sam asked as he pulled out of the drive

"Kate does, James….." Quil trailed off

"That her parents?" I asked

"Yeah" Quil said

"Why doesn't James like you?" I asked

"He is a teacher at La Push High" Sam said smirking

"And he just so happens to be my science teacher" Quil stated

"Oh, that explains a lot" I laughed and Quil groaned

"This isn't funny baby" Quil said

"It is a bit, I mean you just had to imprint on the two year old whose father teaches at your school, it's funny" I said and Sam shook his head

"No it isn't, because it will be a bit weird when she is finally old enough to be with me and then when I go and talk to her dad after over ten years and I haven't aged a single day" Quil said

"Ok, point taken but right now this situation is quite funny" I said and Sam laughed

"If you were Jared I would of punched you by now" Quil stated

"It's a good thing I'm not Jared then" I laughed and my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look and see who it was

"Bella, where are you right now?" Charlie asked me, wow déjà vu

"I am in a car why?" I asked

"I just received a phone call from Max Bird's mother telling me that you and someone else broke into her house, care to tell me anything about that?" Charlie said, ok we have a problem

"Please hold" I said, "Quil give me your phone" I said

He handed me his phone and I dialled Jared's number

"Hey Quil, what's up?" Jared asked

"Charlie is on the phone right now and is telling me Max's mother has phoned and told the police that we broke into his house" I told him

"This doesn't sound like Quil…." Jared said

"Jared!"

"Ok, ok, just deny it" Jared said

"He is the fucking chief of police, I think he is going to need a bit more of an explanation than me just denying it" I snapped

"Does Charlie know I was with you?" Jared asked

"I don't think so"

"Bella?! Bella!" Charlie's voice came from my phone

"Two minutes" I said

"Now this is funny" Quil said and Sam laughed

"Hey, yeah what's up?" I asked

"Did you break into Max's house?" Charlie asked me

"Nope" I said

"Where were you after school?" Charlie asked and Sam pulled up to I'm guessing Kate and James' house.

"Listen, I need to call you back so…Bye" I said and hung up. I put Quil's phone back to my ear

"So, did you deny?"

"Yes and then I told him I had to go and hung up on him" I sighed

"Ooooh, bad move Midget" Jared said

"Well, what the fuck did you want me to do?!"

"I don't know but you don't hang up on an interrogation it just ends badly for you"

"You couldn't of told me that before?!"

"I thought you knew!" Jared told me, I saw Sam and Quil trying to hold in their laughter and I sighed again

"Whatever Jared, I'll talk to you later" I said

"Bye Midget and remember, don't hang up on an interrogation" Jared said and that seemed to be Sam and Quil's breaking point as they both started cracking up. I hung up and handed Quil back his phone

"So how'd it go?" Quil asked grinning

Sam POV

I knew that this was probably freaking Bella out and everything but for some reason I just found it hilarious, I think Quil was just laughing because the attention was finally off him.

"So how'd it go?" Quil asked grinning and I just started laughing again

"Come on let's go and see your two year old soul mate" Bella said and Quil shut up and got out of the car

I got out and followed behind Bella and Quil up the path. Quil knocked on the door and I kind of wanted to laugh at how nervous he was but I didn't because I knew he was already getting crap off of the other guys about it.

The door opened and revealed a pretty woman holding a tiny baby in her arms, I knew it was Emily's sister even without all the stuff because they actually could have been twins.

"Hi Quil and you two must be Bella and Sam?" She asked

"Hi" Bella said

I just nodded my head, for some reason kids made me nervous, I never seemed to be able to…I don't know act around them. You know how sometimes people see babies and they're all like 'Aww, look at you' and the baby starts making all these weird gurgling noises and shit and the person is all like, 'Are you telling me a wee story?'

NO! I'm not one of those people! When I'm near babies, I'm the one sitting in the corner just watching and smiling but then when the baby comes to me I just sit there, holding the baby like it's a bomb. I don't even know what to say to a baby, I just kind of smile at it and quickly hand it to someone else. Why did I even agree to come here in the first place?!

We walked inside and Quil couldn't take his eyes off Claire and it was actually quite…Nice? Cute NO, I don't say cute!

It was NICE the way he looked at Claire, not cute, Sam Uley does not say or think words like cute!

"She's so cute" Bella said as if she was reading my thoughts, "Can I hold her?" Bella asked nervously

"Yeah of course" Kate said and handed Claire to Bella.

I couldn't help but smile at the look on Bella's face, it was good to see her like this. She looked at Quil wwho was still staring at Claire.

"Who's that?" Bella asked Claire and Claire looked at Quil, "I think he has a funny name" Bella joked

"Qwil" Claire said and to be honest I don't think I had ever seen Quil happier

"Yeah, Quil's silly" Bella laughed

"Yup" Claire said and laughed

"Wow, nice to know I'm loved" Quil said sarcastically

"Yeah, you know it Quilly" Bella said and Claire laughed

"Claire, come here" Quil said and held his hands out

Bella let go of Claire and Claire walked over to Quil. He pulled her close to him and whispered something in her ear. Me and Bella looked at each other and laughed. Claire turned and looked at Bella.

"Hello Baby" Claire said and I burst out laughing. Bella covered her face with her hands and fell back on the floor laughing.

"And now, you get a cookie" Quil said and handed Claire a cookie making me and Bella laugh harder

"I can't believe…" Bella started, "You got her…." She had to keep stopping because she was laughing so much," To call me that" Bella said

Kate walked into the room and looked between me and Bella.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked

"Quil is bribing Claire with cookies" I laughed

"Quil…." Kate said and looked at Quil who smiled back and held up a plate of cookies,

"Cookie?" Quil asked and we started laughing again

"Given that I made them , yes" Kate said and took a cookie

"I find it funny…" Bella said it sounded like she was talking to herself but accidently said it out loud

"What?" I asked her

"Emily makes muffins and Kate makes cookies" Bella said and I laughed

"Yeah, we're weird" Kate laughed

"Are you twins?" Bella asked, seriously does she just read my mind?!

"No, I'm a year older" Kate said

"Really? You both look really alike" I stated

"Yeah, it was good to play tricks on people when we were younger" Kate smirked

I looked over at Quil, I didn't even think he was paying attention to our conversation, he was sitting playing with Claire and I smiled. I looked away and caught Bella looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" She said smiling and looked up at Kate, "She's really pretty, looks like you" Bella said, how the fuck does that make her blush?!

"She has her dad's eyes" Kate said and when Quil heard her mention Claire's dad he snapped his head away from Claire and looked around the room

"Dude, he's not here" I laughed

"Oh yeah, he teaches you doesn't he?" Kate asked sitting down in the chair, I looked over at Bella who was sitting on the floor with Claire in her lap and she was reading a book to her.

"Yeah" Quil said reluctantly

"You like science?" Kate asked smiling

"Um…It's not my best subject" Quil said

"Neither is English, math, history, modern studies-"

"I'm good at P.E" Quil cut a smirking Bella off. Bella looked down and continued reading Claire the story

"What's got you so quiet?" Quil asked

"Nothing" I said shrugging my shoulders, the truth was I was fucking nervous as fuck because of Claire, I knew I shouldn't of been but I just felt…Awkward? Scared? Worried? I have no fucking clue but whatever it was it was freaking me out

"Yeah Sam, you're very quiet" Bella said smirking, really? She just had to side with Quil?

"I'm not" I said and Bella's smirk grew and I got worried, she was plotting, Bella should not plot, when Bella plotted bad things happened!

"You want Sammy to read you the story?" Bella asked Claire grinning the entire time, I think all the colour drained from my face at that moment

Claire smiled and nodded her head, why?! Was this child out to get me?!

Claire stood up with the book in her hands and walked over to me, I looked over at Bella and Quil who were grinning like mental patients. Yup, this was going to be good.

**A/N You should all fucking love me! I know I said that I wouldn't update for a while but I thought you lovely people all deserved better than to wait for the next chapter so here you all go…But now you will all need to wait for a while before you find out what happens with Sam and Claire, like I said I am going camping and I will not return until Tuesday and even then it will take time to write the next chapter, so please review and tell me what you think!x**


	35. A Tie, A Kangaroo, A Pencil and Jared

**A/N I'M BACK! Wow, five days with no writing, my head feels like it's about to explode with all the ideas for this story, I hope you all like Chapter 35…**

Sam POV

Ok, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, Claire is just a little two year old and I am Sam Uley, the Alpha of my pack, what could Claire possibly do to me?

I pulled Claire into my lap and held my breath, ok it's alright, Claire is not a fucking bomb that is about to blow up in my face! I looked over at Bella and Quil who were silently laughing, this situation wasn't funny! I kill vampires for fuck sake, why am I so scared of a little two year old?!

"Sam, you alright?" Bella asked barely containing her laughter

"Fine" I said looking down at the book like it was the greatest thing to ever happen to the world

"Sam, you're holding your breath" Quil stated and I glared at him

Kate started laughing and I shook my head and started reading the story.

This wasn't so bad, it was alright. Claire didn't seem to hate me and luckily I haven't dropped her yet. I looked over and saw Bella grinning and Quil was just looking at Claire like she was the greatest person ever. Did I look at Bella like that?

I finished the story and Claire smiled up at me and wrapped, or attempted to, her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me. Shit, what do I do?! I looked over at Bella who was silently laughing and Quil was wiping tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard, Bella looked at me and motioned for me to hug her back. I slowly hugged her back afraid at what might happen, don't hurt her, please don't blow up!

She pulled back and went over to Quil who pulled her into his lap and started talking to her. Why was it so easy for him?! I looked over at Bella who had disappeared along with Kate.

"What is up with you and kids man?" Quil laughed

"Nothing, I just…I don't know" I muttered

"They scare you don't they?" Quil asked

"Nothing should be that small, it isn't normal!" I exclaimed and Quil started laughing again Bella walked into the room and leaned against the door frame looking at me, Quil and Claire

"You are evil" I told her and she smiled at me

"Oh come on, admit it, it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be" Bella said

"Fine, it wasn't" I sighed

"Why are you so scared of kids anyway?" Bella asked walking over to me and I pulled her down onto my lap

"Nothing should be that tiny, it's just not right!" I said

"Just because you're a giant doesn't mean everyone else has to be" Bella said

"Yeah, you've proved that theory haven't you Midget?" Quil laughed

"Shut it Arteera or I'll get Claire to turn against you, I know things about you Quil, bad things" Bella said and Quil actually looked scared

"Sam…." Quil said and pulled Claire closer to him and tried to hide behind her

"So, now I've got over my fear of tiny children, can we go?" I asked and Bella laughed

"You wanna go Quil?" Bella asked him

"Yeah, alright" Quil said and stood up

We walked into the kitchen behind Quil and waited for him to say goodbye to Claire and Kate just as we were about to leave James came in. I wanted to laugh at how scared Quil looked; did I look that scared when I held Claire?

"Quil, what are you doing here?" He asked him

"Hey Mr McCue, I, um, came to see Claire and my friends wanted to see her as well" Quil told him barely even looking at him

"You're the chief's daughter aren't you?" James asked turning to Bella. Bella sighed

"Yes I am" She told him

"Well, maybe you'll be a good influence on Quil" James said and Bella laughed and by the increased look of fear on Quil's face that was a very bad thing to do.

"What's so funny?" He asked her

"No it's just…Me, be a good influence on Quil..." Bella sighed

"And why is that funny?"

"Well, I've been expelled, not shown up to school for two months, I just got back today, I got sent out of class three times and I've already got detention planned for the next two days, so to be honest I don't think I'm going to be that good an influence on Quil" She told him and Quil was trying to hide his smirk whereas James was looking slightly angry and shocked

"And what did Charlie have to say about this?" James asked, he must have been the only person in the entire state of Washington not to know about this

"He doesn't really care" Bella said and me and Quil chocked back our laughter

I cleared my throat and Quil coughed to try and cover up our laughter

"He's your father, he should care about your education" James said

"Who are you? The parenting police?" Bella asked and I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore, "Well, it was lovely to meet you Mr McCue, what a lovely home you have" Bella said politely and walked out of the house

Quil and I were still laughing

"See you tomorrow James" Quil said and walked out of the house, James looked at me and I just looked back. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again and walked out of the house.

Quil and Bella were laughing so hard it was silent.

"Baby, you need to come to my school" Quil laughed

"Nah, I'm good hanging around the pale faces" Bella laughed

"Come on please"

"It's not like we'll even be in the same classes though Quil, unless this magically turns into your final year of high school"

"That could be arranged" Quil said looking thoughtful

"How?" I asked and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist

"I am going to need a tie, a kangaroo, a pencil and Jared" Quil said

"Why?" I asked

"Well, the kangaroo and Jared are for my actual plan, the tie and pencil is for me because I need them"

"Why would you need a tie?" Bella asked him

"School dance, and to quote Mr Wood our head teacher, 'You are all required to show up to the dance and you have to dress properly, boys in suits and girls in dresses'" Quil said putting on a funny voice

"So who you taking?" I asked and got into the car

"I don't know" Quil said

"Take Embry" Bella said seriously and me and Quil burst out laughing

"Nah, Jake would feel left out" Quil laughed

I started laughing and Sam started driving away, Quil didn't take his eyes off the house for as long as he could.

"So, isn't there a dance at Forks?" Quil asked, time for my lying skills to come into play

"No, no there isn't" I lied and looked out the window

"You sure? I'm sure I heard some people from Forks talking about it on the beach the other day" Quil persisted

"Quil, there is no dance" I said

"Yeah, there is"

"Quil!" I snapped and he started laughing

"What's up? Do you not want to go or somethin'?" Sam asked me

"No"

"Why not?" Quil asked

"I don't _have _to go, it isn't a requirement or anything so I'm not going to go"I told him

"You should go, it would be funny" Sam said grinning

"Would it still be funny if I said that you were going with me?" I asked him and the grin fell but then it changed into an evil smirk, oh shit!

He pulled into his drive with the smirk still in place, I could hear the guys inside and I was starting to get nervous.

"Sam, what are you plotting?" I asked him and Quil looked at Sam

"Absolutely nothing" Sam said and walked into the house

I looked at Quil who shrugged his shoulders

"Let's go and see what evil Sammy has been planning baby" Quil said and I laughed

We walked into the living room and everyone else was now grinning and Emily and Kim looked like someone had just given them a six pack of Red-Bull, this can't be good. I walked over and Sam pulled me into his lap.

"Why does everyone look high?" Quil asked as he sat down

"Because Sam is a genius!" Jared said and they started laughing, me and Quil looked at each other and once again he shrugged his shoulders

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked

"It is to do with your punishment…." Sam started

"And the La Push high dance…." Jake said

Quil looked suspiciously at Jake and Embry and I just looked at Sam who was still grinning

"Ok…" I said

"Basically, your punishment will be over if… Who wants to tell her?" Sam started

"Me! Me! Me! Please let me!" Jared said literally bouncing in his seat

"Fine" Sam laughed

"Your punishment will be over if…You be Quil's date to the dance" Jared said and started cracking up

I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was either grinning or laughing. Quil was looking a bit confused.

"What the fuck?! I don't even want to go to my own school dance never mind the La Push one" I said

"Your punishment will be over" Embry said grinning

"What do you think about it?" I asked Quil who was looking very thoughtful

"Well…I think it's a win/win situation" Quil said and that seemed to make everyone laugh again

"How is this a win/win situation?" I asked him

"Think about it; You come to the dance for a couple of hours, we basically laugh at Jake and Embry the entire time, you will have Emily there and then your punishment is done for" Quil said

"Why would _you_ come up with this idea?" I asked Sam

"I thought it would be funny and I was right" Sam said grinning

"You are such a weirdo" I stated

"So, what's it gonna be?" Jake asked

"Eh…" I said and looked at Quil who once again shrugged his shoulders, was that his new thing now?! "Yeah, why not?" I sighed

"Yes! We need to go shopping after school tomorrow and get you a dress…." Emily and Kim started rambling on and I groaned

"I thought I was getting out of my punishment, why am I being punished more with shopping?" I asked and they started laughing

"Come on Bells, it'll be fun" Kim said

"Are you going?" I asked her

"No but I have agreed that if it comes down to it I will be Embry's date but I need to get Jared twenty bags of gummy bears" Kim said and I laughed

"Sounds like fun, fine I'll get you guys after school tomorrow and Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait until Claire hears about this" I said and everyone started laughing

Quil stared at me

"You even dare…" Quil said

"What you gonna do about it Quilly?" I asked

Quil was out of his seat and coming at me just as I finished the sentence. I jumped out of Sam's lap and was around the back of the chair just as he got over to the chair

"You alright Quilly? You seem kind of angry" I said grinning

"Come here, you fucking Midget!" Quil growled

He jumped around to my side of the chair and I ran across the room.

"Please don't break my house!" Sam shouted

"Good to know your priorities Sam!" I said and jumped over Paul's legs,

"Come on Midget" Quil said and tried to grab me

"Not gonna happen Quilly!" I said and went to hide behind Jake but Quil beat me to it and grabbed me and started tickling me.

"Quil stop it!" I laughed and tried to get out of his hold

"Stop calling me Quilly" Quil said

"But it suits you Quilly!" I laughed, "Sam help me!"

"No, this is too funny" He laughed along with everyone else

"Ok, ok I give!" I shouted

"You'll stop calling me Quilly?" Quil asked

"Sure, sure" I said and Quil stopped tickling me, "Now that was just un-called for man" I told him and walked over to Sam who was still laughing

"Perfectly necessary" Quil grinned and sat down again

Sam pulled me down onto his lap

"I like that name Quilly" Sam said grinning and Quil growled

"Don't" Quil said

"You did just say that Midget can't call you Quilly…." Jared smirked

"You wouldn't…"

"So, we are all going to call you Quilly" Embry said

"YES!" I laughed,

"NO!" Quil shouted

"In your face Quilly" Paul laughed and Quil groaned

"Should I be enjoying this as much as I am?" I asked

"Yeah you should" Sam said grinning

We spent the rest of the night like this. Having a laugh, Leah came in and then Embry and Seth had to go out for patrol. I kind of expected that when Leah came in things would change, like it would become awkward but it didn't, which I was surprised about.

Paul still wasn't talking to Leah that much but I knew he was trying with her. He couldn't trust her and I knew he couldn't, I still hadn't forgiven Sam, I knew it was hurting him that I hadn't forgiven him but I just…I couldn't, not yet anyway.

"So…Your birthday in two weeks" Jared told Paul

"It's not really my birthday, it's not like I'll be getting any older really" Paul said

"Still, it is your birthday" Jared said

"Yeah, so what you getting me?" Paul asked grinning

"Technically, it's from all of us minus Midget, she is getting you something AMAZING!" Jared said and we laughed

Even though I was getting him something different I had offered to help with the present but they wouldn't let me.

"So, what are you all getting me?" Paul asked again

"You need to wait two weeks" Jake told him

"Come on! You can't do that to me!" Paul exclaimed, "Bells, what did you get me?"

"Need to wait two weeks" I told him

"Please Bells, just give me a hint" Paul said

"You will love it" I said

"Oh come on! Sam, what is it?" Paul asked him

"It's a present" Sam said and Paul groaned

"I don't like not knowing things!"

"You'll love it trust me" I said

"Come on just tell me, I'll act surprised" Paul whispered even though everyone would hear him

I slid off of Sam's lap and over to Paul. I got close to his ear

"SURPRISE!" I shouted and Paul jumped about half way across the living room. Everyone started laughing and Paul was holding the side of his head.

"Honestly Midget?! You just trying to deafen me?!" Paul asked

"Nope" I laughed and Sam pulled me back onto his lap

"Evil Midget, that was just evil" Paul said

"Yes, yes it was" I said smirking

I stood up and walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. I heard them all still in the living room. Quil walked into the kitchen

"Hey, save me some food baby?" Quil asked

"Yeah" I said and Quil walked out into the forest. Five minutes later Embry and Seth walked in just as I was finishing.

"Yes, Midget has food!" Seth exclaimed

"Yes I do Minor" I said and Quil groaned

Everyone walked into the kitchen and just like every other time Sam grabbed his plate and pulled me onto his lap when he sat down

"You should just like strap her there all day with the amount of time Midget spends in your lap Sam" Embry laughed

"I like her there" Sam said

I looked up and saw Leah looking away quickly but not before I saw the longing look in her eyes.

It when I caught Leah looking away every other time that I wondered if Paul ever caught Sam looking at Leah like that. I wondered if Sam truly was over Leah. I knew that what Sam said he did mean but I still found it hard to believe that he was truly over Leah. It pissed me off that I would always have that doubt hanging over my head, that little voice in my head telling me that he doesn't love me and everything he is doing and saying is all a big lie. I hated knowing that I would probably never be able to fully trust him. I don't know whether it hurt or pissed me off more at that fact.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Jake shouted while waving his hand in front of my face

"What?" I asked shaking my head

"You alright?" Sam asked me

"Um, yeah" I said, how long was I staring into space?

"You sure? You looked kind of worried" Paul asked me. I suddenly got that feeling that I was about to jump out of my skin, when was the last time I phased?

"Yeah, um I'll be back in a bit" I said and stood up

"Bella, you alright?" Sam asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I just will never be able to trust you ever again

I walked over and grabbed the door handle

"Midget, what's up?" Jared asked me

"Nothing" I said and walked out

Why was this so fucking hard to do?! Why was it so hard to trust him? I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with Sam and I can't even trust him enough to belive him when he tells me that he loves me!

I walked into the forest and stripped of my clothes and phased. I heard Quil in my head.

_Hey baby, you alright?_

_Yeah, I'll cover your patrol for you if you want and you can go and get food I offered_

_No it's alright, why you phased anyway? Quil asked me_

_I um, just had to…I don't know _

_What's goin' on baby? _

_Nothin', it's just…Fuck, it's just stuff Quil, don't worry about it_

_It's Sam and Leah isn't it? _

_How could you possibly know that? I asked him that was just weird that he knew that_

_It's kind of the only reason, either that or Charlie is demanding that you and Jared go and see him about that Max kid_

_Fine, it's Sam and Leah_

_What's goin' on? I thought you two were good now _

_I know, it's just fuck, I can't even trust him or believe him anymore and it pisses me off_

_I know this is going to sound stupid after everything he has done to you but, why can't you trust him? He's told you he loves you and you're _it _for him, so why?_

_Well, it's just that I know what he's saying is true but I just find it hard to believe that after everything he is just going to get over her. Even Paul hasn't forgiven Leah_

_Well, Paul and Leah were together for a lot longer than you and Sam_

_And Sam and Leah were together for a lot longer than Paul and Leah _

_Uh, well…Ok fair point but he does really love you baby, I know it seems like you will never be able to trust him again but you will_

_How can you be so wise when you're only seventeen? _

_It's one of my many talents, come on Jared has patrol now_

We phased back and as we were walking up the garden Jared came out the back door.

"Hey Midget, Quilly" Jared said grinning and Quil groaned

"Hey Jared" I laughed

"You alright? What was up with you?" Jared asked

I looked at Quil who was still walking up the garden but was walking backwards so he could look at me

"Nothing, it's all good" I lied

I knew Jared didn't believe me but he nodded his head anyway

"Alright, well see you later" Jared said and continued walking down the garden

"Oh, hey!" Jared said, I turned and looked at him

"Yeah?" I asked

"We're all goin' to Paul's house tomorrow; do you want me to pick you up again?" Jared asked

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind…"

"Nah it's fine, I have a feeling we'll probably have to deal with Max and shit anyway"

"Don't remind me" I sighed

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jared said way too happily

"If you say so Jared"

"You need to trust me more Midget!" Jared said faking hurt

"I trust you, it's your mental ideas I don't trust"

"Fine, fine" Jared laughed and walked into the forest

I followed Quil into Sam's house and when I walked in everyone's eyes snapped to me

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked me

"Yup, I'm good" I said and jumped up on the counter next to Jake

I saw Sam looking at me un-certainly but he didn't say anything

"So, why are we all goin' to Paul's house tomorrow?" I asked

"Call Of Duty tournament" Paul said

"Honestly?" I asked

"Yup, it's fun" Jake said next to me

"Wow, you guys really like your PlayStation tournaments don't you?" I asked

"Hey, these are serious events!" Quil said

"I'm sure they are, you know if you actually cared about that shit" I said and all of them gasped

"Oh, you're in for it now Bella" Leah said

"Right, you're not coming tomorrow" Embry said

"What?" I asked

"Sorry Midget, you're out" Paul said

"I'll make bacon" I said and they all looked at each other

"This changes things" Seth said and they all started laughing

"Thought so" I laughed

I started taking the plates off of them and putting them in the sink when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at who had actually called

"Isabella" Charlie's voice came from the end of the phone. Note to self, look at who's calling before answering!

"Hey Charlie….." I said nervously

"Where you ever going to call me back so I could talk to you about potentially breaking into someone's house?" Charlie asked

"Yeah about that…" I said and turned to see Paul and just about everyone else starting to creep out of the house. I pulled the phone away from my ear and grabbed Paul's arm.

"Get Jared" I said

"He's doing patrol" Paul told me

"Can you just cover him, please?" I asked

"Fine, you owe me extra bacon for this" Paul grumbled and walked out of the house and into the forest

"Bella!"

"Yeah, so I was going to call you back, really I was, it's just…" I trailed off and looked over at Sam and the rest of the guys who were trying to hold back laughter. Right, just stall until Jared gets here and then give the phone to him, "So, how's work been?" I asked and everyone just burst out laughing

"Isabella, did you break into that boys house?!" Charlie shouted

"There are a few ways to look at this current situation Charlie…" I started and Jared walked through the door.

I tossed the phone at him and he looked at it for a second before tossing it back to me.

"Jared!" I hissed and tossed him the phone back to him

"Midget!" Jared mimicked me and tossed the phone back to me

"Hey Charlie, there's someone here who wants to talk to you" I said hurriedly and held the phone up to Jared's ear

"No, I don't want to" Jared said and tried to move away from the phone

"Just do it" I said

"No, I don't want to- Hey Chief!" Jared cut himself off and took the phone out of my hand and glared at me

"My names Jared" He said, "Cameron…Yes I was with Bella after school…Ok, there are two sides that you could look at this situation…No, I have a girlfriend…Really?...I don't think that's necessary sir…Ok, that would hurt… No I don't wish for that to happen to me…No I don't know what steel-toed boots feel like in that particular area…Really you don't say" Jared said all the guys were laughing because obviously they could hear but I couldn't which was annoying me

"Yeah, so…You want to see us tomorrow?" Jared said and looked at me. I started shaking my head, "Yeah tomorrow's great!" Jared said happily, "Ok, yup, I'll see you tomorrow, can I ask you a favour though?" Jared asked and I got scared, "Please take all the bullets out of your gun"

**A/N So, I hope you all like this chapter! I start school tomorrow so the updates will slow down but I will try and get them done as quickly as I can. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!x**


	36. Chapter 36 The Truth Hurts

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, over two hundred followers, to be honest that's more than I thought I would ever get so thank you all very much! I hope you all like Chapter 36…..**

Bella POV

"Please take all the bullets out of your gun" Jared said, yup tomorrow was going to be eventful! "Ok, see you tomorrow…No I don't go to school…I'm nineteen…Don't you think that's a little personal?" I looked over and saw Embry, Quil and Sam were actually on the floor they were laughing so hard

"You're right that wasn't polite...I will see you tomorrow…Yes I will bring Mid- I mean Bella…Ok, ok bye" Jared said and hung up and handed me that phone back

"So? What'd he say?" I asked him which just seemed to make them all laugh harder

"Well, he went into GREAT detail about how much damage a steel-toed boot can do to my genitals" Jared said completely serious

"Then why the fuck would you agree to see him tomorrow?!" I asked him

"For the buzz" He said shrugging his shoulders

I stared at him as he walked into the living room along with everyone else

"Kids crazy" Sam said shaking his head

"I'm a year younger than you, I'm not a kid!" Jared shouted from the living room making me and some of the other guys laugh

"You're still younger than me!" Sam shouted

"At least I get laid!" Jared shouted making all of us laugh again but made Sam growl

"I would be getting laid if you guys would stop coming in at the wrong moment!" Sam growled

"You really think that Sam?" I asked him and everyone made the annoying 'Oooooh' noise

"You wouldn't of been able to say no baby" Sam said smirking

I walked over to him and bent down as he was still on the floor

"No" I said grinning and walked out of the room and into the living room

"Yeah, you can say no now!"

"Get over yourself Sammy!" I shouted

I walked over to the couch where Jared was sitting playing FIFA, seriously?! I sat down and for some reason decided to sit upside down so my head was nearly touching the floor.

"I bet I could beat you sittin' like this" I stated and Jared laughed

"Yeah, I'll crack the jokes Midget" Jared said

"You know if you're scared you're going to lose you could just say" I said and Jared looked at me

"What's the bet?" Jared asked

"I win, you give me gummy bears, you win I get you gummy bears" I said

"Well I can never say no to gummy bears…" Jared said thoughtfully and I smirked

"Alright then but you need to stay like that the entire game" Jared said and handed me a controller

"Whatever you say Jay" I said and Jared started a new game

Everyone started to walk into the living room when me and Jared were half way through the game and I was beating him

"Bells, you know most people sit the other way around on the couch?" Jake laughed as he sat down

"Yup, but me and Jared have a bet" I told him not taking my eyes off the upside down screen

"What's the bet?" Seth asked

"There were gummy bears involved, this is serious shit" Jared said

"And you lost" I said as the game ended

I turned around and sat up properly and nearly fell forward, yup lying upside down for like half an hour is not a good idea

"You must be cheating there's no way you could be that good, sitting normally I could live with but not upside down Midget" Jared said

"Just accept the fact that I am better than you Jared everyone else has" I said sarcastically

"Whatever Midget, I'm going to beat you" Jared said

"And while you're busy beating me, I'll be busy eating the gummy bears you owe me" I said and he groaned

"I'll give you them tomorrow" Jared said

"See you tomorrow" I said and stood up

"Where you goin'?" Sam asked

"Bed, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day" I said and I heard them laughing, "I blame Jared!"

"Hey, it was Max's fault for stealing your car battery!" Jared tried to defend himself

"Nobody said you had to break into his house!"

"As much my fault as it is yours, you didn't have to come in!"

"And let you have all the fun? Never!" I said

"So you admit? You like breaking into people's houses as much as me?" Jared asked grinning

"Yes, I enjoy breaking the law, it completes my life, there ya happy?"

"It's a bit extreme but I'm willing to accept it" Jared answered grinning, "Right, I'm away, I'll tell Kim that you can't go shopping tomorrow" Jared told me

"Thanks" I said and walked up the stairs

I could feel Sam's eyes on my back and my head dropped. Why the fuck did I feel guilty?! I haven't done anything wrong!

I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower after un-dressing. I stood underneath the hot spray of the water.

I hadn't done anything wrong to Sam so why was I feeling so guilty?! I knew I had to trust him but I just fucking couldn't and if it was because I couldn't trust him that I was feeling guilty I was going to scream! It wasn't my fault I couldn't trust him, _well, it kind of is,_ no it isn't! He's the one that made me un-able to trust him, so it's his fault! _How many times is he going to have to tell you that he loves you?! How many times is he going to have to tell you that he will never leave you?! How many times is he going to have to tell you that you're the only girl for him before you finally believe him?! _I believe him when he tells me he is never going to leave me! I believe him when he tells me that I am the only girl for him! I just can't believe him when he tells me that he loves me because I can't fucking trust him! _Can't or won't?!_

I remembered Sam asking me that same thing at the Cullen's house that day before Riley bit me. I remembered which one it was when I told him I couldn't love him.

I wanted to trust Sam again more than fucking anything but it was just… I couldn't.

When did showers suddenly turn into the thinking place?!

I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towel and dried myself and un-tied my hair. What was I going to do?! I didn't really want to talk to Sam about it because, fuck we were just starting to get back to 'normal'. I sighed and leaned back against the bathroom door. I think the thing that pissed me off the most was that I actually really loved Sam. I loved him and I couldn't even trust him. I had to sort this shit out and fast because if I didn't I was just going to end up hurting myself and Sam and I didn't want to hurt him.

I walked out into the hall with only the towel wrapped around me, I really had to remember to bring clean clothes with me next time I showered. I looked up and saw Sam at the top of the stairs staring at me.

After a long moment of none of us saying anything and just staring at each other I spoke

"You alright?" I asked him and he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm good" Sam said shaking his head and I couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face, "You alright?"

_Nope, _"Yeah"

"You sure? You seemed kind of upset earlier when you ran out" Sam asked

"No, I'm good" _I just can't trust you not to hurt me again_

"Are you alright about seeing Charlie tomorrow?" Sam asked me

"Yeah, it's not like I'll be going alone or anything Jared'll be there" I heard Sam growl when I said that but I didn't say anything about it, "So I'll probably get a laugh out of it"

"Bella, this isn't a laugh, you broke into someone's house and you got caught you could go to jail!" Sam exclaimed

"I know Sam, but I won't-"

"How can you be sure?" He cut me off, "Bella this is fucking bad what's happened! If Charlie caught you in his house he'd probably be not ok with it but you would get interrogated, you broke into someone's house and they called the fucking police!" Sam shouted

"I know that Sam!" I shouted back at him

"I don't think you fucking do!"

"Why do you care so much?!" I shouted because I could stop myself, oh shit

"What the fuck do you mean? I care because I love you!" Sam shouted and I dropped my head. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Why did it hurt to hear him say that?

"You still don't believe me do you?" Sam breathed, I couldn't bring myself to look up at him

I felt sick! Why was I doing this to him?! The mark on my neck felt like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"What more do you want me to do to prove to you that you're it for me Bella?! I'm fucking trying so fucking hard right now for you and you can't even believe me, why?!" Sam shouted

"I don't know Sam, I'm just…I can't!" I shouted, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and I tried to hold them back

"No! You won't even try Bella! I'm fucking telling you how much I love you and shit and you can't even trust me enough to know that I won't even want to hurt you!" Sam shouted and I felt like my throat had closed up in me

_The truth hurts_

The little saying rang out in my head.

"I trust you, it's just I'm scared Sam!" I cried

"Why?! Why can't you believe me when I say I won't hurt you?! I love you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?! I fucking love you!" Sam shouted and I shook my head

I didn't know what to say to that because it was all fucking true! I kept my head down and tried to keep the tears back but a few escaped.

"Get out" Sam said quietly after a while of silence, what?

I lifted my head up and looked at him and saw he was in 'Alpha mode' great.

"What?" I whispered

"Get out Bella" Sam growled at me, I hadn't ever really thought of Sam as scary but right now he was starting to cross that line

"Sam-"

"Go Bella, stay at Paul's tonight or something, I just… I can't Bella" Sam said

"Please Sam-" I didn't know what I was asking I just didn't want to leave like this, I didn't want to leave at all

"Go Bella!" He said, he wasn't Alpha Ordering me but it was close to it and I knew he would do that, he might not of wanted to, but he would Alpha Order me to leave

I felt more tears come into my eyes and I turned and walked into the bedroom and quickly pulled clothes on. I grabbed one of the bags with clothes in it and walked out into the hall where Sam still stood at the top of the stairs not moving.

I walked over and stood in front of him. I couldn't get past him to go down the stairs because he basically took up all the room

"Please Sam, please, I'm sorry. I-" I whispered

He didn't say anything to me, he didn't even look at me he pushed past me and walked into his room, slamming the door as he entered effectively cutting me off.

"-Love you" I whispered knowing he would hear me

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the keys to my truck.

I walked outside and jumped into my truck dumping the bag next to me. I wiped the tears away but they just kept coming. I pulled out of Sam's drive somehow feeling like I was being watched.

_The truth hurts_

That little voice repeated in my head. I got to Paul's house and pulled up to the kerb. I looked in the drive and saw Harry and Sue's car in the drive behind Paul's car. Leah.

Paul didn't need me here now. He could be getting back with Leah, I wasn't going to dump this on him now, he didn't need it he had his own shit.

I started driving again, no fucking idea where I was even going. Jake would be with Emily, Jared would be with Kim, so that really only left Quil or Embry. I didn't want to dump this shit on anyone but I didn't want to be alone either fucking confusing.

I passed the border into Forks before I even knew I was heading in that direction. I couldn't really go anywhere here, Charlie would have the house on lock-down and I didn't want to go to anyone from school.

I deserved this. All because I couldn't fucking believe him. This was Karma! Quil was right, it was a bitch. I pulled over as I was crying so much it was starting to get hard to drive.

My phone started ringing and when I looked at it I saw it was Sam. I wanted to answer it. I wanted to tell him how much I fucking loved him. But the stubborn, annoying part of me over-ruled and rejected the call.

I wiped the tears away and tried to calm down a bit. I had to calm down so I could at least drive to a hotel or something because I really didn't want to sleep in my truck.

I started driving again and tried to stop myself from crying. Sam's mark on my neck felt like it was on fire. I took one of my hands off the wheel and put it on the side of my neck over the mark.

It actually did feel like it was on fire. It was always hot because it was the same temperature as Sam but right now it felt a hundred degrees warmer than Sam. I pulled my hand away quickly because it felt like it was being burned. I looked at my hand and saw it was red, great.

I looked back up and saw there was someone standing in the middle of the road. Shit!

I slammed my foot down on the brake and tried to get out of the way of the person but ended up nearly turning the truck on it's side. I heard something hit the side of the truck and I froze.

The car had stopped but all I could see was the forest with the way the car was.

"Oh shit" I whispered and tried to breathe normally, what the fuck just happened?! "Fuck!" I shouted and jumped out of my truck

I looked up and down the road and saw that it didn't look like there was any chance of anyone coming by any time soon. What time was it anyway?

I walked around the front of the truck, for some reason trying to be as quiet as I could. I got to the other side of the truck and for some fucked up reason the first thing my eyes went to was the huge dent on the passenger door. It was like the dent Edward made in Tyler's car when he nearly crashed into me.

I looked up and was met with glowing red eyes. I repeat, oh shit.

"Hey" I said, why the fuck did I just say that?! My mark now felt like it was burning a path down my neck and down my back.

"Hello" He said

"So…You do this a lot? You know go for walks down middle of roads?" I asked, why the fuck was I questioning him?! It wasn't like there was very much hope of me being able to phase!

"Not a lot, thought I'd go for a change" He said with a smirk, well at least I was amusing him

"So, what now? We stand and have a lovely conversation about the weather or do you kill me?" I asked

"I'm not going to kill you Bella unless you chose not to join us" He said

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Every vampire does, probably not the safest way to live your life"

"Well, since you seem to know more about me than I do about you, why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is Felix Volturi" He said grinning, and for a third and final time oh shit!

"Volturi?" I asked

"Yes, I believe you've heard of us?" It probably should have been a statement but it came out as a question

"Yes, you're vampire royalty" I spat

"Looks like young Edward has told you more than we thought" Felix said

"Well, as lovely as this has been Felix, I need to go" I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin and I knew I had to get away from him before I ended up killing him

I turned to walk away but before I even got anyway closer to the drivers side Felix grabbed my wrist and that seemed to be my breaking point. I turned around and phased just as he stepped back and let go of my wrist.

I stood there in the middle of the road growling loudly at Felix. I couldn't hear anyone in my head, who the fuck was patrolling?!

I was about to go for Felix but more red-eyed vampires started to come out of the trees. Fuck! I couldn't even try to hurt one of them without a guarantee of being hurt.

Who was meant to be patrolling?! Was it me? Please don't say I was supposed to be patrolling!

"I don't believe it" Felix breathed staring at me

I had to do something, what the fuck could I do?!

I heard my phone ringing in the car, seriously Sam? You really chose your moments to actually care!

"Aro, what do you want us to do?" A little girl who looked like a doll asked

"Jane she's still a liability" The man I presume was Are answered

"Looks like she has her own secrets to keep" Felix stated

Aro started to walk towards me and I growled at him and he just smirked and continued walking towards me.

I went for him but as soon as I got anywhere near him i got pushed back but he didn't even push me. How the hell is that possible?!

I looked behind him and saw a little girl with a small smile on her face, her concentration solely on Aro. A shield.

"You can't hurt me" Aro whispered even though everyone else here would hear him

I need to do something, fuck if I howled they would have to come but if they killed one of the Volturi we would be in another war.

Aro tried to touch me, what the fuck?!

I jumped behind him which instantly turned into a bad idea as I was now in the middle of a fucking circle with them all staring at me

"Aro, I don't think we should bring her back" A boy next to Felix said, he kind of reminded me of Emmett

"Demetri, she is a liability" Aro growled at him

"I don't think she will be telling anyone about this if she can change into a wolf" Felix said

My mark was now making me feel like my entire body on fire which really wasn't helping.

"Alec,I need to hear her, could you?" Aro asked a boy standing next to Jane who looked a lot like Jane

"I've already tried, it doesn't work" Alec said sounding annoyed

"Jane?"

"I can't, she's like Ren, a shield" Jane said

Aro's stare seemed to intensify. Why was it whenever I didn't want anyone in my head, they were always there and then as soon as I needed them, they were fucking sleeping?!

Right calm down, if I can get out of this little circle thing then I could run and try and get help.

"Isabella, could you go human?" Aro asked me

I turned and thankfully there was a gap in-between Demetri and Felix. I pushed past them and just as I was about to get past the tree live I felt someone wrap a hand around my ankle and then I was being thrown back.

I landed on the other side of the road. I stood up and saw all of them staring at me. Well, I guess I should probably go.

I turned and ran into the forest. I instantly felt them on my heels. Shit! Run, just keep fucking running!

Once again I felt someone grab my ankle and then I was being thrown, what was their problem?! I crashed against a tree effectively knocking it over. When I stood up the howl escaped me before I even thought about doing it.

I looked at Demetri and growled at him, he was standing smirking at me. I lunged for him and crashed into him. I tried to pin him to the ground but he pushed me off quickly.

I started running again and I started hearing voices in my head.

_What the fuck?! I was sleeping! Paul shouted_

_Bella, what's going on?! Sam asked_

_Hey Midget, next time could we maybe meet up some time when it isn't three in the morning?! Jared screamed_

I was about to answer them but something crashed into me from my side and I was sent flying down a hill. I was surprised I didn't break my neck or something with the way I crashed down the hill.

I got to the bottom and stood up to see Jane standing in front of me smiling.

_Who the fuck is that?! Paul asked_

I forgot that they could see what was happening from my head

_Bella, where are you?! Sam shouted_

"You need to come with us Bella, you're a liability" Jane said

My growling was deafening to my ears, where were they?

"Isabella, you can't live with our secret" Alec said from behind me

_Shit, how many of them are there?! Jared asked_

_Six _I answered

_**Bella where are you?! **__Sam shouted_

_Forks I think_

_Shit! Paul exclaimed_

"Isabella, you can come with us or you will die" Aro said

_Bella, get to La Push! Sam shouted_

_Really?! That thought never occurred to me Sam!_

"What did Cullen tell you?" Aro asked me

Aro started to walk towards me again and I started running

_Why can't you guys come here exactly?! I asked_

_Treaty, we can only kill them if they come over the line Sam said quickly_

_Good to know! _

I could feel them once again right behind me which was making me run faster but it wasn't fucking fast enough.

I felt something land on my back and I tried to get it off me but I ended up falling down another hill but whatever was on my back wouldn't move.

I stood up and I saw Felix in front of me and he crashed into me.

_Fuck this shit! _Sam shouted

Felix stared at me and started growling

"You can't run from this Bella, you can come with us or you die" Felix growled

The mark was making me feel like I should be up in flames right now and my leg from where it had been grabbed hurt like fuck.

I growled loudly at him and crashed into him but before I could pin him to the ground he got on top of me and pinned me down.

"If you were smart you would stop trying to kill us" Felix snarled at me

Before I could even do anything Felix was off of me and I could hear more growls

I stood up and saw Sam pinning Felix to the ground and Paul, Jared and Jake growling at the other Volturi guys. Aro was still staring at me like I had grown a second head.

Aro looked at Ren and she looked over at Sam and Felix and then Sam, like me, seemed to get pushed off of him. Sam landed next to me and started growling again.

"We want to…Talk to you" Aro said

**A/N Ooooooh, the Volturi are here, so what do we all think?x**


	37. Chapter 37 Trees Are Violent Bastards

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I only got FOUR reviews last chapter, that makes me sad so please can I get some more feedback because I want to know all your thoughts, I hope you all like Chapter 37….**

Bella POV

Sam turned and phased and quickly pulled his shorts on before facing Aro again.

"What do you want?" Sam growled at him

_Bella who are they? Paul asked me_

_Volturi, they're like vampire royalty_

_I should of brought my suit Jared said_

Me and Paul stared at Jared and he just looked back

_What? Jared asked_

_Seriously dude? We're kind of in the middle of a very big problem and you wish you had worn your suit? Paul asked him_

_Yeah, I mean they're royalty and all_

_You have a suit? I asked him_

_Yeah, it's surprisingly comfy_

_GUYS! Jake shouted_

Paul and Jared walked away a little bit and phased. They walked over and stood next to Sam. Aro was starting to freak me out as he hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Why are you here?" Paul growled

"Isabella, she knows too much about our kind, a human can't live with that knowledge" Aro answered

"Right, I get that you're old and your memory might be goin' a little but you did see her change into a wolf so I think she's not human" Paul told him

"Jane" Aro said

Jane looked at Paul and then Paul fell to his knees. His jaw was clenched so tight I thought he might actually break it, his entire body was rigid and he was trying not to make a single sound but a cross between a groan and a growl was coming from him, what the fuck was she doing to him?!

"Stop!" Sam shouted and then Jane looked away from him and Paul doubled-over and started gasping for air.

"What the fuck bitch?!" Paul shouted in-between gasps

Jane didn't say anything just smirked

"Isabella I would like to speak to you" Aro said

I shook my head and he glared at me

"I feel very stupid for asking this, but why not?" Aro asked

"When we phase our clothes don't go with us" Sam spat

Paul pulled his top off and threw it at me. I caught it in my mouth and walked away

I couldn't hear them talking but I could hear the constant growl coming from them. I phased and instantly fell over. I looked down and saw there was a giant bruise on my side from where Jane had pushed me along with several other bruises on my arms from falling. My ankle was starting to turn a very dark purple, it was nearing black.

I sighed and pulled the shirt on. It nearly touched my knees which just reminded me of how short I was.

I stood up and tried to put as little weight on my foot as possible. I limped back out, as soon as I got close enough everyone snapped their eyes to me and Sam started growling louder when he saw the bruises.

"What the fuck did you pricks do to my ankle?" I asked

I walked over and stood beside Paul who put my arm around his shoulders so I could lean against him. I looked up and saw Sam looking at me sadly. I looked away quickly before I started crying at the memories of what happened earlier.

"What do you want Aro, can you make it quick? I'd quite like to get some sleep tonight" I snapped at him

"I always knew the Cullen's had a pet but this is just idiotic" Aro said laughing slightly

"I'm not the Cullen's pet" I growled, "I'm nothing to the Cullen's anymore"

"I thought you were Edward's mate from what I gathered" Aro stated. Sam's growling grew louder when he heard that

"As I said, I'm nothing to the Cullen's, I'd kill them if I could, speaking of killing things, I will happily kill you so why don't you fuck off back to Romania or some shit?" I spat at him, I was tired and hurt EVERYWHERE and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"You're a liability-" Aro started

"Right, we get it, I'm a liability!" I cut him off, "But I have more important things in my life to worry about other than revealing vampires to the entire fucking world so as I said before FUCK OFF!" I snapped

Jared leaned down close to my ear

"I don't think you're supposed to swear to royalty" Jared whispered even though everyone would hear him, Sam and Paul started coughing to try and cover up their laughter

"They're not royalty Jared!" I snapped

"Fine, fine" Jared said grinning

"Bella, you know too much of our kind" Felix said

"Now see, I think I'm just going to talk to you for the remainder of this conversation because you call me Bella and also you're quite funny, oh and by the way, you're fixing the side of my truck" I said

"What happened to your truck?" Jake asked

"He hit it when he was standing in the middle of the road, nearly crashed into him" I told him

"Come on, like I said it was a one-time thing" Felix said grinning

"Come on Felix, we both know that's just a lie" I said smirking

"Felix? Your name is Felix?" Paul asked

"Yes" Felix said looking slightly confused

Jared and Paul looked at each other and the started laughing

"What's so funny?" Felix asked

"Dude, you've got a cat's name!" Jared laughed

"I told you!" Demetri and Alec shouted

"I do not have a cats name!" Felix shouted

"Yeah you do" I laughed

"I thought you were alright till you said that" Felix said looking at me

"Oh how you've hurt me, I'll never be able to live with myself knowing that Felix Volturi does not think I am alright" I said sarcastically

"I do have that effect on people" Felix said grinning

"Enough!" Aro shouted clearly annoyed that he was losing grip of the situation

"Aro, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not going with you and you are not killing me! If I tell people about vampires I'll have to tell them about werewolves and anyway no one would believe me, they'd put me in a straight-jacket and send me to the crazy home!"

"Can we just take her for the banter?" Jane asked

"This isn't over" Aro growled and was gone

"Cryptic dip-shit" I muttered

"Heard that!" I heard Felix shouted

"You were supposed to!" I shouted and I heard them laughing

"Are you alright?" Sam asked suddenly in front of me and turning my arms over this way and that

"Sam, I'm fine" I said not looking at him

"Wait, you said he hit your car, I thought you were patrolling" Paul stated

"Um, well…No one actually told me I was patrolling, so i…wasn't" I said nervously

"Ok, that's fine but why were you in your car in Forks at three in the morning?" Jared asked

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out" I lied, I could feel all their eyes boring into my head which was currently hanging looking at the ground

"Bells, you realise you're a horrible liar right?" Jake asked

"I'll, um, I'll see you guys later" I said and dropped my arm from around Paul's shoulder and walked around Sam

"Bella, aren't you going back with Sam?" Paul asked

"Thanks for helping me" I said over my shoulder and continued walking

"Bella what's goin' on?" Jared asked

"Bye!" I shouted

I got a bit away from them and I heard them phase so I thought I was alone turns out I was wrong.

"Bella, wait" Sam's voice came from behind me and I mean right behind me so me being my clumsy self done the following.

I screamed and went to turn around but ended up standing on my ankle making me fall over. Before I hit the ground Sam caught me.

I looked up at him and sighed, fuck this was mucked up. I stood up and looked back down at the ground.

"Um, sorry for…Falling" I muttered and Sam laughed slightly

"It's fine" Sam said smiling slightly, "Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that stuff to you, I'm sorry, please just…I'm sorry" Sam apologised

"For what? Telling me the truth?" I asked confused

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, now he was confused

"It was true what you said, you're trying your hardest and I can't even trust you. It's…True everything you said" I said and he just stared at me

"You honestly believe that?" Sam asked

"I don't believe that, I know that" I told him

"Bella…I had…What I said it wasn't right, I've hurt you so fucking bad, I shouldn't of said any of that" Sam said

"Right, listen we could probably stand here all night or morning about this and we're not going to get anywhere, so why don't we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah ok" Sam nodded

I turned and started walking again when Sam stopped me

"Where are you goin'?" Sam asked

"Truck" I answered

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Sam asked

"Truck probably" I answered

"Bella, come back to my house" Sam said

"I thought-"

"I was pissed, I didn't actually mean that, I don't want you gone Bella" Sam said

"I fucking hate this" I sighed

"Um…Alright?" Sam said and I could hear the hurt in his voice and I realised that he had taken it the wrong way

"No, not like that, I love you and I can't even trust you. I hate that, I hate that I'm afraid, I had that I can't trust you and I can't do anything to stop it and it's fucking confusing because even though I feel that, I can't leave you, I love you so much and I can't even trust you. It's fucked up!" I exclaimed

Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down so his forehead against mine.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" Sam whispered

"Don't hurt me" I said so quietly I would have been surprised if he would of even heard me

"I'll never hurt you" Sam said, I actually had to strain to hear him he was that quiet

"I know you won'y, it's just…"

"You can't" Sam finished

I didn't say anything to that. I hated how things were like this. I thought imprinting was supposed to be good and easy, I mean look at Jared and Kim and Jake and Emily, they fucking love each other so much and they don't have any problems with each other and then you've just got me, Sam, Paul and Leah who are probably the most fucked up people ever.

"I love you" Sam whispered breaking the silence

"I love you too" I said

"How's your ankle?" Sam asked

"Alright, had worse" I said and Sam nodded his head

"Come on, you have school in the morning and shit" Sam said

"Yeah, you want to come in my truck or are you phasing?" I asked him

"I'll come with you" Sam said and we started walking, "You know, if I carried you, I could run and we would be there in like five minutes" Sam stated

"You tell me that now?" I asked and he laughed

He didn't say anything to that, he picked me up and I had to bite back a cry when he touched my side.

"You alright?" Sam asked looking down at me

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied

"Bella, did you get hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked

"Um, yeah" I said

"Where?" Sam asked, I could see he was trying not to be pissed because I was hurt

"My side" I said and he started growling

"Show me" Sam said

"Sam"

"Show me Bella" Sam growled

"I'll show you when we get back because I don't exactly have anything on underneath this" I said and Sam started running

"Nothin' I haven't seen before" Sam smirking

"Shut up" I said feeling my cheeks going red

"I'm not complaining" Sam said and put me down, we're here?

My truck was no longer in the middle of the road, it was on the side next to the tree-line and the dent was out of the door.

"Well, they fixed the dent, still cryptic picks though" I said and Sam laughed

"Come on, let's go home"

"You just want to see me take my clothes off" I laughed

"Hm, very true" Sam said and jumped into the driver's side

I stood there staring at him

"Do you want to try and drive with a fucked up ankle?" Sam asked

"I didn't really think that through" I said and Sam nodded his head

I walked around and jumped into the truck and Sam started driving

"What were you doing in Forks anyway?" Sam asked

"I have no idea" I answered

"Why didn't you stay with Paul or someone?" Sam asked

"I went to Paul's and Leah was there so I didn't want to dump that on Paul when he has Leah" I said and Sam nodded

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't of –"

"Don't, it's fine, don't worry about it" I said

"It's not fine Bella" Sam said, "I shouldn't of treated you that way, I was a prick"

"Eh, I'm used to pricks, have to go to school with them" I answered trying to lighten the mood but it kind of failed as when I looked at Sam he hadn't changed, it was like he was made of stone.

"Don't try and make what I did to you ok Bella, it wasn't"

"Well, you can't change it so…No point in dragging it out" I said shrugging my shoulders

"What? So you just want to imagine none of this has happened? It doesn't work like that Bella" Sam said

"I know it doesn't but I would like to pretend it didn't until tomorrow" I said and tried to keep my eyes open

"Fine" Sam sighed and pulled my truck into his drive

None of us made any move to get out of the truck we just sat there staring at the house.

"When did the house suddenly get so far away?" I asked and Sam laughed

"When it got to three in the morning" Sam said smiling

He jumped out of the truck and walked around and opened my door

"Come on" Sam said

"Carry me" I said closing my eyes and Sam just laughed

He picked me up and kicked the truck door closed. He started walking up the path. He shouldered the front door open.

"And you wonder why Jared gets into your house" I said and he laughed again

"Yeah, they're the only one's who ever decide to come into my house without knocking"

"Don't you ever lock the door?" I asked him

"Nah, no one's stupid to break in, everyone on the rez knows I'll break their neck"

"Well, that's a cheery thought" I said sarcastically

"I still want to see what happened to you Bella" Sam said and I sighed

"Yeah, I know" I said and jumped out of his arms when he got to the top of the stairs

"What? You only want to be in my arms when I'm walking up the stairs?" Sam teased

"Yeah, saves me the energy" I laughed and walked into the room and pulled a pair of shorts on.

Sam walked into the room and ran his hands up and down my arms where there were quite a lot of bruises.

"How did this happen to you?" Sam whispered

"Got pushed a lot and turns out trees are really violent" I said and Sam laughed

"Yeah, those trees are bastards" Sam said smirking

He looked at me un-certainly and put his hands at the bottom of Paul's shirt

"Can i?" Sam asked and I nodded my head and lifted the top up to just below my breasts.

Sam immediately started growling at the huge bruise taking up nearly the whole of my left rib-cage.

"I'll kill them if I see them again" Sam growled and put a hand on my side. I let the top fall down over body but it rode up where Sam still had his hand placed.

"You can't unless you want a world-wide war with every single vamp in the world" I said

"What's so fucking amazing about them anyway?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I think one of them was a king a thousand years ago and then there was a saint and then there was a whole load of shit that no one really paid attention to and then they decided to move to Italy and live in a fucking castle and be all posh and shit" I said and Sam started laughing

"You have the nicest way of describing things" Sam laughed

"I do, I am a lovely person" I laughed and accidently put weight on my foot causing me to stop laughing immediately and cry out in pain

"Shit, what did they do to my ankle?" I hissed and Sam started growling

"Come on, you should wrap that up or some shit, I don't know what to do I'm not a doctor" Sam said looking confused

"I'll go and wrap it up and then I need to sleep, school's going to be hell tomorrow" I groaned and limped out of the room and into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard door where there was a little first aid kit.

"Why do you have this anyway? It's not like you need it" I asked knowing he would be able to hear me from the bed room

"Came with the house!" Sam shouted and I laughed

I sat on the edge of the counter next to the sink and started to wrap my foot up. When that was done I took some tablets for the pain and walked back into the bedroom to find Sam already half asleep in bed.

I walked over and climbed into bed next to him, Sam automatically wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

Almost instantly I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and almost instantly closed them again at the harsh light of the fucking window. What time was it? Did my alarm even go off?

I reached over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table and was surprised I didn't get whiplash or some shit for the speed I sat up in.

I stared at the phones silently telling it to change the time back to seven or something but it wouldn't, it was staying on ten o'clock, no make that 10:01

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" I kept repeating as I climbed out of the bed and went across the room to grab my clothes.

"What's goin' on? Where'd you go?" Sam asked moving his hand across the mattress.

"I'm late, I'm fucking late" I said

"What are you talking about? What time is it?" Sam asked sitting up and looking at me

"Ten" I answered and walked into the bathroom not waiting for his response

I jumped in the shower and probably had the quickest shower in the history of man-kind and jumped back out. I quickly dried and tried to put as little weight on my foot as possible.

"Bella, calm down, you're late anyway, what's another half hour?" Sam asked, even though the door was closed I knew he was smirking

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted and he started laughing

I pulled my dark skinny jeans on, which was proving to be very hard with a mucked up ankle, and then pulled my top on. I brushed my hair, for once it was deciding to be nice and actually do what I wanted it to and put on the little amount of make up that I normally put on.

I took some more pills for the pain and then walked down stairs. I got into the kitchen and saw Sam drinking coffee with a smirk on his face

"What's got you smirking?" I asked

"I never thought I would see the day when Bella Swan was actually in a hurry to get to school" Sam said

"Haha, you're hilarious" I said sarcastically and pulled my converse on

I walked over to him and took the cup of coffee out of his hand and drank some of it before handing it back to him

"Stop taking my coffee, you're not the only one who likes caffeine" Sam complained

"Doesn't work on you anyway" I said

"I don't care, it tastes nice" Sam said and held out my school bag which just seemed to magically appear from behind him along with the keys to my truck

"Thank you, bye" I said and kissed his cheek quickly before walking out of the room

"Paul's house after school!" Sam shouted down the hall

"Yeah, make sure Jared has gummy bears!" I shouted

"Don't get expelled!" Sam shouted at me

"Fuck you!"

"Love you too!" Sam shouted and I laughed as I walked out of the front door and jumped into my truck

I drove to Forks and by the time I got to school it was break.

I walked down the halls to my locker and the same writing was still there along with Max and all his little friends standing close by.

"Bit late today Slut" Max stated

"Well aren't you an observant mother fucker today?" I said sarcastically and opened my locker and started to get my books out

"I was very observant when I saw you and your friend breaking into my house yesterday" Max said

I closed my locker and walked over to him

"Yes, very good of you to tell your mummy on me by the way, really you handled that situation like a man" I said and all his friends started laughing

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that's getting interrogated by daddy, oh wait, he isn't your dad is he?"

"Oh, way to get me where it hurts, the 'not my dad card' really, that is some good stuff, if only I actually gave two fucks about that fact" I said

People were starting to come over and watch our little…Conversation? Argument? Show? I have no idea what it was but they were watching it with great enjoyment

"That must really suck, not having a family, didn't your mum dis-own you aswell or was she not your real mum?" Max asked earning a few laughs and the annoying 'Ooooooh' noise

"Shut up before I make you" I said trying to keep the growl out of my voice as best as I can

"Which one is it you're with from La Push? Sam?" When I didn't say anything because quite frankly I was a bit scared as to where he was going with this he just continued, "You really think he wants to be with you? Wasn't he with your half-sister before? He couldn't get her so he goes for the next best thing. It's quite sad really, that you're just that desperate" Max spat at me

No one made any noise, they were all waiting for my reaction. I felt like my stomach had just dropped to my feet, my throat started to form that big, painful lump you get just before you cry and the tears in my eyes burned because everything he had said in my opinion were true. That's what I thought I was, second best but I wasn't just going to run away.

"Really? I'm desperate? At least I didn't lose my virginity to my cousin" I said and everyone started laughing and Max just stared at me

I took that as my opportunity and pushed past the crowd of people and ran into the girls bathroom and slamming and locking a stall.

I leaned against the stall door and tried to hold in the sob that was threatening to break free but it seemed the longer I held it in the bigger and bigger the lump in my throat got. I covered my mouth my hand and let the sob break free and tried to be as quiet as I could as I could hear other girls standing at the sinks and mirrors.

Why was I letting Max get to me like this? He was a prick who deserved to be slapped in the face…With a brick…While listening to Justin Beiber, yup that seemed good. I tried to calm down but Max's words just kept banging around in my head about how desperate I was.

I couldn't let him do that to me. I refused to let him make me feel this way. I wiped the tears away angrily with the heel of my hand and tried to calm my breathing down. My phone started going off but I didn't answer it as the bell went telling me that it was the end of break.

I walked out when I heard all the girls leave and splashed water on my face to try and make it look like I wasn't crying. My eyes were still red but at least my face wasn't.

I was going to get Max for making me feel this small and humiliated. He was really going to regret taking my car battery in the first place.

**A/N Oooooh Bella wants revenge, FUN! By the way guy's just putting this out there you know, I'm going to be starting a Bella/Paul story very soon as in tomorrow or the next day, either way it will be up by the weekend. So because of that, this story may take longer to update but I will update as soon as possible but I do think that with the feedback I'm getting from this story, you will like my other story and also since you all want me to do a Bella/Paul story (at least according to the poll anyway) you will be happy about that. So please when I put it up go and look at that story. Tell me what you think!x**


	38. Chapter 38 Ways To Get Back At Max

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff. I really liked how all of you want to know what Bella is going to do to Max, you will just have to wait and see. I know a lot of you want my next story to be a Bella/Paul one, guess what? YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT! I have started a Bella and Paul fanfic and it is called 'Everyone Has A Choice' Can you please go and look at it and tell me what you think? Now on with Chapter 38….**

Bella POV

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my period three class. I knew I was already late because there was no one in the halls anymore. This should be good

I walked up the stairs and into my Biology class. As soon as I opened the door everyone's eyes snapped to me but I was un-fazed, I was used to it now. I had no idea how teachers did their job with so many eyes staring at them all the time, it freaked me the fuck out.

"Isabella, where have you been for the first two periods?" Miss Burns asked me

"Bed"I answered and sat down in my chair next to Edward

"You know, most people normally try and lie, you're not even going to try and do that?" Miss Burns asked

"How do you know I'm not lying when I told you I was in bed?" I asked and her gaze hardened a fraction

"Isabella, would you mind telling me why you are so late?" She asked again

"I would mind actually" I answered, why was I being this stubborn? I already had detention twice!

"Probably fucking one of the guys down the rez" I heard Max mutter under his breath, he really needs to learn how to whisper

"What was that Max? I couldn't hear you over all the bull shit coming out of your mouth" I spat at him and heard a few people laugh or try to hide it in this case as Miss Burns glared at them to keep their mouths shut.

"Isabella outside" Miss Burns said and pointed to the door

I sighed and shook my head. I think this must be a record or something. I stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything else, just glaring at Max the entire way.

I stood outside the classroom leaning against the wall staring at the opposite wall not really thinking about anything in particular. Max's words still bouncing around in my head.

Miss Burns opened the door and stood in front of me and looked at me for a moment as if deciding how to start her rant.

"Bella, what has gotten into you? You were never like this before" That I was not expecting, I didn't say anything just stared at her in shock so she continued, "Are you acting out because of these rumours? About what is supposedly happening at home?" Miss Burns asked and I laughed

"Oh, they're not rumours Miss" I laughed and she looked at me

"Excuse me?"

"Charlie isn't my dad, my real dad is a man from La Push but the rumour about me being with half the guys from La Push is a load of shit" I said smiling at her, she stared at me again

"Is this why you're acting out? Because of your dad?" Miss Burns asked, "Bella the school has people that can help you. You can talk to anyone of the teachers here"

"Please, if I wanted counselling I would of gotten it a long time ago believe me" I scoffed

"Bella, you can't keep acting like this, it isn't fair to your classmates and it isn't fair to you" Miss Burns said, "You're ruining your education by acting this way, you weren't like this before"

"That was before I got a load of crap I had to deal with. If this was all happening to you would you just sit there and take it? No, you wouldn't, you would give it right back to them so that's what I'm doing" I said

"You can't do it in class Bella, you're ruining your education, if you're willing to do that then you should just leave, you know where the door is" Miss Burns said

"I wouldn't have to act like this in class if they wouldn't make fun of me in class, seriously I was just sticking up for myself and then I get sent out of class, it isn't fair"

"Bella, do you want more detention?" Miss Burns asked,

What the actual fuck?! How the fuck did she even think I DESERVED more detention?! What did I even do there?! Did I insult her?! Did I call her ugly?! Did I insult her cat?!

"Fuck this" I sighed and banged the class room door open before she could say anything.

I grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Biggest load of shit I've ever heard" I muttered and walked out of the room not looking at the shocked faces of the others in the class and the cross between livid and shocked face of Miss Burns

"Isabella where do you think you are going?!" Miss Burns asked, yup she was livid

"You said I knew where the door was, and you're right I do, it's right here" I said and slammed the door in her face and walked down the hall.

I was shaking so bad I was that angry. I had to get outside before I ended up phasing in the middle of the hallway.

"Bella, you alright?" Jasper's voice came from behind me, fuck he was not helping me! I was about to phase and I had a fucking vampire right behind me! What the fuck?!

I growled loudly at him and he didn't say anything after that. I ran down the stairs and hallways, getting strange looks off of the teachers and students as I ran past them.

I had to fucking get out of here. It seemed that the longer I stayed in the school the shaking got worse, fucking it hurt!

I banged open the door and got into the forest. As soon as I dropped my bag I phased. There goes some more clothes.

_Bells what you doin'? Shouldn't you be in class? Paul's voice rang out in my head_

_I am about to kill someone _

I couldn't seem to stop growling, it was defeaning to my own ears and I was pretty sure wherever Paul was, he could hear it too

_Well…There's a lot of trees around here…._

Just as he had finished that sentence I had knocked a tree down, if I was being honest it did actually make me feel better.

Three trees down later and me feeling like I was about to fall asleep Paul phased and walked over to me holding his top out for me.

I took it in my mouth and walked away a bit before phasing and pulling it on over my head.

Somehow my converse managed to stay somewhat intact when I phased so I pulled them on and walked over to Paul who was sitting on one of the trees I had murdered. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder

"What happened?" He asked

"I have no fucking idea. I just…I couldn't stay there" I sighed

"Again, what happened?" Paul asked

"When I got there…Max started saying shit about Charlie and stuff and then he started saying stuff about Sam" I said, fuck I would not start crying again,

"What did he say?" Paul asked

"He um, he told me that I was desperate because I was going out with my 'half-sister's' ex" I said and I heard Paul growl, "I may or may not of said in front of half that school that he lost his virginity to his cousin" I said and Paul started laughing but I knew he was still pissed

"You're kidding" Paul said

"Nope, true story bro" I laughed

"Come on, let's go and get you clothes, Sam isn't home, he's at work so we'll need to get in Jared style" Paul said making me laugh

"Or we could just use the 'hidden' key" I suggested

"You have to take all the fun out of it" Paul said and started laughing, "Come on"

We stood up and Paul phased after tying his shorts to his ankle, I did the same but with his shirt.

When we got to the forest at the back of Sam's house we phased and walked up to the front of the house. Paul reached up and grabbed the key from on top of the porch light.

"And he wonders how you guys manage to get in without knocking or anything" I said and Paul laughed

"He needs a better hiding place" Paul said and walked into the house

I walked up the stairs and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked back down to find Paul half-way through the process of making a sandwich.

"Here" I said and threw his top at him, he caught it without even looking in my direction and pulled it on over his head and continued making his sandwich

"So….How's things with you and Leah?" I asked nervously afraid of his reaction, I knew Paul would never hurt me but I just didn't want him to get angry

"The same, I can't forgive her" Paul said shaking his head

"You will, it'll just take a while, I haven't forgiven Sam"

"No Bells, I mean I CAN'T forgive her, I can't. I was going to fucking ask her to marry me and then she done that. I can't trust her again, I thought she loved me as much as I loved her obviously not" I stared at Paul not expecting that kind of response from him

"Doesn't it hurt you? Not being with her?" I asked

"Hurts like hell but at least this way she can feel how much she hurt me" Paul said and bit into his sandwich

"So, you're putting yourself through hell…To show her how you felt when she cheated on you?" I asked

"Exactly" Paul said

"Paul, you're putting yourself through a lot of un-necessary pain" I said

Paul was about to say something but his phone interrupted with it's ringing. He looked at it for a second before answering.

"Hello Sammy" Paul said happily and I rolled my eyes, "She's with me…Even if she was in school she wouldn't answer her phone…I don't know where her phone is, I'm a wolf not a human tracking device that's Embry's job…Yes, your imprint is fine…No she didn't get expelled" Paul said and looked at me for reassurance and I nodded my head, "No she didn't get expelled…Listen if you're going to question me about Midget do you want to talk to her?"

Paul passed the phone to me and continued eating his sandwich.

"Hello Samuel" I said and Paul started laughing

"Bella, why aren't you at school?" Sam asked

"To be honest it was the teacher's fault. She said I knew where the door was, so I took that as her way of saying leave" I said

"Bella….Where's your phone? I've been trying to call you for ages" Sam asked me

I started patting my pockets and then I realised that my phone was in my school bag that was still in the forest outside the school.

"It's in my bag, must be on silent" I lied, "Why were you calling me? Something up?"

"I felt that you were upset and shit so I was wondering what was wrong" Sam said and Paul pretended to gag which made me laugh

"Aww, look at you, getting all caring" I teased

"Shut up, you alright?" Sam asked

"I'm fine, I'm not going back to school though" I said

"Right, see you later"

"Bye" I said and hung up

I tossed Paul his phone back and he looked at me

"You're phone?" Paul asked

"In the forest outside of the school" I answered

"YAY, more school!" Paul shouted with fake enthusiasm

"Let's go before people come out for lunch" I said and walked out of Sam's house with Paul close behind me.

"Hmm….." Paul hummed thoughtfully

I turned around so I was walking backwards

"What are you plotting?" I asked him

"Ways to get back at Max…." Paul said

"Ooooh, tell me more" I said smirking

"Come on" Paul said and grabbed my hand and started running through the forest

"Why aren't we phased and running?" I asked

"I don't want to share my plan with you and it's all I can think about" Paul laughed

"Tell me" I said

"Only if you tell me what the guys are getting me for my birthday" Paul said

"Not gonna happen Paul" I laughed and he groaned

"Just tell me please, I really want to know"

"You'll find out on your birthday" I said and he stopped when we got outside the school.

I bent down and picked my bag up and pulled my phone out. Thirteen missed calls from Sam. Wow.

"Bells, which one is Max's car?" Paul asked as he started walking through the car park. I opened my truck door and put my bag in and looked around

"That one" I said and pointed to Max's car, "Why?"

As soon as I finished the question Paul was walking across the car park towards Max's car. I followed him and he stopped in front of his car.

"We..." He said and lifted the hood up, "Are going to get back at Max" Paul said and looked at all the inner workings of Max's car

"Paul, is it not enough that me and Jared broke into his house?" I asked, looking for any excuse to not do this

"No, how did you feel when he told you that you were desperate? That Sam would rather your step-sister and settled for you? You wanted revenge didn't you?" Paul asked and I looked at Max's car. I did say I was going to get him back…

"So, what we gonna do?" I asked

"We, my lovely little Midget are going to do this" Paul said

He started moving some wires, when I say moving I really mean ripping them out, and stopped when he found the car battery.

"He pulled your car battery right?" He asked

"Yes" I said

Paul yanked the battery out. Paul looked towards the school

"Right, this next part is going to be loud and I think lunch is about to start so…. Get your car keys ready" Paul said

"You do realise my truck isn't exactly the fastest thing ever, right?" I asked

"It's faster than a smashed up car with not battery in it" Paul said

"What? It isn't smashed up- SHIT!" I asked and cut myself off as Paul decided it would be a good idea to throw the car battery through the front window of the car

"PAUL?!" I shouted and Paul started laughing at my reaction and then the bell went but Paul couldn't move for laughing

"Your face…" Paul laughed

"Paul, people are going to be coming out here any second, let's go" I growled at him

"But I'm not done" Paul whined as I pulled him over to my truck as people started coming out of the school, oh shit!

"I can't believe you done that!"

"Come on, admit it, you wanted to do it" Paul laughed

Paul POV

Jesus Christ, Bella's reaction to me throwing the battery through the window was hilarious. I wish I had taken a picture.

I was aware of the bell going off and I could hear people moving around in the school but I couldn't fucking move I was laughing so hard.

"Come on, admit it, you wanted to do it" I laughed as I jumped in her truck

"Yes I did, that's why I'm pissed, I wanted to break his window" Bella laughed making me laugh harder but I stopped as soon as I heard Max and his friends come out of the school and what they were saying.

"She's a fucking slut, I don't get why she can't just accept that" Max laughed and I wanted to punch him in the face, I knew who he was talking about as soon as he finished the sentence. Bella.

"Dude, don't you think you're kind of taking this too far? I mean it was funny at first but now it's kind of shit and anyway it always ends with her making you look like a twat" One of his friends said

"No way, I've got a lot planned for slut" Max spat and I growled loudly

"Paul, what's up?" Bella asked me

"You can't hear what they're saying can you?" I asked her

"No, what's wrong?" Bella asked

"Stay here" I told her, knowing she wouldn't I didn't really care, I just wanted to break Max's neck

I jumped out of the truck and walked over to him, everyone moving out of the way as I made my way over to him. There was a reason I was the fighter, just about everyone was scared of me. Sometimes it was a good thing other times it was a fucking curse.

As soon as Max turned his head and saw me what little colour that was in his face was drained. I grabbed his neck and lifted him up so his feet was off the ground, to be honest I knew what I was doing probably wasn't a very nice thing but he had done this to Bella. He had made her feel like shit. He had made her feel worse than she already did and it was fucking shit.

"What the fuck?!" Max shouted and tried to get out of my hold which we both knew was a lost cause

"You're Max right?" I asked as if having a casual conversation

"What?!"

"You retarded? I asked is your name Max?!"

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doin' man?!" Max shouted, if I saw someone else doing this to someone I would of probably helped the kid nearly getting strangled but from what I could see no one was making any move to help Max

"So you're the one that's been calling my little sister a slut" I said and he went still

"You're Seth Clearwater?! I thought he was fifteen?!" Max shouted

"No, I'm not Seth but now that you mention it, he's my friend. Oh where was i? Oh yeah, make fun of Bella again and it won't just be your car I kill" I spat at him and threw him back and he crashed back into his friends who were trying to help him stand up

I turned around and saw Bella standing staring at me.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, "If I wanted you to kill him I would ask you!"

"Let's go" I said and put a hand on her back and pushed her forward towards her truck

Bella POV

I stood and watched Paul as he lifted Max up off the ground by his neck. I wanted to go over and try and calm down but to be honest right now Paul was pretty scary so I stood where I was.

He turned around and saw me staring at him

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, "If I wanted you to kill him I would ask you!"

He sighed and put a hand on the middle of my back and started to push me towards me truck

"Let's go" He growled

"Paul, calm down" I said

He didn't say anything just jumped into the truck and waited for me to get in

I got in and pulled out of the school. I burst out laughing when I saw Max's face when he saw his car.

"What's so funny?" Paul growled

"Max just found out about his car" I laughed and Paul smirked

"I'm sorry" Paul said after a while

"For what?" I asked

"If I scared you there" Paul said looking straight ahead

"You didn't scare me" I said, ok yes that was a lie, "I was just…Shocked"

"Don't lie to me Bells" Paul said finally looking at me

"You didn't scare me Paul, I just wasn't expecting you to nearly strangle him"

"I'm sorry for…Shocking you then" Paul said making me laugh

"It's your house isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah, I have a feeling Jared is probably already there and eating my hidden stash of gummy bears" Paul said

"What is with you guys and gummy bears?" I asked

"They're good" Paul said

"That's it? The reason you're all obsessed with gummy bears is because they're good?" I asked

"Fine, they are the best thing to ever happen to the world. They make my life complete, I would have sex with them if I could, you happy?" Paul said straight=faced

"You'd have sex with a sweet that is as big as your thumb nail?" I asked him

"Good point" Paul said and I started laughing

I pulled into Paul's drive and jumped out of my truck Paul following close behind me. The front door opened before we even got half way up the path to reveal Jared.

"Where are your gummy bears?" Jared asked

"What did I tell you?" Paul asked me and I just rolled my eyes

"That you would happily have sex with gummy bears" I answered and he started laughing, Jared just looked between us

"Did I miss something?" Jared asked

"You missed Paul throwing Max's car battery through the window of his car and then nearly strangling him" I answered

"DUDE! Me and and Midget need to go and see Charlie today! This isn't going to help!" Jared shouted

"Calm down, I think after what I done he won't be telling anyone" Paul said and walked up the stairs

"So…How was your day?" I asked and Jared started laughing

"It was good, how was yours?" Jared asked walking into the living room and sitting on the little table and started playing Call Of Duty

"It was good you know, minus sleeping in, getting told a load of shit and running out of class to phase but apart from that it was great" I answered

"That's what I like to hear" Jared laughed and I threw a cushion at him

Sam walked into the living room and looked at us

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

"Jared's being stupid" I answered as he walked over and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap and burying his nose in my neck next to my mark

"Tell me something I don't know" Sam said, his voice slightly muffled as it was still buried behind my hair

"I really need to learn how to lock doors" Paul muttered as he walked into the room and threw a bag of gummy bears at Jared

"Yes! I really need to find that hiding place" Jared said

"No you don't" Paul said

"Yes I do"

"No you don't, it's a hiding place for a reason" Paul said

"So what happened at school?" Sam asked me as Paul and Jared continued to argue about this and started a game on the PlayStation

"Max is a prick" I answered

"What did he do?" Sam asked

_Told me the truth_

"Nothing, just started saying shit about Charlie again" I said

Paul turned his head slightly to look at me when I didn't tell Sam about Max telling me about how I was second best and shit but Paul didn't say anything

"Then, Paul may of trashed his car and nearly strangled him" I said

"You did what?" Sam asked

"I just threw his car battery through the wind shield, nothing major" Paul said shrugging his shoulders

"And what about nearly strangling him?" Jared asked

"He wouldn't shut the fuck up he deserved it" Paul growled, I still didn't know what Max had even said but it must have been bad if it had made Paul nearly strangle him

"I'm hungry" I stated

"Food in fridge, make me some?" Paul asked

"Fine" I said and stood up and walked into the kitchen

Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah all walked in the back door. They stood and talked to me for a bit before walking into the living room and then Jared came in.

"So, what really happened at school?" Jared asked, how did he always know when I was lying or something?

"I told you, Max started saying shit about Charlie and Paul trashed his car and strangled him, kind of" I said

"Bells…" Jared said

"Jared, I'm not lying, if you don't believe me that's fine but that's the truth"

"I believe you, I just think something else happened at school. I need to go and do patrol, when I come back you want to go and see Charlie? Jake said he's at Billy's" Jared asked

"Yeah, see you later" I said

"Later" Jared said and walked out of the house.

I walked down the hall to go back into the living room but just as I was about to turn into the room someone knocked on the door. Paul looked over to me

"I'll get it" I said and continued walking down the hall.

I opened the door to reveal a man. He looked about early forties and had dark hair. He looked kind of like Paul but Paul had to of been at least a foot taller than him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Is Paul Lahote here?" The man asked

"Yeah, Paul?!" I shouted and Paul walked into the hall

As soon as Paul looked at the man all the colour just seemed to drain from his face. He didn't say anything just stared at him.

"Paul, you alright?" I asked him, he didn't say anything, didn't take his eyes off the man. I looked over at the man on the door step just staring back at him

"Paul?" I said quietly

"Dad?" Paul whispered

Oh shit.

**A/N Oooooooh, bet you all weren't expecting that! Paul's dad is here, wonder how that will go down. Maybe if you all review and shit you might find out. So as I said in my first A/N please go and look at my Bella/Paul story Everyone Has A Choice and tell me what you think!x**


	39. Chapter 39 To Mexico!

**A/N So my last chapter got three reviews….That makes me want to cry…..Enjoy Chapter 39….**

Bella POV

I stood there staring between Paul and his….Dad.

Everything was silent, I don't even think the guys and Emily and Kim were even breathing in the living room.

It felt like hours passed by in the heavy silence but it probably was not even five minutes.

"Paul?" I whispered but it sounded like a fucking bomb had went off when I said it but what happened after it was kind of scary.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Paul screamed and lunged for his dad, his dad seemed un-fazed by this and stood right where he was so me being the stupid, non-self-preservation self that I am got in the middle.

Not my smartest idea.

Paul tried to push past me, which lets face it was pretty easy task but he seemed to know that he would actually KILL him if he got past me or he would end up hurting me. I'm going to go with the second one.

"Paul, calm down!" I shouted and tried to push him back slightly but let's face it that was a loss cause before I even tried

Sam appeared in the hall, I could barely even see him because of Paul

"Paul, calm down!" Sam Alpha Ordered him, I would have been surprised that he even heard him through Paul's growling, Paul's dad had to be thinking something.

Paul stepped back from me but his growling didn't stop and neither did him glaring at his dad.

"What are you doing here?!" Paul growled at him, he had to stop growling otherwise he was going to think something

"Is it a crime to see my son now?" He asked and walked into the house and into the living room

I looked over at Paul who looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Paul, calm down otherwise he's going to think you're fucking crazy or some shit because you're growling" I said

"I don't fucking care what he thinks, it's not like he's going to be able to walk after this" Paul said

"Paul, we all know your dad's a prick but you can't kill him just get him to leave and don't phase otherwise we're in deep shit" Sam told him

"We were in deep shit when the Cullen's showed up. We were in deep shit when Bella was in a coma. We were in deep shit when we had to go to a fucking war. We were in deep shit before, THIS is nothing and it will be nothingmore once I kill him" Paul said and I didn't doubt for a second that if any of us let hm he would actually kill his dad

"You are not killing him" Sam Alpha Ordered him and Paul kicked the front door denting it

"It's not like anyone would miss him!" Paul shouted and I walked over to him and he immediately pulled me close to him, "It's not just me I'm worried about, you know better than me how fucking racist he is!"

"It doesn't matter you can't kill him!" Sam said raising his voice

"Bastard" Paul muttered under his breath

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the living room

"You'd regret it later, you know that" I told him

"Like I said, no one would miss him" Paul said and pulled me into the living room

"What do you want?" Paul growled at his dad who was sitting in the chair that I'm guessing Paul was sitting in like he owned the place

"Like I said, I wanted to see my son" He said with a smirk that was scarily like Paul's

"You've had years to come and see your son, why now?" Paul spat at him

"See you got yourself a girl…That's nice" His dad said, ignoring the question and obviously not happy with the thought of me being with Paul

"I'm not his girl" I stated

Paul POV

"I'm not his girl" Bella stated just short of a growl, looks like everyone's going to see my lovely father be racist, who has the popcorn?

"Good, wouldn't want him getting with a pale-face now" He said and I heard just about every wolf in the house growl but it was too quiet for Rob, my dad, to hear. To him it probably just sounded like a fly or something buzzing around.

We all think of Bella as family so when he started being racist towards her, we all want to kill him. Even Emily and Kim were glaring at him.

"What's so bad about pale-faces? Because from where I'm standing you're not looking so good" Bella asked, shit!

She stepped forward and I dropped my arm from around her shoulders. This was going to be good.

"There's only one reason why a pale-face would hang around here and it's not for the scenery sweetheart" He said smirking at her and stood up, Sam's growling got considerably louder and Rob looked at him but didn't say anything about it.

"Well the scenery is lovely around here" Bella said sarcastically, "Well since you seem to know _exactly _why I'm here, why don't you tell me the real reason you're here? Because come on, well all know it isn't to see your son"

"You know nothing"

"I know more than you do" Bella spat, "I bet you don't even remember his birthday"

Well….It was probably true. Dad just stared at her. I could see the flicker in his eyes, the way he used to get before he hit mum. The twitch in his hand, the one he would get before he would hit mum. I could see the just pure anger he had every single time he would get when he came in drunk…When he hit mum.

Bella must of saw it too even though she was never there to see him drubk or anything.

"Don't move" Bella whispered too quiet for anyone but the wolves in the room to hear.

I looked over and saw the apprehension on Sam's face when he heard Bella's words. He looked over at me and I nodded my head, whatever she was going to do she knew what ever it was.

Everything was silent for about a second before Rob slapped Bella across the face, it didn't even look like she felt it. Everyone in the room growled louder and Sam looked like he was using every single piece of strength to hold him to the seat.

"So…You get your kicks out of beating up woman" Bella stated staring at my dad, I could see the angry red hand print on her cheek and it fucking pissed me off, I could feel myself shake slightly but quite frankly I just wanted to see where she was going with this.

Rob didn't say anything to that, just stared at her so Bella continued

"Tell me, has anyone ever hit you back?" Bella asked him

"No ones ever been stupid enough" Rob spat at her

"Interesting" Bella said nodding her head slightly

To anyone else it was like a fucking blur and then my dad was on the ground but because of wolf senses I could see it. She kneed him in the stomach and then when he doubled-over almost instantly she punched him in the neck and then he was on the floor gasping for breath.

"Deal with enough sexist bastards at school with dealing with them here" Bella growled and then she was out of the room, the next thing I heard was the back door slamming.

No one made any noise, the only sound was Rob gasping for air.

Jared opened the back door and Leah stood up and walked out of the house to do her patrol.

Jared took one look at the man on the floor and growled

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"We don't know, he just met Bella" Kim said and Jared smirked

"Looks like that went well" Jared observed

"Long overdue" I stated

"Well…I guess me and Midget should probably go and see Charlie, did you really need to wreck Max's car TODAY?" Jared asked

"Yes, to be honest I think it made the car look better" I said and he rolled his eyes

I looked over to where Sam was sitting to see his seat empty. Weird.

Jared walked over, stepping over the now coughing Rob, and pulled Kim to him whispering stuff in her ear.

Bella POV

How the fuck did I do that?!

I slammed the back door and tried to stop the shaking but it was starting to become impossible.

Jared walked up the garden and started to growl. I knew there must have been some sort of mark from where he had slapped me but I didn't care.

"Who did that to you?!"Jared growled when he got close enough

"Paul's dad" I answered and Jared froze

"Please tell me you're kidding" Jared said

"Nope"

"I'm going to fucking kill that prick" Jared spat and then he walked into the house

I sat down on the edge of the decking and started to calm down slightly. A few seconds later Leah came out.

"Think you just earned my respect Swan" Leah stated as she walked out of the house

"I never thought I'd be hearing that" I said

"Never thought I would be saying that" Leah said, "Everyone hates Paul's dad, even the people on the rez that don't know what he did to his mum so you doing that well, you're going to die a legend"

"Good to know" I said and Leah walked into the forest.

My shaking had stopped but it was still there and I knew I was going to have to phase and soon. I heard the door open again and when I looked up I saw Sam.

"Why would you make us just sit there?" Sam asked sitting down next to me

"Thought it would be a good idea" I said shrugging my shoulders, "And I was right"

"I was about to phase on the spot" Sam stated

"What stopped you?" I asked him

"You beat him up" Sam said smirking slightly

"Yup, Leah said I earned her respect" I said and Sam looked at me

"Really?"

"Yup that and I'm going to die a legend" I said and he laughed

"Yeah you are, I've only met one person who actually liked Paul's dad" Sam stated

"Who?"

"Paul's mum" Sam said and I looked down.

I felt sorry for Paul. He didn't deserve what he got. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met and he got…That. It's not fair.

Jared walked out of the door with a huge grin on his face

"Gotta say Midget, you did good. Been wanting to do that for a long time" Jared said grinning

I put my head on Sam's shoulder

"I'm never going to hear the end of this now, am I?" I asked

"Probably not" Sam laughed

"Come on Midget, we need to go and talk to Charles about breaking into Max's house" Jared said

"What's our story?" I asked

"The truth" Jared said happily and me and Sam just looked at him like he had grown a second head

"You can't be serious" I said

"Dude, I know this is the first time you got caught and shit but…Do you honestly think it's a good idea to tell him the TRUTH?" Sam asked

"Yes I do because he was the one that had been tormenting you, he was the one that had been making your life Hell and he was the one that took your car battery" Jared said

"Yeah but WE were the ones that broke into his house" I stated

"Ah well, we'll see how the truth goes and if that doesn't work we'll just wing it" Jared said

"Wing it?" I repeated

"Yes otherwise known as, lie, lie and lie again until you get out of it" Jared said grinning

"Right well, I'll see you in prison on visiting hours" I told Sam who laughed

"Bye" I said

"See you later" Sam said and kissed me

I stood up and walked over to Jared who was still grinning

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"I have no idea, is it not normal to be happy?" Jared asked

"Not when you're going to see the chief of police about breaking into someone's house no" I said

"Hm, ah well let's go" Jared said and pushed me into the forest

"Will Paul be alright?" I asked

"He'll be fine, Sam's there so he'll stop him from doing any shit, don't worry"

"Fine" I sighed and walked away a bit from Jared before phasing.

_So, you guys going to go and see Charlie?- Leah_

_Nope, we're going to go and see Willy Wonka- Jared_

_Wow, even as a wolf you're still as stupid as ever- Leah_

_Hey! I take offense to that!- Jared_

_Because it's an insult, you're supposed to!- Leah_

_Midget, Leah's being mean to me!- Jared_

_Jared, shut up and let's go, I want to get this over with- bella _

_Fine, I'll get you later- Jared_

_Can't wait- Leah_

We got to Billy's house and I could feel my stomach drop to my feet or…Paws.

I phased and pulled my clothes on quickly and walked over to Jared who was leaning against a tree waiting for me.

"So tell the truth then wing it?" I asked as we walked up the garden

"That's the plan" Jared said nodding his head

"Yup, we're going to prison" I said and Jared laughed

We walked around the front and knocked on the front door. Jared turned his head and saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting in the drive.

"Well that is not comforting" Jared said

"Still going with the truth and winging it?"

"Absolutely, you think Paul or Quil is a good liar, you've seen nothin'" Jared said smirking

Billy opened the front door and looked at us

"Is it true?" Billy asked

"Absolutely" Jared said smiling at him

"Jared?" I said

"yeah?"

"Where you dropped on the head as a baby?"

"Yes several times, why?" Jared asked

I looked over at Billy who was staring at Jared.

"How did you make it out of high school?" Billy asked

"My mum asks the same thing!" Jared said happily

"Come on Jared let's go tell Charlie why we broke into someone's house" I sighed and Billy laughed

We followed Billy down the small hallway and into the living room where Charlie sat on the couch in full police gear, gun and handcuffs included.

"Hi Charlie" I said

"Hey Charlie" Jared said, why was he so fucking happy?!

"Who are you?" Charlie asked him

"I'm Jared, we spoke on the phone the other day" Jared said

Charlie looked him up and down

"You're nineteen?" Charlie asked

"As far as I am aware yes" Jared said

"Right…" Charlie said looking at him cautiously, "Right so what happened?"

"Ok, what you're about to hear is going to sound really bad but, there is a but, he will then CONTINUE talking and then that is where you give your lovely shiny, lethal looking gun to Billy so that you cannot use it against anyone in shooting range" I said and Billy started laughing

"Just tell me what happened" Charlie ordered

"We broke into Max's house" Jared stated and I covered my face with my hands

"Why?" Charlie asked

"Well, you see there is a very big back story to this so let's take a trip down memory lane…"

"And this is the point in our tale where you give the lovely, shiny, lethal looking gun to Billy" I cut in

"You see it all started when Mid-I mean Bella went back to school for the first day…" He told the 'story' of how I Max called me a slut and about all the other stuff and then went into _great detail_ about how we broke into his house and then finally today.

Charlie's face had lost all colour and he was staring at me and Jared like we were aliens or something.

"Wing it, wing it, wing it" I whispered quickly under my breath

"So….You watch the game last night?" Jared asked and I stared at him

"That's your idea of winging it?!"

"Hey I told you I don't do well under pressure, you're just lucky I managed to do this without calling Paul and getting him to come down here to distract him" Jared said

"Paul? Paul Lahote?" Charlie repeated

"Um, yes, you know him?" I asked nervously

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked ignoring my question

"A lot of things really" I answered

"Why have you started breaking into houses and trashing cars?" Charlie asked me

"Ok to be fair no one really _broke _into Max's house, he left the window open, so really it's his own fault and also I never trashed his car that was someone else who shall not be named for his or hers own protection" I said and Jared smirked

"Right, five thousand dollar fine both of you" Charlie said and I stared at him

"Each?" I squeaked

"Do you want to go to prison?" Charlie asked

"No" Jared said

"Five thousand each" He said and turned to Billy, looks like that conversation was over

"Goodbye Billy, come on Bella" Jared said pushing me out of the house

"Each?" I squeaked, "Each?! Each?! How the fuck are we meant to get a thousand dollars between us?!"

"We'll think of somethin'" Jared said

"We're not breaking into any mores houses" I stated when we got out of the house

"Fine we'll think of somethin' legal" Jared said exaggerating the word legal

"I don't fucking believe this" I sighed as we walked into the forest

"At least we're not going to jail" Jared said

"Yeah, we just need to come up with a grand!"

"We'll think of something Bells" Jared said and put an arm around my shoulder

"I know I'm just, fuck I don't know" I sighed

"Come on, let's go see Paul" Jared said and led me into the forest

We phased and got back to Paul's house, we could still hear Paul's dad inside and I wanted to scream, why was he not away yet?!

"What's his dad's name any way?" I asked Jared

"Rob" Jared spat

We walked into the house and everyone looked at us, well everyone looked, Rob glared.

"Haven't seen you in a while Jared" Rob stated

"Why's he still here?" Jared asked

"Won't leave" Paul growled

"Well, since you insist on staying here, I'll take you a tour of the house" I said smiling at him and he actually looked scared for a second before glaring again.

"Bella what the fuck?" Paul asked

I didn't reply to him. I walked over and Rob stood up

I walked out into the hall and Rob followed me along with Paul who was looking confused.

"Kitchen, bathroom" I said pointing to the different doors, "That's the stairs and here is a very important bit that you may not know" I said, "This is the door…" I told him and opened it before going around behind him, "Now this is where you need to pay vital attention. Step forward" I stated and instead of letting him step forward I pushed him and he fell over the threshold and landed on the path

"And that concludes the tour" I said and slammed the door and locked it

"Legend" Paul stated when I turned to face him

"How could you not do that?" I asked him

"I didn't think of it"

"You can kill vampires but you can't pick him up and throw him out?"

"Didn't think of it" Paul repeated

I walked back into the living room and sat on Sam's lap

Paul walked in and just as he sat down Rob started banging on the door.

"Fuck off!" I shouted and it was silent for a moment before the banging started again

"So, how'd it go with Charlie?" Embry asked

"We need to pay five hundred each" Jared told him

"Each?!" Emily asked

"Yup" I sighed

"I know how you can get a grand" Quil said

"Nothing illegal!" I told him

"Never mind" Quil said and I smiled

"So, what you gonna do?" Jake asked looking between me and Jared

Me and Jared looked at each other for a minute not saying anything.

"To Mexico!" Jared exclaimed

**A/N So, what do we all think? I really, really want to know what you think because I like hearing your opinions! So tell me!x**


	40. Chapter 40- AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am really sorry! Like really, really sorry for not updating in so long seriously you can all just come and kill me in my sleep. I am also sorry for the fact that this is not actually a chapter update.**

**The reason I have not updated is because my school is trying this new fucked up curriculum and they are having parents night at the start o the year so my parents night is next week so the teachers have been giving everyone half a ton o homework seriously, I have to do an English essay, biology revision, physics revision, do a biology test, do a physics test, do history homework and also maths homework so yeah it's my teachers ault I haven't updated.**

**I am sorry again.**

**So since I am so evil, I thought that I would give you the URL to my tumblr and you can all give me some ideas of where this story should go and stuff since I have no fucking clue so…..**

**hallofgoodoldays . **

**That's my URL go follow me and we can talk about stuff!**

**I am sorry again and yeah go and do that!x**


End file.
